Chronicles of a Teenage Mermaid and the Olympians
by AnastasiaPhoenix1678
Summary: The flame of Olympus is going out, and there is only one creature who can light it again. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have to recruit Anastasia Phoenix, keeper of the Phoenix's spirit and her sisters to save it. NicoxOC. Just a dash of Percabeth. R
1. Chapter 1: Wind Sprints

**A/N:**

**Hey peoples! This is my first story so please, nice flames!**

**Jade: Yeah! (Do the disclaimer)**

**Me: Oh yeah! I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians; Rick Riordan does! But I do own…**

**Jade: Me!**

**Miranda: And me!**

**A.J.: And me!**

**Me: (We're the same person, genius)**

**Alyssa: O_O… and me!**

**Camryn: Me too!**

**Tory: And me!**

**Jake: And me! (Why did you put me last?)**

**Me: Cause… :D**

**Jake: *****pouts***

Percy POV:

"JACKSON!"

I winced. Hearing my gym teacher yell my name was like hearing nails on a chalkboard. "Yeah?" I muttered.

"Start your wind sprints!" I groaned. Doing wind sprints sounded easy enough, but Mr. Matel knew how to make it painful.

Muttering to myself about the pain and injustice of gym class, I started jogging on the track. Sitting on the sidelines were a group of the popular girls doing their makeup. They reminded too much of the Aphrodite kids at camp.

_Camp._ The thought made my face tingle. I started thinking about my new job as the sword fighting instructor that Chiron had offered me. I was still reluctant. I mean, it was true I was the best sworsdman since Luke, and I had the "invincibility" thing going on, but… I wasn't sure that I could handle teenagers. Especially _half-blood _teenagers.

"_Hi_, Percy!" I heard a voice yell.

Ugh. I turned and faced Selena, the owner of the voice, and gave her a half-smile. Selena was known to be a major flirt in school, and Annabeth would kill me for being in the same breathing space as her.

And trust me, Annabeth finds out about _everything_.

As I got deeper and deeper in thought, I failed to notice the person who grabber me and pulled me violently under the bleachers.

**A/N: Oooh a cliffie! Didn't see THAT did you?**

**Jake: Whatever.**

**Me: Jake, your such a BABY!**

**Jake:...**

**Me: Please don't start singing Justin Bieber**

**Jake: :) **


	2. Chapter 2: The Flame

Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm A.J/Adwoa**

**Percy: I'm Percy!**

**Annabeth: And I'm Annabeth!**

**Me: Rick Riordan owns them…**

**Percy: Aww..**

**Me: and the rest of the ****Percy Jackson and the Olympians**** awesomeness, while I own the Phoenicia and…. Hey wait… WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?**

**Annabeth: Uh… making out?**

**Me: UGGH. You PROMISED you wouldn't do this!**

I looked up to see a young teenage boy with black hair, pale skin, and dark green eyes staring incredulously at me.

"Nico?" I asked. My cousin, Nico di Angelo, was a son of Hades who stayed at camp year round. "What are you doing here?"

He looked around quickly. "We need to get to camp."

I felt my heartbeat quicken. "Why?"

"Rachel just gave a new prophecy about the trouble on Olympus."

"Olympus is in trouble?"

"Yeah. Annabeth, can you explain it?"

I turned around to see Annabeth behind me. "Gladly. Percy, you know there's a fire on Olympus, right?"

"Uh-huh. Hestia tends it."

"Well, it's going out."

"Again?" The flame of Olympus has died down greatly during the Second Titan War.

"Yes. But this time, it needs to be relit."

"So? Can't they just light it again?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You don't just relight the flame of Olympus with _any_ fire. You need a special flame?"

"From what?"

"From _whom_. The flame of Olympus needs to be relit by the Phoenix."

"You mean that fire-bird thing?"

Annabeth pursed her lips. "Mm-hm. Chiron is organizing a quest to go find it."

"Why can't the gods get it?"

Thunder boomed overhead.

"Percy, no one has seen the Phoenix in one thousand years. Not to mention, the gods are trying to all that they can before the flame dies."

"What happens if the flame dies?"

As I stared into Annabeth's eyes, I sensed fear.

"If the flame dies… Western Civilization will fade."

**A/N: Ooooh! More cliffies! Now, if you excuse me…**

**Percy: Aaaaugh!  
****Annabeth: Stop chasing us with a flamethrower!**

**Me: THIS will teach you to make out during the disclaimer! MUAHAHAHAH!**

**Percy: Oh CRAP she's lost it…**


	3. Chapter 3: Quest Time!

**A/N: Hey all yalls on the internets!**

**Taps: W00t!**

**Me: I don't ****Percy Jackson and the Olympians**** , Rick Riordan does, but I…**

***BAM* *gets hit with salt water***

**Me: PERSEUS LOGAN JACKSON! (you'll get it if you've seen the movie)**

**Percy: That's for chasing us with a flamethrower :D**

**Me: *shoots with fireball* Don't test me..**

**Taps: Ooooh, it's on now.**

**Me: Shut up, Aphrodite kid.**

**Taps: I am NOT a daughter of Aphrodite!**

"_Fade_?" I asked, worried. "You mean, just disappear?"

"Yeah," said Annabeth. "We NEED to get to camp."

"How?" asked Nico. We both gave him the "please-can-you-just-shadow-travel-us-there" look.

"Oh. _Fine._"

I wasn't really looking forward to shadow traveling after I had done it two years ago, but it was either that, or riding the Gray Sisters Taxi again.

I did not want to relive that experience.

Nico was facing the shadows under the bleachers with his eyes closed. "Okay. When I count to three, I want you to run towards that tree over there," he said, pointing to a tree next to the track.

"Got it," said Annabeth with an excited grin on her face. She had never shadow traveled before.

Nico inhaled. "One…two… THREE!"

On "three" the three of us ran quickly to the tree. In a few seconds, the tree wasn't even there anymore. Just pure darkness. The wind whipped around me faster and faster as I ran in the shadows. It felt like the spirits of the dead themselves were clamoring for us. Then, it stopped.

"THAT… WAS… AWESOME!" screamed Annabeth.

I looked around. We were standing on Half-Blood Hill. Peleus, our guard dragon, started snaking around Nico, looking for snacks. The satyrs were chasing the dryads. The Apollo kids were practicing archery. The Ares kids were terrorizing everyone, and the children of Hecate were making swords come to life. _Again_.

Everything was as it should be.

"PERCY!" I looked down to see a short Indian girl running up Half-Blood Hill, pulling a half-Asian girl with her.

"Hey, Taps **(pronounced "tops")**, hey Hope," I greeted them. Tapasya was the new head of the Aphrodite cabin since Silena Beauregard had died. She never liked to be classified as an "Aphrodite Kid", even though _she _was the one who had a 2-week hissy fit when she found out half-bloods couldn't use cell phones. Standing next to her was Hope, a daughter of Hades. She generally was a nice kid, and pretty level headed, but she could be pretty morbid at times. She had some sick obsession of writing poems about people dying.

"Chiron… leaders… meeting…" Taps tried to choke her message out, but it was obvious she was out of breath.

"What she _means_," remarked Hope with a smirk, "is that Chiron is holding a meeting of all of the cabin leaders in 20 minutes to talk about the trouble on Olympus. I think he wants to get volunteers for the quest."

"Fifty drachmas says that a satyr's leading it." said Taps.

"Why?" asked Annabeth

"_Because,_" Taps said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "they have a _nose _for that sort of thing."

Suddenly, we heard a conch shell in the distance to alert the leaders about the meeting. Annabeth, Taps, Nico, and I all ran to the dining area, where all the other leaders were. Chiron and Mr. D stood at the head of the main table.

"As many of you know, the flame of Olympus is dying," Chiron began. "and it needs to be relit. It is approximated that it will last for ten more days." This caused a mumur of worry among us. "Thankfully, our own Oracle of Delphi has recently given a prophecy about the situation. Rachel?"

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle of Delphi, stood up and walked toward the front where the centaur and god stood. Closing her eyes, she recited:

_Three shall go west to the sweetest bay,_

_And find the two young ones with power in their name._

_Two children of Olympus will be clamed from above,_

_One of the sun, and one of love._

_Three of four prophecies will be fulfilled,_

_And five shall fall in love, as its goddess has willed._

_All will be valiant, dancing with death,_

_And the greatest one shall fight it, to her last breath._

After we took some time to soak the prophecy in, Chiron asked the million dollar question: "Who will be willing to lead this quest?"

"I will," said a voice behind us. I turned around and saw my best friend Grover. I hadn't seen him much since he had become a Lord of the Wild. I tried to resist the urge to tackle him in a hug, but Annabeth didn't.

"Very well. And who will accompany him?"

I suddenly noticed that everyone was staring at Annabeth and me expectantly. "Wait, why do WE always have to go on the quests?" I asked.

Everyone gave us an "_isn't it obvious?" _look.

"Fine, then." I shot a quick look at Annabeth, who nodded. "We accept the quest."

"Good. You three will set out for Los Angeles from the JFK airport tomorrow morning. The rest is up to you. I believe that it might be difficult to fly back with an animal, so you will have to drive back yourselves. May the gods be with you, children."

"Yes, Chiron," we all said.

"Oh, and Peter Johnson," said Mr. D.

"Yes?" I said. Even after I had saved Olympus, he _still _couldn't remember my name.

"Try not to fail this one. My life is on the line."

I smirked. "Since when have I?"

**A/N: Don't worry, the action's coming… **

**Taps: Why is Percy's middle name Logan?**

**Me: Because Logan Lerman plays the role of Percy Jackson in the movie.**

**Taps: Ohhhh…**

**Hope: Incoming!**

***gets mauled by owls***

**Me: ANNABETH! You TOO?**

**Annabeth: PWNED**

**Me, Hope and Taps: OH IT IS ON NOW**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to California

**A/N: Ready?**

**Hope: *pulls out Stygian iron sword* Yeah!**

**Taps: *gets spear* OH YEAH!**

**Daniella: Hey, can I fight with you guys?**

**Me: Sure!**

***both get bow and arrow*******

**Me: IT'S ON!**

**(two hours later)**

**Hope: WHERE ARE THEY?**

**Me: RICK!**

**Rick: Yeees?**

**Me: WHERE ARE THEY?**

**Rick: What's the magic word?**

**Me: Fine. I don't own ****Percy Jackson and the Olympians****, YOU do. Now GET THEM OVER HERE!**

***Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia appear***

**Me: NOW IT'S ON!**

Annabeth POV

_Ugh_. Remind me not to go on a quest after four hours of sleep. I had spent hours the previous night researching all of the beaches in California, when I had come across one called Caramel Cove. I had heard of Caramel Cove before. It was one of those towns where a lot of mortals could see past the Mist, which meant that a _lot_ of demigods were born there.

Peculiar.

Anyway, I dragged my suitcase to the camp van (half-asleep), and sat down in the shotgun seat, while Percy drove and Grover sat in the back.

"Morning, sleepy head," Percy said affectionately, ruffling my hair.

"Hey," I mumbled through a yawn.

"Did you get ANY sleep last night?" asked Grover.

"Kinda. I was up all night researching."

"About what?"

"About where were supposed to _go_. There is no way I am wasting ten days going around California looking for this… this _thing_."

Percy started driving. "Did you find anything?"

"Well, the prophecy mentioned the "sweetest bay", so I eventually found this one town called Caramel Cove."

"Caramel Cove?" asked Grover.

"What's so special about Caramel Cove?" asked Percy.

"Caramel Cove is one of those towns in the U.S. that has a large concentration of mortals that can see past the Mist," I explained. "It's like, a demigod breeding ground."

"Ew." Percy made a face.

"I heard that a lot of mermaids live over there too," said Grover.

"Why would we care about _mermaids_, Grover?"

Percy looked offended.

"Sorry," I said.

In a few hours, we were on the flight. Lucky for us, Chiron had gotten us a direct flight in first class. I got the window seat, Percy got the middle, and Grover took the aisle. As we were waiting for takeoff, I noticed that Percy's face had turned the color of milk. He probably hadn't ridden in a plane for a long time, since Zeus would have blasted him out of the sky if he did back then.

About an hour into the flight, the exhaustion from last night caught up to me, and I started to dream…

_A roar shattered through my ears. Looking around, smelling the blood, hearing the cries of pain and agony, I knew only too well where I was._

_A battlefield._

_Looking off into the distance, I could see four gods: Artemis, Apollo, Poseidon, and Ares. Each of them led a legion of demigods and godlings. All were fighting against a harem of monsters approaching from the other side. Just looking at them made me sick to my stomach._

_After watching the intense battle for a while, I saw Apollo give a small nod to Poseidon. Poseidon then shot a stream of water in the air. Almost immediately, five girls appeared out of nowhere. They were African-American and each wore a chiton of a certain color: red, blue, green, amber, and violet. They each had their hair pinned up so you could see a circlet wrapped around their foreheads. The one in the blue chiton stepped forward._

"_Lord Apollo," she said, bowing._

"_Queen Anastasia, it is time. The sun is in the proper alignment"_

_I could have sworn I saw a look of fear flicker across her face. "So be it," she said calmly. She turned towards her sister in the green. "Charlotte, if you may."_

_Charlotte gave a small smile. "Gladly."_

_She shoved her hand forward, and immediately a large ring of green flames surrounded the five girls. Charlotte, the girl in the green, faced towards the sun, closed her eyes, and said: "Hermes." Suddenly, a small girl literally crawled out of Charlotte's body. She looked like a younger version of Charlotte, but surrounded by a green aura. Charlotte herself crumpled into a ball and passed out. Meanwhile, Mini-Charlotte was changing. She suddenly transformed into a lioness, and then into a grown woman. She stepped into the middle of the circle. Each sister did the same. The one in the amber said "Apollo" and turned into a she-wolf, then a young woman. The one in the red said "Athena" and got a falcon. The violet one said "Hephaestus" and got a cougar, and Anastasia said "Ares" and got a white tigress. _

_The five young women stood in a circle, facing each other. Their bodies (spirits, I should say) started blending together. Suddenly, there was an explosion of white-hot light._

_When I opened my eyes again, standing in the middle of the circle was a bird. It gave off a white aura and radiated power. It was almost too beautiful too look at. Instantly, I knew what it was._

_The Phoenix._

_The bird quickly flew to Anastasia (who was passed out in Apollo's arms) and melted into her wrist. She began to levitate off the ground. Her short blue chiton transformed into a long white dress. A large staff appeared in her hand, and she grew long, white, slender, wings. Her eyes seemed to be a mix of colors, shifting, changing._

_Facing the monsters, she raised her staff, opened her mouth, and a sweet melody flowed out of her mouth. It kind of reminded me of the way the Sirens sang, it was so beautiful. _

_As her voice became higher and higher, I saw a bright light off the horizon. A wave of white flames came and quickly engulfed the monsters. After the dust cleared, I saw Anastasia back in her dress, crumpled on the ground. Her sisters were kneeling over her and Charlotte held her hand._

_She was dying._

_She looked at her sister. "Promise me one thing," she whispered._

"_What?" Charlotte choked through tears._

"_Let… my…legacy… live…on."_

_She never moved again._

I woke to Percy shaking me.

"We're landing. And you have drool on your face."

Blushing, I wiped my face and looked out the window, trying to clear my thoughts. I had a feeling that somehow, we were approaching this quest the wrong way. We were missing one variable that I couldn't grasp.

I'm a daughter of Athena. I need to grasp everything.

While we were getting our stuff from the baggage claim, I saw something strange. A pretty girl my age was riding on the carousel. Something about her jarred my memory, but I couldn't place it.

She caught my gaze, and started walking towards us. Her friends, who had been milling around, started to flock towards us as well.

"Well, _hello there_," she drawled in a Southern accent. "Can you give me directions?"

"T-to where?" I asked. This chick was making uncomfortable, and it was not just because she was eyeing my boyfriend.

"To the graveyard, silly!"

"W-why?" asked Percy.

She grinned evilly. "Because it's not nice to leave dead bodies in the airport."

Suddenly, she and her cronies began to change. Her skin became deathly pale. Her eyes turned red, and her hair burst into flames. Her legs were mismatched: one was a donkey's leg, and one was made of solid bronze.

Empousai.

I saw Percy's hand begin to creep towards his pocket for his sword Riptide, but I grabbed it. The last thing I needed was to be hunted down by Homeland Security.

Looking at him, I mouthed one word. _Beta._ He turned towards Grover, who was fiddling with his pipes, and did the same thing.

In truth, I was a little embarrassed. Attack Plan Beta was a last resort.

Shoving through the _empousai_, we ran quickly outside and clambered into a cab.

"Caramel Cove, please," I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

The cabbie grunted. "Fifty dollars."

After scraping through our pockets, we had a grand total of thirty-five.

"Will you take thirty five?" I asked in my "cute" voice.

"No."

Then Grover did the unthinkable. He grabbed the cabbie's shirt and turned him so he was facing us. "Listen buddy, I don't know about you, but right now, there is a group of creepers following us, and if you don't take us to Caramel Cove RIGHT NOW, we can send you to jail for aiding and abetting criminals. Got it?"

Lucky for us, he got it. In a few minutes, we were off, towards a cure for an uncertain future.

**A/N: Don't worry, the Phoenicia will be here in the next chapter ;)**

**Thalia: You can't beat us. We have a secret weapon.**

**Hope: Like what? Your going to make a bunch of random hot guys appear so we pass out and you can torture us?**

**Grover: Actually, we were just going to give you guys laughing gas…**

**Annabeth: But that's great idea!**

**Me, Taps, and Daniella: D:**

**Hope: Sorry.**

**CHALLENGE: Check my profile to see if you can guess one of the guys, then PM me the answer. Peace, love, and bacon! Aaand…**

**Nico: REVIEW! *****winks*******

**Fangirls: AAAAUGH! *die***


	5. Chapter 5: We Meet California Dudes

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I'm not Rick Riordan, blah blah, I don't own PJO, blah blah, ON WITH THE PLOT!**

**Me: You can't use attractive guys against us!**

**Thalia: Why not?**

**Me: Because… because….**

**Taps: Because we don't like anybody at the moment!**

**Me and Daniella: YEAH!**

**Hope: But Taps, you never shut up about your crush on…**

**Taps: (covers Hope's mouth) SHHH!**

**Hope: (rips hand away) and Daniella, you made a Facebook group about…**

**Daniella: (covers mouth again) SHUT UP!**

**Hope: (rips hand away again) and A.J., remember when we were watching **_**The Lightning Thief**_** and you spent the first half hour drooling over…**

**Me: (tackles Hope and puts her into a headlock) We swore NEVER to talk about that night again…**

**Percy: Please don't tell me that she was drooling over…**

**Me: I WASN'T!**

**Percy: that wannabe…**

**Me: (tackles Percy and put him into a headlock) Do you want to continue?**

**Percy: O_O No…..**

Percy POV

We got dropped off at a small bus station near a boardwalk. After getting a map, we walked over to the beach.

"Apparently," said Annabeth as we were walking, "sections of the beach are owned by certain families. This section of the beach is owned by the Michealson family, one of the few who let it be open to the public."

I nodded, half listening. I was concentrating more on swimming, though. After the _empousai_ attack, I needed to clear my head.

The beach, to my surprise, was almost secluded. The only people there were two boys our age and two horses. One boy had dark, long hair, and was tall and lanky. The other was slightly shorter, and had dirty blonde hair. As for the horses, there was one white mare, with dark speckles and a blond mane, and one black male with a white mane.

As we came closer, I saw that the two guys were looking at the ocean and cheering.

"Go A.J!" the taller one cheered.

"Whoo!" cried the other one.

Looking out onto the sea, we saw what they were cheering about.

"Whoa," we breathed.

Out in the sea was a girl surfing. She had dark brown skin, a muscular build, she was wearing a black and white striped bikini and looked about our age. The boys' cheers grew louder as she surfed through a wave.

I couldn't helped noticed that Annabeth was staring at her funny.

"She looks familiar," she mumbled.

Finally, the girl paddled to the shore, where she was congratulated by the two boys. The dark haired one leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Aw, geez, Tory," she said, giggling. "We're in _public._"

Tory rolled his eyes and kissed her again, this time on the lips.

"Aw man! PDA! PDA!" yelled the dirty blonde one, turning away.

The girl playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Stop being so immature, Jake!"

As she hit him, she finally noticed us. She wrinkled her nose, as if she recognized us. She was about to hit say something when I heard a large _BOOM_!

I turned. A group of telkhines and Laistygonians were lumbering onto the beach. I saw Annabeth reach for her knife hidden in her shirt sleeve. I started to reach for Riptide, when I heard a "Heads up!"

One second later, a volley of five arrows thudded into the largest Laistrygonian's chest. It immediately exploded into green flames.

I turned around. The girl was sitting on the white horse armed with a bow and arrow and was fitting another volley to the string. Tory was brandishing a celestial bronze sword, and Jake was armed with two celestial bronze throwing knives.

We looked at them. They looked at us. Then, Tory gave a nod.

We charged.

We ended up splitting into three groups of two. I ended up fighting with the girl. She shot each arrow carefully, with precision and grace. I was able to take out a few telkhines, but they just kept coming.

Then things started to get hectic. The girl actually got up and stood on the horse's back with perfect balance.

"Oh, crap," she muttered.

"What?"

She looked down at me. "I can see the end of the group," she said as she shot two Laistrygonians down, "but it's still pretty big. I may need to make a barrier."

"How?"

She sighed. "I can't really explain."

She jumped off her horse. "Leela? I need you to go home, okay?"

The mare cocked her head, as if she understood. Then she started galloping to the sea, along with the black horse I saw earlier.

She turned and saw the look of shock on my face "What? They're going… INCOMING!"

Quick as lightning, she threw her bow and quiver into the air. They disappeared in a flash of blue light. Then, she pushed off the ground, did a backflip in midair, and did some ninja moves on a bunch of telkhines.

Then, she did something _really _strange.

A telkhine was running over, ready to pounce, but the girl made a stance and crossed her arms like an X above her head. Immediately, a blue circle of flames surrounded us, and kept growing until all the monsters were vaporized. Then, it shrank until it formed an orb around us. To my surprise, it didn't feel hot.

Meanwhile, the girl had sunk to her knees. Her face was sweaty with fatigue.

I knelt and grabbed her hand. She stared into my eyes, and I realized with a shock that instead of being a dark brown, her eyes were a bright, electric blue.

"Are you okay?" I asked. It was probably a stupid question, but I didn't know what else to say.

"I'm fine," she mumbled. "I just need a nap…"

And with that, she quietly fainted in my arms.

**A/N: (dramatic music) DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**

**Me: What's Thalia doing?**

**Hope: She's trying to hypnotize you guys to find your weakness.**

**Me: HA! I don't have a weakness.**

**Hope: Yeah right! Your scared of guys in puppet suits, your extremely ticklish, you can't stand fake meat…**

**Me: WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?**

**Hope: But it's the truth…**

**Me: Ya wanna go, daughter of Hades?**

**Hope: Bring it on, Phoenix!**

**(start fighting)**

**Annabeth: MUAHHAHAH! Everything is going according to plan…**

**Rate and Review! If you do, Nico will give you a hug!**

**Fangirls: O.O HE WILL?  
Nico: I will?**

**Me: Yes you will. Unless you want to meet my friend Mr. Flamethrower…**

**Nico: O.O YES YES I WILL**

**Fangirls: YAY!**


	6. Chapter 6: We get PWNED

**A/N: H-hi guys… (sniff)**

**Camryn: A.J? What's wrong?**

**Me: Well, I had a dream…**

**Camryn: Yeah?**

**Me: …that they made a sequel to **_**The Lightning Thief**_**! (bursts into tears)**

**AND IT SUCKED!**

**Camryn: (hugs A.J.) There, there, its gonna be OK. Now be a good author and say the disclaimer…  
Me: I'm… not… a white middle aged (sniff) guy…. living in San Antonio… and writing… pure… unadulterated… AWESOMENESS! (starts crying again) I'M LIKE THE TOTAL FREAKING OPPOSITE OK?**

**Camryn: There, there…**

A.J. POV (FINALLY!)

_Mmm. _I woke to the taste of mint chocolate ice cream with chocolate chip cookies running down my throat.

Nectar, no doubt.

"Don't try to give her too much," I heard a girl's voice say cautiously. "She can burst into flames."

Hah.

"It's okay," I heard Jake reply. "She can handle it."

I finally opened my eyes. And nearly had a heart attack.

Staring into my eyes was a boy with sea green eyes and black hair.

Percy Jackson.

_The_ Percy Jackson.

The _savior of Olympus_ Percy Jackson.

The "heartthrob of teenage sea creatures everywhere" Percy Jackson.

_Okay, don't do anything stupid…_

I sat up and realized I was covered in sand.

Too late.

Percy regarded me and stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm…"

"…Percy Jackson," I finished, and shook his hand.

He blushed. "You know who I am?"

I smirked. "Any non-mortal would have to be living under a _rock_ to not know who _you_ are, Perseus Jackson."

He blushed even more, if that was possible.

Then, a girl with blonde curly hair and gray eyes spoke up: "Do you know you know who _I_ am?"

I smiled. "Yeah. You're Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and the Architect of Olympus. And," I said, pointing at the satyr next to me, "you're Grover Underwood, Lord of the Wild." They both blushed also.

"Well, since you know who _we_ are, then what are you guys?" asked Annabeth.

"Don't you mean _who_?"

"I mean who and what."

"Well, _who_ is the easy part…"

Tory gave a small cough that said: _No it isn't_.

I gave him a look that said: _Shut up. They're not ready._

"Anyways," I continued. "The _who _is easy. I'm A.J, he's Jake…" I remarked, pointing at myself and the sandy haired boy. "…and he's Tory," I finished, pointing to the dark haired boy.

We all shook hands.

"What does A.J. stand for?" Percy asked me.

I felt my face heat up. Geez, my name was so _fancy_.

"Well," I said quietly. "The 'A' stands for Anastasia, and the 'J' stands for Jennifer."

"So, your name is Anastasia Jennifer?"

"Not exactly. I wasn't born with the name Jennifer. I got it when…" I glanced at Jake. "…it's a looong story. Why don't we get ourselves some food and we can talk about it. It's on us."

"Food?" They all asked in unison.

"Aye," I said, starting to quote _Julius Caesar_, "Let me have men about me that are fat, sleek-headed men and such as sleep a-nights. Yond demigods have a lean and hungry look, they think too much; such men are dangerous."

Everyone applauded. "Thank you, thank you." I said with a bow. Then, I realized I still had my bikini on. Concentrating, I focused on an outfit: Aeropostale tee, Harvard cap, and short shorts. Then, I gave a loud snap. In an instant, I was dressed in a new outfit.

I looked up. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. They were all staring at me with their mouths open.

"Hey," I said, "It's my thing."

Percy POV (Awww…)

When we got to the boardwalk, Annabeth, A.J., and Grover went over to Starbucks, Jake went to In-n-Out Burger, and Tory and I went to the local candy shop.

As we strode to the store, I observed Tory. He was at least an inch taller than me, with dark brown hair that reached to the base of his neck. He walked with his back straight, and his chest broad. But the most interesting thing about his was his aura. He seemed to give off one of authority, as if he was a king **(A/N: (cough) HINT (cough))**.

"Sooo…." I said, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Is Tory your real name?" I blurted out. Stupid ADHD.

He laughed. "No, my real name's Dylan. When I was a baby, A.J.'s older sister Jade couldn't say my name. So my mom tried to make her say Anthony, my middle name. When she couldn't say _that_, she tried to make her say Tony, but it came out as Tory. So, the name just stuck."

"Cool. A.J.'s your girlfriend, right?"

I swear I saw him flinch. "Mm-hm," he said absently. Then, I saw him shove something deep into his pocket **((cough) ANOTHER HINT (cough))**.

After we got our food, we settled on the beach. A.J. stood, while the rest of us sat in a circle.

"So," she asked, pointing at us, "why are you here?"

We filled them in on our quest. They all exchanged a glance.

Then, A.J. spoke up quietly: "I know where the Phoenix is."

"YOU DO?" Annabeth literally screamed. "Where is it?"

"It's not what you think it is, Annabeth. Let me tell you a story."

She cleared her throat and began: "Once upon a time, back in the Fourth Age, there lived five mermaid sisters. One day, they noticed a young boy drowning. After they saved him, they realized he was Apollo himself. To reward them, he gave them an undersea kingdom to rule, and one wish. They wished for the ability to walk on land as men did. Now, Apollo needed a weapon, for a war was brewing against the Titans. So, he gave the five sisters the power to emit fire from their bodies in the form of an _ignis_, or a fire soul. The _ignises_ could easily separate from the girls bodies, and when they bonded, they created the Phoenix."

We sat there, dumbfounded.

"The Phoenix was so powerful that it needed a host. This host had to have immense strength. So, Anastasia, the eldest, who was also the queen of that country, was given the blessing of Ares, and he became her godfather. Other gods became the godparents of the others, giving them special skills and different natures. Each of the individual sisters was called a Phoenix. So, generations and generations of Phoenicia have lived on with this blessing."

After a long silence Annabeth spoke up. "Wait, how do you know all of this?"

A.J. sighed, and quietly pushed back her bangs to reveal a golden twined circlet with a bird carved out of aquamarine in the middle.

"I know this because I _am_ a Phoenix."

**A/N: The plot thickens…**

**Me: Oh, and I seriously had a dream about the whoke sequel thing, and it DID suck.**

**Nico: (comes in, sees A.J., and tries to run away)**

**Me: Get back here ghost boy.**

**Nico: What?**

**Me: xionrules76321 wants a hug.**

**Nico: What if don't want to give hugs today?**

**Me: (gets Mr. Flamethrower)**

**Nico: e.e (hugs xionrules76321)**

**Me: Please REVIEW! Nico will hug you if you do!**

**Nico: Do I get paid for this?**

**Me: No.**


	7. Chapter 7: We inhale some Ocean

**A/N: Yo!**

**Percy: Shouldn't you say the disclaimer?**

**Me: 'Say the disclaimer', 'say the disclaimer'. THAT'S ALL I EVER DO AROUND HERE!**

**Percy: Uhhh…**

**Me: You know WHAT? SCREW THE DISCLAIMER! I DO own PJO! IN YOUR FACE, RIORDAN!**

**(immediately gets riches, fame, and glory)**

**Me: YES!**

**(Rick Riordan bursts in with a shotgun)**

**Rick: WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**Me: D-did I say that? W-what I meant was I DON'T own PJO. Heh heh.**

**(loses riches, fame, and glory and returns to being a dinky high school student)**

**Percy: Nice save.**

**Me: Shut it, Seaweed Brain.**

Annabeth POV

I felt like an idiot.

Everything just seemed to _click_ now. The dream, the fire; it just all fell into place.

"Wait…" I said slowly. "You said Apollo gave you guys a kingdom to rule, right?"

"Yeah…" A.J. replied hesitantly.

"So, you're _royalty_, right?"

"Yeah…" She looked embarrassed.

"Holy crap…" I muttered. Aside from the circlet, she didn't look much like royalty to me.

"So, you're a princess, right?" asked Percy.

"Nooooo…"

"Then what _are _you?"

"Maybe it's time for story time again," A.J. said, looking pretty uneasy at this point.

We all sat down.

A.J. sat down, and started fiddling with a ring on her finger **(A/N: *cough* ANOTHER FREAKING HINT *cough*)**. I couldn't help notice how alike it looked to my father's wedding band, but that was the ADHD talking.

"You know how Anastasia was the goddaughter of Ares?"

We nodded.

"Well, after she died, it was decreed that all of the godchildren of Ares would become ruler of the country at age 16. The godchild of Ares would be identified by the aquamarine color of his or her flame, and the child is called The Warrior."

"So, do they rule the country all by themselves?" Grover asked.

I swear I saw her eye twitch.

"No, they have the aid of their parents, if they're not dead, the Prime Minister, and…" She mumbled something inaudibly.

"What?" I asked.  
She mumbled something again, that sounded like 'her martyr"

"What?"

"Their _partner_." She said, firmly this time.

"Like, a partner in marriage? Do they get married young?" I asked, my curiosity piqued.

She cleared her throat. "And I quote, 'the Sovereign shall receive aid to the Rule in the form of a Partner to which he or she shall be bound in Holy Matrimony on the First Day of the Fifteenth Year of their Life.' "

"A.J?" I asked, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"So you're a…. you're a…"

"…queen." She answered, looking proud and embarrassed at the same time. "I am Her Royal Majesty Queen Anastasia XI of the Federation of Arimithea, crowned on May 11th, 2010. And please don't start apologizing or groveling or whatever, because I'm _not_ your ordinary royalty."

"Ooookay," I said slowly. A.J. was a _queen_. She was ruling a _country._ She was the missing key to our quest. And… and….

I quickly grabbed her hand and touched her ring.

"This is a wedding ring, isn't it?"

She nodded slowly.

"So you're married."

She nodded again.

"To who?"

She and Jake both gave a small cough while Tory looked down and blushed.

"Ohhhh." We all said in unison.

"You're a king, then, aren't you?" I asked him.

He nodded, his face turning redder by the minute. "Please don't make me say my title," he mumbled.

"Wait," I asked. "How long have…"

"Two years," they said in unison.

"Was it arr-…"

"No."

"Do you have any…"

"NO!"

After my questionnaire, A.J. looked at her watch. "Crap! I have siren lessons in an hour, and you need to help Lyssie rehearse."

"Rehearse for what?" I asked.

"Today is my sister Alyssa's sixteenth birthday. She's being crowned an archduchess, and then there's going to be a HUGE party afterwards. We'll have to talk to my parents and the Prime Minister about this quest as well."

"How do we get to this secret underwater kingdom anyway?" I asked. "In case you haven't noticed, we can't breathe underwater."

"Yet." A.J. said with a grin.

I raised an eyebrow. A.J. came and sat down in front of me, with her legs crossed, and blew what seemed to be blue smoke into her palm. It formed a small orb, which she shifted from palm to palm.

"Put this in your mouth," she instructed.

"What is it?"

"It is ανάσα της θάλασσα, or _breath of the sea_. It gives you the ability to breathe underwater." She then snapped her fingers, and a form and a pen appeared out of nowhere.

"Now, I need you to sign here, here, initial here, and sign here," she said, pointing to various spaces in the form.

"Is this a _liability waiver_?" I asked.

She shrugged. "It basically means that I gave this gift to you, and you accepted it, and you can't sue me in any court of law, blah blah blah."

After I signed the form, I put the little orb into my mouth. It tasted like a Vanilla Bean Frappuccino and felt cool and refreshing as it ran down my throat.

"That's it?" I asked.

"That's it. Now let's hurry up and get Goat Boy here situated so we can talk to my parents."

"Hey!" Grover said indignantly.

After Grover was given ανάσα της θάλασσα, we walked to the shore.

A.J. looked at me nervously. "Promise me you won't freak out, ok?"

"Why would I freak out? There's nothing to freak out about…HOLY CRAP OMGWTFBBQ what's happening to your legs?"

A.J's dark brown legs were literally melting together. They stretched out longer and longer until there was nothing left but a bright orange tail.

"You lied," she said with a smirk. She pushed off into the ocean and faced us.

"Follow me if you want to save Olympus."

**A/N: Sorry if the ending was cheesy! I think I was really close to hitting a road block.**

**Annabeth: (comes in) **_**Baby, baby, baby, ohhh….**_

**Me: (eye twitches)**

**Everyone Else: OH NO**

**Annabeth: What?  
**

**Naomi: Don't you see what you've DONE?**

**Annabeth: WHAT?**

**Hope: NOW she's gonna go into rant mode.**

**Me: WHO does that boy THINK he is….**

**Annabeth: How long will it last?**

**Daniella: Four author's notes. TOPS.**

**Taps: YO!**

**Daniella: No, no… OH FORGET IT**

**Taps: Well since A.J. is indisposed at the moment…**

**Nico: YAY!**

**Taps: **_**I **_**get to torture Ghost Boy!**

**NIco: YAY awww…**

**Taps: Do the flirty thing…**

**Nico: Don't forget to review! (clicks tounge)**

**Fangirls: AAAUUGH! (die)**

**Taps: Is this a regular thing?**

**Nico: Mmhm.**


	8. Chapter 8: I have some Fangirls

**A/N: **

**Hope: Since A.J. is **_**still**_** indisposed…**

**Me: WHY does he have to be SO FREAKING PERFECT? 'Oooh look at me, I'm Justin Bieber and I have the voice of a FREAKING ANGEL!'**__

**Hope: -_-' Uhh, yeah… Carly will do the disclaimer!**

**Everyone else except A.J. who is still ranting: YAY!**

**Carly: Thank you, thank you. A.J. doesn't own PJO, but for all intents and purposes, she owns the rest of us… wait, what?**

**All OC's: SHE OWNS US?**

Percy POV

As soon as I was submerged underwater, I felt new. The currents bent to my will and pushed us along. To my right, A.J. and Tory were slicing through the water with their long tails. They both were pulling Annabeth and Grover along. Meanwhile, Jake was swimming next to me.

After ten minutes, we stopped. Tory was focusing on something on the ocean floor. I, on the other hand, could see nothing but the sea bottom.

He looked at me. "Can you see anything?"

I shook my head.

"Probably the Mist," he said. Then, he stretched out his hand and said: "εμφανιστεί."

_Appear._

Suddenly, my eyes fogged over. I rubbed them, and looked down again.

Below us, was a city. A live, breathing city. It basically looked like an underwater NYC. Taxis, motorcycles, and cars flooded the streets. People were walking up and down the sidewalks. Some were swimming.

"Wait, how can they walk?" I asked A.J.

"There are many different races of mermaids, like there are of humans," she said. "The race that most commonly live around here are _Homopisces transitiones_, or transitionary mermaids, which means that they can use legs and their tails. But, we tend to take our legs for granted. Now," she said, scrutinizing the area, "where did we park?"

Jake pointed to a parking garage close by. "That one."

We all swam towards the parking lot. Sticking up from the roof was a transparent tube.

"It's an elevator," A.J. said. I happened to notice that her legs were back again.

After slipping into the tube, we rode it to the third level. There, was a silver 2010 Chevy Avalanche and a green Honda motorcycle.

Tory dug a set of keys from his pocket and threw them at A.J. "Here."

"How did you know I forgot my keys?"

"You _always_ forget your keys," he said with a smirk.

A.J. stuck her tongue out at him in retaliation. "So, who wants to go in the truck?"

"Are you driving it?" asked Grover.

"No."

"We'll go in the truck," Grover and Annabeth said at the same time.

"Geez, you haven't even seen me drive yet!"

"Don't care."

A.J. rolled her eyes. "Guess that means you're riding with me," she said to me.

I smirked. "The queen of Arimithea cruises around town in a _motorcycle_?"

"A motorcycle with a royal _sticker _on it."

"Wooow."

"Oh shut up and get on the bike," she said, rolling her eyes.

After putting her helmet on, I sat behind her. She started the ignition and we drove out of the parking garage.

As we drove through the city, I realized how being underwater was much like being on land. Basically, the only difference was that everything had a blue tint to it.

Soon, we stopped at a stoplight. The traffic was heavy, so I assumed that we would be there a while.

Next to us was a silver convertible. Five girls were in it, and the radio was blasting over the honks and cursing of the other drivers.

The one in the driver's seat noticed us. "YO A.J!"

"YO CHARLOTTE!"

"WHAT'S UP?"

A.J. grinned at her friend, then pointed at her skull. Her friend grinned back and pointed at her skull.

_You can listen in, if you want, _A.J's voice said inside my head.

_You can speak inside my head?_

_We ARE sea creatures. _She had a point there.

_Not much, _thought A.J. _What's up with you?_

_Just getting ready for the party tonight,_ Charlotte thought back. _Who's riding with you?_

_Wave to the nice girls, Percy,_ she thought to me. I faced them and waved slightly.

All of the girls' mouths fell open. Charlotte's skin turned to a pasty white.

_T-that…that's…._

_PERCY JACKSON!_ Another girl thought. _OMG I LOVE YOU!_

Wait, what?

_NO, NO!_ Another girl thought. _I'M HIS BIGGEST FAN!_

_OMG, CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?  
WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?  
WILL YOU _MARRY_ ME?_

Thankfully, the light turned green. A.J. quickly flashed a peace sign at her friends and drove off.

_A.J?_

_Yeah?_

_What was THAT about?_

She remained quiet for a few seconds.

_If I tell you, will you promise not to freak out?_

_I promise._

More silence.

_Percy, you're a teen heartthrob._

_WHAT?_

_Why must you always break the promises?_

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M A TEEN HEARTTHROB?_

_Well, part of it isn't their fault. I don't know, it's like a genetic instinct of single mermaids, ESPECIALLY transitionaries, to fall in love with a son of Poseidon._

_Genetic instinct. Really._

_I'm not lying! People have researched this! It's either that or they think you're sexy._

_I like the second one better._

_Of course you do._

After ten minutes, we were away from the city. In the distance, I saw a palace. A HUGE palace. It was probably twice, or even three times the size of the White House. It reminded me of a palace in France. Versailles.

And she missed the turn.

_How could you miss the turn?_ I thought.

_I wasn't paying attention!_

_So, you didn't happen to notice the CRAZY HUGE PALACE back there?_

_I live there!_

Finally, she pulled in to the front. We stopped next to a fountain and I got off.

"Okay," she said. "I want you to go down there," she pointed to the right, "there should be a courtyard. My sisters Jade, Alyssa, and Miranda are down there. I need to park this."

"Okay." She drove off.

I walked down the path on the right. Soon, I heard voices.

"…pledge to uphold and keep… crap! I had this memorized yesterday!"

"It's ok, Lyssie. You're just nervous."

I walked into a clearing surrounded by trees. Various plants and statues were everywhere. Sitting in the middle was a barefoot African-American girl wearing a white knit top and capris. She had wide brown eyes that seemed to be a reddish color.

And she was reclining on a lioness.

I yelped. I couldn't help it.

The girl turned towards me. Her eyes widened.

"Can I help you?" she asked softly.

I swallowed, cause the lioness was seriously freaking me out. "Um, yeah, are you Alyssa, or Jade, or Miranda?"

She smiled and stood up. "I'm Alyssa." We shook hands.

"So, I heard it was your birthday today."

"Yeah, I'm sixteen."

"That's cool." She noticed how I was staring at the lioness warily. Then she began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

She said nothing to me, but proceeded to walk over to the animal. Then she started _kicking _it.

"Come _on_, Jade, you're freaking the son of Poseidon out."

"No, five more minutes," the lioness responded, and rolled over.

"Uggh. You cats are all the same." Then she kicked it again.

"OW! Fine, you win."

The lioness stretched. Then, bright green flames started to surround it. The lioness' silhouette in the inferno was stretching and growing to form a more human shape.

The flames dissipated. Standing where the lioness should have been was a tall, African American girl with piercing green eyes.

She stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Jade, short for Jadelyn. Sorry if I freaked you out there."

"How did you do that?"

"The lioness is my avatar. An animal that we can shift to whenever we please. We're supposed to use it for battle. Alyssa, can you go get Miranda please?"

Alyssa walked over to a tall tree. "Miranda!"

"What?"

"Get your butt down here!"

Silence.

Alyssa sighed. "Stupid cats," she muttered. "Please!"

A second later, a girl fell out of the tree. She was Caucasian, with long raven black hair and dark brown eyes. She dusted herself of and stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Miranda." We shook.

Alyssa and Jade stared at us. "You know, you guys kinda look alike."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You both have the same hair, and your facial features are alike."

Miranda and I smirked. "Really?"

"You even smirk the same way! Creepy."

Suddenly, I heard music booming from the building.

"Sounds like Cammie's doing a sound check," A.J. said, smiling. "Camryn's my other sister."

"How many sisters do you _have_?"

"Five. Jade, Miranda…"

"I'm adopted," said Miranda.

"…Alyssa, Camryn, and Little Boots."

"Little Boots?"

"Her real name is Angelique. She's three."

The music boomed louder. A.J. looked at her watch. "Ten 'til eleven. I don't _wanna_ go to siren lessons," she said, pretending to whine.

"Oh please," said Miranda. "You're just bitter because you can't hit the high note."

"Like you can."

"I actually _can_, thank you very much. Oh wait, I got a text." She looked at her phone. "Awww, I don't _wanna _go rehearse now."

"HA!"

Miranda turned to me. "Do you want to watch, Percy?"

I shrugged. "Okay."

After saying goodbye to Jade and Alyssa, we walked into the palace. The hallways were brightly lit and high celings. I couldn't help notice six large portraits.

The first was of a girl in a light green dress. Her hair was pinned up, and a silver tiara adorned her head. She held a sword made of some transparent material, and she had piercing green eyes. She was also wearing a blue sash, with a large brooch. She wore a calm expression that looked intimidating.

"Is that Jade?" I asked.

A.J. and Miranda smiled. "Yeah."

The next one was of a girl that looked like Jade, but she was holding a bow and arrow and wore a blue dress and had blue eyes. That one was probably A.J.

The next one was a picture of a boy with grayish green eyes. He was wearing a suit with the same sash and brooch. His dark brown hair was falling over his eyes, and he held a celestial bronze sword. That one was definitely Tory.

There was also large portraits of Alyssa, Miranda, and even one of Jake.

"Why is Jake's picture down there?"

"Long story short, he's my brother, so he's technically royalty by default," A.J. said.

"Where are your other two sisters?"

"They're not mature yet."

"Huh?"

"They can't control their flame vey well yet. When they finally can control it, they will get their avatar, become an adult, and get their portrait on the wall."

"Why does it have to work like that?"

A.J. raised an eyebrow. "Do you want a six year old burning your house down?"

"Good point."

With that, we headed down to the ballroom.

**A/N: VERY. LONG. CHAPTER!**

**(continues rant)**

**Daniella: (evil grin) I wonder what will happen if I show her **_**this**_**….**

**(shows picture to A.J.)**

**Me: AAAAUUUUUUUGGGH! (burns paper)**

**Hope: What did you show her?**

**Daniella: A picture of JB shirtless.**

**Hope: You know you just prolonged the rant, right?**

**Daniella: Yeah, but it's so funny to see her frustrated.**

**Hope: -_-**

**Taps: OH GHOST BOY!**

**Nico: Shhh. I'm hiding.**

**Taps: THERE YOU ARE!**

**Nico: WHY MUST YOU PEOPLE EXPLOIT ME?**

**Taps: Because A.J's desparate for reviews so she relies on your sex appeal.**

**Nico: I'M FOURTEEN!**

**Taps: …with a pack of crazy fangirls. THAT YOU KEEP KILLING!**

**Nico: Hey, I can't help it that I'm attractive!**

**Taps: Exactly.**

**Nico: When A.J's done ranting, I want a raise.**

**Taps: (rolls eyes)**


	9. Chapter 9: Battles and Spazzing

**A/N: We interrupt this rant for a very important message…**

**Isabel: You don't own PJO?**

**Me: That… and I sold Nico.**

**Hope and Nico's Fangirls: You WHAT?**

**Me: Don't worry… he'll be back… and I'll sell him to anyone who reviews and asks for him. And, he likes bacon.**

**Hope: You can't sell my half brother!**

**Me: With him gone, you'll be the leader of the Hades cabin…**

**Hope: :D… Carry on.**

**Oh… and we changing the setting.**

Hope POV

Nowadays, being at camp was depressing. Most of the time we were just waiting, waiting for an answer.

It was dinnertime. We had just finished giving our offering to Hades **(A/N: I'm a Christian! Just wanted to clarify). **Suddenly, a roar shattered through our ears.

Bounding down Half-Blood Hill was a hellhound led by some _dracenae_. Shaking, I rubbed my black bracelet to form my sword, σκιά, or _shadow._

"N-nico?" I asked.

"What?"

"Dad didn't send that hellhound, did he?"

"No way." He had drawn his own sword, Anastasios (resurrection). Looking around, I saw that the rest of the campers were drawing their own weapons.

I took a deep breath, and charged. The battle was fierce. Naomi from the Zeus cabin kept bringing down lightning on the hellhound. Carly from the Hermes cabin flew around on her purple winged Converse and plugged some _dracenae _with arrows.

A group of _dracenae_ were coming towards me. I screamed and clapped my hands together, causing a massive wall of stone to crush them. Suddenly, I felt a strong force come to me from the side.

I opened my eyes and found myself staring into the eyes of a snake woman. She looked deep into my eyes and said: _Olympussss will not be sssaved. Don't try to fight it, daughter of Hadesss. YOU…WILL…PE-_

At the word "perish", I immediately stabbed her in the stomach. Sitting up, I realized that the battle was over. Luckily, everyone seemed to be alive, but most were injured.

A sharp pain cut through my arm. Streams of blood ran from a gash in my forearm. I was about to lay back down when I felt a cool liquid run down it. Nectar.

Daniella Aidan, one of the best healers in the Apollo cabin, was tending to my arm. She handed me a piece of ambrosia, which immediately gave me strength.

Surveying the damage around, and feeling the air, I knew only one thing.

War was coming.

Nico POV

The next day, I was heading over to visit Mrs. O' Leary when I heard the announcement.

_Will Nico di Angelo and Tapasya Mukerji report to the Big House, please. Thank you._

I met up with Taps on the way. She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, what did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Really."

"Really!"

She still looked suspicious, but she rolled her eyes and muttered "Whatever."

We walked into the Big House, where Chiron was waiting for us.

"Hello children. Come sit."

After we sat down, he began.

"I need you two to recruit a half blood." This was nothing new. But usually only one half blood was needed.

"Why do you need both of us?" Taps asked.

"This one is different. One of our satyrs has been watching him for a while. He has even been suspected to be a demi-titan.

I raised my eyebrows. "A _demi-titan_?"

"Yes, child. The reason I picked both of you is because you," he said pointing to me, "are strong, and you, Ms. Mukerji, know him very well and will be able to find him quickly."

Taps looked surprised. "Who is he?"

I swear I saw Chiron smile. He pulled out a piece of paper. "Here is his picture."

We looked at it. _Oh no, _I thought. _Not him, please, not him._

Meanwhile, Taps' eyes widened. "D-do you _know_ who that IS?"

"Yes, child."

"And he's a half blood?"

"Yes, child."

"And we have to _recruit _him?"

"Yes, child."

Then, she went crazy. First she screamed so loudly I almost lost my hearing. Then, she was all like: "OMG IT'S HIM! ITSHIMITSHIMITSHIMITSHIM! THANK YOU, CHIRON, THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!"

"That's good to know," Chiron said calmly, amid Taps' spazzing.

"Geez Taps," I said. "Your SIXTEEN, for crying out loud. Get a hold of yourself. He's just a guy!"

She stood up and grabbed my shirt collar. "He is NOT just a guy. And I NEVER NEVER NEVER want you to say that AGAIN. DO YOU HEAR ME?"

I looked at Chiron. "Do I have to do this?"

He nodded. "Tapasya, where is he now?"

"HE'S IN FLORIDA!" she said with an insane grin on her face.

"Then I expect that this won't take long. May the gods be with you."

And we I left the Big House to recruit a half blood with an insane fangirl.

**A/N: Sorry it's short this time!**

**CHALLENGE: WHO is this mystery half-blood! PM me the answer! Whoever gets it right first gets Nico for free!**

**Fangirls: YAAAAAAY!**

**Alyssa: A.J., exploitation of the son of Hades is not the answer.**

**Me: But it's fun.**

**Alyssa: -_-**


	10. Chapter 10: Grover isn't Blue and Fuzzy

**A/N: And now, the mystery half-blood is REVEALED! Drumroll please!**

**Jake: (drumrolls)**

**Me: And the half-blood is… **

**Jake: (drumrolls)**

**Me: JUSTIN BIEBER!**

**(gets beat up by JB haters and praised by his fangirls)**

**Me: OW! OW! NOT THE FACE! Look, this isn't a parody. One of my friends made a request, ok? And the winner of the challenge is….**

**Jake: (more drumrolls) A.J., this is getting boring.**

**Me: SHUT UP AND DRUMROLL LACKEY! …technically, my friend, since she called me, but she doesn't have an account, so the NEXT winner is… Rosie 321!**

**Everyone Else except Nico who has been sold: YAY!**

**Me: Oh, and I don't own PJO or **_**Handlebars**_** by Flobots**

Percy POV

As we entered the ballroom, we saw that people were already getting ready for the party. The ballroom was lit with a large chandelier, with a large stage to the left and glass door to the right, which led to another garden courtyard. People were setting up tables and putting up decorations. A.J., checking the time, went off to her siren lessons.

Sitting on the stage were a group of about five girls in their PJs. Three stood up to the microphones. An African-American girl started plucking her electric guitar, while one of the girls started to sing:

_I can ride my bike with no handlebars_

_No handlebars_

_No handlebars_

_I can ride my bike with no handlebars_

_No handlebars_

_No handlebars_

_Look at me, look at me_

_hands in the air like it's good to be_

_ALIVE_

_and I'm a famous rapper_

_even when the paths 're all crookedy_

_I can show you how to do-si-do_

_I can show you how to scratch a record_

_I can take apart the remote control_

_And I can almost put it back together_

_I can tie a knot in a cherry stem_

_I can tell you about Leif Ericson_

_I know all the words to "De Colores"_

_And "I'm Proud to be an American"_

_Me and my friend saw a platypus_

_Me and my friend made a comic book_

_And guess how long it took_

_I can do anything that I want cuz, look:_

_I can keep rhythm with no metronome_

_No metronome_

_No metronome_

_I can see your face on the telephone_

_On the telephone_

_On the telephone_

Then, the next girl sang:

_Look at me_

_Look at me_

_Just called to say that it's good to be_

_ALIVE_

_In such a small world_

_All curled up with a book to read_

_I can make money open up a thrift store_

_I can make a living off a magazine_

_I can design an engine sixty four_

_Miles to a gallon of gasoline_

_I can make new antibiotics_

_I can make computers survive aquatic conditions_

_I know how to run a business_

_And I can make you wanna buy a product_

_Movers shakers and producers_

_Me and my friends understand the future_

_I see the strings that control the systems_

_I can do anything with no assistance_

_I can lead a nation with a microphone_

_With a microphone_

_With a microphone_

_I can split the atoms of a molecule_

_Of a molecule_

_Of a molecule_

Then the girl with the guitar started to shred it and sang:

_Look at me_

_Look at me_

_Driving and I won't stop_

_And it feels so good to be_

_Alive and on top_

_My reach is global_

_My tower secure_

_My cause is noble_

_My power is pure_

_I can hand out a million vaccinations_

_Or let 'em all die in exasperation_

_Have 'em all healed of their lacerations_

_Have 'em all killed by assassination_

_I can make anybody go to prison_

_Just because I don't like 'em and_

_I can do anything with no permission_

_I have it all under my command_

_I can guide a missile by satellite_

_By satellite_

_By satellite_

_and I can hit a target through a telescope_

_Through a telescope_

_Through a telescope_

_and I can end the planet in a holocaust_

_In a holocaust_

_In a holocaust_

_In a holocaust_

_In a holocaust_

_In a holocaust_

_I can ride my bike with no handlebars_

_No handlebars_

_No handlebars_

_I can ride my bike with no handlebars_

_No handlebars_

_No handlebars _

They all bowed their heads, the song finished. A young African American woman with lighter skin and eyes of amber spoke up.

"Nice sound check, you guys, but you really don't have to play a whole song, Camryn."

The girl with the guitar, who I guessed was Camryn, spoke into the mic: "Sorry, Aunt DeeDee, I can't help it."

DeeDee rolled her eyes. Camryn looked and regarded us. Then she turned to her one of her friends and said loudly: "Hey Aimee, there's your future…."

"SHUT UP!" Aimee retorted, blushing furiously.

"Well, I don't know about _you _people, but _I'm_ going to talk to him."

She jumped off the stage and walked towards us. I noticed that she had amber eyes like her aunt. She stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Camryn, goddaughter of Apollo. I'm 14, and the cute one. Well, at least I _was_ until I got upstaged by my little sister three years ago."

I shook it. "Hi, I'm Percy. Why are you in your PJs?"

She looked down, embarrassed. "We had a sleepover."

One by one, the rest of her friends came up and introduced themselves to me. I couldn't notice how cute their reactions were as soon as I touched their hand.

Ten minutes later, Annabeth came in. She had Grover in tow, who was carrying a little girl. He set her on the floor, and she quickly toddled over to Camryn and grabbed her calves.

"Cammie!" she cried.

Camryn picked her up and blew a raspberry on her cheek. "Hey, Little Boots."

Grover and Annabeth came over. "Where's Tory and Jake?"

"Tory's getting his and A.J.'s parents and Jake's packing for a UN meeting."

"A UN meeting?"

"Yeah. Apparently he's an ambassador to the UN."

"How old is he?"

"18." It seemed apparent that people around here weren't as concerned with age.

Camryn came over and gave the same introduction to Annabeth and Grover. Then she introduced the little girl.

"This is Angelique. We call her Little Boots because of her little feet and Little Boots is an artist form the UK. Little Boots, say hi."

"Hi."

"Now shake their hands, sweetie."

I bent down and stuck out my hand. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson."

"Percy Jackson," she repeated with a slight lisp.

"Aww," Annabeth cooed. "I'm Annabeth Chase"

"Annabeth Chase."

"And I'm Grover Underwood," Grover said.

The little girl's eyes opened wide. "You're not blue."

Camryn snickered. "She watches Sesame Street."

Grover blushed. Camryn sent Little Boots away to play, then put her hands on her hips ad raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

We filled her in on the quest.

"Wow," she said. "The Joining hasn't been attempted in at least 2000 years. I bet this was in A.J.'s prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. Only special Phoenicia get them. But, every Phoenix born in this generation has gotten a prophecy. Including me. But, we're not allowed to hear them." She said the last part in annoyed tone.

Just then Tory strode in, with A.J. following. He had changed into a black polo T-shirt and jeans. "Hey, our parents are ready."

We said goodbye to Camryn and strode down the hallways until we reached two large silver double doors.

"OK, before we go in, there are two things you should know," began A.J.

"First of all, Grover, my parents smell funny because they're demigods."

"Really?" We all asked.

He nodded. "My father is a son of Triton, and my mother is a daughter of Athena."

"Second of all," said A.J. "my parents are, well… they're kinda _young_."

"How young?" I asked.

She exhaled. "34."

"They had you when they were _17_?" Annabeth asked.

"They had Jade when they were 15."

"O.O" Annabeth said.

"Since when can we talk in emoticons?" Grover asked.

"Since the author got bored," A.J. replied.

"HEY! NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" the author yelled.

A.J. rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

We entered the throne room. Four adults were sitting in the chairs facing the two thrones, chatting. They regarded us, and a tall African American woman with blue eyes came and hugged A.J.

"Hi sweetie, did you break the fourth wall again?"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY? WHAT DID I JUST SAY?"

A.J. rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, I did, but that's beside the point. Three representatives from Camp Half-Blood to help save Olympus."

Her mother raised her eyebrow. "You want to sit in the throne, don't you?"

"Pweeese?"

Her mother sighed. "Go."

"Wheee!" She and Tory went over to their thrones and sat down. They both pulled back their bangs to reveal their circlets.

We presented the details of the quest to the four adults. A.J.'s parents looked calm, as if they had been expecting this, while Tory's parents sat there in deep thought.

"I never knew," A.J.'s father started, "that a Phoenix's flame was used to light the flame of Olympus."

"I never knew it could die," said her mother.

"How much time do you have?" Tory's mother asked.

"Nine days," Annabeth said.

"Do you guys have a means of transportation?" asked Tory's father.

"Well," said Annabeth. "We can either fly, go by land, or go by sea."

"First of all, we can't fly, because we would blow the plane up," said A.J.

"_"

"STOP TALKING IN EMOTICONS!" Grover yelled.

"Our best bet would be to start out by land," said Tory, "because it's easier to blend in than the sea."

"It would be best if you started out tomorrow," said A.J.'s father.

"It's decided then, we'll set off tomorrow towards New York. Hopefully, we can use _some _magic to get there faster," said A.J.

We then left the adults in the throne room. A.J. checked her watch.

"We have two hours till the coronation. Are you guys coming to the party?"

We shrugged. "Why not," I said.

A.J. grinned. I noticed that her canines were long and serrated, like a shark's. "Good."

This was going to be one heck of a night.

**A/N: Oh yes it will….**

**Naomi: Isn't Nico going to get back soon?**

**Me: I don't know…**

**Percy: Isn't he going to be POed?**

**Me: I guess….**

**Naomi: Do you even CARE?**

**Me: It depends on….**

**(BAM) (Nico walks in with his shirt off and his face covered in kiss marks looking REALLY POed)**

**Me: AAUGH! (jumps into Percy's arms bridal style)**

**Nico: WE NEED TO TALK  
Me: But we haven't been dating…**


	11. Chapter 11: Raises are Wanted

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, the PJOness is not mine, WE GET IT! But, I'm in REALLY deep doodoo right now. ...s-so, Nico, h-how's it going?**

**Nico: How's it going? HOW'S IT GOING? YOU GIVE ME AWAY OVER THE INTERNET TO CRAZY FANGIRLS WHO FEED ME NOTHING BUT BACON AND KISS ME CONSTANTLY AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK ME HOW'S IT GOING?**

**Me: Speaking of bacon, did you bring any?**

**Nico: -_- Yeah, here.**

**Me: EEEEEE! ^_^ (eats the epicness that is bacon) Ohhh yes….**

**Nico: But that's not the point!**

**Me: What **_**is **_**the point?**

**Nico: I WANT A RAISE!**

**Me: Have you been talking to Charon again?**

**Nico: Maybe…**

**Me: Well, first of all, I wasn't paying you in the first place, and second, isn't your dad the god of riches or something?**

**Nico: ….you have a point there.**

Taps POV

I want to tell you that I was calm and ready throughout the whole trip. But the truth was, I was jumpy. Really jumpy. By the time we were driving to the concert, I just felt dizzy.

"Taps?" Nico asked.

I jumped a little in my seat. "Geez, Nico, don't scare me like that!"

"Are you okay?"

I could have lied. I could have told him everything was fine. But I needed to get this off my chest. Now.

"Um, I'm a little nervous…"

"About what?" he said, smirking.

"You know _what_."

"Look Taps, as I said before, he's _just a guy_. He already has millions of fangirls anyway."

"I am _not_ a fangirl," I retorted, teeth clenched.

"That's not the song you were singing back at camp."

I exhaled through my nose. "I would have done the same thing for _any _famous person."

"Really?"

"How would you react if you got to meet Taylor Swift?"

He was about to reply, when, suddenly, a stupid grin came over his face. "Well…"

"HA!"

He blushed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. But what are you if you aren't a fangirl?"

We had arrived at the Amway Center, where the concert was being held.

I stared him in the eye, and said: "I am just a normal teenager who thinks that Justin Drew Bieber is a hot guy with an amazing voice."

"I'm not sure you can call yourself normal, being a demigod and all."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

(**A/N: A few things to point out before I change POvs. **

**I am not Justin Bieber.**

**I have never performed a concert.**

**I do not have bodyguards.**

**And I can't look him up on the internet because my mom will find out and accuse me of liking him.**

**Again.**

**I don't want to go through that pain again.**

**So I do not know if I can do his POV justice.**

**Wish me luck ^_^**

***Inhales*****)**

Justin POV (winces)

Another day. Another concert. Another period of me getting almost killed by fans.

And I was bored as heck.

I had just finished a concert and was getting ready to leave. As usual, my bodyguards would escort me to the limo and take me to the hotel.

I was surprised when two guys, who looked _much_ bigger than the regular guys, showed up.

"Um, hi. Do I know you guys?"

"The regulars called in sick. We're the replacements."

I raised my eyebrows. "Ookay, _Joe Bob_ and _Skull Crusher?_" Maybe they were wise guys. But I couldn't help thinking this _wasn't _going to end well.

They guided me through the mob of fans waiting outside the exit. Luckily, I only came out with a ripped sleeve. Then I heard the bodyguards arguing.

"Can't we eat now?" Joe Bob asked.

"I kind of wanted to save it…" said Skull Crusher.

"Please?"

"Fine."

Then, they both turned towards me. "Time for dinner," Joe Bob said with an evil grin.

Wait, what?

Then, they started to grow larger and larger until they were eight feet tall. They stared at me with a look that said that _I _was dinner.

"It's been so long since we've had demigod," remarked Skull Crusher.

Demigod. Now I was going insane

Then, I heard a loud voice. "HEY!"

I turned. Standing in the parking lot was a short, pretty Indian girl and a tall Goth looking boy with pale skin. The girl yanked something around her neck, which melted and shimmered until it was a long, deadly looking spear. The boy simply held his hand out and said: "ανάσταση." In his hand appeared a short sword with a black blade.

_Resurrection._ Wait, how did I know that?

The girl stepped closer, looking really pissed off. "DON'T. TOUCH. HIM."

Joe Bob laughed. "Oooh, I'm _so _scared of the daughter of Aphrodite."

Daughter of Aphrodite. Just kill me now.

"Yeah, what are you going to do? Attack us with a _curling iron_?" They both laughed at her.

For a moment, I saw a hurt look pass across her face, like this wasn't new. Then, she quickly slid under the giant's legs and kicked him so hard he fell on his face.

"STICK THAT IN YOUR CURLING IRON, BUTTHOLE!"

Then, she looked at me and mouthed one word.

_Run_.

Gathering up my courage, I ran quickly down the parking lot. On the way, I passed a big tree. Suddenly, I felt reflexes kick in. I quickly propelled myself off the ground and did a backflip in midair before I landed in one of the branches.

Looking down, I seemed like a battle was raging. The Goth kid held out his black sword and yelled something I couldn't hear. Suddenly, the ground opened up and skeletons in battle armor clambered out and quickly took care of Skull Crusher.

I had to do something. But what?

Above me was a fairly large branch. Without thinking, I reached up and pulled it off as easily as breaking a toothpick. The edges were very sharp.

Now, I needed to get the big lug over here.

"HEY!" I yelled as loud as I could. Joe Bob whirled around. "JOE MAMA!"

Don't ask me where _that _came from. The giant started to lumber towards me.

_One…two…THREE._ On three, I pushed myself out of the tree and aimed the branch right at the giant's stomach. As soon as the branch broke his skin, he exploded into gold dust.

A wave of fatigue washed over me, and everything faded to black.

_I was in a dark cavern. The air was cold and pierced my skin. Shadow flitted everywhere._

_And I saw dead people._

_As I walked ahead, I saw a bright light. It was a golden sarcophagus adorned with pictures of gory battles. On the front, it said _Κρόνος, άρχοντας του χρόνου.

_Kronos, lord of time._

"_Justin…" I heard a voice call out. It seemed to come from the sarcophagus._

"_Yes?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper._

"_I bring you here…to warn you…"_

"_Warn me of what…"_

"_You must make a name for yourself… for mine is a curse to you…"_

"_I-I don't understand…."_

"_Bring honor to your name….bring justice…"_

"_What?" Suddenly, I felt something cold on my finger. It was a gold ring. Inscribed on it was the word _απεργός_, or Striker._

"_Rub it…" I heard the voice say._

_I brought a shaking hand to the ring and rubbed it firmly. The ring melted and glowed to form a crossbow, and suddenly there was a quiver full of arrows on my back._

"_Now say its name…"_

"απεργός," _I said quietly. The crossbow shrank down to a ring again._

"_Remember… make…your…name…" the voice said with finality. Then I felt myself being sucked out of the cave._

I woke up, back in my hotel room. _Was the whole thing a dream?_ I wondered. Then I saw the boy and the girl sitting on the floor, watching TV. The girl was shivering, as if she was cold. She turned around and saw me.

"Oh, hi!"

"Uhh, hi…." I said quietly. "How did you guys get in my room?"

"Your key card was in your wallet."

"How did you get to my wallet?"

"Your wallet was in your pants."

"How did you get in my…"

"OKAY WE GET IT!" she said, looking embarrassed. She stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Taps. And the emo kid over there is Nico."

"I AM NOT EMO!"

I shook her hand. "That's a nice name."

"Thanks. It's short for Tapasya."

I studied the girl. She was about a head shorter than me, and she had wide brown eyes and long black hair that went past her shoulders. She was pretty cute. **(A/N: This feels so awkward to write O.e)**. A wave of nausea washed over me, and I groaned.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. She handed me a glass of apple juice and put it to my lips. As I drank it, my nose wrinkled. Instead of apple juice, it tasted like glazed doughnuts with chocolate frosting and cream filling. Then she pulled the glass away. I grabbed for it, but she slapped my hand playfully.

"Ah-ah-ah! Bad international pop star! Too much nectar isn't good for you."

"Oh really?"

"You can burst into flames."

"O.O"

"STOP TALKING IN EMOTICONS!" Grover yelled.

"GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN CALIFORNIA!" the author yelled.

"Well, that was weird." Nico said.

"Nico, get over here. It's time to give him the _talk_." Taps called.

I wanted to speak in an emoticon, but I didn't need to be yelled at again. "Uhh, my dad's already given me the talk, so…"

"Not _that_ talk!"

Nico came over and Taps began.

"You know Greek Mythology?"

"You mean like Zeus, Poseidon and the Minotaur?"

They both looked around worriedly while thunder boomed overhead. "Yeah. Those guys. Well, all of it is real."

"You're kidding, right?"

She gave me a look that said that she was _not_ kidding. "No. The Olympians and the minor gods and monsters are all real. Like those Laistrygonians from yesterday."

"Huh?"

"The giants."

"Oh."

"Anyway, the Olympians went around and had affairs with mortals. Their offspring carried god's blood and mortal blood. These children were called demigods, or more commonly, half-bloods."

"So, you're half-bloods."

"Yes. My mother is Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty."

_I can see the resemblance,_ I thought.

I noticed that there was some resentment in her voice. "Don't you like it?"

She bit her lip. "It's okay, I guess. It's just that…. no one takes me seriously…. They think I'm obsessed with how I look."

"That sucks."

She gave a half-smile. "It's okay. They usually get it when I beat the living bejeezus out of them."

"And my father," Nico began, "is Hades, lord of the Underworld and the god of riches."

I kind of scooted away from him. That explained the skeleton monsters.

"Anyway, half-bloods usually have hard lives. Sooner or later they end up getting chased by monsters. Hopefully, a satyr of some other half-bloods will get them and take them to Camp Half-Blood, a haven for all demigods to train for survival."

"Why should believe you guys?"

She sighed. "You probably have ADHD and dyslexia. You've probably seen strange things than no one else can."

She was right.

"It's weird. You should have been claimed by now."

"Claimed?"

"Yeah. When you parent recognizes you as his or her child. Percy Jackson made all of the gods swear to claim all demigods by their 13th birthday after the Second Titan War."

I could feel my stomach lurch at the word _Titan_. "Titan War?"

"Yeah. Kronos, father of the elder gods and the King of the Titans, tried to rise up against the Olympians. But they were defeated."

"So… I'm a demigod?"

"Until someone says otherwise, yes."

"O_O"

"JUSTIN!"

"GROVER!"

"Sorry.

"GO TO THE CORNER! Sorry, guys."

"No prob."

Taps POV (there's a reason I'm doing this)

"You should get ready. We'll be leaving for Long Island tomorrow morning."

"Okay," he said. Then he pulled his shirt off. "I'm gonna take a shower."

_Don't stare at his body. Don't stare at his body._

He had REALLY toned abs.

_Stop staring!_

I couldn't look away.

"Taps, are you okay?" he asked.

"Uh-huh…" I said, dazed.

He went into the bathroom. Nico turned and gave me the most annoying smirk.

"And she says she's not a fangirl…" he mutterd.

I kicked him in his soft spot in reply.

**A/N: Muahahaha! Sparks are gonna fly….**

**Nico: Give me one reason why you exploit me!**

**Me: To get reviews!**

**Nico: Why do you need reviews?**

**Me: Think, Nico. All the control, all the power, ALL THE FREE CHICKEN! MILLIONS OF ZOMBIE CHILDREN TO ASSIST US IN OUR QUEST FOR POWER! IT CAN ALL BE OURS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Nico and Justin: O_O**

**Grover: (strangles them)**

**Me: TO THE CORNER!**

**Grover: :(**


	12. Chapter 12: An Intervention

**A/N: Hey guys! (takes epic nom-nom out of turkey leg) **

**Exene: She!**

**Naomi: Doesn't!**

**Mackenzie: Own!**

**Isabel: PJO!**

**Justin: What is it with you and meat?**

**Me: (still eating turkey leg) What do you mean?**

**Percy: Are you kidding? You're a total carnivore.**

**Me: Nuh-uh!**

**Everyone Else: YUH-HUH!**

**Me: Oh yeah, just a heads up. I'm kinda one of those people that likes details, so we still may be in Arimithea for a few chapters.**

**Readers: AWWWWW!**

**Me: Sorry. I'll make up for it, I promise! On with the story! Oh, and I left some details in chapter 10: Angelique's godparent is Hephaestus, and Tory's father is the prime minister.**

Annabeth POV

Alyssa had been leading me around the palace for the past few hours. The architecture was amazing. Alyssa was a goddaughter of Athena, so we related easily. She was more of an artist; shy, quiet, constantly sketching.

I had also met her other sisters. Then ones who intrigued me the most were Miranda and A.J. They both seemed to have interesting pasts that I wanted to find out more about.

Anyway, after roaming around the palace, we had to get ready for the coronation. Alyssa led me down a corridor and pulled me into a room. It had a flat-screen TV and the floor was littered with beanbags of assorted colors. Camryn was quietly strumming on an acoustic guitar, while the rest of the sisters were watching TV and munching on candy.

"Time to get ready, you guys," Alyssa called. A.J and Camryn groaned, while Jade and Miranda sat up in excitement. Miranda opened her palm and sent out a stream of silver flame. In midair, a row of dresses appeared. She picked out six and set them on the bed.

She handed me a yellow dress with sequins at the top and a skirt that flowed close to my legs and made me change. I wasn't one who usually wore dresses, but even I had to admit it was pretty.

Thankfully, they didn't make me put on any makeup. Camryn combed my curly hair and put it into an updo.

"Soo…" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Soooo what?" she responded. I could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"You like music?"

"Yeah. I mostly play guitar and piano. Apollo thing, after all. It's kind of ironic because my middle name's Artemis."

"Camryn Artemis Phoenix. That's a pretty name."

"Yeah. I hate what my first name means though. It means 'bent nose'. Seriously?"

I snickered. "Wow. Where did your middle name come from?"

"Well, it was mostly because of my eyes. People say I kinda act like her too."

"In terms of boys, you mean?"

"I guess. Bobby pins, please. It's not like I hate guys or anything, but when you're born into a dynasty, love isn't really considered. A lot of the time, a guy only wants you for _what_ you are, not _who_ you are. Half the time the marriages are arranged."

I looked over at A.J, who was trying to apply makeup while scowling. "You said your marriage wasn't arranged. How did you and Tory meet?"

She looked at me. I tried not to giggle, for her face was only half done. She exhaled through her nose.

"When I was a baby, war raged. To protect my safety, my parents hid me on land. I lived with Jake and his family, and my name was Jennifer Angela Michaelson, or Jenny, for short. A lot of the time, I was frustrated. My existence on land was one big identity crisis. _Who was I? Where did I belong?_"

I nodded. I knew how that felt.

"I started to notice there was something…._different _about me when I was twelve. That was also the summer I met a very special friend."

She then grabbed my hand, and a vivid vision appeared.

_A young red headed girl barreled down the hall, books in hand. Her green eyes shone with worry as she fled down the row of lockers. Quickly, she turned and ran into another person who was turning the same corner._

_Rachel looked up. Staring down at her was an African American girl with dark brown eyes. She reached out her hand._

"_Where are you hurrying to?" Jenny asked her as she pulled her up._

"_Um… I think I have to get to Math…"_

_Jenny grinned. "Actually, we have lunch next. What's your name?"_

"_Rachel Elizabeth Dare," she replied as she sat up and brushed off her uniform._

_Jenny raised her eyebrows. "Well, I'm Jennifer Angela Michaelson, but you can call me Jenny. Come on, I'll walk you to lunch. Are you new here?"_

"_Yeah. I started yesterday." _

"_That's cool." They had reached the lunchroom. They both got their food and Jenny led her outside._

_The day was cloudy. Sitting on a bench was a slightly older boy. He had the usual school uniform: tan pants, and a navy blue vest over a white dress shirt. In spite of it all, he wore a Harvard cap over his sandy hair. He was quietly strumming an acoustic guitar and singing softly to himself._

_Rachel blushed slightly. _He's kinda cute_, she thought._

_Jenny parked herself next to him. "Hey Jake," she said._

_Jake put his guitar down. "Hey," he replied softly. "Who's your friend?"_

_Rachel stuck out her hand. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare."_

_Jake raised an eyebrow and shook. "Jake Michaelson."_

_Rachel looked between Jenny and Jake. "Wait, you're related?"_

_Jenny felt her face heat up. It was a sensitive subject for her. "Yeah," she said softly, "I'm adopted."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry."_

"_Eh, it's ok," she said with a shrug. "I'm happy here."_

"_I know what it's like, not to be close to your parents. Mine are always really busy."_

_Jenny pursed her lips, then smiled._

"_You and me will go places, Dare. You and me will go places."_

My vision cleared and my forehead tingled.

"You know Rachel?"

She nodded. "Yeah. We were inseparable that summer. We were the Three Musketeers. As the summer progressed, we all realized that we had seen weird things in the past. We had all seen at least one monster, and we could all read Ancient Greek. Then Rachel moved to Brooklyn at the end of the summer."

"You could _all _read Ancient Greek? Even Jake?"

She studied my face. "I know what you're thinking. _Is Jake a half-blood?_ Well, he does have ADHD and dyslexia, but he hasn't been attacked by monsters or anything. Not to mention we've both seen his birth certificate."

I raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged. "Hey, I think he's a half-blood too, but he doesn't really want to talk about it. I think he's kinda scared of the half-blood lifestyle, you know? I would be."

She had a point. Suddenly, she snapped her compact shut.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?" Camryn had left to go change.

"Can you help me with my makeup?"

"You're seventeen and you don't know how to put on makeup?"

"I don't tell you how to live YOUR life!"

I went over and gripped her face and started to reapply the eyeliner.

"So what happened next?"

Another vision came.

_Jenny was walking down the hall of a different school. Suddenly, she tripped._

"_WATCH where you're going, #!$%!"_

_Jenny silently growled to herself. Adelynn could be such a butthole sometimes. Just because Jenny had suddenly skipped to 12__th__ grade didn't mean she had to be so mean._

_She quickly got up, only to be tripped again. Giggles and whispers swirled around her._

_That._

_Was._

_IT._

_Jenny got up stiffly. A tiny river of blood ran down her cheek._

"_What is your problem, Adelynn? Why do you hate me so much?"_

_Adelynn scowled. Her hips swayed as she stepped up dangerously close to Jenny._

"_Are you ACTUALLY trying to STAND UP to me? Seriously? Why can't you get it in your head, Michaelson? In case you haven't noticed, this school would be NOTHING without my father's donations. I have every staff member at the call of my little finger. But you must have forgotten. Let's go over this again…"_

_Tears started to pool in Jenny's eyes. Her hands balled into fists._

"I _rule… _I _dominate…_ and there is NOTHING…"

_Tears were running down her cheeks. Her fists were growing dangerously hot._

"…_that you can EVER do about … AAAAUUUGH!"_

_Jenny quickly rammed her fists into Adelynn's stomach. The girl flew through the air and the force of the punch sent her through a row of lockers._

_And a classroom._

_Meanwhile, Jenny had crumpled to her knees, sobbing. Her hands were smeared with a brown liquid._

_Were those her eye drops?_

_She looked up at the large crowd of adolescents around her. They all gave a collective gasp._

"_W-what?"_

_A girl came over and shakingly handed her a compact mirror. Everything looked fine. Brown skin, black hair, blue eyes.._

_Wait._

_BLUE eyes?_

_She stared at the pair of aquamarine irises staring back at her._

_Five seconds…_

_Sixty seconds…_

_Ninety seconds…_

"_!" _

"That was the day I met my family. My REAL family. And Tory."

"You pushed a girl through a row of lockers?"

"And a classroom."

"That. Is. Badass."

"Thank you."

"Soo… why did you guys get married anyway?"

I started to apply her eyeshadow. She beamed.

"Well, we love each other in the romantic way, but he married me because we love each other unconditionally, and he told me that true love includes sacrifices, so he would inherit the throne to give me aid."

"Awww…"

"Don't get used to it, Chase. I'm not _that_ sappy."

"You are an interesting character, Phoenix. Why?"

She smirked. "Because I ain't no Disney princess, Chase, and I'll do everything in my power to be the anti-royalty. Now, if you'll excuse me… I have to go wear a frilly dress."

Oh yeah. This girl was meant to be the savior of Olympus.

This should be interesting.

**A/N: Yes, I am interesting.**

**Justin: A.J… we need to talk…**

**Me: O.O Uhhhh… I don't know I if like you like that….**

**Justin: It's the meat thing.**

**Me: (sighs in relief) Oh. What do you mean?**

**Justin: Dude, you're addicted.**

**Me: NUH-UH!**

**Justin: We're staging an intervention.**

**Me: WHAT?**

**(PJO characters and OCs start crowding around her)**

**Annabeth: It's okay, A.J… we just want to talk…**

**Exene: Everything's gonna be okay…**

**Me: No…no… YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, COPPERS!**

**(crashes out of building in epic Maserati)**

**Percy: Crap! We got a runner! Let's GO GO GO!**

**(everyone gets epic cars and start chasing A.J.)**

**Nico: Don't forget to review! And watch me get tortured ****Percy Jackson Truth and Dare!**** by Iceflower of ThunderClan!**


	13. Chapter 13: An Ultimatum

**A/N: (A.J. is driving a Maserati throughout the streets in 70s attire. Including a beast Afro)**

**Me: Hey guys (turns a corner). You know the drill. I don't own PJO. (drives off of building)**

**Nico: (behind her) WE WILL GET YOU EVENTUALLY! (drives off same ramp somehow causing an epic explosion)**

**Me: IN YOUR DREAMS, DEATH BOY! We need some music (puts in 70s chase scene music) Oh yeah.**

**(comes to dead end where a group of cars are waiting for her)**

**Alyssa and Tory: (come out with bow and arrows in 70s attire) HANDS UP!**

**Me: (walks over to cliff over ocean backwards) Really.**

**Percy: (draws Riptide) It's the end of the line, A.J. We won't hurt you. We need to talk about the meat addiction.**

**Me: NOBODY BUT NOBODY TAKES MY MEAT, BUCKO! (does epic dive off of cliff)**

**Annabeth: MERMAID DELTA FORCE, GO GO GO!**

Third Person POV

Justin quietly stared out of the train window. The landscape melted together like a Picasso painting. Nico sat across from him, asleep, a trail of drool on his cheek. Taps sat next to him, listening to music he could only hear faintly.

He was scared.

Scared for Western Civilization.

Scared of Camp Half-Blood.

But most of all, he was scared of his identity. _Who was he? Who was his father? Was it the creepy dude in the sarcophagus? _He really hoped not. All he knew is that he was cursed. Cursed with a name he couldn't recognize.

Sometimes, he really wished that he could just prolong the time. Just lengthen his ignorance before he had to feel the pain.

_If only, I could stop time…_

Taps looked at the boy next to her. Suddenly, the air had turned dangerously cold. She reached out to touch him, but her hand seemed to move slower than usual.

"Justin…" she called softly. Her voice sounded slightly warped.

He turned towards her. His eyes, instead of being chocolate brown, were an intense golden color.

_No way_, she thought. _It can't be…_

She snapped. Instead of a sharp sound, it came out deeper, and seemed to reverberate theair.

Finally, the sound hit him, jarring his meditative state. His eyes returned to chocolate brown. He looked at Taps, whose eyes were wide with fear.

"Was I asleep?"

"Uh-huh…." She replied.

_Not yet,_ she thought. _He's not ready….._

The three demigods stood in an alley near Grand Central Station early the next morning. Taps quickly pulled a golden drachma out of her pocket.

"We can just shadow travel, you know," said Nico.

"NO! Never AGAIN, di Angelo, NEVER AGAIN!"

"It wasn't that bad…."

"We ended up in Switzerland. In the middle of winter."

Taps then threw the drachma into the street and yelled: "_Stêthi, Ô hárma diabolês!" (Stop, O Chariot of Damnation!)_

The drachma melted into the street and a smoky grey vehicle rose in its place.

"Taps? Are you sure that's _safe_?" Justin asked.

"It's this or China," she replied, shoving him inside the vehicle.

"Taps? The seatbelt. Is. A. Chain." Said Nico, climbing in after them.

"Then WEAR it, genius! Geez. Three to Camp Half-Blood." she said, addressing the driver. Or _drivers_.

A woman with scraggly hair turned around. Instead of eyes she had empty sockets.

"WASP!" she screamed. "GIVE ME THE EYE!"

"NO WAY ANGER! I'M DRIVING! BESIDES, YOU HAVE THE TOOTH!"

Nico's face paled. "T-the EYE?"

Meanwhile, the taxi was driving dangerously fast through the streets of NYC.

"I WANT TO SEE THE GOD SPAWN! I SMELL DEMI-"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Taps. He couldn't know. Not yet.

"Ah, so courageous for a daughter of Aphrodite…" said the third.

"Shut up."

Finally, Wasp firmly punched Anger in the cheek, causing the eye to pop out of her face…

Right into Taps' lap.

The three teenagers stared at it with wide eyes.

Then Nico fainted.

Justin immediately punched the window open and threw up.

"Boys…" Taps muttered

Daniella POV

5:45 AM.

Good Morning, Dad.

The sun was just peeking over Long Island Sound. I quickly swung my feet out of bed, stuck them in my slippers, grabbed my notebook, and quietly snuck out of the Apollo Cabin.

It had become a habit, writing poetry early in the morning. Usually, they were based on my dreams.

Like last night's dream, for example. I had dreamt about a girl who lived in the streets. She had the opportunity to get everything back again, but out of fear and paranoia, she killed her only ticket there. Eventually, she committed suicide.

The strange thing was, the dream was almost…_funny._ Everything played out like a badly acted school assignment. But, I still couldn't help feeling sorry for her. She had so much _potential_. She could have done so much with her life.

Anyway, I got to the beach and quietly sat on a sand dune. Then I started to write. Eventually, this was my result: **(A/N: I know you hate these, but I didn't write this. My friend Daniella did. Yes, she is real)**

Unsilently

As life leaves this blank canvas,

As the path ahead is untraveled.

Future president,

Future doctor,

Future wife,

Joins the forgotten.

Joins the beloved.

She stood there helpless,

Damsel in distress.

As the falcon swoops down,

The lifesaver is thrown.

As life leaves this blank canvas,

She bellows her last plea for help.

Unsilently.

The poem finished, I set my pen and notebook down and brushed my blond hair out of my eyes. _What a beautiful morning…_

"Nice poem."

I nearly jumped out of my skin and turned. Standing behind me was Dylan Stewart, son of Poseidon.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, even though I knew he always took a morning dip in the ocean. And I'm NOT a stalker or anything. It's just that he happened to… have… toned… abs…..

And don't start thinking that I _like_ him or anything, because fire and water DON'T mix.

Ever.

"Well, I swim here every morning," he answered. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I write when I have weird dreams. And I like to say hi to my dad."

"How many have you written?"

"A lot. I'm a demigod, remember?"

He gave a cocky grin. "Can I see one?"

I gave him a flirtatious grin and hugged my notebook and stepped back. "You already did."

He stepped forward, his green eyes flashing with mirth. "Please?"

"No." I stepped back and started to run.

I felt him chasing me down the sand dunes. Suddenly a felt a pair of strong hands wrap around my waist and lift me in the air.

Dylan held me upside down and made me look into his sea green eyes.

"Please?"

"Don't make me light you on fire."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why are you so nosy?"

He flipped me right side up, still holding me. Our faces were inches apart.

"Why do you lie to yourself, Daniella? You know you like me."

"You are SO full of yourself."

"You're cute when you're angry."

"Shut it, Stewart, or I'll put your cabin in flames."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Throughout our whole conversation, our faces had been moving closer and closer. Our lips were only inches apart. I felt my eyes flutter closed…

"DANIELLA! DYLAN!"

"AAUGH!" We both screamed and Dylan dropped me.

Running over the sand dunes was Exene Danielson, daughter of Poseidon. As soon as she was ten feet away from us, she started babbling:

"Half-Blood Hill…. hellhounds… Nemean Lion… Justin Bieber…"

"SAY WHAT?"

As she stepped closer, I realized her sword was drawn. "There are monsters on Half-Blood Hill. And Justin Bieber's there. I don't know how, I don't know why, but all I know is we need to get there. Now."

Dylan slipped on his shirt and started running. I whipped off my headband and felt it form into my trusty bow. We headed after him.

"Were you guys about to…" Exene started, a disgusted look on her face.

"No, Exene. Just NO. We are not discussing this again."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever…"

I was hard on the outside, but on the inside…

I was going to make this monster pay for ruining my moment.

Nico POV

Well, we lived. We crashed into a rock, but we lived.

Needless to say, the Gray Sisters DIDN'T get paid.

We all crawled out of the cab, shaking. Half-Blood Hill was just ahead. No monsters in sight. Maybe we could actually get there without an…

"ROOOOOOOAR!" Two hellhounds and a VERY large lion burst from the trees nearby.

Crap.

Taps cursed in Greek under her breath. "The Nemean Lion," she muttered, drawing her spear. "Of course."

Justin rubbed something on his finger, and a crossbow appeared on his arm. He immediately took aim and shot and arrow at one of the hellhounds, reducing it to golden dust.

"Lucky shot?" he said with a shrug.

I looked at him. "Run to Half-Blood Hill. We can handle this."

He took off. I drew my black blade and faced the second hellhound.

"Begone, demon! The Ghost King commands…"

I felt something hard hit my chest. Then I saw a white light, and felt pain explode through my skull.

Then, darkness.

Justin POV

I felt my chest heaving as I ran toward the hill. Teenagers armed with various weapons started to gather near the big pine tree. I felt hoofbeats rumble the ground. A man came with a… with a…

_Horse's_ body?

His top half was of a middle aged man, with an orange T-shirt. But the bottom was a creamy white with… _curlers_ in the tail.

I had seen so many crazy things in the past two days that I didn't even care. I charged up the hill to him.

"B-big… lion… dogs… Taps… hurt…."

His aged eyes crinkled, and he grabbed my shoulders. "Calm down, child. Our archers will take care of the hellhound. I'll get someone to escort you to the infirmary and…"

"N-no, sir," I looked him straight in the eye. "I want to fight."

He studied me closely. His ageless eyes seemed to permeate into my mind. Suddenly, I heard a scream.

The lion on steroids was chasing Taps, his hide gleaming in the sun. The archers plugged it with arrows, but they glanced off its skin like it was steel.

I kept my focus on the lion, the way it ran. All of a sudden, a golden string appeared in front of me. It was curled and jagged. I reached out and brushed me fingers against it. The monster stopped and twitched.

I reached for it again and tried to bunch it together. The air turned dangerously cold and my head started to hurt.

Third Person POV

Justin tried to compress the timeline of the Nemean Lion. It wouldn't budge. His head started to throb even more, and he sank to his knees. His brown eyes shone brighter and brighter until they were an intense golden.

Tears sprang in his eyes. Black spots danced around his eyes. He couldn't hold on much longer.

He grabbed for the string in one last attempt, and screamed: "πάγωμα, δαίμονας του υποκόσμου! _(Freeze, demon of the Underworld!)_

The string compressed in his fist. The lion froze in midair. Taps, not missing her chance, threw her spear into the lion's maw. The lion exploded into golden dust, but its pelt remained and shrank into a golden fedora. She picked it up reverently and walked off to find Nico. Blood running down her fists and her calf.

Meanwhile, Daniella was tending to Justin. His hair was plastered to his forehead, and he could barely munch on the ambrosia Daniella gave him.

The campers were whispering among themselves.

"Did you see that…"

"…stopped lion…"

"…right in his tracks…"

"…Olympian parent…"

"…definitely not a god…"

Taps headed over the hill, carrying Nico, and let Daniella tend to her also. Justin stood up stiffly and turned to face the camp grounds.

All of a sudden, he was bathed in silver light. The camp gave a collective gasp.

Swirling over his head was a silver hologram of a scythe inside of a clock.

Taps' eyes widened. "So it's true…" she whispered.

Justin faced her. "What?"

"Y-your father… your father…"

"…is Kronos," Chiron finished for her. "King of the Titans and Father of the Elder Gods."

Everyone, including him, reverently knelt.

"Hail, Justin Drew Bieber, Son of the Lord of Time."

**A/N: Le gasp!**

**Me: (wakes up in straitjacket tied to a chair) AMEN! Wait, what?**

**Thalia: How did you get her?**

**Tory: When A.J.'s in author mode, she's NOT a mermaid. So she can't swim to save her life.**

**Me: HEY!**

**Tory: Oh you know it's true.**

**Me: What do you want from me?**

**Exene: One week. We want you give up meat for one week.**

**Me: Or WHAT?**

**Taps: We'll force you to make out with Justin.**

**Me and Justin: Say WHAT?**

**Daniella: One week. That's all we need.**

**Nico: Don't forget to review! (clicks tounge) Laaadies…**

**Me: (gags)**

**Fangirls: SQUEEEEEEE!**

**Me Hey, as long as they review…**


	14. Chapter 14: Changing Impressions

**A/N: Merry Christmas! Feliz Navidad! And all those other languages I can't remember!**

**Everyone Else: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Me: …and you know what that means…**

**Isabel: You've been doing this all day…**

**Me: FREE TOYS! FREE TOYS FREE TOYS REJOICE REJOICE!**

**Jade: I thought it was free hugs….**

**Me: Oh yeaaah… FREE HUGS! FREE HUGS FREE HUGS!**

**(hugs all readers)**

**Nico: Someone had sugar today….**

Percy POV

"Percy Jackson?"

I opened my crust filled eyes and saw wide violet ones staring right at me.

"Little Boots? How did you get in here?"

She poked my side as a sign to make room, then crawled in the bed next to me. She was holding a small yellow blanket and wearing yellow Spongebob Squarepants pajamas.

"A.J. sent me. I've been here for a looooooong time."

"Why would she need to send you?"

"Ummmm… she said something about the…uh…the 'pappy-rat-sy' "stalking" you, and she told me to give you this note." She pulled a note off of her back and gave it to me.

I squinted. It took me a while to decipher the words. It read:

_Percy,_

_There is a large chance that the paparazzi are standing in front of your door. Get changed, pack your stuff, and then escape through the balcony. Mom and I will meet you there._

_A.J._

At the bottom, it read: _From the desk of Queen Anastasia XI_.

I quickly got changed and combed my hair. I packed the rest of my junk in my backpack and slung it over my shoulder.

I carried Little Boots to the balcony and crouched down. A.J., dressed in jeans and a yellow sequined tee, waved up at me and motioned me to jump.

Holding the toddler close to me, I pushed off of the railing. Falling down underwater isn't as scary as it sounds. It's a lot like floating, actually.

I "fell" down and landed down on my feet next to A.J.

"Nice," she said. She had a bow and quiver strapped to her back and a sword slung on her hip.

"Mommy!" Little Boots cried. She ran into her mother's embrace.

Her mother was dressed in jeans in a flowing blue T-shirt. She had a sword strapped to her back.

She gave me a soft smile. "Hello, Percy."

"Hello, Your Majesty."

Her blue eyes twinkled. "Oh, none of that," she said with a wave of her hand. "Call me Christy."

"Okay… Christy. Where are we going?"

"We're going to the training grounds to work out last-minute details. Not to mention we still need to get the car on land."

"Yeah," A.J. added. "Mom and Dad teach there now that they're RETIRED."

Christy wrinkled her nose. "Anastasia, I swear, how many times do we have to go over this? I an NOT retired. My position has just been filled by my successor," She seemed to say the last part more to herself. "Retired," she muttered. "I'm 34. People who are 34 don't retire. I have a law degree, for pete's sake…"

"How did you find time to go to school?" I asked.

"Two words. Lady Athena," she replied. "Lady Athena gave us the gift of intelligence…"

"…which means we're ahead by four grade levels. And college is a two year thing. One year undergrad, and then the next year is grad school. But the system is messed up, so we still can't get a job until we're eighteen and all that junk," finished A.J.

"Nice."

We had reached the training grounds. We walked in the main amphitheater, where there were various teenagers fighting with swords, knives, spears, you name it. It was like a mini Camp Half-Blood. In the midst of all of the teens fighting, Annabeth and Tory were sparring off.

It seemed like the battle was ending, and soon Annabeth had the sword pointed at Tory's throat. They came over to us, and Annabeth gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey," I greeted her. "Where's Grover?"

"I think he's trying to indoctrinate some kids on vegetarianism or something…"

I looked over and saw Grover talking to a group of kids. "And then, they put the meat into a grinder…"

I facepalmed.

Tory smirked. "Don't worry. It won't work. We need meat to survive."

"はい、私たちはサメの血液を運ぶ。彼の話は彼らのために何もしません。" A.J. said.

"What?"

"She said; 'Yes, we carry shark's blood. His talk will do nothing for them,' " Annabeth replied. Of course _Annabeth_ could speak Japanese. A.J. grinned, showing off her serrated canines again, and then went off to get Grover.

The five of us went to go sit in the seats surrounding the inside of the amphitheatre to plan.

"Okay," Tory said, tucking a pen behind his ear. "So, we have food, water, money… If we use magic in mortal crowded areas, we should get there in at least three days. "

"Then, when we get to Camp Half-Blood, we call the presence of my sisters by putting a lock of their hair in a ball of our fire. That's why the prophecy said to find _two _with power in their name. It takes two to call a person. Then, we do the Joining ceremony, go to Olympus, and save the world."

_Ten minutes of awkward pause later…_

"There is NO way it's gonna work out like that, is there?"

We all shook our heads. "Nooooo…"

A.J. gave a sour smirk. "Thought not."

Rachel POV

I was sitting in the Big House, sketching, while Justin and Nico were playing pinocle with Chiron and Mr. D. I had just finished signing my drawing, when I realized something.

It was Jenny Michaelson. Well, actually, her name was Anastasia Phoenix. I hadn't seen her since her wedding.

In the picture, she was wearing a long white dress. Her hair was put up in a bun, and a golden tiara sat upon her head. Large white wings sprouted from her back, and her arms were crossed in an X across her chest. Surrounding her were many names:

Αταλάντα. _Atalanta._

Αναστασία. _Anastasia._

Σόφια. _Sofia._

Ανδρομέδα. _Andromeda._

Αντιγόνη. _Antigone._

I started to put the pieces together.

Anastasia _Phoenix. Wings._

Oh. My. Gods.

I sat up.

"Chiron, I think the Phoenix isn't what you think it is."

**A/N: I KNOW it sucks. It's kind of a filler.**

**Daniella: How's it going?**

**Me: Fine.**

**Daniella: Oh. Ok.**

**(Percy walks by with plate full of steak)**

**Percy: OH, hey A.J.**

**Me: (drools)**

**Taps: (muttering) Oh yeah, we'll get her to crack.**

**Me: And because it's Christmas…**

**Nico: GET ME OUT OF HERE!**

**Me:… I chained Nico under a mistletoe tree. Review and he'll be FORCED to kiss you.**

**Nico: LET ME OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15: Hydras and Spit Takes

**A/N: It's been six days, and A.J.'s losing it while not owning PJO..,**

**Me: (twitching)**

**Isabel: You've tortured her for six days! Isn't it enough?**

**Taps: Oh, don't worry, I got the big guns. Oh, Logan…**

**(Logan Lerman walks by with a turkey leg)**

**Me: THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! (grabs turkey leg, flipping Logan in the process) GIMME DAT!**

**(Eats turkey leg like no one has eaten before)**

**Taps: MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Logan: Ow…**

**Annabeth: LET ME HELP YOU, LOGAN!**

**Thalia: (shoves Annabeth) NO! LET ME!**

**Artemis: (poofs in) THALIA! WERE YOU FRATERNIZING WITH A… Oh, **_**hi**_**, Logan…**

**Me: AHA! 'Virgin goddess', my…**

**Artemis: (tackles A.J.)**

A.J. POV

We had been driving for a day and a half. Right now we were somewhere in Texas. Annabeth and I were sitting in the front, while the guys were sitting in the back. As I was driving the truck, certain lyrics came from the radio..

_Oh wooah_

_Oh wooah_

_Oh wooah_

_You know you love me, I know you care…_

Somehow, I felt a wide smirk crawl over my face.

_Annabeth? You thinking what I'm thinking? _I thought.

She turned towards me. Thank goodness she had gotten over the whole "telepathy" thing.

_Oh yeah…_

_My first love broke my heart for the first time,_

_And I was like…_

"BABY, BABY, BABY, OHHHH! LIKE BABY, BABY, NOOO! LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY, OHHH! THOUGHT YOU'D ALWAYS BE MINE!" We sang.

Percy, Tory, and Grover gave us major "WTF" faces.

"It's catchy," I said.

"And annoying," said Grover.

"Geez, Grover! Justin Bieber will be so disappointed!"

"Well, we're never going to meet Justin Bieber, so I don't care!"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

Soon, we stopped at a gas station. I filled up the gas tank, while Percy, Annabeth, and Grover went into the mini mart.

Standing next to us, filling her tank, was a beefy woman filling her 70s Volkswagen. She had seven dogs, the leashes wrapped around her wrists. One of the dogs barked impatiently.

"No, no, Sonny, not yet," she chided it.

"Sonny," Tory said. "That's a nice name."

"Oh, that's not his name," she said with a pleasant smile.

I finished filling the tank. Soon, I heard a multitude of barks.

"Oh, FINE, my babies. Run free!"

She let go of their leashes and rolled up her sleeves. Her appearance became more reptilian and her arms were a scaly green.

Tory lit a turquoise spark on his finger and drew a simple outline of a sword behind his back, and his sword, _Australis_, appeared in his grip.

_Echidna,_ he thought to me.

Meanwhile, the dogs were changing as well. Their bodies melted into a scaly green base, and seven reptilian heads sprouted from it.

"Well," Echinda said, her snake-like voice crawling into my brain, "it seems like the time has come to prove yourselves. Come, Dylan Anthony, come, Anastasia Fiera, come and fight my child."

We both flinched at the mention of our names. Drawing a simple sketch of a bow with my flame, my bow, _Marina Luna_, appeared in my hands. I quickly started to fit an arrow to the string.

Suddenly, I heard a sharp tune float through the air. Thick vines burst through the ground and wrapped around the monster's legs.

Percy ran next to me wielding Riptide. "What's the plan?"

My battle senses started to take over. "You and Tory will take the heads, Annabeth will take care of the heart, and I'll do the burning."

"Got it."

Annabeth speedily ducked under the various heads of the hydra and stabbed it the heart. That alone wouldn't kill it, but it would weaken the monster by quite a degree.

"Annabeth!" I called. "Go evacuate everyone in the mini mart, NOW!"

She ran into the store. I heard faint yelling, but I couldn't focus on that now. The hydra had broken its bonds…

And stumbled right onto our truck.

Crap.

Percy had taken off two of the heads. I slung the bow over my shoulder and charged at the beast. Propelling myself off of the ground, I landed one of its necks and rode it like a bucking bronco. I ignited my fists and quickly lit the first neck on fire. I then pushed off of the first neck and landed on the second, scraping my forehead in the process. Then, I burned the second neck.

"Heads up!" Tory cried. He then threw his sword like a boomerang, which took out the rest of the heads.

I silently groaned. My body was plastered with sweat, and I felt like I couldn't breathe, which is really bad for a mermaid.

One by one, jump by jump, the necks were burned. By the last one, I couldn't even climb off. I just hung there, my body limp.

The hydra then tipped sideways, and exploded into green flames right as it hit a gas tank.

Double crap.

Tory and I raised our arms, creating a fire shield to counteract the explosion. The goddess Echidna was nowhere to be seen.

Percy closed his eyes, and I felt the ground rumble. Water gushed from the cracks that appeared in the black cement. Soon, the mini mart's flames were extinguished.

Percy and I both sank to our knees. We all had soot smeared among the sweat on our faces. Our chests heaved in exhaustion.

"Nectar…" I mumbled.

We staggered to a secluded place, where all of our wounds were treated. We all consumed nectar and ambrosia. Then, set up camp and ate the food we had gotten at the mini mart.

"We blew up a gas station…" I said.

"Way to state the obvious, A.J.," said Percy.

"… we blew up a gas station…."

Cue facepalms.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew through the air, and a piece of paper landed on Percy's face.

"HA!"

He ripped the paper off and studied it. After ten minutes, his green eyes flashed.

"What is it?" I asked.

He grinned. "It's a flyer for a beauty pageant."

"So?" Annabeth asked.

"Registration is today."

I knew where he was going. "Oh no, oh no no no no NO. No, no…"

"A.J., it's for two days. With free room and board."

"Dude, there is NO WAY in THIS lifetime that I am EVER going to enter in a beauty pageant."

_Twenty minutes later…._

"I can't believe I'm entering a beauty pageant."

"Hey, they made me enter too!" Annabeth replied.

"I swear, I'm gonna throttle that boy…"

We got to the front of the line. A large woman with even larger hair gave us a smile.

"Names please," she asked in a thick Southern accent.

"Jennifer Michaelson and Annabeth Chase," I said in my most pleasant voice.

She raised an eyebrow. "Have you modeled before? All contestants must have had previous experience."

I pretended to laugh. "Have we modeled before? Of-of course we've modeled before. In-in Paris, Milan, and…Annabeth, what was that third city?"

"Rome," she said quickly.

"Yes, Rome, of course. We, dear miss, are the international modeling group…" Annabeth and I struck a pose, "_Gemini!"_

_Gemini? But we look nothing…._

_I know, I know. Just go along with it!_

"Gemini?" The woman asked. "But you look nothing alike."

I did a mental facepalm. "Why, that is the… the _irony_ of the situation, darling."

"Yes, we are _very_ avant garde," Annabeth added.

_Thank goodness for daughters of Athena with large vocabularies…_

"Really?" The woman inquired, still skeptical. "I don't see your names on the call list."

Annabeth quickly snapped her fingers, manipulating the Mist. "Oh, yes we are. See?" she said, pointing to the list.

The lady squinted, then shook her head. "Annabeth Chase. Jennifer Michaelson," she mumbled, then inhaled. "All right then, you can just go to the front desk, and…."

"WAIT!" I yelled.

The woman looked slightly annoyed. "Yes, Miss Michaelson?"

"We have to take our posse."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh yes," said Annabeth. "We go NOWHERE without our posse."

"Ooookay… Where is your…_posse?_"

I pointed to the side, where the guys were standing, and snapped my fingers. "Those three girls over there. Per…Patricia, um…. Giselle, and…uh…"

"Tiffany," Annabeth finished.

The woman wrinkled her nose. "Um, okay then, just tell the front desk you want a double room."

"Thank you," we said in unison, walking to the front desk. We heard the woman mumble, "….sure is an ugly posse…"

After we checked in and got to our rooms, I found myself staring at the night sky. The stars lit up the night, as usual, but they seemed dull. Bit by bit, I knew Western Civilization was fading.

I thought back to the conversation I had had with my parents two days earlier…

_Anastasia, _my mother had said, _you know there is a chance that, um…._

_What, Mommy?_

_Anastasia, there is a chance that you won't return from your quest…. alive. _My father was always so blunt.

_Alexander!_ Mommy hissed.

_I know…._ I mumbled softly. _But there's also a chance that I'll live._

Was there? I bit my lip in worry.

Annabeth came in in a bathrobe.

"Yo," I said absently.

"Hey. You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah."

I finally regarded her. "Do you need PJs?"

"No, I still have my stuff."

" 'Kay."

"Hey." I regarded her again. "Do you have a drachma on you? I want to I.M. camp."

"Sure." I pulled a drachma from my bra and tossed it to her. She made a face.

She then turned on the shower and let the steam form a rainbow.

"O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood."

A man sitting in a wheelchair appeared in the rainbow. He had a scruffy brown beard and an orange T-shirt. He was talking to a boy with dirty blond hair and a 59/50 hat on his head wearing the same T-shirt.

"You know, that boy looks _exactly_ like Justin Bieber…" I muttered to Annabeth as I went to go get some soda.

"I know. It's creepy. Chiron!" she called.

The man turned around as I tossed a soda to Annabeth, hitting her in the head. The boy put some earbuds in his ears, tuning out.

"OW! Hi, Chiron."

"Hello, Annabeth. And you must be Anastasia," he said, nodding in my direction.

"Um… hello. Uh… how do you know who I am?"

"Rachel has been having visions about you and your sisters, Your Majesty."

Sparks tickled my cheeks. That was the Phoenix way if blushing. When we are REALLY embarrassed we burst completely into flames. I started to take big gulps of my soda.

The boy finally turned around and focused on the Iris message.

_One spit take later…_

"A.J!" Annabeth was covered in brown soda.

"ZOMGWTFBBQ! That's….t-that's…"

He grinned. "Hey, I'm Justin Bieber."

_Another spit take later…_

"A.J! STOP DOING SPIT TAKES ON ME! B-but… h-how…." Annabeth stammered.

"You see, Annabeth, Justin here is…_special…"_

"What exactly do you mean by _special_?" Annabeth grabbed my soda and took a sip.

He inhaled. "He is a demititan; a son of Kronos."

_Yet another spit take later…_

"ANNABETH!" Now _I _was covered in sticky brown soda.

"HA!"

"So…." Chiron said, trying to change the subject. "How is the quest proceeding?"

We filled him in on the hydra attack and the beauty pageant.

His ancient eyes filled with slight worry. "Stay in Texas for now," he ordered us. "I will send someone to escort you to New York."

"How are things at camp?" Annabeth asked.

He hesitated. "Monster attacks are becoming more and more frequent as the time draws near. The flame is dying more quickly than expected. Everything is weakening."

"Good to know," I mumbled.

His ageless eyes pierced my blue ones. "Do not doubt yourself, Anastasia Phoenix. I have the utmost faith in you." Suddenly, I heard a conch shell ring in the image.

Chiron smiled. "Dinner time. Goodbye children. And Anastasia, remember what I said, and most importantly, remember the prophecy."

He then waved his hand through the connection.

Annabeth saw my face. "Maybe it's time we go to bed."

"Yeah…" I mumbled.

I lay awake until the wee hours of the morning, running the prophecy over and over again through my head.

_All will be valiant, dancing with death,_

_And the greatest one shall fight it, to her last breath._

Was the 'greatest one'…. me?

**A/N: Hey guys, I would say something witty right about now, but Taps locked me in a closet, so I'm trying to find a way to escape…**

**Justin: You know, I didn't think she would follow through on the threat….**

**Me: (tapping door) I know, right?**

**Justin: This isn't like her….**

**Me: I suspect Nico's behind this…**

**Justin: Why?**

**Me: He's probably mad at me for using his sex appeal as a way to get reviews and selling him to people who feed him meat, so he bribed Taps with the whole making out and being locked in the closet thing because he KNEW I wouldn't do it because of my pride….**

**Justin: HEY!**

**Me:… and Taps won't let us out till we kiss. So, while I'm stuck in here, Nico's going to take over the Disclaimer Show and blah, blah, blah…**

**Justin: How do you figure that?**

**Me: Eh. I heard him talking to himself while being chained under the tree. Crazy kid…. Oh! And he's still stuck there so reviewers STILL have a chance to kiss him….**

**Nico: LET ME OUT!**


	16. Chapter 16: Teens and War Gods

**A/N: Hey Peoples! I'm still stuck in a closet…**

**Justin: (grumbles)**

**Me: …I don't own PJO…**

**Justin: (starts looking for sharp objects)**

**Me: AND I HAVE A REQUEST!**

**Justin: (hopeful) TO LET US OUT? **

**Me: Um, that, I guess… BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY! I am calling all you talented artists on deviantART to draw my OCs. Tell me on the comments page if you want to do this, and I'll send you the descriptions of the characters…**

**Justin: WE'RE LOCKED IN A CLOSET AND ALL YOU ASK FOR ARE DRAWINGS?**

**Me: Don't worry. I'll get a Hermes kid to bust us out or something.**

**Justin: (mutters) This would be easier if we just…**

**Me: NO! WE TALKED ABOUT THIS!**

A.J. POV

_Beep-beep! Beep-beep! Beep-beep! Beep-FWOOM!_

"A.J, it's not nice to set the alarm clock on fire," Annabeth mumbled, turning on her side.

"He deserved it," I mumbled, stuffing my face in my pillow. "Five more minutes, Mommy…"

I saw a blurry vision of Annabeth walk over to my bed and shake me. "No, A.J.," she muttered. "We, we have to…" She yawned. "…be there by eight-something…"

"What time is it?" I asked, turning on my back.

"Six-something…" She gave me a sheepish smile.

I lit up my fists. "Then let me go BACK TO BED!"

She grabbed my wrist and started to pull. "Noooo…"

I resisted. "Yeeeesss…."

Suddenly, I felt something cold and sharp at my throat. "NO."

I screamed. "Okay, I'm up, I'm up! Geez."

She smirked. "Never argue with a demigod."

I sat up and yawned. Then I took the alarm clock (still burning) into the bathroom and doused it with water. I then showered and then put on my favorite outfit (thank goodness my stuff wasn't burned in the explosion): Garfield T-shirt, jeans, silver headband, large hoop earrings, and Converse. Finally, I put on my spear necklace, a "present" from Ares when I was born.

Annabeth then took a shower next and came out with a white polo tee, jeans, her Camp Half-Blood necklace, and dark blue Converse. Her curly blonde hair was put up into a ponytail.

We both looked in through the adjoining door, where the boys were sleeping in the next room.

"Awww…" I cooed. I stepped in and walked over to where Tory was sleeping. He opened his grayish-green eyes and gave me a soft smile. I bent down and kissed him softly.

"We're leaving now, okay?" I told him in a quiet voice.

He smiled back. "Are you sure you don't want us to come?"

I smirked. "Oh yeah. Knowing you, you'll videotape the whole thing then blackmail me later."

He gave a mock gasp and sat up. "Me?'

I sat next to him. " Yes, you."

We sat there for a few moments in silence. Then he held my face and kissed me. I ran my fingers through his hair. Then, we broke apart.

"Good luck." He murmured in my ear.

I felt sparks on my skin. "Thanks."

We then went down to the lobby.

"Awww… you two looked so CUTE together!" Annabeth told me as we were walking to the elevator.

I felt my face heat up and looked down. "I guess…"

After grabbing a quick breakfast, we headed down to the main ballroom, where the pageant was.

The sight made me want to gag.

Young women, teens, and even toddlers were running around. Some carrying dresses, others swimsuits. ALL were wearing makeup.

I saw Annabeth's skin pale. Suddenly, a dark haired woman who looked like she had had plastic surgery _way_ too many times came over and scrutinized us.

"Um, hello," I stammered. This lady was getting _too_ close for my taste. "Can we help you?"

She looked at me and flashed me a not-so-very-sweet smile. "Oh, I just wanted to meet all of the new girls. I'm Crystal." She stuck out her hand and I hesitantly shook.

"Hi, I'm Jenny."

"And I'm Annabeth," Annabeth said, shaking as well.

"Annabeth! What a pretty name! And what _beautiful _gray eyes! Not to mention those curls!"

Her sickly sweet voice was irritating me.

She then turned to me again. "And _you_! What _dazzling_ blue eyes! That isn't normal, is it?"

I flinched. I totally forgot to disguise my eye color!

"Um, yeah…" I mumbled. "It's a birth anomaly…"

Her eyes widened. "_Really_! I would…." Then, she caught sight of something. "Oh! I've got to go! So much to do, so little time! Bye bye now!"

We both waved weakly as she ran off, apparently to another woman. Through all the noise, I heard her whisper-yell: "Jane! We've got competition!"

Annabeth wrinkled her nose. _Competition?_

_Dang! Those TV shows weren't kidding about pageant moms! _I thought back.

We then went to the registration desk, where we were given our contestant and dressing room number.

"How big is this place that people can have their own dressing rooms?" Annabeth asked as we were walking over to ours.

"Pretty freakin' big, I would have to say."

All of a sudden, I bumped into someone, and we both were knocked flat on the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was…." My voice faltered.

The girl stood up and pushed her long raven black hair from her dark brown eyes. _No, not her, anybody but her…._

She brushed past me, then did a double take and gasped. "Jenny Michaelson?"

My eye twitched. "Yep, that's me," I said through clenched teeth. "How's it going, Adelynn?"

I saw Annabeth clench her fist. _That's the bi-_

_I know. Let me handle this._

"OMG! It's been like, what? Four years? Seriously, everyone thought you were dead!"

"What did Jake tell you?"

She snickered. "H-he told us…that you were…an…" She burst into laughter. "He told us that you were the heiress to some HUGE industry on some island or something. But we all looked you up and the internet and found NOTHING. Zilch. Nada."

_Oh, the irony…_

"So, where have you REALLY been?"

I hesitated. This is what I wanted to say:

_Oh, here and there. I just found out that I was a mermaid princess, heir to the throne, got married at 15, had my coronation at 16, and now I'm going across the country with two demigods, my husband and a satyr to save Western Civilization, and ultimately, the world. What have YOU been up to?_

This is what I HAD to say:

"Oh, here and there. I just moved to Barbados, that's all."

I don't even know where that came from.

"Oh," She looked disappointed, as if she was expecting something more exciting. Then her face brightened. "Who's your friend?"

Annabeth stuck out her hand and gave a fake smile. "Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

Adelynn shook. "Adelynn Roberts. Daughter of Davis Roberts, the successful businessman."

She then stepped back and took a good look at Annabeth.

_Oh no…_ I thought to myself. Adelynn was doing her "fashion police" thing.

She then came back.

"Well, _Annabeth_, you look OKAY, but you need some work. First of all, your hair…"

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Annabeth, sweetie, curls are SO last year. EVERYONE straightens his or her hair now. Next, I would suggest wearing more makeup. It will help you get out of the 'single' status…"

"I HAVE a boyfriend," Annabeth replied, seething.

"OH! Well, in THAT case…."

"ADELYNN! SPRAY TAN! NOW!" I heard a woman yell.

She groaned. "FINE, MOM! Geez. Well, catch you later!" She gave us a wink and ran off.

We hurried to our dressing room. It was simple; with a vanity and a couch. I quickly pressed my back to the door.

"Annabeth, do we HAVE to do this? They scare me."

She grimaced. "We already registered. If we don't go, they might suspect something. Besides, I want to see the look on Adelynn's face when she loses."

I put my hands on my hips. "To WHO?"

"_Whom._ To anybody, I guess. Maybe one of us."

"Look, Annabeth, I don't care about winning, okay? I just want to get in, get out, and get to New York."

She smiled apologetically. "Well, let's look at the schedule."

We both scrutinized the pink paper.

_Dress Competition…. Swimsuit Competition…. Talent Competition…_

_Five seconds later…._

"SWIMSUIT COMPETITION? Uh-uh, there is NO way you are getting me on that RUNWAY in a swimsuit. I am a DIGNIFIED young lady, and…."

"But A.J., you told me that you were a cross dresser…"

"THAT IS NOT THE SAME THING! AND I DON'T DO IT ALL THE TIME!"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, _Your Highness,_ we don't have any swimsuits to begin with. Or dresses, or…

"One: That's _Your Majesty_, to YOU; and two: I can get us some clothes."

I held my palm out and sent out a stream of fire, I concentrated on my closet, and… a row of dresses appeared in front of us.

"Do you know a lot of magic?" Annabeth asked.

I started to flick through the dresses. "Not much. I can invoke presences of inanimate objects, people, and project memories. I'm still a novice." I pulled out a short silver cocktail dress with a ruffled skirt and handed it to Annabeth. As for me, I pulled out a short white dress with black horizontal stripes on the skirt and black floral patterns.

I couldn't help but smile when I got it out. It was a dress full of good memories.

As for swimsuits, Annabeth got a yellow striped tubini with hot pants and a black fedora, while I got a black and white floral tubini with a black skirt.

We hid- I mean hung out- in our dressing room until it was time to change. Unlike the other contestants, we only wore our dresses, very little makeup, and very little jewelry.

Annabeth stepped towards the door. "Ready?"

I gave a sour smile. "I'd rather fight the Minotaur."

She smirked. "Good enough." Then she pushed me out the door.

As we walked to the stage, we received many stares. They were probably thinking: _Who are those girls? Where are their extensions? Their spray tans? Fake teeth? _

Then, we all had to wait in a line while the emcee gave the introduction and sang those songs they always sing at pageants. You know, the oh-look-how-pretty-these-girls-are-even-though-I-don't-really-care-I'm-just-singing-this-so-I-can-get-paid song.

Then, they made us STAND on stage for goodness knows how long while they gave out personal information about us to the audience. Creepers.

And THEN, they made us WALK on the FREAKING catwalk in a FREAKING swimsuit.

And they were guys in the audience.

What the heck were a bunch of teenage guys doing at a beauty pageant, ANYWAY?

It took all of my will and energy not to leap from the stage and tackle the guys that were giving me wolf whistles and cat calls.

Finally, the ordeal was over. We quickly burst out of the main ballroom and didn't stop running until we reached our hotel room.

There was no time to waste. I leaped over Annabeth's bed, rolled next to the dresser, and quickly grabbed….

…the room service menu.

"Must. Have. Fatty. Foods. Filled. With. Love!" I muttered, flipping frantically through the pages. "AHAA! Pizza! Let's get FIVE!"

Annabeth put on her 'O_O' face. "A.J., are you okay?"

"Of course I'm fine. But I WON'T BE unless I have my… wait. Annabeth, what day is it?"

"May 28th."

I sat down. "Ohhhhhhhh…."

Annabeth looked at me. "Ohhhh…"

"Yeah…"

She smirked. "Thought so."

"Can I still have my pizza?"

She shrugged. "Sure. You're lucky that everything is free since we're contestants."

After I ordered the pizza (rather hurriedly, I might add) we started planning the talent competititon. We had decided to do a parody of the YouTube video: HISHE: Twilight. But we would need some help.

"I don't want to ask them, YOU ask them!"

"No, YOU ask them!"

"No, YOU!"

"YOU!"

"THIS ISN'T WORKING! There's a better way to handle this!"

"Fine!"

"One, two three…"

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, SHOOT!"

"AHA!"

"Best two out of three!"

"Ha! I win again!"

"Why don't YOU want to ask them?"

"Because, Tory gets mad at the mention of _Twilight_ because his avatar is a wolf."

"So he's a…"

"…werewolf. Technically."

Annabeth grumbled.

_Fifteen minutes of persuading and bribery and threatening later…_

Annabeth came in. "Percy and Grover will do it, but…"

I sighed. "Leave it to me."

_Fifteen minutes of making out-er, 'persuasion' later._

I came in and wiped my lips. "He's in."

Time Card: THE NEXT DAY

We were in the dressing room, trying desperately to fix Percy's hair.

"More hairspray!" I yelled.

"A.J., any more and he's going to die of hairspray asphyxiation," Tory said, handing me yet ANOTHER can.

"I think I know the reason for the hole in the ozone layer now…" Grover muttered.

"Almost got it…" I stepped back to make sure it held. "SUCCESS!"

Percy finally opened his eyes… and gave a small shriek.

"So… much… hairspray…." He managed to choke out.

"No duh, Sherlock," I muttered.

His midnight black hair was put up in a major Edward-style hairdo.

"Now we need to make you more pale," Annabeth said, grabbing a compact.

I opened my mouth to comment, but Tory slapped a hand over it.

_45 minutes later…_

Grover, Percy, Annabeth, and I stepped on stage, all dressed in black. Annabeth was wearing a brown wig and Grover was wearing a blond one. Annabeth then laid down on the floor and pretended to writhe in pain.

"_AAUGH! My hand…it's BURNING!"_

"_She's losing too much blood," _Grover said to Percy. _"You have to choose. Either you let the change happen, or you suck the venom out."_

"_You KNOW I won't be able to stop." _Percy tried to say in a deep, dramatic voice. A few giggles were heard from the audience.

"_Well, _I _have an idea,"_ I replied. _"Why don't you just let her become a vampire?" _

"_YES," _said Grover. More giggles, turning into laughter now.

"_What? EW, no!" _More laughter.

I tried to keep a straight face. _"UGH! Why NOT?"_

"_Because!"_

"_Is it because you're afraid of commitment?"_

"_No."_

"_Are you afraid she's gonna play baseball better than you?" _Grover asked.

"_No."_

"_Then Edward, what's the holdup? It's like you're a recovering drug addict. That's dating crack. It's never gonna work."_

"_UGH, it's hurts so BAD," _Annabeth said through clenched teeth.

"_I don't want her to be a monster," _Percy said in his really bad dramatic voice. _"It's better if she just haves to have a long and happy, life with me."_

Pause.

"_That is SO lame," _I replied.

"_Not to mention, really gross," _Grover added.

"_Does anyone care what _I _have to say about all this?" _Annabeth groaned.

"_SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," _Percy shushed her, and patted her lips with his finger. The audience was hysterical. _"Don't talk, you're injured."_

"_We only have moments left," _Grover told him. He too, was trying hard to keep a straight face.

"_This is just stupid. WHAT is she going to experience as a human that she can't as a veggie vampire ANYWAY? Oh, _I _know, it's THAT guy. Because I can see the future,"_

Tory then walked by with his shirt off, saying: _"Check out my bazillion ab muscles,"_ causing laughter and girly shrieks from behind the curtain.

"_Psh. Like THAT'S ever going to happen," _Percy said.

"_Edward. If this is what you want, then find the will to save her."_

Percy then bent down, and the tone got all dramatic: _"I'm gonna make the pain go-"_

Annabeth sat up. _"Too late; I'm already a vampire."_

She then ran backstage, screaming: "_LET'S GO EAT SOME PEOPLE! WHOOO!"_

We then all came out and took a bow amid the applause.

Later, it was time for the final judging. All of the girls in our age group stepped on the stage. I saw Annabeth staring down Adelynn from the corner of her eyes.

The emcee grinned, opening the envelope.

"And the Grand Supreme for the 13-18 age group is…"

Suddenly the double doors at the end of the ballroom burst open. Two burly men in biker clothing walked in. One of them stepped forward. His eyes glowed like golden coals. All of a sudden, half the audience began to scream in terror.

Annabeth pulled her knife from the inside of her skirt, cursing in Ancient Greek. "Phobos and Deimos," she muttered.

"Twin sons of Ares," I replied, drawing my own sword, Marina Rosetta. It was made of Tritonian diamond, virtually unbreakable, yet light as a normal celestial bronze sword. "What would they be doing here?"

She bit her lip. "I have a hunch…."

"Tell me!"

"It may be…because of _you_. If this is true, this shows that the gods register your existence."

"But why ME? I'm their godsister!"

She grimaced. "The sons of Ares are never too keen on the daughters."

Great.

Meanwhile, the girls on stage were huddled in a corner, trembling. I looked at Adelynn. Adelynn lived in Caramel Cove. Was there a chance…

"Adelynn!" I shouted. She turned. Her mascara was running down her face from her tears. I brandished my sword. "What do you see?"

Her eyes widened. "I see a huge-ass sword."

I gave a grim smile. "Good." I quickly drew a knife and gave it to her. "Here."

She looked at me. "Jenny?"

"My name isn't Jenny. And I'm not what you think you are."

"But…"

"Shut your eyes. This may bring up some bad memories." I shoved my hand outward, creating an aquamarine fire barrier. "If anything weird comes near, I want you to leave this barrier and stab it. Be careful."

I ran off. Everyone else was taking care of Deimos. Percy closed his eyes, and soon all of the water in the room coalesced into one large ball, which he shot at the god, knocking him down.

Then Tory did something I had never seen before. "Percy, do that again!" he cried. Soon, the water was raised and shot at the god again.

Tory's eyes flashed bright green. The water surrounded Deimos, then froze, encasing him in a tower of ice. Annabeth stabbed his side, causing him to glow. I heard him scream through the ice in rage. Then, he was gone.

I turned to Phobos, who was staring intently into a sobbing woman's eyes. He looked at me. "So, your allies have bested terror, godsister. Do you have any match for fear?"

He then stared intently into my eyes.

_I was back at school. Back in my uniform. I was in the hallway, alone. Standing in front of me was Adelynn. I fingered my forehead. My circlet was still there._

_Adelynn glared at me. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Little Miss Braniac Princess. How's royalty treating you?"_

_I glared back. "It's treating me well. What's it to you?"_

_She smirked. "Oh, nothing, it's just that after the news…"_

"_What news?"_

"_That Dylan kid left you. Remember? He found another."_

_I felt like I had just been stabbed. "W-what?"_

_She stepped closer. "He never LOVED you, Michaelson. He only wanted power. Fame. Fortune."_

_I felt myself crying. "No….no…"_

"_Oh please, Michaelson. Suck it up. In case you haven't noticed, you're not one to LOOK at, anyway,"_

"_Stop…STOP IT!" I screamed, covering my ears. _

_A large crunching sound was heard. Wind rustled through the halls, ripping away doors and lockers. Suddenly, the roof was ripped completely off. There was nothing there but a black void._

_Doomsday._

_Adelynn gave me an evil grin. Her eyes were nothing but black holes._

"_The world is ending, Anastasia Phoenix," she said, her voice doubled. Then, I heard a whisper in my ear: "What are you gonna do?"_

"A.J? A.J! ANASTASIA, WAKE UP!"

My vision cleared. The world wasn't ending. There was just a large burly man staring at me. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Grover.

He gave me a reassuring smile, then played a quick dirge on his pipes. Branches exploded from the ground and detained Phobos. Without hesitation, I stepped over, raised my sword, and stabbed him in the chest. Ichor gushed from the wound as he bellowed in rage. His body began to glow golden.

"You have bested me, godsister. Be thankful, for that was nothing. I can do much worse…" And with that, he assumed his immortal form and disappeared.

I threw my sword up and the air. It disappeared as I surveyed the damage. The paramedics had come and were tending to the trembling audience members and contestants.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran. Ran past the chaos. Out the door, and onto the beach.

I stared at the Gulf silently, tears running down my face. I buried my head in my hands and started to sob. Then, I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist.

"Shhh….shh…it's okay…" Tory murmured in my ear, "…he won't scare you anymore…."

I buried my face into his chest and cried some more. Finally, I exhaled. "I-I'm okay," I mumbled.

Then, a gruff voice rang out. "I HEARD I NEEDED TO GET SOME HALF-BLOODS UP IN HERE!"

I turned. Sitting in the Gulf was an old-fashioned looking steam boat. A girl with stringy brown hair and an orange T-shirt jumped out, while a skeleton person-thing took the wheel.

Percy wrinkled his nose. "Clarisse?"

Clarisse popped her gum and smirked. "The one and only."

She focused on me. "So you're my…"

"Yeah." I stuck out my hand. "A.J. Phoenix, at your service."

She gripped it firmly, almost bruising my hand. "Clarisse La Rue."

We all then got on the boat. A Confederate Soldier helped everyone aboard, and then saw me and pulled out his gun.

"Hey, men! We have a runaway!"

My eye twitched.

_Ten minutes of skeleton punching, burning, and profanities later…._

I sighed. I felt better.

**A/N: First of all, that was a real YouTube video. Look it up! And second, if I offended anyone who does participate in beauty pageants, I wasn't trying to imply anything. I have nothing against people who do that sort of thing. Now, if you'll excuse me…**

**(bangs on door) TRAVIS! CONNOR! CARLY! ISABEL!**

**Travis: (muffled) Yeah?**

**Me: Can you get us out?**

**Travis: (muffled)**

**Me and Justin: WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU CAN'T HELP US?**

**Connor: (muffled)**

**Me: WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NICO THREATENED YOU WITH THE WRATH OF THE UNDEAD?**

**Justin: (groans) This is gonna be a loooong escape plan….**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Inevitable Flash Mob

**A/N:**

**Nico: (Looking at script) Uh…**

**Camryn: You're on!**

**Nico: OH! Uh…yeah…uh…A.J. doesn't own PJO….(mumbles) …insert witty phrase here…**

**Hope: (facepalm)**

**Random reader: OI! YOU STINK!**

**Nico: Oh YEAH? **

**(skeleton warrior attacks reader)**

**Annabeth: (tackling Thalia) HE'S MINE!**

**Thalia: NO! HE'S MINE!**

**Artemis: YOU'RE BOTH WRONG! HE'S MINE!**

**Logan: Are they ALWAYS like this?**

**Jade: (pause) Yeeeaah…**

Percy POV

I fell asleep early that night. And, as always, I dreamed.

_BOOM!_

_The ocean vibrated as another cannon set off. I immediately recognized the royal palace of Arimithea in the distance._

_BOOM!_

_I heard the pounding of hooves against the ocean floor. Alyssa was charging on A.J.'s horse, Leela, in battle armor, and shooting down sea monsters charging from the distance._

_A.J. and Tory were running on foot, shoving their way to the head of the battle force in armor as well. A.J. was cut up and bleeding in various places, but Tory looked unharmed. His body was glowing with an unearthly turquoise aura, and every few seconds a flare of teal flames would erupt on his body, then extinguish._

_Then, the scene changed. Two people were facing the raging war. One was a very large man in armor, with long black hair and steely green eyes. The other was wearing a war helmet, so I could only see her black, wavy hair._

"_Look at them," The man said in a booming voice. "Soon, this race will be reduced to nothing. Nothing shall stop me from taking control,"_

"_Yes, Lord Oceanus," the girl said quietly. Her voice sounded oddly familiar._

_Oceanus looked at the girl. "Go, fight with them, Lady Miranda. This war will be over soon."_

_Miranda? The girl took off her helmet and shook her hair out before putting it on again. But not before I saw her face._

_I felt like I had been stabbed. What was she doing working with the Titans?_

_She drew her spear and charged in. But she did it halfheartedly. Something told me that she didn't want to be here. She wanted to be free. Free from the war. Free from being a pawn._

_Suddenly, she was tackled by a white streak. A large white tigress had her pinned on the ground._

"_You," she growled. "YOU did this to us…"_

_Miranda sneered, her face turned hard. "What are you waiting for? Kill me. See if I care."_

_The tigress hesitated, then backed up, still keeping a hold on her legs. A blue light swirled around her, and it cleared to leave A.J. sitting in her place. She stood, pressing a boot on her chest. Tory stood next to her and drew his sword, placing it dangerously close to it._

_Miranda flinched._

_BOOM!_

_Suddenly, an image of a large man with one head and two faces, each facing the other side, appeared between them._

_Janus flipped a key between his palms, whispering: "Choose… choose…"_

_A.J. and Tory both looked at each other, then at Miranda. Her eyes were filled with hurt and fear._

"_Lady Miranda," A.J. whispered. "You don't want to side with Kronos anymore, do you?"_

_Miranda stared at her for what seemed like forever. "He tricked me," she mumbled, her voice cracking. "I am nothing but a pawn in his eyes. I want out."_

_Tory extended his hand. Miranda gripped it hesitantly and stood up. "I can't leave. If they find out…."_

_A.J. gave a smirk and handed her a sword. She then grabbed Miranda's spear and broke it over her knee._

"_Screw Kronos. This battle will be fought in your honor, Miranda. He won't hurt you anymore."_

_And with that, the three mermaid teens faced the monsters. Together._

_BOOM!_

I woke up with a start, my body smeared with sweat. My breath came in short gasps. I checked my watch. 6:05 AM. The sunlight shined pink through the porthole.

Tiptoeing past the rest of the people sleeping, I crept up to the top level and stared over the edge into the rolling ocean. I felt it spray onto my face, cooling it and wiping of the sweat off. I could hear the whispers of the Nereids, the conversations of the sea creatures. I sighed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tory in his pajamas, sitting on the edge of the boat. He closed his eyes, and a saw a section of the water rise. It immediately froze, then exploded into steam.

He saw me and grinned. "Hey."

"Hey," I said with a weak smile.

He raised an eyebrow. "Demigod dream?"

I nodded. "How did you know?"

He sighed. "My parents always look like that after they have a dream. They all tend to look alike."

I nodded. "Yeah. I… I dreamt about Miranda…"

He smiled sourly. "Mmmm."

"Why did she join the Titans?" The question fell out of my mouth automatically.

Tory swung off the railing and leaned on it, facing the sun. Then, he began:

"Miranda was abandoned at birth. She was put in an orphanage, and then adopted. She was okay, for a while, but she began to yearn for her real parents again."

"That's when Kronos got her."

"Exactly. He invaded her dreams, promising her that her parents were alive and that he could bring them to her. At first, she resisted. Then…um… one day, her adoptive parents were killed in a monster attack. She had no choice. She had nothing left. That was when she joined the Titan cause. It was okay at first, but then she found out about his lies. She tried to leave, but she got caught every time. She was a prisoner, even though she was second in command to Oceanus."

"Then they attacked Arimithea."

He nodded. "They only knew that we were a powerful race and needed to be eliminated. That was the day that Miranda rebelled against them and fought with us. A.J.'s parents then adopted her."

"Is she happy?"

He hesitated. "I think so, but I can tell she still misses her parents, you know?"

"Yeah…"

"Percy?"

"Mmmhm?"

"Where are we?"

"What am I, a human GPS?"

He smirked. "Yeah."

I sighed in mock frustration. "Somewhere off of the coast of Pennsylvania."

"Then we should get there by this afternoon." He then stood on the railing.

"See ya." he said, then dived into the sea.

_Ninety minutes later…._

The skeletons dropped us off near the Hudson River.

"Well, the LEAST they could have done would be to drop us off at camp," Annabeth muttered.

" 'Too many Yankees,' they said," A.J. grumbled, swinging her backpack over her shoulder." We started walking to Times Square.

I looked around. The sky was a pasty gray. Everything just seemed…_dull_. I could feel the flame of Olympus fading.

I looked at A.J. Her face was shadowed with worry.

Clarisse closed her eyes, then opened them. "They're coming," she murmured.

"Who's coming?" I asked.

"The monsters," she replied flatly. "They've formed an army. They're coming for Camp Half-Blood."

A.J. pursed her lips. "When we get to camp, I'll call my sisters. The battle is coming closer than I thought it would."

We had reached Times Square. People were walking around, as usual, among the major traffic jam that had built up that day.

Grover stopped and sniffed the air, then hauled us into an alley.

"They're flocking around Times Square," he said. His eyes had gotten slit-pupiled with worry.

"Then there's a chance we may be attacked," Annabeth said.

A.J. looked out the alley. There were _empousai, dracenae, _and Laistrygonians roaming with the crowds.

"Flash mob," she murmured.

"Say what?" asked Clarisse.

A.J. drew her bow and set an arrow. "We need a diversion. Contrary to popular belief, flash mobs are _never _planned. It's just magic."

"So, what you're saying is that they'll get caught up…"

"And hopefully stay under the spell. It usually lasts for a few hours." She shot the arrow into the sky and whispered: "Απόλλωνας, θεός της μουσικής, να δεχθεί την προσφορά μου." (_Apollo, God of Music, accept my offering)_

The arrow disappeared in a flash of light. Seconds later, a golden microphone fell out of the sky and landed on A.J.'s head.

"OW!" She rubbed her head and picked up the mic. It read _We R Who We R – Ke$ha._

In spite of everything, she grinned. Then, she snapped her fingers firmly and walked out onto the street and climbed onto one of the cabs stopped in traffic as the music started:

_Hot and dangerous _

_If you're one of us, then roll with us _

_'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love _

_When we've got our hotpants on enough… _

Some teenage girls started to dance along to the music in perfect sync, while we started to sneak away to find an opening in the jam.

_Got that glitter on my eyes _

_Stockings ripped all up the side _

_Looking sick and sexy-fied _

_So let's go-oh-oh, let's go! _

_Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard _

_Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours _

_We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part _

_You know we're superstars _

_We are who we are…._

The group of people dancing had formed to about 100 people, and more and more monsters were getting swept into the crowd.

_DJ turn it up_

_It's about d- time to live it up _

_I'm so sick of being so serious _

_It's making my brain delirious _

_I'm just talkin' truth _

_I'm telling you 'bout the s- we do _

_We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars _

_Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes, hard…_

We found a secluded place. I put my fingers to my lips a whistled sharply five times. I then heard the rustle of wings as three pegasi landed in the alleyway.

_Hey, Boss! _Blackjack called.

_Don't call me boss,_ I thought back

_Okay, boss. What's that music?_

_A diversion. We need to wait for a while._

_Okay, boss…Oooh! Mermaid._

Tory's cheeks turned pink. _MerMAN, I'm a merman, okay?_

_Hey Blackjack! It's HIM… _One of the other pegasi said.

Blackjack trotted over and started to nuzzle him, as did the others.

_Your Majesty! Your Majesty! _They chorused.

_Uhh…thank you?_

_DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up _

_DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up _

_DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up _

_DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up _

_Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard _

_Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours _

_We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part _

_You know we're superstars _

_We are who we are _

_We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb _

_Our bodies go numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb _

_We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young _

_You know we're superstars _

_We are who we are_

The large crowd dispersed, all cheering. A.J. hopped off the cab as if nothing had happened and quickly headed into the alley. The pegasi nuzzled her as well.

_Your Majesty! Your Majesty!_

She rubbed Blackjack's nose. _Thank you._

"We ready?" She asked. We nodded, then boarded the pegasi.

After fifteen minutes, we landed on Half-Blood Hill. The camp was in full battle mode. Children of Hephaestus were toting weapons, while everyone else was either training, planning, or chatting nervously.

I looked at A.J. Her eyes had turned dark with trepidation. She lit a fireball in her palm.

"It's time," she whispered.

**A/N: I don't own **_**We R Who We R **_**by Ke$ha either!**

**Justin: (listening) It sounds like a madhouse out there….**

**Thalia: COME OVER HERE AN FIGHT LIKE A MAN, ARTEMIS!**

**Artemis: You DARE TALK TO ME THAT WAY?**

**(various punching sounds)**

**Justin: Dude, it's been three days…**

**Me: So?**

**Justin: (groans in frustration, then grabs A.J.'s collar and kisses her)**

_**One minute later…**_

**Taps: WELL IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!**

**Me: …I like puppies too, Kevin… (faints)**

**Percy: Nico, I think you should run.**

**Me: (wakes up) NICOLAS SEBASTIANO DI ANGELO!**

**Nico: Eek!**

**Me: (chasing him) THAT'S RIGHT YOU BETTER RUN! DON'T THINK THIS ISN'T OVER, DI ANGELO! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Sea of Monsters

**A/N: I'M GONNA SKIN YOU ALIVE! AND THEN…Oh!**

**Nico: (flees)**

**Me: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! See, I changed it up! Now, if you'll excuse me…. GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN, DI ANGELO!**

_**Meanwhile…**_

**Hope: We should probably do something funny now…**

**Annabeth: (beating up Thalia)**

**Percy: Grrrrr…. (tackles Logan)**

**Daniella: YAY! Something interesting!**

**Grover: (singsong) Who wants kettle corrrrrn?**

**Everyone who isn't beating the living goodness out of each other: MEEEEE!**

**Percy: (beating the tar of Logan) NOT! MY! GIRLFRIEND!**

**Logan: (fighting back) GET OFF OF ME!**

**Isabel: (working her beast cooking skills) WHO WANTS TRUFFLES?**

**Everyone else: MEEEE!**

A.J. POV

We hurried to a clear spot in the middle of the cabin area. There was no time to lose.

Tory threw four fireballs on the ground, one for each sister. I got out a piece of paper. Five strands of hair were taped to it. I removed the first one, surrounded it with a fireball, and threw it into the flame on the ground.

"Jadelyn Christinia," I whispered. The flame turned a bright jade color.

Flame by flame I went, each time, uttering a name of my sister.

"Miranda Rylan; Alyssa Desireé; Camryn Artemis."

My head hurt. I sank to my knees, and grabbed my wrist.

"Please, hurry," I mumbled.

Camryn POV

I felt a pressure on my back. Actually, more of a violent shaking.

"_Camryn…._Camryn…CAMRYN ARTEMIS PHOENIX! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!"

My head shot up. Alyssa and Mom were standing above me. Alyssa was wearing her pajamas, and her…. War circlet?

"Camryn, it's time," Alyssa said quietly. I saw a pack slung over her shoulder.

"Time for what?" I mumbled.

"It's A.J., she's calling us. The monsters are forming an army."

"So?" I asked, still half asleep.

Alyssa sighed in exasperation. "We need to go. Now."

My stomach took a nosedive. I looked at Mom questioningly.

"Mommy?"

She sighed. "Camryn, like it or not, you have to go."

"B-but… I've never…"

She cupped my chin in her hands. "Camryn, look at me."

Hot tears started to run down my cheeks.

"Camryn. Look at me."

I stared into my mother's crystal blue eyes, wide with anticipation.

"Wherever you go, whoever you meet, wherever you are, remember this: You carry the blood of a Phoenix. This is an honor that you should wear with pride. You are a member of a royal family. You have a great future ahead of you; this is a promise. Do you understand me?"

I gasped through my tears. "Yes, Mommy."

Mom sat up and gave me her trademark smile. "Good." Then she tossed something black into my lap. "Go put your bra on, I don't want those half-bloods staring at you."

"Mom!"

I went into my closet and quickly put my bra on under my camisole. Then I went to the section where I kept my hair accessories and picked up my war circlet.

It was a simple silver band with an amber carving of a Phoenix in the middle. I put it on under my bangs and looked in the mirror.

_This is actually happening… I'm going to war…_

I placed my white 59/50 Yankees hat on my head. That made me feel better.

I then hurriedly packed some clothes, nectar, ambrosia, and my iTouch into my backpack, then ran out to the main courtyard, where my sisters and parents were waiting. Five portals of different colors had opened in the middle.

I hugged both my mom and dad.

"Don't cry, little one," Dad told me. "I have faith in you,"

"Thanks, Dad." I took a deep breath. I wished they could come with us. But I knew they needed to stay in case A.J. and Tory…. well….

I tried not to think about that.

Taking a deep breath, we all stepped inside the portals and gave a final wave. I felt my body slowly melting and disintegrating.

I felt like dust, moving faster and faster. Many times I felt like I would blow apart in the wind.

Then, I slowed. I felt my body start to condense, bit by bit. Slowly, I opened my eyes. I was standing in the middle of a grassy area. Armed teenagers were roaming everywhere. The sky was cloudy. Everything felt listless.

My sisters were standing up and settling themselves. People started to stop and stare. Then I heard a scream.

"YOU GUYS!"

I turned. It was A.J., her blue eyes wide with delight. She ran over and crushed me in a hug.

"Oh my goodness, I missed you so much…" She mumbled.

I pushed back and looked at her. She looked happy, yet nervous at the same time.

"You okay?" I asked.

She nodded and gave a half-lidded smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She went off to hug my other sisters. Then, I heard a voice call out (probably over a loudspeaker): _Will all campers report to the dining pavilion immediately. Thank you._

A.J. grabbed my hand and led me to the front of the alleged dining pavilion, while the campers gathered at the tables. Feeling bored, I took out my iTouch out and started to blast "Glamorous" by Fergie in my ears.

We all stood there at the front, while a centaur pointed to us and started to say things I couldn't hear. I then went into my "music zone" and noticed nothing but the song lyrics. Before long, I actually started singing and dancing to the beat:

_If you ain't got no money take your broke #%* home!_

_I said, if you ain't got no money, take your broke %$#..._

"CAMRYN!"

I pulled out my headphones out of my ears and face Alyssa. "WHAT?"

She pointed to the pavilion, where about two hundred demigods, satyrs, naiads and dryads were giving me 'WTF' faces.

I stood there for a few seconds, unsure what to do. Then, I did the stupidest thing anyone could have done in that kind of situation.

I waved.

Needless to say, my sisters all facepalmed.

_Ten minutes later…_

A.J., Miranda, and I were standing on top of Half Blood-Hill with Annabeth. A.J. and Annabeth were discussing battle strategy, while Miranda was, quote: "surveying the camp area", when I knew she was only looking for cute guys.

I, meanwhile, was looking for something to do and trying to hide my face at the same time. I stood near Thalia's pine tree and looked at the shadows behind it, flowing into the woods.

Without thinking, I stretched my hot hand into the cool shadows. Then, something weird happened.

My hand disappeared.

I gave a small shriek.

I could still feel it, I guess. The air around it felt dry and cold. I yanked it out. It looked fine.

I was intrigued now. Hesitantly, I stuck it in again. It did the same thing. But this time, it brushed against something that felt like…. _skin._

I reached farther in and brushed the thing again. It felt like a hand. A very cold hand, but a hand, nonetheless.

Automatically, I grabbed it and started to pull. It resisted. I pulled harder. More resistance.

"Camryn?" Annabeth asked slowly.

"Yeah?" I replied, still tugging.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it LOOK like I'm doing? I'm trying to get something behind the tree!"

A.J. smirked. "Need some help?"

"Yes, please…"

A.J. wrapped her arms around my waist and started to pull as well. No luck. Then Miranda came over and added to the force.

Annabeth, letting curiosity get the best of her, rolled her eyes, and said: "Oh heck…."

"Okay!" I commanded. "On the count of three, we pull! One, two, three! PULL!"

No luck.

"Again!" Almost there….

"One more time! PULL!"

We gave one last final firm tug. All of a sudden, something flew out and collided into me, knocking me so hard that I fell on the ground, with him or her on top of me, and we both rolled down Half-Blood Hill.

After rolling for what seemed like forever, we landed on the base of Half-Blood Hill. I heard footsteps pounding on the ground, approaching us, and a weight lift from my chest.

I opened my eyes. "Owwww…"

I looked up. Staring down at me, cold hands gripping my arms, was a…_ guy._ He had dark shaggy hair that reached below his chin, complemented with pale olive skin. And his eyes were…black. Either that, or a really dark brown.

I took a deep breath. I needed something to break the awkwardness of the situation.

"You know… I usually like to know a dude's name before we get to this stage."

His lips twitched in a faint smirk, and his cheeks turned a faint pink from my comment. He then stood up, and offered me a hand. I accepted it, and he pulled me up.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Nico di Angelo."

My brain started doing its 'name translator' thing. I go on Wikipedia a lot, okay?

_Nico di Angelo….'victory of the angels'…_

"Victory of the angels…" I murmured.

"Huh?"

I felt my face heat up. "O-oh! Um… I was just thinking of what your name means… I tend to do that…."

He stuck his hands in his pockets. "Oh really? So you know what my name means?"

I unconsciously stepped back. He was kind of intimidating.

"Yeah… your name means 'victory of the angels'. Pretty badass, huh?"

He smirked. "And what's _your_ name?"

I nodded and stuck out my hand. "Camryn Phoenix."

He shook in reply. "I've never seen you before. Are you new here?"

Was he serious? Hadn't he seen my random outburst in the pavilion?

"Um, yeah… I guess you could say that…"

Just then, the centaur, Chiron, trotted over to us.

"Ah! I was just looking for you, Your Highness?"

I mentally winced. _Here we go…_

Nico raised an eyebrow. " 'Your Highness'?"

I laughed nervously and scratched behind my neck. "Heh heh, funny story…"

Chiron crossed his arms over his chest. "Come to think of it, Mr. di Angelo, I don't recall seeing your face at the camp meeting."

"How could you?" he muttered.

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "You and Hope are the only ones in the Hades cabin." He sighed, then pointed to me. "Will you introduce yourself?"

I cringed. I hated going into 'princess mode'.

I gave an invisible curtsy, and said: "Hello. I am her Royal Highness Camryn Phoenix, first of that name, the Musician of my generation, Crown Princess of the Federation of Arimithea."

Nico tilted his head. "Really."

I removed my hat and pushed aside my bangs, showing my circlet. "Yes, really."

He gently brushed his fingers against it. "Pure silver and amber from the sea…" he murmured. "What are you doing here?"

_A few minutes of elaborate explaining later…_

"Nico, can you stop staring at me like that?"

He shook his head. "It's all just so…"

"Long and drawn out, I know." I smiled and gave a shrug. "What happens will happen, 'k?" I kind of wanted to end discussion on that topic. "What did you need me for, Chiron?"

"I was going to assign you to a cabin to fight with… we have a deficiency in the Hades cabin…"

I felt my stomach jolt. I looked at Nico, who shrugged and gave me a small smile.

_He looks kind of cute when he smiles…_

_NO! Nonononnoono! NO. Don't even think about it…_

_But he does!_

_After today, you're never going to see him again! NO!_

_But…_

_NO!_

"Camryn?" Chiron asked. "Are you alright?"

I snapped out of my mental argument. "H-huh? Oh… Yeah! Yeah, I can do that."

Chiron smiled. "Good." Then, he cantered off.

Just then, a half-Asian girl started running toward us, a sword slung on her hip. She grinned.

"Hey! You're the random dancing princess!"

My face heated up. "I have a nickname now?"

She smirked. "Heck YEAH, you do." She stuck out her hand. "I'm Hope Dillon, daughter of Hades, and you're… starts with a C… last name Phoenix…"

I shook. "Camryn."

"That's it! Anyways, it's time to suit up. They'll be here soon. The Big Three cabins and the Kronos cabin will be postioned near Half-Blood Hill."

Nodding, I went off to find the Hephaestus kids. When I came back A.J. came up, smiling slightly in battle armor.

"Sword or bow?" She asked me.

"Sword," I answered. I longed for the day that I could draw my own weapons.

Seconds later, she handed me my sword, Rostyx. You see, when I was a kid, I loved roses, but I could never say 'roses'. Instead, I pronounced it like 'rosticks'. So when I got my sword, I named it _Rostyx _for the rose quartz on his hilt.

A.J. grinned at me, then winked. "Hey, we got this."

I winked back. "We got this."

I walked to the group of kids surrounding Half-Blood Hill. All the campers were getting into formation. I gave one last smile at Hope and Nico before I heard the shout.

"LOCK SHIELDS!"

Then we were hit with the sea of monsters.

Jake POV

Ugh. I HATE UN meetings.

Maybe it was just the ADHD talking. Either that or it was because everyone always looked at me funny just because I happened to be a century younger than they were. Anyways, they sucked.

I sat down in my seat and placed my messenger bag on the ground as they started to take attendance. I was pretty sure we were talking about the economy or something; I had notes.

Kofi Annan, the Secretary General, started to take attendance. Pretty soon, I heard my name.

"Jacob Michaelson of the Federation of Arimithea."

I rose, about to respond, when my vision clouded. All of a sudden, a million scenes went through my brain.

_A girl starting an earthquake._

_Lightning._

_A high tidal wave._

_Amber flames._

_A girl encased in blue fire._

_A she-wolf._

_People frozen._

_An explosion of green flames._

_An angel._

_White flames._

_A man my age giving a reassuring smile._

Then, darkness.

_Twenty minutes later…_

A woke in an empty auditorium, a cool cloth on my forehead. A dark skinned man was standing over me.

He smiled. "It seems you took quite a fall back there."

I sat up, and immediately felt light headed. "Wh-what happened?"

He walked over. "Well, if I didn't know better, I would say you just had a vision."

"Vision?"

Kofi Annan nodded. "What did you see?"

I was taken aback by his question. I tried to think. "I-I don't remember… I don't really remember anything… I just remember seeing a lot of stuff… then…. Nothing. Did I say anything?"

"Well, I do seem to remember you saying something about your sister… and camp."

I flinched.

"Jacob," he said. I looked up at him. "Whatever you do, you must conquer your fear of the inevitable. It is the only way to help your sister."

I looked at him. I knew this was true. I quickly grabbed my bag, my hand shaking.

"Oh, and Jacob…"

I turned.

"Not ALL half-bloods die young." He winked.

My jaw dropped.

"If you go to Olympus, say hi to my mother for me."

"I-I will, sir."

I bolted out the doors.

_A.J., _I thought. _I need you to give me an address… _

**A/N: And I KNOW Kofi Annan resigned in 2007! Don't remind me! He was the only guy that I could think of!**

**Mackenzie: (still eating kettle corn and truffles) Don't you think we should do something? **

**Me: (wrestling Nico) I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!**

**Everyone Else: HMMMMMMMMM**

_**Twenty Minutes Later….**_

**Everyone Else: HMMMMMMMMMMM…. NAH**

**Naomi: We should tell them about the poll!**

**Hope: Ooh! Yeah! There's a poll on A.J.'s profile. Vote on it!**

**Brittany: You're not going to tell them what it is?**

**Hope: Nah….**

**Mackenzie: Are you sure we shouldn't do something?**

**Naomi: FINE. Dad!**

**(Zeus comes)**

**Zeus: CEASE!**

**(everyone stops beating the crap out of each other)**

**Daniella: GREAT! Now what should we do?**

**What SHOULD we do? Give me a suggestion in a review and I'll include it!**


	19. Chapter 19: Fire, Water, and Gold, Oh My

**A/N: I have not, do not, and will not own PJO. Or any of the famous people I put on here.**

**Brittany: What to do, what to do…**

**Becky: I'M BORED!**

**Me: Well, Percy, Logan, Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth are in the hospital, and Zeus and Apollo are giving Artemis a HUGE lecture on 'hypocrisy' or whatever.**

**Hope: Well, we can't just SIT here…**

**Daniella: Can you get them OUT of the hospital?**

**Me: Fine. Sure. Whatever. (snaps fingers and goes back to watching Sailor Moon reruns)**

**(formerly injured people fall out of the sky)**

**Everyone: NOW WHAT?**

**Me: Why do you keep asking ME?**

**Everyone: Because you're the AUTHOR!**

**Me: Oh. (throws Toll House cookie dough at them) Go nuts.**

_**Two hours later…**_

**Me: HOW THE HECK DID A CAR GET IN HERE? AND WHY IS THE KITCHEN FLOODED, BURNED, AND FILLED WITH SKELETONS?**

**Everyone: Uhhh…**

_Jade_

_ROOOAR!_

I quickly dove to the side as a hellhound charged at me. Seconds later, it was reduced to golden dust.

"Thanks, Travis."

Soon, I was in my zone. The slashing and dodging all occurred methodically, like the beats of a song. My armor was a second skin. Everything was isolated but me and the opponent. As I clashed with each monster, my mind wandered to earlier that day…

_I still hadn't changed out of my pajamas. I roamed around camp, looking for the children of Hermes. Suddenly, I tripped._

_Found them._

_I looked up to see a boy my age smirking down at me._

"_Sorry about that," he said with a grin._

_I stood up. " 'S okay," I said with a shrug._

_He stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Connor. Connor Stoll."_

_I silently snickered at his last name, and politely smiled back. "Hi, I'm Jade. Oh, and we don't shake hands where I come from."_

_He put his hand down. "You don't?"_

_I put on my most innocent face. "Oh, NO. What we do is we clasp our hands together, like this," I clasped my hands in front of my stomach. "…and bow."_

_He shrugged and clasped his hands together. His body jolted and twitched._

_I burst into laughter and placed my hands on my hips. "Just how dumb do you think I am?"_

_He smiled sheepishly. "Pretty dumb, apparently. Let me guess, you're our godsister."_

"_Correct, good sir," I said with a grin._

"_Come on. I'll take you to meet the rest of us." We started walking across camp._

_We passed by the canoeing lake on the way. Standing next to it was a black-haired boy slightly older than me. He turned around, his dark blue eyes twinkling._

"_Nice PJs," he said with a smile._

"_Uhhh…" I pinched myself. Hard. "Thank you…" I murmured._

_Connor started to lead me away. I turned back to get one last look at him._

_And bumped right into a tree._

_I swear I could hear him snickering as we walked away._

"HEADS UP!" I heard a female voice cry. Carly Piper was shooting monsters from overhead via her winged Converse.

I quickly dove to the other side while slicing the head off a _dracena_. The inside of my helmet was wet with sweat.

Suddenly, I felt a large weight shove me from the front, ramming me into an oak tree.

The dark skinned _empousa_ snarled, her fangs glistening. She placed a deadly sharp fingernail underneath my neck.

"Hello, _Phoenix_. Glad to see me?"

My wit started working. They didn't call me "The Speaker" for nothing

"Not really. I kind of wanted to get a makeover later, thanks," I replied, my voice strained.

"Oh, so we have a sense of humor, don't we? That can be changed quite easily," She growled, digging her nail deeper into my neck.

I quietly placed one foot that had been rammed against the tree on the ground. Suddenly, I felt a sharp tug in my stomach. I felt myself drawing something deep from inside the earth, like a syringe drawing blood.

My chest started to burn with an intense pain. The substance was surfacing with intense speed.

I felt like I was going to explode. The ground started to rumble.

Then, all Hades broke loose. I screamed.

"AaaaaaAAAAAAAUUUUUGHHH!"

Green flames burst through the earth. As my voice grew higher and higher, the flames grew hotter and hotter. I heard the screams and wails of multiple monsters. I also heard many voices screaming my name in desperation.

I needed to stop this. I closed my mouth. The flames still burned.

"STOP!" I yelled. They still burned on. Then, something fell out of my mouth that sounded _totally_ different than what I would normally say:

"Σταματήστε! Ι, Αταλάντη, Βασίλισσα σας εντολή!" _(Stop! I, Atalanta, your Queen, command you!)_

Atalanta was my Greek name. Every Phoenix, if they weren't born with it, obtained a Greek name when they reached maturity.

But I digress.

At my command, the flames extinguished. My energy left me in a second, and I immediately collapsed.

I heard footstep and hoofbeats. Two pairs of eyes stared down at me. One pair, pure golden, and the other (to my delight) dark blue, almost purple.

"New incarnation….queen…fire spirits…" The one with the golden eyes muttered.

"No signs…insanity…infirmary…" The hot-er, I mean, blue eyed one said.

He bent down close to me, and I felt myself being lifted off the ground.

"Don't worry," he murmured in my ear. "We're taking you to the infirmary."

"That would be nice," I mumbled, as the world was blotted to black.

_Miranda_

"Another one coming!" I shouted, as I threw a silver fireball to Jake Mason.

Don't ask me how I ended up fighting with the Hephaestus cabin, but I did. Besides me, there was only one other girl: Mackenzie St. Peter, who played flag football. Needless to say, she was a major strike force.

Anyway, Jake caught my fireball and kicked it straight into a Laistrygonian, his brown hair flying over his tan face, as his muscles poked faintly among his armor… Oh my gods, he was so hot…

_Concentrate, Miranda! You have bigger things to worry about._

I knew this. I had one main goal throughout the whole battle: try to avoid getting any wounds. Or, at least, not let anyone see them.

Why, you ask? Let's just say, if _they _saw my blood, our lives would NEVER be the same.

Ever.

I quickly threw balls of fire at the approaching beasts. They were coming _way_ too fast for my liking.

Suddenly, I felt a slash at my side. My hand automatically went to the wound.

A dracena slithered close, her sword drawn.

"_What issss the matter, Miranda Phoenix…" _she hissed. "_Are you still denying your heritage, even after sssso long?"_

I flinched.

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking about," I mumbled, stepping back.

She matched my steps and slashed at my side. I pushed my armor over it.

"_Do you not remember me, traitor? Hassss it really been ssso long?"_

I stared at her face. _It couldn't be…_

"Aaliya?"

Aaliya smiled a cruel smile.

"_Yesss, my lady. I was there the day you realized who you were. I wasss there when you hid your woundssss. And I wass there the day you left usss, you TRAITOR!"_

The snake woman then lunged and pointed her sword at Mackenzie's neck. More _dracenae_ started to flock.

"_Choossse, Miranda. Sssave your comrade… or save your identity… either way… you lose."_

My heartbeat started to accelerate. I desperately wanted to finger my conch shell necklace like I did whenever I was nervous.

_Use it, Miranda… _A male voice said in my brain.

_Wh-what?_

_Use the conch shell, and save your friend…_

The voice sounded familiar. It gave me comfort. Determination seized me. I knew what I had to do. I glared at the _dracena_.

"Screw my identity. I'm not heartless."

Then, shaking, removing my hand from my side, I put the tiny conch shell to my lips, and blew. To my surprise, it emitted a deep sound that seemed to reverberate the whole camp. A gentle ocean breeze swept by. Aaliya, in her anger, dropped Mackenzie and stabbed me in the chest through a gap in my armor. I felt pain erupt in the wound. Suddenly, a low rumbling was heard from the beach.

I turned. Rising from Long Island Sound was a ten-foot tidal wave.

Everyone immediately looked at the Poseidon kids, who shook their heads. All of a sudden, a felt a tug in my gut. Unconsciously, I willed the wave to rise higher and higher. Then, I shoved my palms forward.

The wave shot forward and collapsed around the monsters in my area. Pain shot through my forehead as I steadied myself against a tree.

Mackenzie sat up. "Miranda, are you alri-….." Her voice faltered as she saw the blood dripping from my armor.

Falling from my chest, drop by drop, was ichor, the golden blood of the gods.

_Jake_

"Are you sure this is your stop?" The cab driver grunted.

I handed him a stack of bills. "Yes, sir."

He shrugged as I got out of the yellow cab and ran up the hill.

Okay, I admit it, I had no idea what the heck I was getting into.

Hundreds of teenagers were battling what seemed like thousands of monsters. Fire and water flew like the wind. Plants were constantly bursting from the ground.

Feeling disoriented, I ran into the woods. I heard low growls as twigs ripped at my clothes and skin.

Without warning, I knocked into something and heard and 'Oof!'

I immediately stood up and pulled the other person up, making her knock into me slightly again.

I wrinkled my nose. "Rachel?"

Rachel stepped back and stared at me. "Jake? What are you…"

I impulsively crushed her in a hug.

"J-jake…can't…breathe…" she mumbled into my chest.

I let go and felt my face flush. "Sorry…" I mumbled. "It's been a while."

She smiled. "So it has. What are you doing here?"

"It's a REALLY long story, but I had a vision."

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "A vision? Like a 'seeing into the future vision'?"

"Yeah. It was really weird. I saw so many things at once, then I passed out. I couldn't remember anything afterwards. Then I came here."

"Interesting…" she murmured.

"What are you doing here? Do you train even though you're the Oracle?"

She pursed her lips. "No, I have to stand by and hands new bow and arrows to the… JAKE! BEHIND YOU!"

I turned. Stalking towards me was a black dog about twice my height. He pounced forward and cut a deep slash in Rachel's side.

I looked around. Lying on the ground was a quiver full of arrows and a bow. Impulsively, I grabbed the bow and set three arrows to the string.

It felt like second nature. I let the arrows fly straight into the monsters heart, and it vaporized into golden dust.

I slung the bow and quiver over my shoulder and picked Rachel up and started running.

I ran past the monsters. Past the warriors. Past the bloodshed. Soon, I saw a wooden building up ahead with the word 'ιατρείο' (infirmary) over the door.

I pushed my way in and set Rachel on the nearest bed. A few beds over lay a tall dark skinned girl. A black haired boy with blue eyes was setting a cloth to her forehead.

_Jade?_

I couldn't worry about that now.

"Rachel, point to the wound for me." I didn't want to look perverted, okay?

She pointed to her side with a grimace. I quickly lifted up the side of her shirt to see a long, bloody gash running close to her armpit. Gently, I graced the wound with my fingers. To my surprise, part of it closed up as if it had never been wounded.

Just then, two people came in to the infirmary. One was a man with a horse's body with a bow and quiver slung over his shoulder. The other was a dark-skinned girl in battle armor with aquamarine blue eyes.

A.J. took off her helmet, showing her golden circlet.

"Jake? What the heck are you…"

"I can't explain right now."

She gave me a look, then she and the horse-man walked over to Jade's bed and started talking to the boy tending to her. Something about "reincarnation" or something like that.

I went back to Rachel. Somehow, my touch was healing her. I softly pressed my fingers to her side. The same thing happened. Soon I felt myself muttering a mantra, like I was in a trance: "θεραπεύσει, να θεραπεύσει, O Μαντείο των Δελφών." (Heal, heal, O Oracle of Delphi), over and over again.

After a few minutes, the wound was healed completely. I felt the blood drain from my face, and I leaned on the bed.

"Uhhh, Jake…" A.J. called from behind me. "You're….you're…"

"…glowing." Rachel finished, sitting up.

I weakly turned around. "Actually, I feel kinda pale…"

"No! Dude, you're literally…glowing."

I looked at my hands. A bright, warm golden light was coming off of them. I looked at Rachel. She squinted slightly, as if I were too bright to look at.

The horse-man looked at me. "What is your name, child?

"Jake Michaelson, sir."

"He's my older brother, Chiron." A.J. added.

Suddenly, I was bathed in another light, this one different. I looked up. Spinning over my head was a holographic image of a lyre.

Chiron nodded. "I thought so." Then, everyone (except Jade) started to kneel, even A.J.

"Your father is Apollo," Chiron said. "Slayer of the Python, and God of Music, Medicine, and Prophecy. Hail, Jacob Michaelson, Son of the Sun God."

**A/N: Ah, things shall stir in this battle….**

**Miranda: (hides behind A.J.) Th-they're coming…**

**Me: Who…(gets tackled) AAAAUGH!**

**Miranda: (gets tackled) LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Mary Sue Police Officer #!: AnastasiaPhoenix1678, you are under arrest for the illicit creation of a perfect OC, better known as a 'Mary Sue'! How do you plea?**

**Miranda: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU PEOPLE? I'M NOT A MARY SUE!**

**Me: I plead innocent. She's right. I even took a litmus test.**

**MSPO #2: That tidal wave looked highly suspect…**

**Miranda: OH COME ON! I FELL IN LOVE WITH A MINOR CHARACTER!**

**Me: Besides, you can't prove her parentage just yet! She wasn't even claimed!**

**MSPO #3: But you do admit to the ichor…**

**Me: Yes, yes I do.**

**MSPO #4: Then she is close…**

**Me: DUDE! SHE SIDED WITH KRONOS! PERFECT PEOPLE DON'T DO THAT!**

**Miranda: Mmmhmm…**

**Me: Besides, watch this…. Miranda, you're not loved.**

**Miranda: (pause) Well, that hurts…**

**Me: HA!**

**MSPO #1: (does 'I'm watching you hand thing') We're watching you….**

**REVIEW! We still need things to do on the Disclaimer Show!**


	20. Chapter 20: Kisses and Choking

**A/N: Still…so…bored…**

**Carly: (walking around destroyed kitchen) A.J. really needs to talk to Alycia about interior design…OOH! Cookies!**

**(eats one) Chocolate chip…**

_**Ten minutes later…**_

**Exene and Brittany: (running) AAAUGH!**

**Me: What is it?**

**Becky: It's Carly. She…she…**

**Petra: SHE HAD SUGAR!**

**Everyone: AAAAAAUUUUUGHHH!**

**Carly: (floating a foot off the ground due to Converse) Hee hee hee…**

**Percy: EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!**

**(everyone starts running away) **

**Carly: Hee hee hee…(pokes A.J.) POKE!**

**Me: Must…resist…poke…war….grrr… AAUGH! (pokes Carly)**

_**One second later…**_

**Me: (being chased by Carly) AAAAAUUUUUUGHHH!**

**Everyone Else: (hiding in bomb shelter)**

_Alyssa_

Tory and I stood back to back, surrounded by Laistrygonians.

_You got a plan, dude? _I thought.

_Athena always, always has a plan, young grasshopper._

_Cut the platitudes and put it into action, man!_

Tory didn't respond. Pressing my back against his, bow at the ready, I felt power churn inside him. Pretty soon, I heard a sizzling, an 'IT BURNS!', and a loud BOOM!

_WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS SWEET AND GOOD WAS THAT?_

_I kind of realized I have the power to manipulate water between its different media, so…_

_You blew up its juices?_

…_Yeah… Take the ones in the back, okay?_

_Got it._

I started to shoot the monsters on my side with flaming arrows. My specialty. Soon, all the monsters were either vaporized or blown up.

"ALYSSA! WE HAVE SOME MORE OVER HERE!" Annabeth called.

I ran over, plugging some more monsters on the way. The way I was fighting, everything just felt…_right._ I felt like I was in a different state of mind altogether. Everything just felt like white noise around me, moving in blurs.

All of a sudden, I heard a shout. Malcolm was pointing at something behind me.

I turned. An empousa with a cruel grin shot an arrow directly at my chest.

Everything moved in slow motion. I ignited my fists. Suddenly, I felt my body melting in intense heat. My vision was fogged with ruby flames.

I cringed, waiting for impact.

It never came.

The scarlet fog cleared. I turned.

The arrow was embedded in the tree behind me.

_No way… _I thought.

I had become one with my element.

_Daniella_

So many.

There were so many injured.

Even the best healer in the Apollo cabin could only do so much.

Not only that, but as of, oh, let's see…20 minutes ago… I had a new brother. He was an okay healer, but drained easily. But he _was _a newbie.

I needed to clear my head. I had just gotten someone with a broken leg.

"Jake, take over for me, okay? I need to take a breather."

My older brother nodded.

I walked outside to the front porch of the infirmary. The sight wasn't pretty, but the cool wind wicked the sweat of my face and cleared my brain.

I looked up at the pasty gray sky. I missed the sun.

_Would I ever see it again?_

I looked forward. Everything started to meld together.

I saw points. Five of them. Headed for my heart.

"DANIELLA!"

Native American skin and the smell of Axe shoving me away.

The sound of arrows piercing metal.

Except for one.

A cry.

I looked down at Dylan and choked back tears.

_You idiot…_

"JAKE! I need some help!"

We both carried him into the infirmary. Laying him on a bed, I yanked out the arrow, pulled off his armor (which had a noticeable gash in it) and his shirt and gasped.

No, it wasn't because of his six-pack (though that WAS something to look at).

A long bloody cut stretched down from the left side of his chest to the right side of his stomach.

"Oh my gods, Dylan… how the heck…"

"Hellhound," he said with a sheepish grin.

I shook my head with a sad smile and placed my finger on his chest while muttering: "θεραπεύσει, να θεραπεύσει, O Υιός του Ποσειδώνα." (Heal, heal, O Son of Poseidon)

After I was halfway through, I propped him up and put my finger next to his stomach.

His body jerked slightly.

"Dude…"

"What?"

"Don't tell me you're ticklish."

"Okay," he said with a smirk twitching on his lips. "I'm not ticklish."

I placed my finger on the wound again. His body kept twitching and he giggled softly. He jerked so much that my finger slipped…

…and my face bumped into his.

We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eons.

Then hormones took over.

Tilting my head, I gently pressed my lips against his, inhaling his scent, running my fingers through his hair.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he kissed me back with the same passion.

Outside, a war was raging.

But inside, I was floating _way _past Cloud Nine.

He pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. Time just seemed to stop between us.

Then, somewhere in the recesses of my mind, I heard an 'AHEM'.

Reluctantly, I broke our embrace and turned.

Jake was standing there, red-faced.

"Um…we…ah…have…more…."

I felt my face turn scarlet.

"Oh! Yes, yes, of course…"

He stayed still for the rest of the treatment.

_Camryn_

I was scared.

Really.

Scared.

Even though I knew how to handle my sword, the whole experience was frightening.

Meanwhile, Hope and Nico were fighting like skilled warriors. Hope bent the shadows to her will and destroyed the monsters in the darkness, all with the grace of a modern dancer.

And Nico…

His Stygian Iron sword vaporized the monsters into pure dust. Sweat rolled down his olive skin. Once, after stabbing a Laistrygonian, he turned and gave me a smirk of victory.

Somehow, the smirk made my heart plummet to my stomach.

Only special people could look _that_ sexy after killing a monster with a ghost blade.

_You did not just say that! You! Did! Not! Just! Say! That!_

I gave myself a mental slap. _I can't get attached…_

I swung my sword through an empousa. Even though I was scared, I wasn't doing too bad.

Suddenly, more monsters appeared from out of nowhere. Some started to charge for me when I felt a cold arm wrap around my waist and drag me out of the melee.

I yelped. "Nico!"

He ignored me and pulled out his sword.

"Serve me," he whispered.

Suddenly, the ground started to rumble. For some reason, I felt the energy being sucked out of my body as skeleton warriors began to erupt from the ground.

As the number of monsters increased, my energy depleted more and more. Soon, I was ready to pass out.

Nico let go of my waist. "ATTACK!" he yelled at the warriors.

As soon as he removed his touch, I instantly felt better. Nico, meanwhile, looked like he had even _more_ energy.

We resumed the battle with the aid of the warriors. Soon, I heard a loud rumble.

A hellhound, larger than all of the previous ones, was bounding before us. Everything I did in reaction after that seemed…natural.

"NICO!" I screamed. He turned, and I shoved him to the side, like in slow motion. Then, I thrust my hands in front of my chest.

An amber dome of flames surrounded Nico, Hope, and I.

_Wait…_

That wasn't supposed to happen. I hadn't matured…

_Oh no…_

My head started to throb. I shoved my hand upwards, and the field dissipated in the form of flying birds.

I looked around. A.J. and Alyssa were staring at me with wide eyes.

I heard a gasp. Hope was pointing to an amber column that had opened on the battlefield. A silhouette of woman stood inside.

I turned to A.J., who had just shot a dracena. She gave me a reassuring smile.

I felt myself being drawn to the column. The silhouette seemed to beckon to me. Gathering my courage, I stepped into it. A flash of white light enveloped me.

I was standing in a lush park. Flowers bloomed and the sun shone overhead. Surrounding it were rows of beautiful houses. Shades of people roamed around all with cheerful dispositions.

Elysium.

"Hello, Camryn Artemis," a voice said behind me.

I whirled around. Standing there was a tall African American woman in an amber chiton. She had a bow and quiver slung over her shoulder, and a lyre at her hip. A gold and silver circlet rested on her forehead. And she had amber eyes.

_My _eyes.

I bowed. "Lady Diana," I murmured. Lady Diana was the first goddaughter of Apollo during the Fourth Age.

She gave me a soft smile. "So, you have finally matured, young one."

I felt my face heat up. "I guess…"

She grinned and grabbed my hand. "Come on. You and I are going to have a little chat."

"Um, Lady Diana, I'm in the middle of…"

She started to stride at a brisk pace. "I know. But there are things we need to discuss."

Feeling too tired to argue, I walked with her. Soon we came to an area full of stores (I know, weird, right?) and stopped at a familiar looking one.

I looked at the sign. "They have a Starbucks in the Underworld?"

"Twenty, actually. There's even one in the Fields of Punishment, but everything there is decaf."

We walked inside, and I was immediately hit with the sweet scent of coffee and pastries. It enveloped me with a reassuring warmth. We stepped in line and ordered. I got a Venti white chocolate mocha (without the coffee) with Vanilla Bean scones.

We sat at table outside. I took a sip of my drink and sighed as the creamy substance frothed through my body. I needed that.

Diana put her drink down and began as I munched on a scone.

"Camryn, the thing that you need to understand is that you're a woman now. You are now responsible for your own actions. Like it or not, you have to start acting more like a lady in society, and embrace your identity as a princess."

_Okay, act more ladylike…_ That was gonna be hard.

"Soon, you will be crowned an Archduchess and hold a political office. You need to exercise patience and decorum to your betters and your lowers. Remember this."

_Be nice…_ Got it.

"Next is your flame. It is a powerful weapon. Don't use it in petty arguments. They will not end well. Only use it when it is necessary. Remember, this power was a gift, not a birthright. Treat it as such."

_Don't go power crazy…_ Done.

She sighed and gave a small smile, her eyes half-lidded.

"What?" I asked.

Her smile widened and she gently stroked my cheek. "If only you knew how beautiful you've become. I remember when you were first born. You opened your eyes, looked around, and wrinkled your nose, as if to say: 'I don't know if I like this place, but I'll stay.' "

"Is that why Mom and Dad named me Camryn?"

She nodded. "You have a period of interesting times ahead of you. You're already in puberty. Soon you'll start wearing makeup, developing even more…"

_Even MORE? _I was already a 36C. I didn't WANT to grow anymore.

"…dating boys…"

I choked on my scone. I bowed my head and started coughing as it obstructed my airway. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and thrust upwards.

The piece of scone flew out of my throat and hit Diana on the forehead.

Oops.

"Are you alright, _signorina_?" A female voice asked behind me.

I turned. Standing there was a tall woman. She had on a white v-neck ¾ blouse and gray business pants. Her black hair was put into a bun and hidden under a white fedora with black trim. Her green eyes matched her olive skin.

_She looks familiar…._

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied. "Thank you for saving me…ah…"

The woman stuck out her hand. "Maria. Maria di Angelo. Hello, Diana."

Diana smiled back. "It's been a while, Maria."

Wait.

Maria di Angelo.

Olive skin.

Elysium.

I came to a horrible conclusion.

"WAIT A SECOND!" I cried. Everyone turned and looked at me.

"ALL OF YOU PEOPLE ARE DEAD!"

Pause.

"NO ****, SHERLOCK!" Everyone replied.

"Lei non è la più nitida pastello nel pacchetto, è lei? (_She's not the most sharpest crayon in the package, is she?)_" Maria muttered.

"Ho sentito che. _(I heard that.)_" I mumbled. I had taken Italian as a language throughout high school.

"So…" I asked hesitantly. "Do you have kids?"

She smiled. "I know you've met my son, already, Camryn Phoenix."

I blushed. I should have known she was watching over Nico.

She studied my face. "Ah, lei è così bella. _(Ah, she's so beautiful)"_

"Grazie (thank you)," I replied automatically.

She gave me a surprised smile and studied her watch.

"Oh! I have to go! Nice seeing you, Diana. And Camryn…"

I looked up at her face.

"Fino a quando ci incontriamo di nuovo. (Until we meet again)." She gave me a wink, then shared a look with Diana as if they were having a private joke.

After she left, Diana stood up.

"Time to go?" I asked. She nodded.

I had a question before I had to leave.

"Lady Diana, could you tell me my prophecy?"

She paused, then shook her head.

"If I told you, then it would influence your future actions." She waved her hand, and I started to glow. I felt myself being sent back to the battlefield.

"But I will tell you this…" I felt myself fading. "You are destined for ultimate greatness…" She bent toward my ear. "…Andromeda."

Andromeda. Ruler of men.

My Greek name.

The white light surrounded me again. In a second, I was back on the battlefield. Everything looked as it had the second I left.

Suddenly, a large ball of fire fell from the sky onto my body. I heard people screaming my name.

Meanwhile, power surged through my body, like I had drank 20 Red Bulls and 10 espressos. In the fire, I saw images of animals running. One stood out. I looked like a dog, but more wild….

A wolf. My avatar was a she-wolf. Symbol of strength and leadership.

Not to mention that it was the most rare ones of them all.

Seconds later, the inferno disappeared as quickly as it had come. Hope ran over and grabbed my arm.

"Camryn?" I looked at her, her brown eyes filled with worry.

"I'm…" I began. Then, I felt the ground rumble.

I turned. Looming over us was a hungry looking Laistrygonian, his teeth bared.

Hope drew her sword. I reached for mine as well, but something came over my body…

I left the sword in its sheath, faced the monster, and clenched my fists. Then, having no idea what I was doing, I pushed off the ground, propelling myself up to his chest.

Then, I rammed my fists in, first the right, then the left. It felt slimy on my skin. Soon, I felt a warmth emanate from them, and the monster's chest glowed, then disintegrated. The rest of his body followed.

Dark spots danced in my vision. My body hung limp, and I fell from the sky backwards.

I expected to come in contact with the grassy field, but instead, I was caught with two pairs of hands. I closed my eyes and heard Nico's voice.

"Her body's turning cold. She needs ambrosia."

Then I heard Percy's voice. "Do you want me to take her, or…"

"No, it's okay." I felt my legs touch the ground. I opened my mouth to say something, when my stomach churned abruptly. I leaned forward, and…

"Aww, gross!" I heard Percy say.

"Hope! I need some help!"

Footsteps. My legs were raised again. We were moving.

Ten minutes later, I was laid on a bed. A boy with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes fed me a square of what tasted like birthday cake. My nausea eased. But the boy…

"Jake?" I mumbled. "What are you…"

He put a hand over my mouth and fed me the cake again. "Eat. I'll explain later."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Hope asked.

"Right now, she's experiencing a power overload. She just gained control over her flame, leaving her weak and listless. She needs her rest," said Jade, who had finally woken up.

I sat up. "What? I can't just lay here!" My head exploded in pain, and I groaned.

Jade put a cool hand on my forehead. "You can and you will. You're too vulnerable right now. You wouldn't last a minute."

I wanted to argue, but she had a point. I still feared for Hope and Nico, though.

Then, I had an idea.

"Hope, can you come over here?"

She kneeled next to my bed. I put my hand over her collarbone and murmured: "Πετάξτε με χάρη, κόρη του Άδη. _(Fly with grace, daughter of Hades)_"

She glowed with an amber aura, and an image of a Phoenix appeared over her head.

"What the…"

"It's a Phoenix's blessing. It will secure you strength in the battle."

I looked at Hope's face and felt a part of my heart break. I dawned at me that there was a chance she could…_die._

I pulled her into a hug. "Don't die, I'll be sad…" I mumbled.

She smiled. "I'll try not to."

Then, Nico came over. I placed a hand on his chest and muttered: "Πετάξτε με τη δύναμη, γιος του Άδη. _(Fly with strength, son of Hades)"_ He glowed with the same aura.

I opened my mouth. I wanted to say something, I really did, but my tongue tied up, and I felt self conscious. I didn't want to sound sappy, but I needed to say something…

Suddenly, I felt my hand touch his face. Before I could actually register what I was doing, I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

His face turned pink. Our eyes met, and we held the gaze for a few minutes. He gave me a small nod, then he and Hope left.

My eyelids felt heavy. I looked up at Jade. She gave me an amused smile and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Sleep," she ordered.

I felt my head tilt as I floated into a deep slumber.

_Anastasia_

Row after row.

Legion after legion.

They seemed endless. When would this melee end?

A pack of hellhounds bounded forward.

"EXENE!" I cried.

She nodded. Then, she clenched her fist and drove it into the ground, causing an earthquake so strong that it knocked all the hellhounds down, killing them.

Suddenly, the ground exploded at the end of the battlefield.

A large green serpent crawled from the crack. It had dark leathery wings the size of a plane's wingspan. Its teeth were as long and deadly as spears.

"ROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!" Its voice seemed to shudder all of Long Island.

Annabeth ran over. "It's the Python," she said, her face pensive.

"WHAT?" Percy yelled.

"I THOUGHT APOLLO KILLED HER ALREADY!" I shrieked.

I looked back. People were giving it all the got. Few arrows pierced its hide. The situation seemed hopeless. We weren't gods…

Wait.

"Where's Mr. D?" Percy asked, voicing my thoughts.

"He's with the rest of the Olympians on Olympus," Annabeth muttered.

Suddenly, I had an idea. There was one Egyptian fighting technique I had learned. Maybe…

"Percy, Annabeth, cover me," I said. "I have an idea."

Annabeth gave me a look, then they both ran a few feet to the front of me.

_Hope this works…_

I lit a fireball in my palms and started murmuring in Ancient Greek. I tried to imagine my flame blending with my _animus_ and creating a case around me.

I began to rise, blue light surrounding my body. It grew thicker and thicker, till it was a replica of my body encased around me.

Tentatively, I took a step. The casing stepped as well.

**(This is a Kane Chronicles reference to Carter's combat magic)**

I drew my sword and charged.

"HEY!"

The Python turned and roared.

"Come. Get. Some." I muttered.

I raised my sword and slashed at the beast. It only grazed its skin. She had to have a weak spot.

She lunged, and I jumped back and saw a glimpse of its underbelly.

_Found it._

I waved my sword to distract her. She lunged again, and I quickly dove under her legs, and kicked upwards, flipping it on its back.

It thrashed, but I tackled it and straddled it between my legs. Even if it was its soft spot, I needed a lot of energy to kill it.

I called to the inner recesses of my body, gathering up all my flame. It started to burn, even for my body.

I raised my sword.

_This is it…_

I drove it into the monster's heart and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGHHHHHHH!"

Blue flames flew in all directions from my body. It felt like the energy was being mined directly from my veins. I could only hold for so long.

I heard the monster shriek from under me. Gold dust flew everywhere.

The monster defeated, my casing dissipated. I felt myself falling, falling for what seemed to be forever. Suddenly, I felt a kick to my chest and heard the laughter of a Laistrygonian.

The screams of other campers.

I saw the woods fleet in my vision.

Finally, I fell, and hit a small creek.

The cool water gave me comfort, but I couldn't move. Both my arms were broken. Blood seemed to fall over me like a river.

I couldn't die. Whether I liked it or not, people needed me. The world needed me.

_Lord Hades, Lord Thanatos, _I silently prayed, _let me plead my case._

My breaths became ragged.

_Please…_

I heard footsteps. Percy and Tory stood over me.

Tory grabbed my hand. Percy looked like he was about to cry, and turned away.

I knew why. I was a sea creature. It was only explanatory that a son of Poseidon would feel a sea creature's death.

"Anastasia…" Tory murmured.

I touched his face. Suddenly, my body began to shimmer with golden light.

Metamorphosis.

_Thank you…_

"Dylan…" I gasped. Every breath hurt.

"I promise…I'm not going…down…without a fight…" Then, my head rolled back, and my body disappeared.

**A/N: Cliff Hanger! Hanging from a Ciff…**

**Travis: You still watch ****Between the Lions****?**

**Me: (looks up and around) Noooo… WELL! We finally got Carly detained…**

**Connor: After you duct taped her to a chair…**

**Me: But the important thing is that she's better now!**

**Katie: Yeah, sure, whatever…**

**Me: We still need something to DO!**

**Annabeth: Maybe we should get guest stars!**

**Me: To do what?**

**Annabeth: Anything, I guess…**

**Me: You may be on to something, Chase…**

**You heard the daughter of Athena! Tell me if you want to guest star in the Disclaimer Show and I'll put you in!**

**Everyone: WOOHOO!**


	21. Chapter 21: Orpheus' Lyre 20

**A/N: **私は自分のパーシージャクソンとオリンポスしない (**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians). Are we ready?**

**Grover: Ready for what?**

**Me: (smacks him harder than necessary) OUR GUEST STAR YOU DOLT!**

**Grover: Owie…(passes out)**

**Hope: Well, who is it?**

**Me: Who else but the person who reviews the most! DRUMROLL PLEASE!**

**Jake: (groans, then starts drumrolling like the good lackey he is)**

**Me: McKenzie8463!**

**Everyone except Grover who got knocked out: W00T!**

**Me: McKenzie8463, COME ON DOWN!**

**(McKenzie8463 runs in through banner reading 'The Disclaimer Show' while sparklers explode next to the sign and runs through two rows of marching band people. One of the sparks hits Percy, though.)**

**Percy: MY LAYEGG! (passes out)**

Third Person POV

Camryn jolted from her sleep, sweat beaded on her forehead.

Something was wrong.

Jade, meanwhile, was trying to sneak from the infirmary while Jake and Daniella were outside. She had been ordered by the blue-eyed boy and Chiron to stay in the infirmary, but she sensed something was wrong as well.

Camryn noticed.

"Jade?" she asked, her voice soft.

Jade cringed and turned. "What?"

"Take me with you. Now."

Jade wrinkled her nose. "Cammie, you're in no condition to…"

Camryn swung her feet from the bed, stood up, and grabbed a few ambrosia squares from the bedside table, munching on one.

"Take. Me. With. You."

Jade stared at her, then pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"You're just like A.J., you know that?" She said, grasping her hand.

Camryn gave a small smile. "Yes. Yes I do."

With that, the two mermaid sisters ran outside onto the battlefield.

After the Python attack, most of the monsters had retreated in fear. Only a pack of hellhounds remained.

As soon as they spotted Jade and Camryn, they began to charge. Camryn drew her sword, but Jade held her back and calmly stood in front of her.

"αύξηση." _Rise._

Suddenly, green flames emanated as a thick ring from Jade's body, burning the hellhounds to a crisp.

"επιστροφή." _Return._

The ring closed in around Jade, who sank to her knees, her body shaking. Camryn handed her a square of ambrosia.

"I'm-I'm alright," Jade mumbled, as she silently chewed on the godly food. Camryn helped her up, and they proceeded to the dining pavilion, where Camryn set Jade (who had passed out again) on a table.

Camryn looked around. The scene wasn't pretty. People were walking around, chatting. Some in desperation, some in questioning. It made her feel disoriented.

Soon, she spotted Nico running past. She grabbed his shoulders.

"Nico, what's going on?"

Nico stared at her for a long time, unsure what to say. He inhaled sharply.

"It's A.J."

Camryn felt like she had been stabbed in the heart.

"What about A.J.?"

He bit his lip and looked down and told her about the Python attack and her metamorphosis.

"…so we can only assume that she's in the Underworld."

Camryn's eyes pricked with tears. "So…is she…"

"No," Nico replied with a sigh. "Well…at least…"

Camryn turned away, trying to hide the hot tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't lose her. The world needed her. Arimithea needed her.

_She _needed her.

She quietly dragged her toe along the floor in frustration, when it suddenly bumped against something.

It was a long jagged crack, stretching down the front of the pavilion. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed before.

"Nico? What's this?"

He came over beside her, inspecting the crack and looking slightly embarassed. "Uh, yeah, I kinda opened that when I was ten to banish some skeletons to the Underworld."

She raised an eyebrow. "Geez, you say it like it's so casual," she replied with a small smirk. "Well, I should have expected it from a son of the Big Three."

Nico blushed slightly, while Camryn's eyes widened. "Did you say you banished them to the Underworld?"

Nico nodded. "Yeah…but, there's a entrance in Central Park and…what the heck…"

Camryn had dragged her fingers along the crack, and it had began to glow golden. Suddenly, a crunch was heard from ahead.

Camryn and Nico looked forward. In the place where Tory, Annabeth, Percy, and Jake had been talking, a large chasm had opened, and they fell in, all screaming.

Camryn was about to run to them, when a large crunch was heard below her feet. The cracks grew larger and larger until a chasm was formed under her and Nico's feet as well.

The two teens looked at each other, then at the hole under them, as if in a cartoon, and they fell in screaming as well.

The two both landed in an open field with dead grass, still screaming. Nico stopped as soon as they landed in Asphodel, but Camryn was still screaming. Nico was suddenly _very_ aware that Camryn had been clutching to him the whole time.

"Camryn…"

"AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….oh…we're not dead…."

"Camryn…uh…your fingernails…they're kinda…."

Camryn suddenly realized her arms were wrapped around Nico's waist, and let go quickly, her face heating up.

"Oh! Sorry about that…" She heard a soft snicker and turned.

Tory and Jake both gave her innocent smiles and raised their eyebrows.

_OH SHUT UP! _She thought to both of them.

"So…what now?" Percy asked.

Nico was about to answer, when suddenly, Jake collapsed. Camryn screamed, and ran over to him.

He looked up, his chocolate eyes now bright green.

"She's-she's fighting…" he rasped, his breathing heavy.

"Who's she fighting? And who's she?" Annabeth asked.

"Anastasia…fighting…death…coward…pleading…" He then collapsed again.

Tory picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

Nico frowned slightly and looked down, his expression pensive.

"If she's doing what I think she's doing…" he muttered.

He faced everyone else.

"Come on. We need to get to the Throne Room. Now."

A.J. POV

The ugly hag of a Fury led me to the double doors of obsidian.

"Wait here," she hissed.

Ugh. She didn't need to tell me _that_ again. I was close to collapsing from fatigue.

I didn't even know if I was dead or alive. Ever since I had gotten to the Underworld, my battle armor had changed to a black dress that reached my knees. I was wearing makeup and jewelry, and my war circlet had changed to a black tiara with an aquamarine phoenix and diamonds.

I had recognized the outfit immediately. It was the outfit that my mother made me choose during the Titan War that I would have been…buried in.

The thought made my stomach churn.

_Don't think about it…don't think about it…_

The Fury returned. "Lord Hades will see you know."

The double doors opened, and I quietly stepped in the Throne Room. A tall man, probably at least ten feet tall, sat on a black throne. Actually, practically _everything _in the room was black. The throne…the walls…his robes…me….

Hades raised his dark eyebrows, which stood out among his pale skin. That was probably my cue.

I stepped forward and bowed. "Lord Hades," I murmured softly.

He sat back in his throne, his face expressionless. "What is your business here, Anastasia Phoenix? You must have something important to receive and audience with me."

I took a deep breath and silently prayed to Hermes. I wasn't very good at speaking.

"Um…if it pleases you, Lord Hades…ah…I would like to plead my case…I mean…I want to find a way to live…no wait…"

His lips twitched. "Many people try to cheat death…"

My breath hitched. "Oh-oh! That is not my goal at all…" I took a deep breath. I needed to say what I needed to say and I needed to say it straight.

"Lord Hades, I need to live. The world is depending on me. I am willing to take any challenge you throw at me; just give me a chance."

I fell on my knees, my heart ready to pound its way out of my chest.

"Please, the world is slowly ending as we speak," I whispered.

No emotion showed on his face.

_Please let that be good…please let that be good…_

"I cannot disobey the Ancient Laws," he began. "In order to remove yourself from the…_limbo_…that you are in, you must fight Death itself."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You must fight the god of Death, Lord Thanatos, in an one-on-one combat. If you win, you return to the realm of the living. If you don't, you die. But be warned, many men have attempted this and many have failed."

I drew my sword. "I'll do it."

Hades stood up with an amused twinkle in his eyes and snapped his fingers. Smoke gathered next to his throne, making me cough slightly. When it disappeared, a human sized man stood in black battle armor (biiiiiig shocker) with a hood covering his face. Even from a few feet away, I could feel his strong aura of death radiating off of him.

Suddenly, the double doors opened and Camryn ran in, pulling a boy along-I think his name was Nico or something- followed by Annabeth, Tory, Percy, and Jake, who was walking as if he was half-asleep.

"A.J.!" Camryn cried.

I turned to her. Her expression was filled with pain and worry.

"Camryn, I want you to get Little Boots, okay?"

"But…what are you…"

"I'm bargaining for my life. Just get her, okay?"

She opened her mouth to reply, then closed it and nodded.

I snapped my fingers, my armor appearing on my body, and then turned to Thanatos and placed the tip of my sword on the ground.

He did the same, the blade of his sword crossing over mine.

And it was a huge-ass sword, long and made of pure Stygian iron.

From under his hood, his lips twitched into a smirk.

"So, the young queen shall fight in a dress?"

I gave him a bitter smirk in reply. "Yes, yes she shall."

With that, we both raised our swords, and the battle began.

Camryn POV

I turned away and tried to ignore the battle that was going on.

Tory handed me a lock of Little Boots' hair and threw a turquoise fireball on the ground. Covering the lock in amber flames, I threw that into the turquoise fire and murmured: "Angelique Amanda."

Within ten minutes, Little Boots rose from the now violet portal, still in her Spongebob nightgown.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"Cammie! What's going on? Where am I?" She turned and saw A.J. fighting Thanatos. "Why is Annie Jen-Jen fighting?" She asked, her eyes filling with tears.

I was at a loss for words. What could I tell a three year old?

_Oh, yeah, your big sister is fighting the god of Death so that she can live and save the world, which is slowly deteriorating as we speak, and right now were in the Underworld, the Land of the Dead._

Right.

I was about to attempt to answer her, when she started to cry. I sighed, picked her up and started to walk around bobbing her up and down, but her wails started to increase.

_Ugh, what calms little children? Toys? No. Food? No. Lullabies?_

That could work.

I started to rack my brain for any lullabies. One particularly stuck in my mind: an Italian lullaby I had learned in school.

I sat down, set Little Boots in my lap, and began to sing softly in her ear.

_Fa la ninna, fa la nanna_

_Nella braccia della mamma_

_Fa la ninna bel bambin,_

_Fa la nanna bambin bel,_

_Fa la ninna, fa la nanna_

_Nella braccia della mamma._

Her sobs began to lessen as she buried her head in my neck. I heard a soft cough above me. I looked up. It was Nico.

"Where did you learn that song?" he asked softly, sitting next to me.

"I learned it in school, in my language class," I replied. "You've heard it before?"

He nodded, his expression shadowed. "Yeah. My mom would sing it to me when I was a kid."

I looked at him. "You know, Nico, when I disappeared in that portal thingymabob…"

He snickered.

"…I went to Elysium. And, I saw your mom."

He raised his eyebrows. "You did?"

I nodded. "She's watching over you, you know."

He stared at me a long time, then gave a small smile.

"That's nice to know," he said softly, stroking Little Boots' hair.

He started to sing the lullaby again, and I joined in, harmonizing.

_Fa la ninna, fa la nanna_

_Nella braccia della mamma_

_Fa la ninna bel bambin,_

_Fa la nanna bambin bel,_

_Fa la ninna, fa la nanna_

_Nella braccia della mamma_

A.J. POV

Note to self: Gods tend to have more fighting experience than teenagers.

Thanatos fought and he fought _hard_. After twenty minutes, I was cut all over my arms and legs, and I was exhausted. Sweat poured down my cheeks.

But the god was relentless. We kept fighting, our swords clashing, sparks flying ever so often.

_Keep holding on, _I told myself. _You have to…_

I felt a shove to my front and a pain explode in the back of my head. I looked up to see Thanatos cruelly grinning down at me. Tears sparked in my eyes…and I started _crying_.

_Why must I keep fighting? _I thought. _Why must everything be so painful?_

"Is the young warrior _crying_?" Thanatos asked, his voice filled with taunting. He slashed my arm and I cried out in pain.

"Many men have fought death and failed, Anastasia Phoenix. What makes you any different?"

I struggled to stand up, gripping my arm, but I slipped and fell on my face. Sobs began to rack through my body and I pushed my face up, my tears mixing with the sweat and blood on my cheeks.

Then I heard it. Just that one word.

"Coward."

_Coward._

_Coward._

_COWARD._

The word echoed through me like it had been blasted through a speaker. It ran through both my brain and my heart.

Shaking, I stood up and faced him, pointing my sword. Then, the words came.

_About time, Hermes._

"W-when I was in school, I ran. I r-ran from the bullies. I ran when the teachers scolded us. I ran when the kids beat each other up in the parking lot. Even when I was a princess, I ran. I ran when the leader of Parliament told me to my face when I wasn't qualified to be queen. I ran from every boy I was forced to put up with in order to gain my throne."

I started walking towards him.

"But there was a day that I had to stop running. I had to stop running when Tory and I fought those orcas that one day. I had to stop running on my coronation day. I had to stop running during the Titan War. And you know what? I was scared. Scared as heck. And I'm scared right now."

I kept walking towards him, my hand shaking. He stepped back in obvious amusement.

"But that does not mean I'm a coward. For 'courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear.' Right now, the world is more important than my fear. Because I know who I am. Do you know who I am?"

Instinctively, I lunged forward, as if to stab him, but fell on him at the last second, pushing him over.

That was unexpected.

Using all my energy, I rolled him on his back and pressed his arm backwards.

That was REALLY unexpected.

"Some people call me A.J. Some people call me Annie Jen-Jen. Some Jennifer. Some 'Your Majesty.' And some Anastasia, but that's usually when I'm in trouble. But all I know is, I'm me, and I will NEVER…"

I gripped my sword.

"…BACK…"

I raised it with both hands over my head.

"…DOWN."

With the last word, I drove the blade of my sword into his back.

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!" he bellowed in rage. He stood up and raised his hand to strike me, but Hades stopped him.

"She has won, Thanatos. Begone."

He glared, well at least I guess he glared, at me.

"You have won this time, Phoenix. But be warned, for this, I shall relish your death when the time comes again."

With that, he waved his hand, and disappeared in the form of flying crows.

I stood up. Then, it dawned on me.

I just fought a god. The god of death.

And won.

I looked down. I was covered in blood. My face was strewn with sweat and tears.

I didn't _feel _very heroic.

My body shimmered, and I was in my battle armor once again.

I inwardly sighed. Alive once again.

Hades looked at me, impressed.

"Well done," he mused. "You have won the battle, but you have made an enemy of the god of death. This will haunt you one day."

I nodded slowly. "Thank you, Lord Hades. I understand this."

He nodded, then looked dawn to the end of the room.

"Andromeda Phoenix," his voice boomed.

Camryn stood.

_That must be her Greek name…_

"You have opened an unauthorized entrance to the Underworld. Therefore, instead of using music to get in, you must use music to get out."

Camryn raised an eyebrow. "Lord of the Dead say what? OW!"

Jake gave her a whack on the head.

"Now, if your business is done here…"

I got the hint and bowed a final time. Then, we all left the throne room. Well, except that Nico kid. Hades said something to him that I couldn't hear, and Nico came out his face masked with irritation and his cheeks pink.

"Come on, let's get to Asphodel Fields," he said, grabbing Camryn's hand.

I softly snickered.

I'm pretty sure I knew what he had said.

Camryn POV

They made ME sing.

How unfair was that?

I didn't mind, really, I guess, but I was feeling pretty tired…no, lazy, really.

"How many songs do I have to sing?" I asked Nico.

He shrugged. "It depends. It's harder to leave the Underworld than entered it."

"Can you force your skeleton dudes to give us some music?"

He snapped his fingers, and four skeletons rose from the ground. A.J. came and whispered something in my ear.

"Do you know _Battlefield_ by Jordin Sparks?" I asked them. How fitting.

They nodded as instruments materialized in front of them. One handed me a mic.

I took a deep breath and began.

_Don't try to explain your mind_

_I know what's happening here_

_One minute, it's love_

_And, suddenly, it's like a battlefield_

_One word turns into a_

_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down_

_My world's nothing when you're gone_

_I'm out here without a shield - can't go back, now_

Images from the battle passed through my mind as I sang.

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh, no_

_These times when we climb so fast to fall, again_

_Why we gotta fall for it, now..._

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know, I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_Why does love always feel like_

_Can't swallow our pride_

_Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mmm_

_If we can't surrender_

_Then, we're both gonna lose we have, oh, no_

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing (nothing), oh, no_

_These times when we climb so fast to fall, again_

_I don't wanna fall for it, now..._

As the song progressed, so did my emotion. I hated this war.

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know, I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_Better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)_

_I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)_

_I guess you better go and get your_

_We could pretend that we are friends, tonight (oh)_

_And, in the morning, we wake up, and we'd be alright_

_'Cause, baby, we don't have to fight_

_And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_I guess you better go and get your armor..._

I started moving and dancing to the beat. The music held me captive.

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know, I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)_

_I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)_

_Why does love always feel like (oh, oh)_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield_

_I never meant to start a war_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_I never meant to start a war_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for... _

I finished the song, my chest heaving. I looked up. There was a small hole in the 'ceiling', I guess you could call it, and the light cascading from it was forming a small cylinder.

I looked at Nico. "Another?"

"Another."

I mused for a few minutes till another song came to mind. I went over to the skeletons.

"_Decode_ by Paramore?"

They nodded again, then pointed to Nico, who came over. They handed him a guitar and motioned to him.

"You play?" I asked.

"A little," he admitted.

They started to hand me a guitar as well, but I stopped them and summoned my own.

It was pretty simple, purple and white. I quickly tuned it and turned to Nico.

"Ready?"

He nodded.

I plugged it in the amp and moved towards the mic again.

_How can I decide what's right _

_When you're clouding up my mind? _

_I can't win _

_Your losing fight _

_All the time _

_You can't ever own what's mine _

_When you're always taking sides _

_But you won't take away my pride _

_No, not this time _

_Not this time _

_How did we get here? _

_Well I used to know you so well _

_Well how did we get here? _

_Well I think I know _

_The truth is hiding in your eyes _

_And it's hanging on your tongue _

_Just boiling in my blood _

_But you think that I can't see _

_What kind of man that you are _

_If you're a man at all _

_Well, I will figure this one out _

_On my own _

_(I'm screaming, "I love you so") _

_On my own _

_(but my thoughts you can't decode) _

_How did we get here? _

_When I used to know you so well, yeah_

_How did we get here? _

_Well, I think I know _

This was the hardest part. I started to shred on my guitar, concentrating on every note. My fingers started to spark from the friction.

_Do you see what we've done? _

_We've gone made such fools _

_Of ourselves _

_Do you see what we've done? _

_We've gone made such fools _

_Of ourselves _

_Yeah!_

_How did we get here? _

_When I used to know you so well, yeah! Yeah!_

_Well how did we get here? _

_When I used to know you so well _

_I think I know _

_I think I know _

_There is something I see in you _

_It might kill me _

_I want it to be true _

The last verse reminded me a lot of Nico. He _was_ a son of Hades and pretty dangerous.

_CAMRYN! STOP DOING THAT! _One part of me told myself.

_STOP YELLING AT ME! _The other side retorted.

I looked up. The portal was wide open and shimmering. We all stepped towards it.

"Well," A.J. said softly. "The world is waiting."

**A/N: I don't own **_**Battlefield **_**by Jordin Sparks or **_**Decode**_** by Paramore!**

**McKenzie8463: So… what do you guys do around here?**

**Me: (shrugs) Eh. Whatever, I guess. This show is the epitome of madness.**

**Nico and Justin: (walk in)**

**Nico: Hey, it's the girl who keeps reviewing about us!**

**McKenzie8463: (blushes)**

**Me: (evil grin) Justin, Nico, can I talk to you for a second?**

**Justin: (muttering to Nico) She's getting that look again….**

**Me: (grabs them both by their collars and leads them outside)**

**(soft muttering is heard, followed by various punching noises)**

**Justin and Nico: (both walk in and kiss McKenzie8463 on each cheek)**

**Me: A token of my appreciation…**

**McKenzie8463: (dazed)**

**Me: NOW GUYS!**

**(Percy, Annabeth, and Exene jump out of nowhere and taze Justin and Nico)**

**McKenzie8463: O_O WTF**

**Me: Eh, I was getting bored.**

**Next episode: River Seas, daughter of Poseidon!**


	22. Chapter 22: Rebirth

**A/N: ****Non ho proprio Percy Jackson e gli Dei dell'Olimpo!**

**Everyone: (facepalms)**

**Me: HEY! I'm just trying to make it interesting!**

**Grover: So what's new?**

**Me: (whacks him harder than necessary again) OUR GUEST STAR…OW! %#$!**

**Grover: (takes off rasta cap to reveal piece of lead) PWNED**

**Percy: So who is it today?**

**Me: Our guest star is…**

**Jake: (drumrolling in his sleep)**

**Me: River Seas, daughter of Poseidon!**

**(River runs through the banner with the same sparklers. Percy hides behind Naomi as a spark flies toward him, but Naomi, being a daughter of Zeus, increases the power of the spark and it shocks him anyway, more painful than the last time.)**

**Percy: YAAAAAAAAAAA! **

**River: Ooh! That's gonna leave a mark.**

**Me: (winces) Oh yeah.**

Anastasia POV

We reappeared in Camp Half-Blood.

I went into commando mode.

"Camryn, Tory, get the rest. Percy, Annabeth, tell Chiron and spread the word. We all need to get to the Empire State building. Soon. Jake, go to the infirmary and get some syringes."

_Twenty minutes later…_

The daughter of Apollo, Daniella, squeezed Tory's wrist, looking for the vein. As soon as it was visible, she stuck the needle in his wrist.

He cringed and turned away.

"5 millimeters, right?" she asked me. I nodded.

She carefully drew the blood from his arm while his face paled, then removed the needle. She quickly unscrewed it and added a new one, injecting it into my wrist.

I turned away also. The injection felt uncomfortable.

Daniella then went to Miranda and drew five millimeters from her as well. Then, she injected one millimeter into each of us five sisters.

We then walked outside to the center of the camp grounds and the five of us stood in a circle.

**(A/N: This joining ceremony is slightly different than the one in chapter 4)**

I looked up at the sky. It was cloudy, so the sun was barely visible.

Jake looked up. "It's directly overhead."

"The proper alignment," I murmured.

We all faced each other. My heart was beating so hard that my chest hurt.

Jade gave a small smile, then looked towards the sun.

"For Hermes, the Messenger God," she said.

Her body glowed with a green aura, then rose in the air. A small girl flew out of her chest.

Her _ignis_. A Phoenix's _ignis_ was the physical personification of her flame, supposed to represent a Phoenix's true nature.

Jade's body fell softly to the ground, and curled into a ball. Meanwhile, her ignis melted and changed into the form of a lioness, then into a tall teenage girl. A caduceus appeared in her hand, and she slowly fell to the ground.

She was wearing a white T-shirt with a black peace sign and jeans while barefoot. I could feel the heat of her ignis even from a distance away.

She gave me a quick nod and a reassuring smile.

_This was it…_

I felt like I was going to barf. But, I faced the sun anyway.

"For Ares, the War God," I said, my voice almost a whisper.

I felt my body rising higher and higher.

_Don't look down, don't look down…_

Suddenly, I felt myself…_separating from my body._ I looked down and saw it fall silently to the ground.

My head hurt. Suddenly, I felt like I had the mentality of a four-year-old. Then, I felt a pain in my chest, and my ignis morphed and changed into my avatar, a white tigress. Then, it changed again, and I felt a spear in my hand and something melt from my shoulders.

I returned to the ground and looked down. I looked down and saw I was wearing the same dress from the beauty pageant. On top of it, however, I was wearing battle armor and jeans underneath.

The strangest thing was, I felt more of myself than I ever had before. I felt pure, fresh and new.

Alyssa and Camryn both did the same without any trouble, but Little Boots had a hard time because she couldn't pronounce Hephaestus very well.

When her ingis landed, we all did a double take. Standing there, surrounded by a amethyst aura, was an eleven-year-old girl in a grimy T-shirt and jeans. Soot was smeared on her cheeks as she passed a mallet between both palms.

_Great. My three-year-old sister had the mentality of an eleven-year-old. She's probably planning to take over the world by now._

We all stood in a circle, ready to begin the Joining.

"Ο Απόλλωνας, ο προστάτης μας, να μας ευλογήσει." I whispered.

_O Apollo, our patron, bless us._

Third Person POV

The five sisters each stretched out her right hand, placing them on top of one another. They started to chant in Ancient Greek, while Greek symbols shone brightly in a circle around them.

Soon, their bodies all began to glow with a pure white aura and started melting together, starting from their hands. White flames began to build around them, so hot that the campers surrounding them had to back away.

Their chants became louder and louder. The fire burned hotter and hotter and swirled around them till you couldn't see their bodies anymore.

Suddenly, an avian screech was heard.

Out of the inferno shot out a white bird, so bright that it was hard to look at. Its feathers seemed to be made of fire itself, its eyes red as coals.

The Phoenix.

The firebird swooped around Camp Half-Blood, searching for its host. Percy quietly went over and nudged Anastasia's body.

She opened her eyes, which were now dark brown, normal for any black girl, and stood up, opening her palm to the sky, teetering slightly.

The bird stopped, sensing its host, the fell into a nosedive. Instead of colliding with the girl's palm, it melted into it, leaving a mark of a Phoenix on her palm.

Anastasia fell to her knees, doubled over in pain. She gritted her teeth, as she could _feel_ the powerful being taking over her body, influencing her mind, her actions.

Her body began to glow with the same aura as before. Suddenly, her back tingled, and she could swear she could feel something _sprouting_ from it.

She couldn't take it anymore. She screamed.

It didn't _feel_ right. She felt so violated, her body ridden with pain, sweat forming rivers on her forehead.

Some campers ran to her, but she was immediately surrounded by a sphere of white hot fire. Her screams increased as the thing in her back grew larger and larger, as the Phoenix took more and more control.

Soon, the screams stopped as soon as they came. The Phoenix had taken control, but…it felt…_right_. The discomfort in her back had disappeared, and it felt like a part of her now.

She stood up, her legs shaking slightly. The inferno died, and all of the campers who could see her gasped.

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She looked around and spotted a glimpse of white. She looked down. Instead of her battle armor, she was wearing a long, flowing white dress. It was strapless, with gold trim along the top of the bust.

Her hair, meanwhile, was put into an updo, with two curled strands loose on the sides. Her golden tiara, which she usually didn't wear, rested in front of the bun.

In her hand, was a long silver staff with designs carved into it, and a golden phoenix encrusted with diamonds at the top.

"Holy crap, I look like I just went through a Sailor Moon cosplay convention," she muttered, her wings twitching slightly.

WAIT.

She craned her neck as far as she could, but it was easy to see. Two wings, probably the span of 1 ½ her arms, spread from her back. She flapped them experimentally, the wind almost making her fall on her butt.

"Ohmigods omigods omigods.." she muttered.

Annabeth stepped forward. "Anastasia…"

"I! HAVE! WINGS! HOW IN THE NAME OF ALL…"

"A.J.! Calm down, you're giving me a headache!" said a voice. It came from her lips, but it wasn't hers.

"Jade? How did you…"

"We're all in your body, you know."

"Well, can you stop using my mouth? It's creeping me out."

"But what if we want to say something?" Alyssa retorted.

"Well, IT'S MY BODY AND YOU TALK WHEN I SAY SO! GOT IT?"

A small cough was heard from the crowd. A.J. looked up to see about 200 demigods giving her weird looks.

"Why is she yelling at herself?" someone muttered.

She scratched the back of her neck, embarrassed. Then, her vision clouded.

_It was Olympus, but it looked…different._

_The sky, like the rest of the world, was pasty gray. And it was…raining._

_The vision shifted to the throne room, where all of the Olympians, including Hades and Hestia, were seated. It was still half built._

_Hestia was sitting by the large brazier in the middle, her skin the same color as the sky. Her hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat, and her red eyes were dull._

_Apollo and Hephaestus sat next to her, applying their forces to the dying flame. It was so dull that it barely lit up the brazier itself._

One more hour_… Hestia murmured. _Just one more…

_The scene shifted to Times Square. Hundreds of people had stopped and were looking at the big screens surrounding the area._

_It was CNN, the headline _Breaking News.

"We have reports that a large sinkhole has opened up in Los Angeles," _the reporter said. "_It has grown to about 1,000 feet in diameter in the past half hour, and about 100 people have been lost in it. In other news, five tornados have started in the Midwest, spreading east…"

The vision ended. A.J. faced the campers and told them about the impending natural disasters.

Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows. "If only there was some way to slow the rate of the flame extinguishing…we would have to stop the passage of time itself…"

They both looked at each other. "Justin."

The son of Kronos came forward. "Someone say my name?"

He had take off his armor to reveal a black ¾ shirt and jeans. A cut ran along the side of his cheek and his dirty blond hair was strewn over his face.

"Justin…have you ever tried stopping time? Like completely?" Annabeth asked.

His nose wrinkled. "I've…read about it…but it's kind of dangerous…"

"So it's possible?" Alyssa asked.

_Stop doing that_… A.J. thought.

_MAKE ME, B****! _Alyssa thought back.

He nodded slowly, his face showing slight fear.

Taps, who had been observing the whole thing, stepped forward quietly and stood on her tiptoes to look him in the eye.

"Don't doubt yourself," she said simply. "You're not who you used to be. You're a warrior now, the true son of Kronos."

He blushed. "Thank you," he murmured softly.

Taps felt something strange move in her stomach. She felt her arms wrap around his neck. Before her mind could tell her to do otherwise, she placed her lips on his.

Justin stood frozen, unable how to react. Then, he felt his arms slowly wrap around her waist, reacting to the kiss.

_Somewhere at a Belieber fan club in Virginia…_

"Shelly? Do you need some… AHHH!"

Shelly's mother walked into Shelly's room to a horrible sight.

She and all of the other Beliebers were collapsed on the floor, shivering.

"Something…happened…to…my…future…husband…" Shelly rasped, her body covered in sweat. "Something…"

_Meanwhile, back in Long Island, five minutes later…._

"Taps?" Hope said, trying to pull her away. "It's time to let go now…."

"How are they able to breathe?" Tory muttered.

"I know, right?" replied Percy.

Finally, after much force on both parts, they finally got them separated.

Justin looked down, his face as red as a tomato. "A.J., hold on to me. Then, everybody hold on to her."

A.J. placed a hand on his shoulder, Annabeth held her hand, and soon all the demigods, naiads, dryads, and satyrs were all holding hands.

Justin clenched his fist and muttered: "Ο Κρόνος, φύλακας του Χρόνου, προσοχή έκκλησή μου: ας τον κόσμο να απελευθερωθούν από τα δεσμά του χρόνου."

_O Kronos, Guardian of Time, heed my call: let the world break free from the bonds of time._

_And Father? _He added as an afterthought. _I know you're a Titan who tried to overthrow your children twice, killed hundreds of demigods in the process, and can't hold down a woman…WAIT! I take that back! …please help me with this. For your son._

He inhaled, and plunged his fist in the ground. It rumbled, almost knocking the chain down.

As the mini earthquake spread, things froze. The birds stopped in midair. The wind halted. Even the tide in Long Island froze.

Soon, all of New York City was stopped in time. Justin's knees buckled and he collapsed on the ground.

A.J. winced. His body was cold, cold as ice.

A.J. picked him up, handed her staff to Tory, and cradled him as a child. Then she faced the rest of the army.

"Alright, people! Fill up the vans! Get up on the pegasi! We're getting over to Olympus, now, let's MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

She mentally winced. She hated using that voice.

She started to run past the camp borders. Miranda, Annabeth, Percy, Jake, Tory, and Grover followed her.

They ran. Ran past the frozen people. Ran down the crowded streets. The influence of the suspended time stream made them feel like they were running through a vacuum.

Soon, they reached the Empire State Building and burst through the door.

Percy jumped over the desk and started ruffling through the doors.

"Key…key…where's the key…" he muttered.

A.J. threw Justin over her shoulder.

"He needs to eat more, but he's still heavy…" she muttered.

Percy got the key and pressed the up arrow on the elevator. The teens all filed in and he slipped they key card into the slot, activating the 600th floor button.

_Time is waiting _

_We only got 4 minutes to save the world _

_No hesitating _

_Grab a boy, Grab a girl_

"OH, COME ON!" A.J. screamed.

Miranda facepalmed.

They reached the 600th floor. Miranda and Tory ran ahead through the rain, while A.J. followed. Finding an empty spot, she quietly set Justin down.

"Grover, will you watch him?" A.J. asked.

He nodded and clapped her on the shoulder. "Good luck, you guys."

"Thanks," all the sisters said simultaneously.

A.J. shivered. That was _still _really creepy.

She kept running until she reached the Throne Room. Tory handed her the staff.

She cast a quick glance at the gods seated in their thrones. All their faces were pale.

She looked away.

_Now is not the time to mess up, _she thought. _This is our time now._

_Amen, _her sisters thought back.

_Ready?_

_Ready._

A.J. ran over to the brazier, raised her staff, and opened her mouth.

_Let's go back_

_Back to the beginning_

_Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

_'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect_

_Trying to fit a square into a circle_

_Was no life_

_I defy_

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away_

_My sanity_

_'Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

Jade's voice was more dominant among the chorus of voices now, and A.J. stepped into the brazier, her staff still raised.

_I'm shedding_

_Shedding every color_

_Trying to find a pigment of truth_

_Beneath my skin_

_'Cause different_

_Doesn't feel so different_

_And going out is better_

_Then always staying in_

_Feel the wind_

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away_

_My sanity_

_'Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

Alyssa's voice stood out now, and the flame was steadily growing, flowing in a cylinder around her.

_I'm coming clean_

_Let the rain fall_

_Let the rain fall_

_I'm coming..._

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away_

_My sanity_

_'Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

The column was surrounding the girl now, so only her silhouette was visible. The clouds outside were clearing.

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away_

_My sanity_

_'Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

_Let's go back_

_Back to the beginning _

The column spun faster and faster.

"Ας Άλυμπος αυξήσει και πάλι! Ας υπάρξει αναγέννηση! Ας Δυτικού Πολιτισμού ανθίσει και πάλι!"

_Let Olympus raise again! Let there be rebirth! Let Western Civilization flourish again! _The five sisters cried at once.

The column shot upwards. A blast of heat spread in a circle around the brazier. As the heat reached the gods, their complexion changes, and their auras shone brighter than ever before.

Meanwhile, the sky shone a sparkling blue. The rain stopped.

Olympus flourished. Flowers grew, rivers sparkled, and the air felt sweet and pure.

Anastasia stepped out of the brazier, leaning on her staff.

_Still alive, _she thought.

Her prophecy had been fulfilled.

**A/N: (sniff) So beautiful…**

**River: (eating popcorn) I know, right?**

**Taps: So now what should we do?**

**Me: HMMMMMM**

_**Ten minutes later…**_

**(Percy, Grover, Jake, Tory, and Dylan are all hanging on hooks by their underwear)**

**River: Wow, you're mean.**

**Me: I know. (hands River Mr. Flamethrower) Will you do the honors?**

**River: Gladly. :D**

**All the Guys: YAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Percy: (activates wave putting out Mr. Flamerthrower) PWNED**

**Me: (sobs) MR. FLAMETHROWER! NOOOOOOOOOOO! (looks up) You will **_**pay**_**.**

_**Ten MORE minutes later…**_

**Annabeth: (beating the crap out of Percy)**

**River: How did you get her to do that?**

**Me: (shows photoshopped picture of Percy and Rachel making out) Two words. Photo. Shop.**

**River: Nice.**

**I do not own _4 Minutes _by Madonna or _Come Clean _by Hilary Duff!**

**Next episode: waterpoloplayer!**


	23. The Illness

**A/N: I'M SORRY! I know you hate these…**

**(Scene cuts to cheesy soap opera hospital room. Logan Lerman is in a doctor's uniform, looking over a bed ridden authoress who is coughing and giggling at the same time)**

**Jade: (bursts in in nurse's outfit) How's she doing, doc?**

**Logan: e_e It's not good, babe, not good…**

**Jade: Mmmm…wait, did you just call me BABE?**

**Logan: (blushes) No…**

**Jade: Do you have a diagnosis?**

**Logan: (inhales) With the coughing, fever, random outbursts, and random rave starting…she may have….**

**(cue dramatic music)**

**Logan: …Writer's block.**

**Everyone Else: DUN DUN DUN!**

**Jade: (sobbing) But she pulled through for 22 chapters…**

**Logan: (hugging her) I know, I know…**

**Carly and Exene: (burst in in camo armed with tranquilizers) So does this mean we're not kidnapping Tom Felton anymore?**

**Me: (weakly) No… you'll give away…(coughs)…the next episode…(giggles again)**

**Exene: waterpoloplayer is going to be SO pissed…**

**Me: (coughs) I know… (giggles again)**

**Jade: Why does she keep giggling?**

**Logan: She said something about an audio bible…**

**Me: (coughs) My mom got an audio bible today…(cough)…with a cast of famous people…and (giggles)…**

**Carly: And what?**

**Me: They cast Cody Linley as….as…JESUS! BAHAHAHAHAH! (coughs) KAFF KAFF HACK**

**Daniella: Ugh. She's been doing that all afternoon…**

**So yeah, I have writer's block. I'm sorry, it's just that the shooting in Arizona has really affected me this past week and my mind is kind of…floopy. I'm saying this because I may or may not update tomorrow or Monday. Hopefully I'll get through this rough spot. I just need to clear my head. Thank you guys so much for reviewing, it means a lot to me! I mean seriously, the FIRST thing I do when I wake up is check my email to see if I got new reviews. It makes me so happy to know you guys like my ideas! You rock!**

**Peace, love, happiness, and meat,**

**AnastasiaPhoenix1678**


	24. Chapter 23: Coming Home

**A/N: Je ne Percy Jackson et proper…**

**Nico: NO! No more of the stupid language thing! IT GETS OLD, OKAY?**

**Me: o.o Okay, dang…**

**Grover: (approaching timidly) S-so, w-what…**

**Me: Yes, we have a guest star today.**

**Grover: (raises eyebrow) Oh, okay…**

**Me: (nods) Mmmhm… (hits Grover over the head with a huge mallet) AHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Naomi: O.O WTF…**

**Me: Read ****Percy Jackson Truth and Dare****. It's a long story…**

**Mackenzie: Introduce the guest star already!**

**Me: Fine, fine…. waterpoloplayer, COME ON DOWN!**

**(waterpoloplayer runs through the banner with the band dudes and the sparklers. Percy, having been painfully injured the first two times, runs away, only to have a mass of the sparks **_**follow **_**him.)**

**Percy: HOLY ****!**

**Everyone Else: O_O**

A.J. POV

So. Much. Plucking.

"OW!" I screamed as Apollo yanked another feather from my wings.

Here I was, the second savior of Olympus, and I was being plucked.

Oh, the joy.

And exactly HOW did this happen?

Well, exactly ten minutes ago, after the whole 'relighting the flame' thing, Apollo had taken me to a separate room, saying that he needed me for something "important".

Needless to say, I was freaked out. I couldn't trust myself alone with a god. What if I said something stupid?

Then, I saw the bed.

Bed+empty room+hot guy+five perverted teenage minds= chaos.

It is NOT fun to hear four other voices in your head screaming.

All.

At.

Once.

Well, he told me to sit on the bed.

More screaming.

Not wanting to disobey a god, I did. Then, I felt a hand press on my back.

Even MORE screaming. I couldn't take it anymore.

"OH MY GODS, WILL YOU JUST _SHUT UP?"_

Cue awkward silence.

"No…" I muttered with clenched teeth. "Not…"

"Okay," he said simply. Oh, I could practically HEAR the smirk when he said that.

He placed a hand on my back again. Then, I felt a hard yank and a pain erupt in my wings.

"Ow! Lord Apollo, what are you…"

"I'm plucking you. Now hold still."

And now here I am. Being de-feathered by the sun god.

Again, OH JOY.

Soon, it hurt so bad that tears sprang into my eyes. He called over a nymph, who carried a silver bowl and put it under my head, so my tears fell in.

Instead of being transparent, they were white, like cream, or milk.

"Why exactly are we doing this again?" I asked, trying not to show my pain.

"Have you read _Harry Potter_?_"_

I shook my head.

Oh, don't give me that look.

He clucked his tongue, chiding me. "Shame."

He pulled another feather.

"Well, it says that a phoenix's feathers and tears have powerful medicinal qualities, strong enough to heal the most fatal of wounds. These should last for a while."

" 'Medicinal qualities', my…OW! Have you always had some?" I asked.

He paused and pulled another feather.

"I had a few, about 2,000 years ago. They were remnants from your ancestor."

"How long will they last?"

"Pretty long, I would say." He gave a hard yank, making me shove my fist into my mouth to keep from screaming.

He stood up, smiling.

"All done. And the wittle pwincess gets a wowwypop for being _such a good girl_!" he said, pinching my cheek

I wrinkled my nose. But I _did_ get a lollipop.

I stood, the blue raspberry sucker in my mouth. Apollo stepped forward, placed a hand on my forehead and started to chant in Ancient Greek.

I closed my eyes. My body felt numb, and for a quick moment, I felt a void in my ribcage. My back sizzled and tingled. My energy started to leave my body, and the world began to be covered in ink blots.

Then, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

I turned stiffly. Standing there, in a ruby chiton, was Alyssa, a small smile twitching on her lips, and her maroon eyes sparkling.

She gave me a hug. "You did it."

I hugged her back. "No. _We_ did it."

Apollo faced us and grinned.

"Well, if you _fine _ladies will follow me…"

Alyssa giggled.

_He's Jake's dad, you know…_

_He is?_

Pause.

_DANGIT!_

I patted her shoulder.

_I know, I know…it's okay…_

_But he's SO FINE…_

_I know…._

We all proceeded to the throne room, where the Olympians were all seated in a horseshoe around the now brightly lit brazier. Apollo winked at us, then took his seat among them.

Zeus, wearing a black pinstriped suit, his eyes bright, spoke up.

"The children of the prophecy and the son of Kronos!"

We all stepped forward. I noticed that the guys had all changed into polo shirts and jeans.

"Line up in order of age!"

So, we did. This was the order: Jade, Miranda, Jake, Tory, me, Justin, Alyssa, Camryn, and Little Boots.

Even though we were in front of the gods, Tory couldn't resist sticking his tongue out at me as we lined up.

_Oh, shut up! You're just an hour older than me!_

_A lot can happen in an hour…._

"Atalanta Phoenix!" Zeus boomed. Jade stepped forward, her knees shaking slightly. She was wearing a light green chiton barefoot.

Zeus turned to Hestia. "Is she really the one?"

Hestia walked over, very short compared to her. Jade got down on her knees, while Hestia cupped her chin in her hands. She smiled.

"Yes," she said softly.

Hestia sat down again by the brazier and patted a place next to her. Jade sat next to her cross-legged.

Hestia started to poke the fire. "Hello, Achilla."

Jade's head shot up, and she immediately bowed. "Lady Hestia. It has been a while."

"You have chosen a proper host, I see."

"Yes, this one carries great strength and grace. She is perfect."

Jade then shook her head, confused. "What was that about?"

Hestia still tended the fire.

"Long ago, I had a flock of virgins who tended my temples. Usually, they came into my service after their hearts were broken, vowing to follow me for all eternity as my maidens."

"Like the Hunters?"

"Yes. It is like an 'easy' version of the Hunters. The problem was, they weren't faithful."

Jade pursed her lips. "That's sad…"

Hestia's eyes darkened. "Yes, it is." Her eyes lit up again. "But there was one who was…._different_."

Jade's eyebrows raised.

"Her name was Achilla. No one knew where she came from. She just arrived, one day, like a leaf falling in autumn. She was dedicated, the last one to leave, the first one to wake, never having a harsh word for anything or anyone."

Hestia sighed.

"What happened?" Jade asked.

"One day, there was an attack by a neighboring country. While the other maidens fled, Achilla stood her ground. When I saw how willing she was to die for me, I gave her my blessing, giving her control of the element of fire."

"But, WE can already do that…right?"

"The Phoenicia only control the fire that runs through their veins. I am talking about the true _element _of fire, that flows through the earth."

Jade nodded in understanding. "What happened to her?"

"She survived and struck fear into the invaders. After that, her life was long and fruitful. At her judgment, I asked her if she wanted anything, anything at all for her servitude."

"What did she ask for?"

"Nothing."

Jade raised an eyebrow.

"I refused. She needed a reward. So, I granted her immortality and made her ruler over the fire sprits that walk the earth."

"Wow…."

Hestia nodded. "Yes. She lived like that for about a hundred years or so, but then she came to me with a request. She wanted to die."

Jade's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. She wanted someone else to 'seize the chalice' as she called it."

"Okay…so what does that have to do with me?"

Hestia smiled. "You are her reincarnation. You are the next queen of the fire spirits."

Jade's jaw dropped. "_Me?_ Well, what does that mean?"

"It means that the fire spirits, sometimes called igniads, are at your control. You can call them out of the ground as you wish."

Jade remained silent for a moment. "Wow…that's…_unexpected._"

Hestia turned to her, her face full of understanding. "Jadelyn, you love your sister, correct?"

"You mean A.J.? Of course."

"But you sometimes feel jealous, don't you?"

My head shot up.

Jade paused, then nodded.

"Sometimes, it's kind of awkward being second-in-command to your little sister…" she mumbled. She then looked at me. "But I'm not, like, bitter, or anything…it's just a feeling…"

I smiled. "You rule a domain of our element now. You are much, much more powerful than I am."

Jade smiled, then turned to Hestia.

"Thank you, Lady Hestia," she murmured, bowing.

Hestia smiled, then waved her hand.

Jade's dress lengthened and became a mix of colors: red, orange, yellow, blue. Her war circlet melted into a simple tiara, so bright that it was hard to look at.

She stood and turned to us. I smiled.

"All hail Atalanta Phoenix, the ruler of the fire spirits."

With that, we all bowed as she took her place back in line.

Zeus nodded to her.

"Miranda Rylan!" he boomed.

**(A/N: I know you REALLY hate these, but this chapter is going to consist of a lot of different POVs. You have been warned.)**

Miranda POV (A FIRST!)

I stepped forward, my knees wobbling.

_Would they recognize me as one of their own?_

I couldn't help looking at Poseidon from time to time. I wanted to confront him, call him 'father', but, it didn't feel right.

Not yet.

I stared at the Olympians for what seemed like forever. Then, to my surprise, Aphrodite stepped down from her throne and reverted to human size, while approaching me.

"Miranda?" she asked softly.

I stepped back quickly and raised an eyebrow. "Lady Aphrodite?"

Her changing eyes filled with slight disappointment. "You don't remember?"

I shook my head. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

Her appearance changed again. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes. She stuck out her hand and I heard a collective gasp behind me.

I looked up. Spinning over my head was an image of a dove holding a scarf in its beak.

"_Mi hija_."

I turned.

"_Mamá_?" I asked, my eyes filling with tears.

She opened her arms and I fell into them, sobbing like I was one again. I cried for goodness knows how long.

_Oh my gosh, she's really here…my mom…_

I pulled away, tears still running down my cheeks. She grabbed my hand.

"We need to talk." And with that, she led me outside the throne room.

We both sat in an open meadow, away from the throne room.

"Do you love me?" I blurted out.

Aphrodite looked shocked. "Well, of course I do."

"Then why did you…I mean…why…"

"Why did we leave you?"

I nodded, my eyes filling with tears.

She paused for a while, thinking of how to answer.

"Do you remember Luke Castellan?"

I flinched. Who didn't?

"Well, it was prophesied that there were three possible hosts for Kronos."

_Three?_

She nodded. "Yes. _A son of the Messenger, a daughter of madness and bounty, _and…"

"And what?"

She sighed. "_A daughter of love and the Messenger of the sea._"

_Messenger of the sea…_

"So my father is…"

Suddenly, I was bathed in a turquoise light. I looked up and saw a spinning image of a conch shell over my head.

"…Triton."

_Oh wow…_

"So…I had to be abandoned because I could have been a host for Kronos? But I joined him anyway! And what about that other girl?"

She shook her head. "No plan is perfect," she said, running her hand through my hair. "Both you and Rebecca, the other goddess, were hidden in plain sight among the mortals. If you had stayed here the Titans would have staged a premature attack on Olympus."

I stayed silent.

"During that final battle against the Arimitheans, Janus appeared to Dylan and Anastasia. They were going to try to kill you."

"So? Nothing would have happened."

She raised an eyebrow. "If Dylan had brought down that sword, your ichor would have shown. Oceanus would have told Kronos, and he would have taken you over by force."

My eyes widened.

_Of course…_

"Would it have made any difference who Kronos inhabited?"

Aphrodite nodded. "If you or Rebecca had been inhabited by Kronos, the Titans _would_ have won. No exceptions."

My jaw dropped.

_Were we that powerful?_

"So…indirectly…A.J. and Tory helped to save the world."

She smiled. "Love is a driving force, Miranda. It can start wars, end them, promote unity, and break others apart. That is why I am one of the Olympians. People tend to think that my children and I are airheaded. Don't fall into that trap."

I nodded, smiling. We both rose, ready to return to the throne room.

Aphrodite turned to me. "And Miranda, tell your sisters and Jake that this summer is going to be _very_ interesting for them."

I grinned. I could see her gears turning. "I will, Mom."

She kissed me on the forehead and we both returned to the throne room.

Jake POV

"Oh! I think he's waking up!" I heard a voice say.

I felt a pressure on my chest rising and falling.

Yes, I, Jake Michealson, had fainted.

Again.

How, you ask? Well, after Miranda was led away, the big guy, Zeus, called my name.

"Jake Michaelson!" I stepped forward.

A man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes stepped forward from his throne. He was about my age, and had teeth so white they looked like they could outshine the sun.

He shrank until he was about my size. We were the same height, too. Maybe he was my half-brother, or something…

He put a hand on my shoulder. "My son."

_WTF?_

This guy was Apollo? My _father_?

I felt the world slowly spinning, and everything melted to black.

So here I was now. Being given CPR in front of all the Olympians.

Nice.

My sight cleared. Apollo was looking over me.

"You okay, kiddo?"

I mentally shivered and nodded slowly.

"What did I miss?"

"Not much," said Alyssa, who was grinning madly. She now had a silver bracelet on her wrist with a large phoenix on the front.

"You got a new bracelet."

She nodded, her smile widening. "I'm one of the Elite Phoenixes, the first of our kind. I can melt into fire at will."

"And she won't stop rubbing it in." A.J. muttered.

Alyssa smiled. "Sorry," she said, obviously not sorry.

I felt a hand grip mine, and I was pulled up from the ground. My sisters stepped back.

Apollo studied me. "So, what you got?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"What do you do? Are you a musician, or are you a healer?"

I thought for a moment. "Well, I play the guitar and piano, I guess, but lately, I've been having these visions…"

His eyes widened. "Really?"

I nodded. "I see at lot of things, then I pass out. It's really weird."

He blinked, and was silent for a few seconds.

"The new prophet," he murmured.

I raised an eyebrow. "H-huh?"

He gave me a smile, and I heard the voices of girls swooning.

INCLUDING A.J.

That, is just wrong.

"I am a god of many…ah…_talents_, I guess you could say. Usually my children excel in things like music, like my son Michael, or healing, like my daughter, Daniella. But, in every generation, I have a child with the gift of prophecy. That one child…is _you_."

My jaw dropped. "_Me?_ But I haven't been doing this 'vision' thing until today!"

"Actually," A.J. pitched in. "You have done it before. Once, when you were ten…."

_Jenny tried not to spill the tray carrying the juice and sandwich._

_Jake was sick. Really sick. All she knew was that he had a fever and he coughed a lot._

_She walked up to the door to invalid's room and knocked the door with her head._

"_Ouch," she muttered. NOT the best idea._

"_Come in," a weak voice replied._

_She pushed the handle open with her elbow and walked in the stuffy room. The windows were closed while Jake lay on the bed, coughing softly._

_Jenny placed the tray on his lap._

"_Eat up, sick boy," she said, her voice full of mirth. "You need your strength."_

_Jake gave a small smile, and started to sit up to eat, when, suddenly, he froze._

_His body started to shudder, and his eyes glowed neon green. He turned stiffly to his adopted sister._

"_Ms. Smith…pregnant…not married…yet…." Then, he fell back on the bed, unconscious._

_Jenny's eyes widened. "Jake?" She started shaking him. "Jake? JAKE!"_

_She ran out of the room. "Momomomomomomomom…"_

I nodded slowly. I didn't remember the vision, and I barely remember the experience.

"And, remember that one time, when I was in second grade…" I started.

_Little Jenny Michaelson walked out of Ms. Martin's first grade class, her pink Hello Kitty backpack fastened securely on her back. Her then kinky hair was put into two 'Mickey Mouse' puffs on her head, and she wore a blue gingham dress with sneakers._

_Little Jake Michealson walked out of Mrs. Grace's second grade class wearing a red T-shirt and overalls with light-up sneakers. Protectively, he took his little sister's hand and they started walking to the front door._

_Jake stopped. "I forgot my work folder in my cubby," he said to Jenny. "Can we go get it?"_

_Jenny sighed, trying to look grown up. "FINE. But make it quick, I'm hungry."_

_Jake tried to roll his eyes, and pulled Jenny down the hall to his classroom._

_He knocked on the door, and a pretty African American woman with curly hair and brown eyes opened the door. She gave a pleasant smile._

"_Hello, Jake. You need your folder, right?"_

_Jake felt a warmth flush through his cheeks. "Yes, Miss Kelli."_

_Miss Kelli opened the door for the two tykes to come in. Jake walked in quickly, but Jenny accidentally bumped Miss Kelli's foot with her shoe. To her surprise, it gave a loud CLANG._

"_Oh! Sorry, Miss Kelli!"_

"_No problem, fish girl."_

"_Huh?"_

"_No problem, Jenny."_

_Jenny stared at her for a moment, then shrugged._

_Jake came back. "I've got it. Thank you, Miss Kelli."_

_Miss Kelli smiled again, but this one looked less sweet. "Actually, Jake, sweetie, I wanted to talk to you," she said, closing the door and leading him to the teacher's desk._

_Jake blushed even more. "Really?"_

_She nodded, sitting down in the teacher's chair. "Yes. I was wondering…if you'd like to have snack with me."_

_Jenny's head shot up at the word 'snack'._

_Jake nodded emphatically. "Um, sure, Miss Kelli. What are we having?"_

_Miss Kelli looked up, an evil grin plastered on her face._

"_You."_

_Miss Kelli began to change. Her teeth sharpened, and her eyes shifted from chocolate brown to dark red. Her curly hair burst into flames, and as she stood up, her legs changed: one was a donkey's leg, and one was made of pure bronze._

"_M-miss Kelli, you're-you're…"_

"_Don't look at the legs, young demigod," the empousa snarled. She then lifted Jake up by his collar and shoved him against the chalkboard._

"_D-demigod?"_

"_So, how do you want to die?" she asked cruelly, baring her fangs. "Slowly, or quickly?"_

_Jake started to cry. His wails increased with every breath, and soon his screams vibrated the whole room, cracking the windows._

_Jenny got on her knees and put her hands over her ears. She then noticed something._

_One of the desks in the room had caught on fire. Without thinking, she grabbed the little flame between her palms. It turned a deep shade of cobalt._

"_HEY!" she yelled. The head empousa turned._

"_PUT MY BIG BROTHER DOWN!" She then threw the fireball at the monster._

_She dropped Jake in surprise. Jake, thinking quickly, rolled over to the desk, jumped up, grabbed the teacher scissors, and threw them at the monster._

_Kelli gave a final cruel smile, and disappeared into green flames at the impact._

_Jake looked around. He felt fine…but…_

"_JENNY!"_

_The first grader stood up, her eyes filled with fear and…content._

"_You're okay?" _

_She looked around, then nodded slowly._

"_What just happened?"_

_Jenny paused. "She wasn't like us…" she said slowly. "It was a good thing we killed her."_

"_You promise?"_

_She looked at him. "I don't know how…but…I promise."_

_Jake gave a weak smile and grabber her little sister's hand in the inferno._

"_Let's go," he said softly._

Athena raised an eyebrow. "The monsters probably detected that Anastasia was a powerful being, different from a demigod. That must have made her his protector."

"ZAH?"

Everyone turned to her. She looked away awkwardly.

"So…" I said slowly. "What you're saying is…I can see the future?"

A.J. and Rachel looked at each other.

"_If you could gaze into the future…"_

"NO."

Apollo nodded. "Unlike the Oracle of Delphi, you were born with the gift of prophecy. You can't give major ones, like the prophesies of heroes, but you can see pivotal moments in battles, or people's lives for example. After a while, you will be able to control it."

"Cool," I said, half-smiling.

Apollo grinned at me and clapped me on the shoulder. "Don't sweat it, kid. You're doing fine."

I smiled back and bowed. "Thank you…Father."

I stepped back in line, where I heard A.J. and Rachel singing the _That's so Raven _theme song softly.

I flicked A.J. in the head. "_You're _just jealous because _you're _not psychic."

She twirled the lollipop in her mouth. "Yeah, sure, whatever…"

She then wrapped her arms around me and pecked my forehead.

_Still my little sis…_ I thought. _Still my little sis…_

A.J. POV (Again)

The gods called up Camryn and Angelique as well, but like Tory, Justin, and I, they only gave us words of encouragement, since their prophesies could not be revealed.

Then, Athena spoke up.

"You have ten minutes to say goodbye before we wipe the demigods' memories."

I raised an eyebrow. "Say WHAT?"

Jade and Tory whacked me on the head. "OW! But, _why_, Lady Athena?"

Lady Athena pursed her lips. "You five are a powerful weapon. It would not do to have that information fall into the wrong hands. That is what we did 2,000 years ago, and that is what we shall do now."

I bit my tongue and thought about all I had gone through. The monsters I fought, the fears I faced, the friends I had made…

_Would we all have to give that up?_

I looked at my sisters. Though they were trying to hide it, I saw disappointment cross their faces.

"Lady Athena, I would like to argue."

Athena looked at me in surprise. Jade looked like she wanted to smack me again, but she decided against it.

Now that I seriously thought about it, Athena was my…_grandmother-in-law…_

_Now I CAN'T mess up…great…_

"Um…it is true we possess a lot of power, but we're also people. Well, not really people, _per se_…but…"

I sighed and stepped forward, facing the Olympians.

"Hi. My name is Anastasia Jennifer Fiera Phoenix. And, contrary to popular belief, I DO NOT fit my name. So, people usually call A.J. and save Anastasia for when I'm in trouble. I'm seventeen, and my birthday is May 11th. I have a degree in creative writing, and I'm the current queen regnant of Arimithea. I have four years until I take full control of the kingdom, so, for now, my parents help us. I think my smile is weird, since I smile with my gums, and I tend to have a slow metabolism and I'm on the higher scale of the normal weight group, making my tummy pooch out a bit. I have a pathological fear of mushrooms **(A/N: Don't ask. Just don't.)**, mannequins in department stores, and those creepy dudes in those costumes that DON'T TALK no matter WHAT you say. Like my sisters, my hair is relaxed, so I actually have an Afro. I tend to doubt myself a lot, which is kind of bad, but all in all, I'm a pretty happy person. Jade, you're next."

Jade looked at me like I was insane, then followed my example, listing her description, her position, and her flaws. And her current relationship status, which I thought wasn't really necessary. Apparently, she was self-conscious about her height, which I had always envied, even though I wasn't short.

I also learned that Alyssa was always frustrated that she was underestimated about her shyness, and that Camryn thought that she was _too_ crazy at times.

I faced Athena after we had finished.

"See, we're not just a weapon. We're people, with thoughts and feelings, who have made friends, and who can also defend themselves."

Aphrodite smiled at us. "I vouch for them, Athena."

Apollo grinned. "So do I."

Poseidon, Hermes, Hestia and Hera also agreed. Even Hades agreed. I noticed that he was staring intently at Camryn as he concurred.

_What's up with her? _I wondered.

Zeus looked down, and sighed.

"It is a majority, for I agree as well, Athena."

Athena stared at me for a long time. So long, I felt like my heart was going to somehow rip its way out of my chest.

"You may regret this, Anastasia Phoenix…"

I nodded. "I understand."

"Actually, Lord Zeus…" Aphrodite began. "I have a proposition to make…"

Zeus nodded.

"I would like them to stay at Camp Half-Blood for the summer."

Our mouths dropped open, and Tory started choking on something; I think it was his saliva.

Zeus raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

"Well, who do you see before you?"

"A group of adolescents…."

"Exactly! Yet they have never acted as adolescents before. They need a break."

_We do?_

"They do?" Zeus asked, still skeptical.

Aphrodite nodded. "Consider it…a gift from the gods."

We all put on our 'O.O' faces.

_Would they really…_

Zeus paused for a long time, then sighed.

"I guess we would have to notify their parents…"

Camryn and I clutched each other and started shrieking like little girls and jumping up and down, but stopped when everyone went silent and stared at us.

I coughed. "Um…I mean…thank you…it's an honor…"

Aphrodite smiled. "Please. The pleasure is all mine."

"Then, I declare this matter CLOSED!" Zeus boomed.

Camryn smiled at me.

"All hail Anastasia Phoenix!" she cried. "The Guardian of Olympus, and the Second Slayer of the Python!"

Everyone cheered.

_Twenty minutes later…._

A half of the people had already gotten to camp, but some of us were still in Times Square.

The clouds, still dark gray, loomed over the resurrected city. Rain fell, washing everything it touched and leaving it pure.

I looked up and sighed. I loved days like this.

Alyssa twirled slightly, opening her arms out wide. Then, to my surprise, she began to sing softly:

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home _

_tell the World I'm coming home _

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday _

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes _

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home _

_tell the World that I'm coming _

To my surprise, the instrumentals for the song began floating through the air. I looked upwards, and knew it was coming from Olympus.

Percy grinned at me, then started to sing to the music as well as we walked through Times Square.

_Back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong _

_(I'm back baby) _

_I feel like there's nothing that I can't try _

_and if you with me put your hands high _

_(put your hands high) _

_If you ever lost a light before, this ones for you _

_and you, the dreams are for you _

_I hear "The Tears of a Clown" _

_I hate that song _

_I feel like they talking to me when it comes on _

_another day another Dawn _

_another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone _

_what am I s'posed to do when the club lights come on _

_its easy to be Puff, its harder to be Sean _

_what if the twins ask why I ain't marry their mom (why, d***!) _

_how do I respond? _

_what if my son stares with a face like my own _

_and says he wants to be like me when he's grown _

_S***! But I ain't finished growing _

_another night the inevitable prolongs _

_another day another Dawn _

_just tell Taneka and Taresha I'll be better in the morn' _

_another lie that I carry on _

_I need to get back to the place I belong _

All the girls joined in for the chorus.

_I'm coming home _

_I'm coming home _

_tell the World I'm coming home _

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday _

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes _

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home _

_tell the World that I'm coming _

Tory started to rap to the next verse.

_"A house is Not a Home", I hate this song _

_is a house really a home when your loved ones are gone _

_and n****s got the nerve to blame you for it _

_and you know you would'a took the bullet if you saw it _

_but you felt it and still feel it _

_and money can't make up for it or conceal it _

_but you deal with it and you keep ballin' _

_pour out some liquor, play ball and we keep ballin' _

_baby we've been living in sin 'cause we've been really in love _

_but we've been living as friends _

_so you've been a guest in your own home _

_it's time to make your house your home _

_pick up your phone, come on _

As we walked by, random people started to join in to the chorus. Some looked at me and started to whisper among themselves.

"…flash mob girl…"

"…looks like…"

"…Neo Queen Serenity?"

_I'm coming home _

_I'm coming home _

_tell the World I'm coming home _

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday _

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes _

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home _

_tell the World that I'm coming _

I felt myself skipping to the beat and singing the final verse. It made my heart swell, my body fill with energy.

_"Ain't No Stopping Us Now", I love that song _

_whenever it comes on it makes me feel strong _

_I thought I told y'all that we won't stop _

_we back cruising through Harlem, Viso blocks _

_it's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy _

_drove me away than embraced me _

_forgave me for all of my shortcomings _

_welcome to my homecoming _

_yeah it's been a long time coming _

_lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles _

_lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs _

_made it back, lost my dog (I miss you BIG) _

_and here I stand, a better man! (a better man) _

_Thank you Lord (Thank you Lord) _

As we sang the last verse, I felt salty tears running down my face as we all sang as loud as we could.

For the deed was done, and I was coming home.

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home _

_tell the World I'm coming home _

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday _

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes _

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home _

_tell the World that I'm coming home_

**A/N: (sniff) I don't own **_**Coming Home **_**by Diddy-Dirty Money! (sobs) So beautiful…**

**(eats blue snickerdoodle out of a McKenzie's Snickies bag and takes a bite of a leg of lamb)**

**Camryn: Hey!**

**Me: What?**

**Camryn: Who's the really pale guy tied up in the corner?**

**Me: (drops delicious food) OOH! Go get changed! We're having a wedding!**

**Camryn: SAY WHAT? Since when do we perform weddings?**

**Me: Since NOW. Now GO!**

**(An hour later, everyone is dressed up all fancy like. Hera, after glaring at Naomi, agreed to be the minister)**

**Tory: So, what you're saying is…you kidnapped Tom Felton and he and waterpoloplayer are getting MARRIED?**

**Me: (nods like its perfectly normal) Yup.**

**Tory: (opens mouth to say something, then closes it) Forget it…**

**(waterpoloplayer walks up the aisle in a wedding dress to a very confused groom)**

**Draco: (Yes, I'm calling him that. DEAL WITH IT) Wait, what?**

**(Hera does the whole vows thing)**

**Draco: I don't.**

**waterpoloplayer: You do.**

**Draco: I don't.**

**waterpoloplayer: You do.**

**Draco: I don't.**

**waterpoloplayer: You don't?**

**Draco: I do. (realizes what he just said) DANG!**

**Hera: You may now kiss the bride, yada yada yada…where's my 60 drachmas?**

**(waterpoloplayer kisses him with much enthusiam, then pulls him to a limo going who-knows-where)**

**Alyssa: Wait…what if they're going on their honeymoon?**

**Everyone: (pause) (shudders)**

**Me: I don't know about you, but I think it's time to PARTY!  
**

**Everyone: W00T**

**Me: Don't forget to review! (glass shatters) I'm still taking guest stars! And, I perform weddings now! HEY, DON'T GET MR. FLAMETHROWER! (groans) See ya!**


	25. Chapter 24: A New Subject

**A/N: Zzzz…don't own…PJO…zzzz…no, Connor…I'm not ready for a relationship…**

**(It was a SERIOUS party. No alcohol, but still serious)**

**Hope: (shaking A.J.) A.J…it's time to get up….**

**Me: Connor…I love you too…**

**Connor: (mouthing) WTF**

**Tory: Let me handle this.**

_**Five seconds later…**_

**Me: EEEEEE! So…cold…**

**Connor: O_O**

**Me: What?**

**Connor: (pause) Nothing…it's nothing…**

**Me: (shrugs) 'Kay. OOH! Do you still have the footage?**

**Travis: OH YEAH**

**(pulls out video camera to show Annabeth crowd-surfing and screaming like a maniac)**

**Me: (inhales) I love the smell of blackmail in the morning…**

**Camryn: Yeah, but what are we going to do about the military tank in the wall?**

**Alyssa: And where's Jade?**

**Me: And Logan…o.o…(facepalm) oh sweet goodness…**

**Everyone: (shudders)**

A.J POV

I felt the light flow in through my crusty eyelids.

_Geez, how long have I been out?_

I rolled on my side to avoid the light and slowly opened my eyelids.

And had a heart attack.

Percy and Annabeth were sitting on a bunk across from mine. Well, technically, Annabeth was sitting on Percy's lap, while his arms snaked around her waist, wrapped in a tight embrace.

So, I did the logical thing.

"OH MY SWEET VIRGIN EYES!" I shrieked.

Annabeth fell of Percy's lap in surprise, and gave me a pointed glare.

I shook my head. "YOU WANT ME TO WAKE UP TO _THAT?_ You nasties…"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "_Virgin_?"

I sat up and crossed my arms over my chest. "Yes, virgin."

_A minute of awkward staring ensues…_

"Are you done?"

He shrugged and smirked. "Yeah."

I yawned and lay back down. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days," Annabeth replied, matter-of-factly.

I shot up, hitting my head on the top bunk. "OW! Three _days_? Holy crap... did I miss anything?"

"Well, Jade couldn't speak well, Alyssa almost went insane with major headaches, and Camryn had laryngitis."

I facepalmed. "Dang! I could have videotaped that!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Wooow. What a _wonderful_ sister you are."

I grinned. "Thank you."

I looked down at my jeans and pulled out the crumpled schedule. I had swordfighting at ten-thirty, and it was nine forty-five.

"Well," I said, standing up. "I'm gonna leave you two _lovebirds_ to go take a shower."

Annabeth rolled her eyes while Percy blushed.

I went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"YOU CAN START SUCKING FACE AGAIN NOW!" I screamed.

"SHUT UP, PHOENIX!" Annabeth yelled back.

I laughed in reply.

I put my clothes on the sink counter and stepped into the warm shower.

I sighed as the warm water fell over my skin.

_Aaaah…._

As I scrubbed the sponge against my skin, I thought back to three days earlier…

_As the royal children entered camp, they saw a faint purple cylinder next to the dining pavilion._

_Alyssa cradled her little sister against her chest and ran to it through the rain. Night was just starting to fall._

_Angelique opened her eyes._

"_Lyssie?"_

"_You're going to see Mommy and Daddy now," Alyssa replied softly as she led her to the portal._

"_Are you coming too?"_

_Alyssa shook her head slowly._

_Little Boots stared at her for a while._

"_Will I see you guys again?"_

_Alyssa kissed her on the forehead. "Of course, sweetie. Now, say goodbye."_

_The little princess waved to her brothers and sisters, then slowly walked into the portal, disappearing in a flash of violet flames._

_As Alyssa had led her in, her forehead shimmered, and her gold and silver war circlet changed into her regular twined circlet, as so did her sisters and brother-in-law._

_Anastasia took hers off and examined it._

"_I don't think I have been so happy to have been demoted," she said, smiling._

_Meanwhile, Jadelyn had caught sight of the blue-eyed boy._

_Camryn noticed the look on her face and nudged her. _

"_Go talk to him," she whispered._

_Jade's face heated up, and she felt her legs freeze._

_Camryn rolled her eyes. "HEY!" she yelled at the boy._

_Jade punched her in the shoulder as he approached._

_He smiled in Jade's direction._

"_Hi."_

"_Uhhh…"_

_Camryn poked her in the back. "OW! I mean, hi," She choked out, rocking on her toes. "Um…I just kind of wanted to thank you for…ah…helping me…today…ah…"_

"_Pollux. Son of Dionysus," he said, sticking out his hand._

_She shook, her insides twitching at his touch. "Jadelyn, but most people call me Jade. People who really know me call me J.J., but that doesn't usually…"_

_She noticed she was rambling, and shut her mouth quickly._

"_Jadelyn. That's a pretty name. It suits you."_

_She felt her heart jump, and something warm spread on her scalp._

"_Thank you."_

_Pollux tilted his head sideways, his eyebrows raised. "Uh…Jade?"_

"_What?"_

"_Your hair is on fire."_

_She looked up at him in disbelief, and put a hand on her head. Sure enough, a green flame had sprouted on it._

"_STYX!" She started patting her head in vain to put it out._

_Camryn jumped up. "Here, let me help you!" And with that, she smacked her older sister in the head, making her fall._

_Jade sat up, her eyes blazing. "YOU LITTLE PUNK!"_

_She leaped up and grabbed her fourteen-year-old sister by her ankles and threw her over her shoulder, ignoring her screaming._

_Pollux grinned. "Let me handle this."_

_He tilted Camryn's head up until she was staring straight into his eyes. Then, they grew darker and darker until they were a deep purple._

_Camryn's amber eyes grew wide and glassy. The air filled with the scent of grapes, and a loud SNAP was heard._

_Camryn immediately starting singing:_

I like big butts and I can not lie

You other brothers can't deny

That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist

And a round thing in your face…

_Pollux snapped his fingers, and Camryn immediately stopped._

"_WHAT! WAS! THAT!"_

_Pollux smirked. "That, my dear, was the power of madness."_

_Camryn gave him a pointed glare while Jade smirked and put her down. "Oh please, you deserved it."_

_Pollux looked down to the Big House and saw his father beckoning to him._

"_Looks like Dad's calling me," he said, rolling his eyes. _

_He gave Jade a wink. "See ya."_

_Jade just stood there, standing in the rain, watching his visage retreat to the blue mansion._

"_Jade? Earth to Jade!" Camryn rolled her eyes. "Great. I've lost her."_

_Camryn walked away from her lovestruck sister and strolled around camp in the rain. Soon, she spotted the son of Hades sitting on a porch in front of a black cabin of obsidian._

_He looked up and spotted the ever familiar amber eyes staring at him, the boy clothed in black._

_He didn't know what to make of her._

_That was the truth._

_She was…different. The way she acted, the way she laughed, the way she sang._

_She made him feel awkward. But then, she was a fourteen-year-old girl, and he was a fifteen-year-old boy._

_But, he didn't love her. _

_He wanted to know her._

_Camryn waved softly to him through the rain. He gave a small wave back and gestured her to come sit with him._

_She ran through the rain and sat next to him, her black hair dripping with rain._

"_Hey," she said softly._

"_Hey."_

"_Soo…"_

_He gave a small smile. "You're staying for the summer?"_

_She grinned. "Yep. You're looking at one of the newest residents of cabin number seven."_

"_Are you all going to the cabins of your godparents?"_

"_Pretty much, yeah. We can stay there, or in the Poseidon cabin, since we're mermaids." She looked around secretively, and smirked._

"_But, between you and me…A.J. won't last five seconds with the Ares kids."_

_She laughed to herself, and Nico laughed a little too._

_Hope came out from Cabin Thirteen, her long hair falling in front of her face._

_She yawned. "Are you two plotting or something?" she asked teasingly._

_Camryn's eyes widened. "Oh, no, Nico! We've been caught! Quick, hide the blueprints!"_

_Nico, to his surprise, played along and pretended to shove some papers under his butt._

_Hope rolled her eyes and sat next to Camryn._

"_You," she said, pointing to her, "look like a very dangerous person with sugar."_

"_You mean, she can get WORSE?" Nico asked._

_Camryn shoved them both._

_The three teens stared at each other for a moment, then burst into laughter._

I stepped out of the shower, changing quickly, and left the washroom.

Percy and Annabeth were still making out.

I rolled my eyes, and squeezed Annabeth's sides, causing her to shriek in surprise.

"I. hate. You." She muttered.

I gave her a hug. "I know. Now get up. Unless the little kiddies would like to know that their _beloved_ sword instructor was late because he was sucking face with his…"

Percy got up, smiling evilly.

"You wouldn't."

I stuck my tongue out at him and started to run out of the Poseidon cabin. I could feel them chasing me all the way to the amphitheatre.

_Oh yeah. This summer was gonna be great._

Alyssa POV

"UP!"

We raised our bows.

"READY!"

We notched our arrows.

"AIM! FIRE!"

I let the arrow loose into the target. It landed just above the bullseye.

I felt footsteps walking behind me.

"Notch another arrow," Michael said.

I tried not to roll my eyes and obeyed. I was about to shoot when he wrapped his arms around mine, making my body temperature increase.

He worked my hands in his, moving me to the proper position.

"Now, let go," he whispered in my ear.

I did.

Direct hit.

I straightened and lowered my bow.

"Thanks," I said, softly.

He grinned at me, showing off his pearly whites. I had heard from other campers he used to be short, but now, he was a good five inches taller than me.

"Don't sweat it. You've got good form."

"Good. It took me a while to get it right."

"I wasn't just talking about archery," He grinned and gave a wink that would have made girls swoon, then walked away.

I didn't know whether to swoon myself, or scream.

_Men…_

I remember when I had first met him…

_Sofia "Alyssa" Phoenix, was in pain._

_A LOT of pain._

_She couldn't even think without her head throbbing. She downed ibuprofen like a five-year-old on Halloween._

_Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. Without thinking, she grabbed her violin and stomped out of the Athena cabin._

_She didn't stop running until she reached the amphitheatre, which was luckily empty. She sat down in one of seats and opened her beloved violin case._

_Instantly, she put the violin under her chin and began to play "Moonlight Densetsu", the __Sailor Moon__ theme song. The notes eased her headache._

_Meanwhile, Michael Yew was walking around camp during his free period, when he suddenly heard soft notes flow from the amphitheatre._

_He looked inside. Sitting in the stands, was a pretty African American girl about his age. She had long curly hair, and her eyes were closed in concentration as she played her violin._

_She played the last note of the song, then lifted her head, eyes still closed, as if in thought. A few seconds later, she began to play a new song: "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga._

_As she progressed through the pop song, she stood up, marching to the beat, as if she couldn't say still, her hair waving wildly, the bow moving quickly._

_The song ended, and she finally opened her eyes, sweat filming on her forehead, her chest heaving._

_Michael realized that he was standing at the foot of the seats now, enjoying her music._

_She noticed him. "How long have you been here?"_

_His green eyes twinkled. "Long enough. You play pretty well."_

_Alyssa set her violin down and walked towards him. "Thanks."_

_He stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Michael Yew, son of Apollo."_

_Alyssa shook. "I'm Alyssa Phoenix, goddaughter of Athena."_

The rest…was history.

I saw how the girls admired him. How pretty they were, how _outspoken_ they were.

And then, there was me. Quiet, timid little me.

He flirted with me, but I knew better.

_But he IS hot…_

_QUIET YOU!_

My watch beeped. Archery was over.

Michael went over to the cooler, then grabbed a bottle. After taking a swig, he pulled off his shirt.

Cue more swooning.

I rolled my eyes, or at least tried to.

I wasn't gonna lie. He had a body.

_AH-HA!_

_SHUT IT!_

Slinging my bow and quiver over my shoulder, I shoved my way past the crowd of girls out of the archery range.

As soon as I got to the Athena cabin, I dropped my weapons and pulled out my beloved notebook, yearning to draw.

I tried to think of a subject.

_A.J.?_

_Michael._

_Annabeth?_

_Michael._

_Nico?_

_MICHAEL!_

Tried as I might, I couldn't get him out of my head.

My pencil touched the paper, my mind surrendered.

I had a new subject, and his name was Michael Yew.

**A/N: Yeah…it's slightly AU…I know…I know…**

**Logan: (comes back with kiss marks all over his face)**

**(Pause)**

**Me: I don't wanna know…NOW GET DRESSED!**

**Everyone: (GROAN)**

**Me: Yes, yes, I know… and McKenzie8463, I can't do Nico, so I kidnapped-I mean, got Anubis instead.**

_**An hour later…**_

**(McKenzie8463 walks down the aisle with the wedding dress. Anubis seems to be less resistant)**

**Anubis: (muttering) Sadie…McKenzie…Sadie…McKenzie…**

**Me: PICK MCKENZIE**

**Anubis: DON'T RUSH ME WOMAN**

**Hera: (does vows thing)**

**McKenzie8463: I do.**

**Anubis: I… (looks at me, who punches hand into fist)…DO! I DO I DO I DO!**

**Hera: You may now kiss the bride…blah blah…WHERE'S MY MONEY WOMAN**

**Me: PARTY!**

**(Everyone raves)**

**Sadie: (BAM) McKenzie8463! AnastasiaPhoenix1678!**

**Me: EEE! (jumps into Connor's arms bridal style)**

**Oh! And I don't own _Baby Got Back_ by Sir Mix A Lot!**


	26. Chapter 25: Growing Up

**A/N: U-um, y-yeah, I don't own P-PJO. S-so, how y'all doing?**

**Readers: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?**

**Me: I'M SO SORRY! (sobbing) I wasn't feeling it for this story last week!**

**Sadie: Can I start catfighting now?**

**Me: NO. We have to do something…**

**Logan: (facepalm)**

**Me: …because it was SOMEBODY'S BIRTHDAY on the 19****th****, was it not?**

**Logan: Maybe…**

**Me: BIRTHDAY GROUP HUG!**

**Girls: (hug Logan)**

**Guys: (back away awkwardly)**

**(rest of people leave hug while Exene and A.J. still hold on)**

**Hope: Guys…guys…(tugging) It's time to let go now…**

**Me: (grinning like an idiot) Wha? (notices) OH! Uh yeah, happy late birthday! (blushes madly)**

**Exene: (lets go) Oh yeah, ditto! (blushing)**

**Sadie: CAN WE GET ON WITH IT?**

**Me: (rolls eyes) Yeah. What's got your panties in a knot?**

**Sadie: YOU MARRIED OFF MY CANON PARTNER!**

**Me: (raises eyebrow) You and Anubis are canon?**

**Everyone: La DUH!**

**Me: Ha ha, RIGHT. Now you're gonna tell me that Carter and Zia are canon.**

**Everyone: -_- They ARE.**

**Me: (pause) DANG IT!**

**Sadie: (anime sweatdrop) You had a crush on…**

**Me: NO!**

Jade POV

I squinted at my bowl of Lucky Charms, hoping it would work this time.

_Rise…_

A dull pain began to throb in my forehead as a ball of milk and marshmallow bits rose from the golden bowl.

_Higher…higher…_

As the sphere rose, the pain increased.

_Higher…AGH!_

The ball dropped into the bowl, splashing me with milk bits.

Carly Piper grimaced as milk flew on her book and marshmallows into her hair.

"Gods, Jade! Can't you do that telekinesis thing anywhere else?"

I smiled apologetically to the daughter of Hermes. "Sorry. I'm bored."

Carly shoved her book to me. "Then READ."

I pretended to think. "Hmm…read a stupid book…or control anything I want with my mind? I'm going with the control."

Carly rolled her eyes and grinned. "It's not stupid, it's The Hitchiker's Guide to the Galaxy."

"COUGH boring COUGH."

Isabel Dailiegh looked up, munching on a bagel.

"Well, if you keep going, at this rate, we'll all be milk monsters."

I smirked. "I am the milk monster, give me your calcium and vitamin D! Muahahahaha!"

We all burst into laughter. Carly and I were the same age, 19, while Isabel was 17.

Giggling, I tried to make Isabel's bagel fly…

_Jade turned on her side, smiling in her sleep._

_You can guess who she was dreaming about, huh?_

_She turned again. Her bed felt rather…odd._

_Actually, she couldn't feel her bed at all._

_Reluctantly, she opened her eyes._

_And her heart stopped._

"_HOLY STYX!"_

_She wasn't on her bed. She was two feet above it._

_After about ten seconds of shock, she sat (well, kinda) up and narrowed her eyes._

"_TRAVIS ALEXANDER STOLL! CONNOR WILLIAM STOLL!"_

_Connor sat up in shock, while Travis half-woke up, his pillow pressed to his face._

"…_.Katie….oh yeah…"_

_Jade's eye twitched. "TRAVIS!"_

"_FINLAND! Wait…what?"_

_She glared at the leaders of the Hermes cabin._

_Travis and Connor stared at her for a few moments, then burst into laughter._

_Jade crossed her arms over her chest, and stared at them._

_Suddenly, a pain burst in her skull, and they began to…rise._

_Soon, the three were eye level. Jade set her legs down to simulate a standing position and grabbed Travis' collar._

"_Travis Stoll, I swear, you have exactly FIVE seconds to tell me why I am suspended two feet in midair, or, so help me, I will tear you limb from limb. And your time started at 'why'."_

_His eyes widened in fear. "Jade, seriously! I really wish I did this…"_

_Carly sat up and rubbed her eyes._

"_Telekinesis," she said finally._

"_Teleki- what now?"_

_Carly raised her eyebrows. "Telekinesis. The ability to move objects with your mind."_

"_Maybe it's a bonus thing for the whole reincarnation." Isabel chipped in._

_Jade raised her eyebrows. "Maybe. I'll ask Chiron later."_

_She closed her eyes._

I want to go down…I want to go down…_she thought._

_Seconds later, she was on the ground again._

"_A little help?"_

_Jade turned and saw the Stoll brothers still in the air._

"_Hmmmm…no."_

"_Pleese?" Connor asked, using his cute face._

"_Hmmmmmmmmm…ahh…NO."_

I let Isabel's bagel fall into her plate. She smiled and started munching on it.

_Hmmm…now something interesting…_

I looked at my goblet.

"Purple blueberry milk."

The cup filled with a violet creamy substance.

_Rise…._

The drink coalesced into a ball and started to hover.

_Higher…_

"Ah, the force is strong with this one."

I looked up, and felt my cheeks redden.

"Oh! Hi, Pollux…"

He smiled. "That's a pretty cool thing you got going on there."

I smiled, and the pain decreased.

"Thanks. It's still kinda weird, though…"

Carly poked me. "Jade…"

"Yeah. Your neurons are going at a faster rate."

"You can see my neurons?"

"Jade…"

"Yeah. Son of the god of madness and all that."

"Oh, yeah, right…"

"JADE!"

I turned to Carly, distracted. "WHAT?"

Suddenly, I felt something crash onto my skin, wet and sweet.

Carly tried to stifle a laugh. "Uh, I was just gonna…gonna…"

Pollux bit his lip, a smile twitching on his face. "Jade, you got a…"

I stuck my tongue out and tasted the milk. "I taste like blueberry muffins."

They both exploded into laughter.

"What? I do!" I said, grinning.

_Ten minutes later…._

"I don't get it, Carly!" I said, slightly frustrated.

We were in the camp bathroom, where I was squeezing out my hair.

"Get what?" she asked, sitting on the counter reading.

I sighed. "Why do I act like a total idiot in front of him?"

She looked up. "You mean Pollux? Isn't that what girls do when they like a guy?"

I groaned. "Yeah, but I usually don't act this stupid around boys. I'm supposed to be the cool, calm, and collected one!"

Carly shrugged. "Maybe he's 'the one', as those stupid TV shows say."

I wrinkled my nose, and sighed. "Meh. 'Only time will tell', as they say, right?"

Carly nodded barely, engrossed in her book. "Mmmhm…"

"Carly?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you had a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Do you want one?"

"No."

Pause.

"You are so weird."

She rolled her eyes. "Suuuurrre…"

Miranda POV

I was just leaving the dining pavilion when I hear the announcement.

_Will Miranda Rylan please report to the Big House. Thank you._

I softly groaned and ran over to the blue mansion.

Chiron and Mr. D were waiting for me.

Chiron smiled in his wheelchair.

"Hello, my lady. There is someone who you need to meet."

A girl about my age came from the hallway. She had long dark curly hair and dark green eyes. She was wearing a simple v-neck blue T-shirt and jeans.

"Miranda, this is Rebecca Goldman, or better known on Olympus, Calandra, goddess of madness and equestrians."

Rebecca stuck out her hand. "Call me Becky."

I shook. "Miranda."

Chiron nodded. "We'll leave you two to get better acquainted."

The room was empty, and we both sat on the couches.

_This is awkward…_

"So…." I said, looking around.

"So…."

"So…how old are you?"

She smirked. "Eighteen going on immortal."

"Same here. Who are your parents?"

"Demeter and Dionysus. You?"

"Aphrodite and Triton. So…you're a real minor goddess?"

She nodded. "Yep. In a few days, they'll call you to Olympus and assign you a role. It's no biggie."

I raised my eyebrows. For a goddess of madness, she was pretty mellow. "Interesting."

She popped her gum. "So, do you like anyone yet?"

Wow. Random, much?

I blushed. "No."

She grinned. "You do."

"Nuh uh!"

She stared at me for a long time.

"He's warm," she said finally. "Warm, and tall. Son of Apollo, maybe?"

I shook my head, blushing.

"Son of Hephaestus?"

I stayed still.

"Jake Mason!" she said, snapping her fingers.

I shugged, trying to look like it didn't affect me.

"Meh."

"Suuuurrrreeee….." She said, smirking.

"Soo…goddess of madness…that's cool… " I said, trying to move the conversation. Then, I realized something. "WAIT."

"What?"

"I can charmspeak and you can drive others insane."

"Yeah, so?"

"Just think, Becky. You, me, all the control, all the power, ALL THE FREE CHICKEN! LEGIONS OF ZOMBIE MORTALS TO ASSIST US IN OUR QUEST FOR CHAOS! IT CAN ALL BE OURS! MUAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Becky's eyes widened. "Geez, for a daughter of Aphrodite, you sure can be a spaz."

I grinned. "Becky, this sounds cliché, but I think this is the beginning of an…"

"…interesting friendship." We both finished.

Becky laughed, and we bumped fists.

"Amen, cousin, amen…"

Jake POV

"Jake! Oh my gods, can you just stay still, for like, five seconds?"

"Says the girl who doesn't have ADHD!" I retorted.

She grinned. "Please?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. But the picture better be good."

Rachel smirked. "This is _me_ we're talking about."

"Conceited, much?" I muttered.

"Yes, yes we are. Now hold still."

I grumbled softly, and reassumed the pose, facing Rachel.

She had grown since I last saw her. Her curly red hair was now wavy, and reached past her shoulders. Her body had become more defined, as hips stood out that had not been there last, and….other attributes…

"Jake?"

"What?"

"Why are you staring at my…"

My face went nuclear. "You told me to assume the pose, right? This is the pose."

She smiled. "Well, if I didn't know any better, I would say you were checking me out."

The remark took me by surprise.

_Is she…flirting with me? And why do I even care?_

I was about to reply when I felt something tickle my toes.

"Aw, Andy!" Andy Warhol was Rachel's cat.

"Andy…" Rachel called. She pursed her lips, making kissing noises. "Come here, baby…"

Her lips were pink, coated with a faint layer of lip gloss.

_I wonder what they taste like…_

I wrinkled my nose.

_No. This is Rachel, your best friend. Rachel, your partner in crime, and RACHEL, THE MOTHERFREAKING ORACLE OF DELPHI, YOU IDIOT!_

Oh yeah. There was always that "sworn to be an eternal maiden forever" thing.

I stretched out my arms in retaliation. "Andy…"

The cat jumped into my arms, purring. "HA!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and closed her notepad. "Whatever. He's getting old."

"He _likes _me because I feed him REAL food."

"My cat food is real!"

"Yeah. Real CRAPPY."

She shoved me, even though I was a head taller than her. I dropped Andy and hit her back.

"I'll get my hitman, you know."

"Geez, Jake, she's your sister! You can't call her your hitman!"

"Even though she has been for the past five years?"

"Yes. Even so!"

I heard the conch shell ring for lunch.

Rachel cocked her head. "I'm gonna go. You coming?"

I nodded. "In a minute. Just give me a sec."

" 'Kay." With that, she ran down the stairs.

I watched her bound down the steps.

_Lady Aphrodite…what are you doing with me?_

I ran down after her.

_I have things planned for you, Jacob Michaelson, many, many things…._

**A/N: Sooo…juicy….**

**Eris, the Goddess of Discord and Chaos: HEY!**

**Me: WHAT?**

**Eris: Well (getting huffy) you stole my quote!**

**Me: Sorry.**

**Eris: Well, sorry ain't gonna cut, sista! Ohhh Tory…**

**Tory: Yeah…**

**Eris: Do you know how many boys your PRECIOUS love interest likes at the moment?**

**Me: DON'T YOU DARE…**

**Eris: **_**Well**_**, there's you, Logan, Carter, Percy, Nico, and J…**

**Me: (tackles Eris)**

**Justin: I HEARD A "J"!**

**Me: UGH! ANY DUDE'S NAME CAN START WITH J, YOU IDIOT!**

**Tory: Whoa, whoa, WHOA!**

**(YES, I AM GOING THERE)**

**Tory: WHO ARE ALL OF THESE FREAKING PEOPLE? WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE **_**MARRIED**_**!**

**Me: Dude…**

**Tory: NO! GIRL, I AM THE MOTHERFREAKING KING OF ARIMITHEA! PEOPLE BOW WHEN I WALK DOWN THE STREET, SO KISS MY FORHEAD, B*****S!**

**Me: Dude…**

**Tory: WOMEN CONSTANTLY WAIT OUTSIDE THE PALACE FOR ME! I AM TEN TIMES MORE HOTTER THAN THAT ARIEL!**

**Percy: OH NO YOU DIDN'T!**

**Tory: OH YES I DID, FANBOY! NOT ONLY **_**THAT, **_**BUT I AM RELATED TO TWO GODS, MAKING ME SMART **_**AND**_** SEXY!**

**Percy: OH **_**YEAH**_**! WELL, I CONTAIN MORE AWESOMENESS THAN THE OLD SPICE GUY AND CHUCK NORRIS **_**COMBINED!**_

**Everyone: o.o (hides)**

**Percy: What?**

**(Old Spice Guy and Chuck Norris come)**

**(Chuck roundhouse kicks Percy while Old Spice guy defeats him with diamonds)**

**Percy: (dies)**

**Me: o.o…well, this is awkward…**

**ATTENTION, ATTENTION! I WILL NEVER EVER EVER OWN THE INSPIRATION TO THIS RANT. THIS WAS A PRODUCT OF THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS TotalDramaKingdomHearts. **

**I MEAN IT.**

**HE INSPIRED THIS.**

**NOT ME.**

**READ ****This is a Pen?**

**NOW.**


	27. Chapter 26: The Horrors of Puberty

**A/N: **איך טאָן ניט אייגן פּערסי זשעקסאן און די אָלימפּיאַנס **(You can guess what it means)**

**Becky, Lauren, and Isabel: Jews FTW**

**Me: Amen!**

**Sadie: (raises eyebrow in annoyance) You. Me. Anubis. Deal. NOW.**

**Me: (rolls eyes)**

**Sadie: MAMA AIN'T LEAVING TILL MAMA GETS COMPENSATION! NOW GIVE ME WHAT I CAME FOR!**

**Me: 'Kay.**

_**Ten minutes later…**_

**Sadie: (leaves with a bound and gagged Nico) Thank you!**

**Everyone: WHAT?**

**Camryn: YOU GAVE AWAY MY LOVE INTEREST?**

**Me: The relationship is one-sided, idiot.**

**Camryn: IT COULD HAVE GROWN!**

**Me: Dude, it's okay. Anubis is just like Nico, except older and slightly sexier.**

**Anubis: (blushes)**

**Camryn: I CAN'T HAVE HIM AS MY ONE-SIDED LOVE INTEREST! HE'S MARRIED NOW!**

**Me: (raises eyebrow, points at Tory)**

**Tory: (flirting with an Aphrodite girl)**

**(pause)**

**Me: I rest my case. I went out with Connor on Saturday, anyway.**

**Camryn: You two are the WORST couple ever! Why should I listen to YOU?**

**Me: (rolls eyes) (grabs Tory's collar)**

**(start making out)**

_**Two minutes later…**_

**Me: THAT'S why.**

Taps POV

I lay on my bunk, a magazine on my face.

_Why, why, why…._

Daughter of Aphrodite or not, I was one girl.

One girl competing with about another billion.

For ONE guy.

_He probably doesn't see me that way, anyway. I'm one out of a billion…_

_But he kissed you back, Tapasya…_

_Mom?_

_Hello, my little lion-heart._

_Hey, Mom._

_You're worrying about Justin?_

I paused.

_Yeah…_

_You shouldn't worry. Love will find a way._

_But, I'm one out of a billion, Mom. _

_You are different, Tapasya. You don't know what he sees in you…_

_Do YOU?_

_That's not for me to tell, Taps. You just have to find out._

I sighed as her presence faded.

I stood up.

_I'll find out…I'm a daughter of Aphrodite…It's what I do…_

Percy POV

A.J., Rachel, and I were hanging in the Athena cabin, playing with Annabeth's laptop. Alyssa was sitting in the bunk opposite from our, deeply concentrating on her drawing.

"What 'cha drawing?" Rachel asked innocently.

Alyssa looked up, and tiny sparks flew on her cheeks.

"A picture," she said innocently.

A.J. raised her eyebrow. "Lemme see."

Alyssa pressed her notebook to her chest. "No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because _why?"_

"BECAUSE!"

"Grrr…."

Annabeth flicked her in the ear. "Geez, act your age, Anastasia." She leaned in and whispered something else in her ear. A.J. grinned deviously.

"What did you want to show us?" I asked.

A.J.'s eyes lit up. "Oh yeah!"

She logged onto her account on iYouTube, or immortal YouTube: BlackFirePrincess1678.

"Sometimes, when we have free time, we make YouTube videos. I wanted to show you some of them."

We watched three videos:

Their parody of "Malk", starring A.J. and Donnivin, Tory as Josh, and Jake as Julian,

Their music video of "King of Anything", starring A.J., Jade, Miranda, Camryn, and Alyssa,

And finally, we watched an acoustic cover of Tidal Wave by Owl City with Jake and Camryn playing and Jake and A.J. singing.

A slow grin spread over Annabeth's face. "Ohhhh…"

"ExACTLY." A.J. replied.

Alyssa looked up from her drawing and reached under her bunk. A.J. and Annabeth leaped from the bunk and tried to get a quick peek at her drawing.

They sat down quickly. "I think it's a dude…" A.J. whispered.

"A dude we know…" Annabeth whispered back.

A.J. sat up. "OMFG, he's shirtless!"

Alyssa got back up, holding a black bag. "Huh?"

Annabeth and A.J. tried to look innocent. "Nothing…"

"What's that?" I asked.

"My camera," she said simply.

"So…what should we do first?"

"Actually, I had an idea…" Alyssa started.

"Shoot," said Rachel, lying on her back and staring at the ceiling.

"Well, I was talking to Taps, and I think a fitting song would be Shut Up and Let Me Go by The Ting Tings."

"Because that DOESN'T have anything to do with YOU, does it?" A.J. asked, wagging her eyebrows.

Alyssa's eyes went steely. "No, it doesn't."

A.J. turned to me, her eyes bright. "Perseus, think fast!"

"Huh?"

"Think of something for the music video!"

I closed my eyes, thinking of the song.

A minute later, I opened them and grinned.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna need…"

Third Person POV

"And 5,6,7,8!"

Jade was dancing with four other guys to More by Usher in the amphitheatre. She didn't know why. All of a sudden, Daniella and Miranda had asked to see her dance. Feeling bored, she complied.

As soon as the music started, she began to sway her hips to the beat. She had been worried, because her tanktop kind of rose above her slim stomach, and her cargo pants were low-cut.

And Miranda had made…her…wear….them…

_She's planning something…_

She tried not to focus on that while she danced. She was in her zone now, her body flowing as if it were in water.

Miranda stood outside the amphitheatre.

_Phase one, complete. Now, for phase two…_

Pollux walked by.

"Hey," Miranda called.

"Hey."

"Can you help me with something?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Sure."

She led him into the amphitheatre, and he caught sight of Jade, her eyes closed in concentration, her hips swaying left and right.

"Whoa," he breathed.

He had always thought she was attractive, but it was the first time he had seen her this way, the way she usually was.

He was held captive by her movements until the song ended.

Jade opened her eyes, and caught sight of him. She waved. He waved slowly back, as if he were in a daze.

_Holy crap…_

Camryn, who was sitting with Hope, Nico, and Danny Parker from the Hephaestus cabin, chuckled.

"Took him a while, didn't he?"

Hope groaned, still tired.

"Hope, are we grumpy today?" Danny asked.

"Shut up, I hate you."

"Hope, I love you, but I do NOT want to be around you when you're pregnant." Camryn said with a smirk.

Hope flicked her in the forehead.

"OW!"

Daniella came over. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Did you hear? The Hunters are visiting soon."

Hope grinned devilishly. "You hear that, Nico? The HUNTERS are coming…"

Nico blushed.

"You DO know they're maidens, right?" Danny said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah…" Nico muttered.

"Who's in the Hunters?" Camryn asked. For some reason, she felt a bubbling in her stomach, and it WASN'T good.

"(cough) Thalia (cough) Grace (cough)" Hope and Danny coughed at the same time.

"You mean that daughter of Zeus?" Camryn asked, probably sounding more hostile than necessary.

Nico nodded, blushing furiously.

"Oh," Camryn muttered, nodding avidly. "That's cool."

Daniella snickered.

_Wait till I tell Taps about THIS…_

_An hour later…_

Camryn and Jake grabbed for the last kebab.

Camryn glared at her older brother, her carnivore cravings tuned in.

Jake glared back.

Camryn then bit down on one end with her teeth, while Jake bit down on the other.

Growling, they both pulled at each end violently.

Rachel caught sight of Jake and giggled.

_Still cute, even after five years…_

She shook her head.

_You have to let go of the crush, _she thought to herself. _It's been five years, and you're the Oracle now. You need to get over him…_

_Just give in, Rachel…._

She remember when she saw him for the first time after she had moved…

_Rachel walked along the familiar beach she once used to play on as a pre-teen. It had been so long…now Jenny was getting married…._

"_HEY!"_

_She turned. Walking towards her was a pretty African-American girl in pajamas._

"_Jenny?"_

"_Rachel?"_

_The two fifteen-year-olds ran and embraced each other, both crying a little._

"_Jenny? Oh my gosh, you've grown so much!"_

_Jenny looked embarrassed. "You too? You got your dress?"_

"_Oh yeah! I'm so happy for you!"_

"_Thanks!" _

"_Oh! Where's Jake?"_

_Jenny smirked. "Oh, you mean JAKE?"_

_Rachel smacked her. "Shut up. I'm over him."_

_Jenny rolled her eyes. "Surrreeee…"_

_She put her fingers to her lips and gave a sharp whistle to the sea. Suddenly, the ocean frothed._

_And. Rachel. Just. About. DIED._

_Stepping out of the surf was a tall boy with a defined stomach. His dirty blonde hair stuck to his face, which held an alluring expression._

"_Oh…my…gods…"_

_Jenny rolled her eyes. "It's called PUBERTY, genius."_

_Jake came over and smiled. _

"_Rachel!" He pulled her into a hug._

_Rachel's heart was racing. _

Ohmigods ohmigods ohmigods…there is an incredibly sexy guy hugging me who is supposed to be my best friend…

What about Percy? _A side of her asked._

_Pause._

Who's Percy?

Rachel sighed.

_Men…_

Suddenly, a hunting horn was heard, and girls with silver jackets and jeans ran out from the woods.

One stood out. She wore a black Green Day T-shirt and a silver circlet was stuck in her black spiky hair.

"The Hunters," Daniella whispered.

Chiron stomped his hoof for attention.

"Attention! While Lady Artemis is on official business, the Hunters will be staying here in cabin eight. There will be a Capture the Flag game tomorrow night. Please treat them accordingly."

Camryn put her plate away, her dinner finished. The Green Day chick went over and hugged Naomi, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and…

…Nico.

_Of course…_

Nico's face flushed pink for his hug.

Annabeth waved to Camryn. "Come meet Thalia!"

Camryn suddenly grew shy, but she walked over.

She stuck out her hand, feeling self conscious.

"Hi, I'm Camryn Phoenix."

Thalia shook. "Thalia, the Lieutenant of Artemis."

She smiled. "It's very nice to meet you."

"So, you're Nico's friend?"

I shrugged. "I guess."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. See you at Capture the Flag tomorrow."

Camryn waved. "You too! Nico, I'm gonna head back to my cabin."

He nodded, still staring at Thalia. " 'Kay. You do that."

Camryn ran back to Cabin Seven, her head spinning.

_I am NOT jealous, I am NOT jealous…_she told herself.

_On Olympus…_

Aphrodite sat in her mansion, looking at the five pairs of pictures in front of her.

She studied the first.

"Archduchess Atalanta Jadelyn Christinia Phoenix, second Guardian of Olympus, and ruler of the Fire Spirits, with Jackson Pollux Williams, son of Dionysus. Status: getting closer."

She moved to the next pair.

"Prince Jacob David Michaelson, son of Apollo, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle of Delphi. Status: both trying to find their feelings."

Next.

"Archduchess Sofia Alyssa Desiree Phoenix, third Guardian of Olympus, and the First Elite Phoenix, with Michael Christian Yew, son of Apollo. Status: the girl is defiant, while the boy is still trying to figure it out."

Next one, her favorite.

"Miranda Rylan, the daughter of Triton and I, and Jacob Brian Mason, son of Hephaestus. Status: the boy is unknown, while the girl…." She giggled. "…is nervous. Oh, my daughter."

Finally, the best for last.

"Princess Andromeda Camryn Artemis Phoenix, fourth Guardian of Olympus, with Nicolas Sebastiano di Angelo, the son of Hades. Status: one-sided."

She paused, smirking.

"…for NOW."

She examined the pair of photos, a smile crawling on her face.

She stood up. "Eros!"

Her son, with blond curly hair, blue eyes, and Aeropostale clothing walked in, quiver on his back.

"Yeah, Mom?"

Her eyes lit up with excitement. "I need you go to Camp Half-Blood. I have assignments."

He studied the pictures.

"The last two will be hard," he said after a pause.

Aphrodite nodded. "I enjoy a challenge."

Eros raised an eyebrow. "If you say so…"

He left, his targets in mind.

Aphrodite went to her couch and reclined, deliriously happy.

_Oh…what a summer it will be…._

**A/N: (conga line) Ba ba ba ba ba! HEY! Ba ba ba ba ba! HEY!**

**Camryn: When you list our names like that, we seem all Sue-ish.**

**Me: Sorry. CONGA!**

**Everyone: Ba ba ba ba ba! HEY! Ba ba ba ba ba! HEY!**

**Camryn: (talking to Thalia) You thinking what I'm thinking?**

**Thalia: Uh-huh…**

**Both: WE NEED TO GET NICO BACK**

**Anubis: Can I help?**

**Thalia: O.o Why?**

**Anubis: You people are crazy.**

**Camryn: And by "people", you mean…**

**Anubis: A.J.**

**Thalia and Camryn: -_- Yeah…**

**Anubis: But how do I get out?**

**Camryn: It's pretty tough. The girl has the place guarded.**

**Anubis: Why?**

**Camryn: Why do you think we NEVER LEAVE?**

**Anubis: O_O**

**Thalia: Don't sweat it. I've got a plan…**


	28. Chapter 27: Epic Win

**A/N: Percy Jackson ne Olympians ny****ε me de. (I do no own Percy Jackson and the Olympians) **

**Hope: What language is that?**

**Me: Twi, from the Akan region of Ghana. It's where my family comes from.**

**Hope: Cool.**

_**Meanwhile…in the plotting room…(yes, I have a plotting room)**_

**Thalia: Okay, the first thing we need to do is get Adwoa detained.**

**Percy: Who's…Ad-wo-a?**

**Camryn: It's A.J., genius. That's her real name. And it's Ah-ju-wah. The 'd' and 'w' make a 'j' sound.**

**Thalia: Any ideas?**

**Jade: She's kind of scared of guys.**

**Alyssa: Especially when they're in close range.**

**Camryn: And she passed out when Justin kissed her.**

**Justin: Yeah…why **_**did**_** she do that?**

**All the Girls: (give him an oh-my-god-you're-so-dense look)**

**Camryn: Soo…who's good at acting?**

**Everyone: (looks at Logan) **

**Thalia: (cough) LOGAN (cough)**

**Logan: Uh uh, no way, nuh uh….**

_**Ten minutes later…**_

**Logan: (hair is on fire) Thalia Grace, I hate you.**

**Thalia: Just GO!**

Third Person POV

Miranda picked up her armor.

It was time for Capture the Flag.

Technically, she didn't need it, but it made her feel comfortable, she had used it for so long.

If only she could reach that strap….

"Need some help?"

She turned. Standing behind her was Jake Mason. He was about a head taller than her, and lanky. His brown hair fell over his glasses, and his hands were wrapped in cloth.

Miranda blushed. "Uhh..yeah…"

He smiled and brought the strap around her back, then, pressing gently on the base of her spine, pulled it taut.

"Thanks," she said.

He nodded. "You're welcome, Miranda."

She was surprised. "You know my name?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I?"

She felt her cheeks turn even more redder, if possible.

Chiron pounded his hoof at the head of the dining pavilion, diverting Miranda's attention.

"Heroes!" he boomed.

Everyone turned in attention.

"The rules are customary. Remember, no maiming or killing, the creek marks the boundary, and all magic items are allowed, but no more rifts in the space-time continuum!"

Justin grumbled to himself.

"To arms!"

The Poseidon Cabin led the Camp-Half Blood team against the Hunters. A.J. and Dylan ran past, clutching the flag, turquoise, with a large trident in the middle. Thalia and Phoebe ran past holding the flag of Cabin Eight, a crescent moon against a dark blue background. Then, the teams dispersed into the woods.

Alyssa ran through the woods, her bow in hand, curls sticking to her face. She heard a snap.

She turned. Four Hunters surrounded her, bows drawn.

She smirked, then pressed her fists together.

"Λιώστε." _Melt._

Ruby flames licked her ankles and spread throughout her body, till she was nothing but a red inferno in the circle of Hunters. The little fire quickly snaked past them, adding a little giggle to creep them out.

Miranda ran along the tops of the trees, the moonlight her only guide. Her chest heaved as she swung from branch to branch.

She saw green fire erupt in the distance. _Jade._

She then heard the familiar rush of a wave. _Probably Percy._

Soon, she spotted something. A group of the Hunters were slowly reaching the location of the flag.

Out of pure instinct, she cried: "Αφήστε την αγάπη να είναι κατάρα τους!", or _Let love be their curse!_

Suddenly, they all stopped. Then, they immediately started hugging each other.

"Awwww…. I love you guys!"

"I love you too!"

Some even started to cry.

Miranda smirked, then kept running.

Thalia came to the scene, watching her comrades under the spell.

She cursed under her breath. "Aphrodite Cabin," she muttered.

Camryn had been in the area where the spell was cast. She felt fine, though…

Then, she saw _her._

She saw Thalia striding in, her silver circlet standing out among her spiked hair, her blue eyes flashing.

And Camryn felt pure _rage_.

_How dare she! _Her heart said. _How DARE she stand in the way of my beloved!_

_CAMRYN! _Her brain said. _Listen to yourself! The spell is taking over!_

_I won't allow it….I will never forgive her….Nico di Angelo belongs to ME!_

_ANDROMEDA! Don't you remember you told yourself that you wanted to be JUST FRIENDS?_

_I WILL MAKE HER PAY!_

_Oh dear…._

Her heart now deeply affected by the spell, she tackled Thalia.

The two girls rolled around in the dirt, Camryn fighting with all of her strength, while Thalia fought back, stunned at the attack.

Finally, Camryn pinned Thalia against the tree, her dagger at her neck.

Thalia examined her. Her eyes were fogged over and glassy.

Thalia smacked her. "Camryn, snap out of it!"

The fog left her eyes, and her body shuddered. She loosened her grip on Thalia's neck.

"Oh my gods, Thalia, I'm so…"

Within seconds, Thalia had disarmed her and pinned her arms behind her back.

"Don't worry, I forgive you."

"Great…"

Thalia led her to the jail, where Nico and Danny were sitting.

She looked from Camryn to Nico, back and forth. A sly smile, unseen by Camryn, crawled on her lips.

She ran off. Camryn spotted Danny and Nico.

"Heh heh heh…"

"Shut up," Danny retorted, smirking.

"Really, I don't know HOW your girlfriend puts up with you," Camryn said, sitting next to them. "Always telling people to shut up."

"I only do that to _you_."

Nico rolled his eyes. "How'd _you_ get in?"

Camryn stared at Nico, her face heating up.

_Thank gods it's nighttime…._

"Oh…the usual…"

Meanwhile, Taps was up against Phoebe, who was guarding Cabin Eight's flag.

_Geez, so close…_

Her spear collided with her knives, the fight seemingly never-ending.

Suddenly, one of Phoebe's knives slashed her hairline. Taps put her hand to the wound.

_Great, now my hair will be even MORE messed up when my helmet's off…_

Phoebe smirked, as if reading her thoughts.

"Just like a daughter of Aphrodite," she sneered. "Always obsessed with your looks. It's hard to believe that an airhead like your mom is one of the Olympians."

Thunder boomed overhead.

Taps glared at her.

She did NOT just go there.

She could have hordes of monsters tease her, laugh at her even.

But NO ONE insulted her mother like that.

No one.

And she snapped.

Screaming, she raised her spear and pinned Phoebe to a nearby tree. Her fellow Hunters ran forward, while Percy started sneaking towards the flag.

"Okay, listen here and listen good. Love tips the balance between right and wrong, good and evil. It can drive the smartest man insane and make a fool a genius, if only for a little while. Love caused the Trojan War. Without love there wouldn't be you, me, or anybody on this planet. THAT is why my mother is an Olympian."

Percy tossed the flag to Annabeth, who tossed it to Justin, who chucked it to Miranda, who started to sneak across the stream.

"And you know what else?"

"What?" Phoebe spat.

Taps leaned to her ear, a smirk on her lips.

"The children of Aphrodite are good at creating diversions," she whispered.

"HEY!" Miranda yelled.

Phoebe looked, and gasped. Camp Half-Blood had their flag. Miranda waved it proudly while it changed to a pink flag with a white dove.

"HAPPY DANCE!" Jade yelled.

A group of demigods started dancing.

"B-but….h-how…Aphrodite Cabin…" Phoebe sputtered.

Chiron galloped over. "For the first time in camp history, Camp Half-Blood wins!"

Percy put Taps on his shoulders. A crowd followed them, cheering.

The game was over, the battle won.

_Fifteen minutes later…_

Justin watched as Taps sat outside the Aphrodite cabin with her friends.

Okay, he wanted closure.

The kiss from the battle still wrapped around his brain.

_Okay…walk…_

He felt a hand on his back. It was A.J.

Her blue eyes shone with excitement.

"Come on…come on…" she coaxed, grabbing his arm.

He blushed. "You're not helping."

"I know. You like her, don't you?"

He hesitated, then nodded.

"Then GO, woman! Before someone else does!"

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going…wait, WOMAN?"

She shrugged. "I do it to everybody."

Justin walked slowly, step by step, towards her.

A.J. rolled her eyes in impatience, then started to drag him. Her age and muscle were an advantage.

Taps looked up, stood, and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey."

A.J. nodded to Daniella, Carly and Isabel. They all walked away.

Well, actually, they hid behind the cabin.

"Why are we doing this again?" Carly asked.

"Shhhhh…I want to hear the juicy part." Daniella hissed.

"Soo…uh…that was pretty cool, what you did today…"

"Thanks. You did pretty well, too."

A.J. and Daniella facepalmed.

"Taps? Can you give me some advice?"

"Yeah…"

"What do you think a guy should do if he….likes…a…"

"Girl?"

"Uh huh…"

"Come on…" A.J. hissed. "Come on…"

"Well, he should just tell her, I guess…there are so many ways…"

Daniella lost it.

"JUSTIN DREW BIEBER, I SWEAR, IF YOU DON'T KISS HER IN THE NEXT FIVE….MMMMMMMHHH!"

Justin's face reddened.

Taps turned towards him. "What was…"

Screwing up his courage, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

She placed her hands around his neck, and his hands slid to her waist. Their breaths slowed until they matched. Finally, they broke apart, breathing heavily.

A.J., Carly, Daniella, and Isabel walked to the front and stood in two rows, arms outward.

"Three….two….one…"

At 'one', Taps immediately fainted into their arms.

Daniella smirked. "Oh Tapasya, so sweet, but sometimes so predictable."

A.J. threw her over her shoulder. "Amen."

She turned to Justin, and blew him a kiss. "MWAH! Goodnight, everybody*!"

"Ponies…" Taps mumbled, as they carried her away.

Justin smirked. Tapasya was a different girl.

He liked different.

Nico POV

I strode through the woods in deep thought.

And by thought, I mean thinking about Thalia.

I knew she was unattainable in so many different ways. What I needed….what I needed…probably wanted…was….

_What did I want?_

After the war, the ache of Bianca's death had faded. I called her whenever we needed to talk. I had friends, even, but…

I came to the cabin area, and saw a girl laying in the grassy area in the middle, her trademark white Yankees cap on her stomach. She was wearing short-shorts and a purple tank.

I walked next to her.

"Hey, Andy." I said.

She wrinkled her nose. She hated it when I used her Greek name, much less shortened it.

"Well, _hello_ to you, Nicolas."

"Touche."

I laid down next to her, my body facing the opposite direction.

"What you doing?" I asked.

"Dunno. Just staring, I guess."

I stared up at the stars, the millions of constellations painting the sky.

_Will I find her? _I thought.

"You looking for a constellation?" Camryn asked. "I think I see Andromeda."

I shook my head. "No, I'm looking for Bianca. She would always say: 'Nico, if you're ever alone, look for me in the sky. I'll be smiling for you.' "

"What did she look like?" Camryn asked. She sounded excited.

"Well…" I said, closing my eyes. "She always wore her hair in a braid, with a green cap, and she always smiled with her teeth."

We were silent for a few seconds.

Camryn gasped. "Nico, oh my gods, I think I see her!"

I looked where she was pointing. I saw the braid, the hat, the smile…

"Wow…" I whispered. I waved to her.

"She's so beautiful…" Camryn whispered.

"Yeah. Bianca was everything to me. She was strong, gentle, caring…actually, you remind me a lot of Bianca."

The words just fell out of my mouth. I felt my cheeks redden.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's really…sweet."

My face heated up again.

"You know…whenever I got upset, my dad would always tip my chin up, look at my face, and say: 'Camryn, you've got something in your eye,' and I'd say: 'Can you get it out for me?'. Then, he would always hold me until I stopped crying."

I pursed my lips. "What's your dad like?"

"Eh. A dad, I guess. My sisters and I are all daddy's girls. He's pretty overprotective when it comes to guys. You should have seen him when Tory asked him for A.J.'s hand in marriage. Oh my gods, he got the flamethrower…"

"You have a flamethrower?"

"Mmmhm…"

"Wooow…"

"Shut up," she retorted, giggling.

We heard a conch shell in the distance.

"Curfew," Camryn muttered.

We stood up. Camryn yanked her scrunchie out of her hair, letting it fall to her shoulders. It fell in front of her face slightly, and it made her look kind of…cute.

She saw me staring at her. "What?"

I blinked. "Nothing."

She looked at me, yawned, and rocked on her toes slightly. Then, she held her arms in front of her.

_I think she wants a hug….oh gods…_

She yawned again, her eyes half-lidded.

_What the heck…_

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her waist. She buried her head in my chest. She smelled like roses, and her body was warmer than most.

She let go.

"Night, di Angelo," she said with a yawn and a smile.

"Night, Camryn."

She walked off, her hair swaying.

I stared for a few minutes, then walked off to the Hades Cabin.

Hope was waiting for me, and smirked as I walked in.

"Talking to _Thalia?_"

I stared at her and smirked in retaliation.

"Thalia? Who's Thalia?"

**A/N: Oooooh….OOOOOOH….**

**Me: (sitting in the living room watching TV) Bacon CAKE?**

**Logan: (walks in and sits on the couch) Hey.**

**Me: Hey.**

**Logan: Sooo….watching a show about bacon…nice…**

**Me: Mmmhm….**

**Logan: (scoots closer and does the yawn-and-put-arm-around-shoulder thing) **

**(thinking) **_**Oh god, I feel like a ped-…**_

**Me: Logan?**

**Logan: Yeah?**

**Me: What are you…you…Kerchoo!**

**Logan: You okay?**

**Me: Yeah. I'm just a little sick. Didn't you get the memo?**

**Thalia: (tears memo to shreds and whistles)**

**Logan: Nooo…**

**Me: You know, you don't have to get so close to me. Do you want my…MMMM!**

**Logan: (kissing A.J. against his will)**

**Me: O.O (slurred) I'll…take 50….chihuahuas….Kevin…(faints)**

**Logan: (gets up and glares at Thalia) ****Θάλεια χάριτος, πληρώνετε τους ιατρικούς λογαριασμούς μου. (Thalia Grace, you are paying my medical bills)**

**Thalia: Promises…promises….(ties up A.J.) Let's go.**

***This quote is from a popular cartoon. Whoever guesses which one gets to go on the Quest to Save Nico! REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 28: Resistance Is Futile!

**A/N: Thalia: (holding bomb) A.J. don't own no PJO, SUCKAS!**

**Camryn: LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED, B******S!**

**Thalia: (throws down bomb full of sleeping gas) W00T!**

**Everyone Else: (passes out)**

**Anubis: WTF! ARE YOU HIGH?**

**Thalia: (giggles) Nooo…**

**Camryn: Sugar+ VIP Green Day Concert+ Backstage pass with that hot lead singer dude= High Thalia. **

**Anubis: Oh god…what did you do with A.J?**

**Camryn: Well….(evil grin)**

_**Meanwhile…in the media room….**_

**Me: (wakes up) Oh geez…note to self…something is going on… (runs to door)**

**Door: (locked)**

**Me: O.O …oookay….well….there's food and a bathroom, and a TV, so it isn't THAT bad…(turns on TV)**

_**Back in the main hall….**_

**Camryn: (looking at watch) Three…two…one…**

**TV: **_**I will never say never….I will fight till….**_

**Me: AAAH! (changes channel)**

**TV: **_**Baby, baby, baby, ohhh….**_**(CLICK) **_**…Happy birthday, to yooou….**_**(CLICK)**_** …U smile, I smile, whoooa….**_

**Me: OH MY FRICKEN OURANOS ARE ALL OF THESE CHANNELS FILLED WITH JUSTIN BIEBER?**

**Camryn and Danny: (high five)**

Miranda POV

"Miranda…Miranda…" I heard a male voice say softly.

I put my pillow over my head. "Five more minutes, Mommy…"

"_For an immortal, she sure is lazy…" _I heard a woman's voice hiss.

Wait, hiss?

I sat up groggily, my hair a rat's nest.

Standing next to my bed was a young man, about twenty-five, with salt-and-pepper hair and a jogger's outfit. He glowed with a slight golden aura, and he held an iPhone 4 with….with…

Snakes?

After a few minutes of staring, I sat up and bowed.

"Lord Hermes," I murmured.

He gave a smirk that reminded me of the Stolls. "You can cut the formalities, my lady, I was just ordered to give you this." He pulled out a flat envelope from his messenger bag and a clipboard.

I quickly signed it and started wondering: _Do gods have their own signatures? Maybe they can forge anybody's. Like Angelina Jolie…or that dude from Hoot that Percy hates so much…Jordan…Sherman? Maybe. Jason…Herman? Closer… Logan...Lerman? NAH. I'll ask him later…_

I took the package, while one of the snakes put his (or her?) head up.

"_Do we get any tips?" _She asked.

"_Oooh. Free rats?" _the male piped up.

Hermes wrinkled his nose. "_All_ of your rats are free, George."

"Not to mention we're in the _Aphrodite_ cabin," I added, grinning.

"_Idiot…" _the female hissed.

"Martha," Hermes warned. "Be nice." He winked at me. "See you in a few days, my lady."

He then assumed his immortal form and disappeared.

I opened the letter...

_Ten minutes later…_

"BECKYBECKYBECKYBECKY…." I screamed, running out of the Aphrodite Cabin.

Becky was chatting with Arianne Jackson (no relation to the great Perseus Jackson), daughter of Thalia (not Thalia Grace, but the muse of comedy). Rumor had it that she would laugh at anything.

And I mean ANYTHING.

"BECKY!"

They both turned, and Arianne snickered.

"Nice…P.J's…ha ha …BAHAHAAA!"

I looked down at my spaghetti tank and boxers and blushed.

"Yes, yes, they are very sexy pajamas, but that's not the point! Look!"

She studied the letter.

"Cool, you got the summons!" She said, giving me a high-five.

"I know, but I'm so nervous!"

She grinned. "Don't worry," she said, putting an arm around my shoulders. "I'll come with you if you want."

I smirked. "For the ultimate awesomeness, we should get a third person. Everything works well in threes, right?"

Arianne started randomly dancing. "You know, you should take that guy you like, Jake Mason, with you…"

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

Becky rolled her eyes. "EVERYONE KNOWS YOU LIKE HIM, DUMBASS."

I grumbled silently to myself.

"TO THE WINDOOOOW….TO THE WALL!" Arianne started singing randomly while dancing.

"_To the wall…" _I heard a male voice echo.

"TO THE SWEAT DRIP DOWN AND FALL…TO ALL THESE FEMALES CRAWL…"

Feeling pretty random already, I started dancing along with Ari, while Becky burst into laughter, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"TO ALL SKIT SKIT SKIT SKIT SKIT SKIT… EEEE!" I felt hands grip my sides, and I convulsed in a spaz attack.

"You know, you guys should switch places," Jake said behind me, hands still holding my sides.

"I…know…right? Hee hee hee…" Becky replied, still laughing.

"MIRANDA WANTS YOU TO GO WITH HER TO OLYMPUS!" Ari cried, _still _dancing.

I blushed, AGAIN.

_Gods, why don't I just catch on fire already…blushing so much…_

"Hmmm…" he pondered, throwing me easily over his shoulders. "I don't see why not…."

"PUT! ME! DOWN!" I screamed, playfully driving my fists against his shoulders. "I AM AN IMMORTAL BEING!"

"I know….I know…" He gently sent me down, then pretended to drop me at the last second.

"Love you too, Jake…" I muttered, brushing myself off.

"You know it," he replied, winking. "See ya."

"I don't get it…" I muttered.

"What?" Becky said, grinning impishly.

"One minute he's all quiet and shy, and the next, he's…."

"Flirting?" Becky finished. "Titans, Miranda, you're a daughter of Aphrodite. Can't you read him?"

I shook my head. "Not this time, babe. Not this time."

_Some things, are even to complicated for a daughter of Aphrodite to understand…_

Alyssa POV

I sat on the beach, the cool water washing over my toes. Gripping the pencil, I started to sketch the subject I had many times before.

_First…the head…_

I looked up. Michael was swimming with some of his sisters and brothers. Water dripped off of his blond locks while he pulled powerful strokes through the sea, his strong arms…

_No…Alyssa, he's just a dude, nothing to get all emotional over…_

_Then why do you draw him? _My heart asked.

_Because, _my brain answered, _he has a good aesthetic. Good body type._

_A good 'body type', eh? You mean his ABS?_

_Look. He's a son of Apollo. Apollo is hot. His sons are hot._

_So you ADMIT he's hot?_

_Shut. Up._

"Hey."

I quickly pressed my notebook to my chest and looked up. Annabeth was standing over me, blowing some bubble gum.

"Hey," I said, my voice an octave higher than usual. "I mean, hey."

She sat down next to me, looking down the shore. "You know, you've been fondling that notebook a lot recently."

My forehead started to heat up. "Yeah. So?"

She smirked. "We've started to guess what has been occupying you for the past two weeks."

"What have you decided?"

"Well, Malcolm thinks you've made plans for a nuclear bomb, Jennifer says you're trying to take over the world, and Ekow **(A/N: pronounced 'echo') **thinks you've been making secret additions to Olympus without telling me."

"I'm the third _Guardian _of Olympus, not the architect. What do YOU think?"

She smiled innocently. "I don't know, I think you're just drawing something very special to you. Your sisters…friends…a boy…."

_FWOOM! _

_Great time to spontaneously combust, Lyss…_

I quickly pinched the back of my neck, and the flames disappeared.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, trying to suppress a smile. "Who is he?"

"No one."

"Alyssa…"

I bit my lip. "Well…uh…." I cocked my head to the sea.

Annabeth surveyed the children of Apollo. "That doesn't really help, you know."

I sighed. "It's Michael," I muttered, my voice barely audible.

Annabeth cocked her head. "I'm sorry?"

"It's Michael," I said a little louder.

"Alyssa, I'm sorry, I still can't hear you."

I clenched my fists, patience gone. "IT'S MICHAEL YEW, OKAY!"

Everyone on the beach froze and turned to me. Michael included.

"Oh…" I said. "Sorry…just a little spaz attack…carry on…"

Everyone resumed what they were doing. Annabeth's grin was a mile wide.

"Oh, I see…"

"It's not what you think, Beth. He just has a good aesthetic, that's all."

"How many have you drawn?"

"Huh?"

"How many have you drawn?"

"57," I muttered.

"57? Girl, you have got it _bad_."

"I don't have _anything_ for him."

"You do see the way he flirts with you, you know."

"He flirts with everyone. I'm no different."

"I disagree. I see the way he looks at…"

Her watch beeped.

"Time for archery," she murmured. "See ya, Lyss!"

"See ya, Beth!" I called.

_How DOES he look at me?_

Maybe I was someone special after all…

Jade POV

_Speed. I am speed._

_Wow, watching too many Disney movies, eh, Jade?_

_Whatever._

I placed my hands parallel to my right leg on the ground, as did Juniper.

"Ready!" Briar, a dryad called.

I raised my backside up.

"Set!"

I stretched my legs.

"GO!"

I pushed off the ground and started running.

One advantage of having crazy long legs? You can run.

Running was like therapy to me. It cleared my head, stimulated my senses, brought me into a different stated of mind altogether.

I wasn't much compared to the wood nymphs, since I spent three quarters of my life underwater, and guys didn't chase me like wild animals.

The warm wind pressed against my face as we raced through the woods, the dryads cheering us on.

I could see the finish line. Juniper and I were neck and neck.

I closed my eyes and pushed that last burst of strength as I ran past the finish line, my chest heaving.

Grabbing a water bottle, I chugged it down, the liquid clearing my senses.

I turned to Briar. "Who won?"

She wrinkled her nose. "It's so hard to tell. But, I think it was June Bug over here."

I grinned and gave Juniper a high-five. "You, girl, are unbeatable."

She smiled back. "Thanks. You run pretty well for a mermaid."

I burst out laughing. "Thanks."

"So, where you headed?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. The strawberry fields, I guess."

"Of course," Juniper and Briar said in unison.

My cheeks reddened. "Shut up."

After dumping the rest of the bottle on my head, I jogged over to the strawberry fields. Luckily, Chiron let me use a clear patch to practice summoning fire and telekinesis, because practicing in public ended up being…well…disastrous…

_Note to self…go to infirmary and see how Travis is doing…._

I sat down in the clear patch, my legs crossed. I closed my eyes, shutting out all distractions.

I started chanting in Ancient Greek, my hands twitching slightly. I started to rise, my eyes filmed with green fire, flames surrounding me.

As my chants grew louder, the fire rose higher. I started to move my attention to making other things rise, to see how much I could handle.

My head started to throb. I pushed myself, though.

_Come on Jade….you can do it…_

Ten minutes passed as I stayed suspended in the inferno of fire and soil. I was close to passing out.

Slowly, I unclenched my fists, letting the soil fall. I started to chant again, letting the flames sink back into the ground.

I opened my eyes, my vision cleared. I inhaled and exhaled slowly, my heart rate returning to normal.

My strength leaving me, l lay back, staring at the blue…eyes?

"Jackson?"

Pollux raised his eyebrows. "There are no secrets in the Hermes Cabin, are there?"

"None," I said, smiling.

He sat down next to me, our sides touching so that he could support my body.

"You have to stop trying so hard," he said softly. "You're going to kill yourself."

"I know…" I mumbled.

"Why do you push yourself? You have nothing to prove, do you?"

I wrinkled my nose. "I guess…" I paused, and leaned on his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't notice by now.

"Maybe…. I do…" I said, thinking aloud.

He quietly ran his hand through my hair, causing my heart to skip a beat.

_How did we get so close? Literally?_

"Maybe I just want to prove I can get, 'down and dirty', like my sisters. Back home, everyone expects to be "the lady" and set an "examples" for my "sisters"."

He smirked. "So, your sisters aren't _really _your sisters?"

"Shut up. I got carried away with the air quotes. They're very catchy, you know."

He laughed. "Jade, I swear, you are one of the most interesting girls I have ever met."

I grinned. "Thank you."

I felt his hand move around the back of my waist, then I felt something cool and coarse fall on my head.

I turned to him, eyes narrowed.

"You didn't…"

"You said you wanted to get 'down and dirty', didn't you?"

I glared, a smile twitching on my lips. "Bring it, vine boy."

"Anytime, Miss Pyro."

I quickly grabbed a clump of dirt and hurled it at his chest. He quickly dodged it, hitting me with more in retaliation.

I stepped back and concentrated, letting the soil rise and fly toward his body, knocking him over.

I smirked in victory, until I felt vines wrap around my legs, pulling me to the ground.

Pollux stood over me, grinning.

I gave a polite smile back and quickly incinerated the vines, leaping up and tackling him.

We rolled around in the soil, mud getting in our hair and staining our skin. Somehow in the process, his shirt came off, which made the situation look even more awkward.

After ten minutes of fighting, he pinned me, his arms gripping my shoulders, sweat rolling down his skin.

We both breathed heavily as we stared at each other in silence. I found that staring directly into his eyes was slightly unnerving after a long period of time.

Then, he said something unexpected.

"Don't fight it, Jadelyn," he whispered.

"What?"

"Don't fight it."

I had a feeling he wasn't talking about our fight anymore.

Before I realized it, I was closing my eyes, and felt his lips gently pressing against mine.

_Gods, this is so cliché….but…I like it…._

He pulled me closer to him as we sat up and deepened the kiss, and he did something very …_interesting _with his tongue.

_So much clichés…_

Suddenly I heard a loud 'AHEM.'

I reluctantly broke away and saw A.J. staring at us, her eyes wide.

Tiny blue sparks played at her cheeks as she cleared her throat, obviously embarrassed.

"Uh…Connor sent me to…(Ahem)…look for you…because it's lunch time…and this situation is getting more awkward by the second….and I'm missing my bacon time….so…it would be nice if you said something…because I have a BLT…waiting…for…me…"

I burst out laughing. "We're coming, we're coming…now go, before Camryn takes all the bacon and you get into a catfight again."

A.J. quickly nodded and ran off.

We stood up.

"Well," Pollux said, his voice about an octave higher than usual. "That was…"

I kissed him before he could finish.

"It was amazing," I murmured in his ear. "It was full of mud, cliché, and totally unexpected, but it was amazing."

He grinned, his cheeks pink. I let go of him and he put on his shirt.

"Race your to the pavilion?" I asked.

He smirked. "There is _no way_ I am losing to a mermaid."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Wanna bet?"

And we ran to the dining pavilion, our hands intertwined.

Aphrodite POV

I grinned as I posted a new picture on my Camp-Half Blood Wall.

No, not the Facebook one.

It showed Jade and Pollux sitting against Thalia's tree, kissing. His arms were wrapped around her waist, their eyes closed.

_One down, four more to go…_

I looked at the pictures on my desk.

_Eenie….menie…minie….Rachel!_

I sat on my couch and turned on my TV, and changed to the Camp Half-Blood channel, courtesy of Hephaestus TV.

The campers were sitting around the usual campfire. Jake and Rachel were sitting shoulder-to-shoulder, their eyes bright while Jake strummed his guitar.

_The problem is…she knows she loves him….but she won't say it…she won't say she's in love…._

Idea time.

I quickly ran out of my mansion and found Morpheus.

"Can you open the portal for me?" I asked sweetly.

"Do I want to know?" He asked.

I shook my head. He rolled his eyes and handed me an onyx key.

I kissed him on the forehead as a thank you and ran off.

Finding a clear space, I stuck the key in the air and turned it, and a black door appeared.

I then stepped into the realm of dreams.

Running as fast as my heels would allow, I soon heard a lot of booming techno music. I quickly looked inside the dream.

Inside, a rave was in full swing. Anastasia was manning the turntables, chugging down Coke and shaking her body like a madwoman.

_No wonder the girl has a short attention span…_

I quickly summoned her out.

She looked up, slightly annoyed. "What is it, Lady Aphrodite?"

I grinned. "I need you and your sisters for something."

She raised an eyebrow, then looked around.

"It looks like we're all in a row, so this won't be hard."

We soon got them all out, but it was harder to get Angelique, the little one, because her dream was well….violent.

Little Boots, as they called her, was sitting on a throne made of a suspicious looking skin, aged 11. She laughed maniacally as she whipped her sisters, who were pushing a wheel of some sort, dressed in rags. The whole landscape was covered in flames.

When she stepped out of the dream, she was still eleven, making it more convenient for me.

The rest of her sisters stood a few inches away from her.

"What do you need us for, Lady Aphrodite?" Alyssa asked.

I smiled. "Okay, I need you to go in Rachel's dream…"

Rachel POV

In my dream, I was walking around an art museum. Feeling bored, I walked over to the Greek mythology section.

Sitting in the middle was a jar I had never seen before. As I came closer, I saw that there were five women painted on it, wearing flowing chitons, each holding a tool of some sort.

As I looked closer at the one holding a smiling mask, the sign of comedy, I noticed she looked a lot like A.J.

The drawing turned to me. "Hey!" She called, smiling.

I jumped. "D-did you just talk?"

She put her hands on her hips. "La DUH! Now rub the jar."

"Huh!"

"Did I stutter? Rub the jar."

Shaking my head, I gently rubbed the jar, and a bright light shone from it.

When I opened my eyes, I was sitting in the museum courtyard, but, everything looked…_animated_, including me_. _I looked down. I was wearing an Ancient Greek-style toga with sandals, my hair put up in a ponytail.

I looked up. The five girls were standing in front of me, dressed like the Muses from _Hercules_.

"A.J?" I asked the one with the mask.

She wrinkled her nose. "No. I'm Thalia, the muse of comedy. We are the Muses, O Oracle of Delphi."

"Yes," said another who looked like Jade. "The goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of heroes. I am Calliope, the muse of epic poetry."

"Oooh, heroes!" chorused another, who looked suspiciously like Alyssa. "You mean like Hercules?" she asked, a vase depicting Hercules appearing in her palm.

"Or Achilles," said one who looked like Camryn, twirling it to show him as well. She twirled slightly, giggling.

"What about Jason?" said the last, who looked like a much older version of Little Boots, grabbing the vase, spinning it on one finger.

"And don't forget Perseus…" 'Thalia' said, grabbing the vase protectively, showing Perseus fighting Medusa.

They all fell silent, grinning.

"…JACKSON!" 'Calliope' screamed, spinning the vase a final time to show Percy fighting Kronos.

"You mean that very _fine_ son of Poseidon?" the one who looked like Alyssa asked, fanning herself.

"She means that very _fine_ son of Poseidon who's _taken_, Clio," 'Thalia' replied, smirking.

"Yes. That daughter of Athena has a firm grip on him, I've heard," said Little Boots.

"Shut up, Melpomene. There's still a chance for me."

"We're not here to talk about your love life, Mel," said Camryn, who was probably Terpsichore. "We're helping Miss Oracle with hers."

My head shot up. "Excuse me?"

'Melpomene' started twirling the vase on her fingers, sitting next to me.

"Oh please, Rachel," she said, smirking. "You can't hide that you've fallen in love with a young _hero_."

I wrinkled my nose. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really?" 'Terpsichore' asked. "I think you do."

'Thalia' grabbed the vase, flicking it as if it were an iTouch.

"Let's see…" She began flicking through all of the boys at camp. "Him? No, he's taken. Taken…taken…taken….not your type…taken…too possessive…taken…OOH! What about…_him?_"

She showed me the vase.

It was Jake, shooting the hellhound that attacked me in the battle. He wasn't even wearing any armor, just proper clothes.

I blushed in spite of myself.

Clio grinned. "Got him."

I stood up indignantly. "I am not in love with Jake Michaelson."

Calliope stood up, facing me, even though she was about a head taller. "Yes you are. Staying in denial won't help you."

"I'm the Oracle of Delphi. I'm not allowed to love. Besides, love means getting your heart broken."

"Really?" Calliope asked.

I glared. "Yes, really. I've been down that road before, and I'm not going back again."

Before I realized what was happened, I started to walk through the garden, singing:

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

The Muses smirked, walking next to me, and began to sing:

_Who d'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of_

An image of Jake passed through my head. I quickly shook it off and walked at more brisk pace, facing them as I sang the next verse:

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_You swoon, you sigh_

_why deny it, uh-oh_

_It's too cliche_

_I won't say I'm in love_

We walked by a pond, filled with water lilles. My heart ached, as it made me think of Percy, and how he was happy with Annabeth now. I scooped one up, the water trickling through my fingers.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh_

Thalia grabbed my shoulders, facing me as she and her sisters retaliated, dancing in a circle.

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

I twirled out of the circle, dancing among the statues. One stood out in particular. He wore an Ancient Greek toga, and held a bow and arrow, a quiver on his back. His hair blew over his face…just…like…Jake's. Without thinking, I leaned next to it, pressing the flower to my chest.

_WRONG: No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

Melpomene pointed at me, one hand on her hip.

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

I quickly wiped the grin off of my face, as I looked away from the statue, walking on.

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

I twirled, secretly imagining I was dancing with him. Clio grinned, twirling me in a mock tango.

_You're doin' flips read our lips_

_You're in love_

I stopped spinning, staring at her with defiance.

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

Terpsichore stepped in front of me, holding my arms. She gave me a reassuring smile.

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love_

I closed my eyes.

_Say it Rachel…say it…_

_If I say it, Aphrodite, will you LEAVE ME ALONE?_

_Yes._

I sighed.

_Okay. I am in love with Jacob Michaelson, son of Apollo. I have been for five years._

_Good…._

_Oh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Thalia smirked as the dream began to fade.

"Took you long enough, Dare…."

_THEY CALL ME HELL,_

_THEY CALL ME STACEY,_

_THEY CALL ME HER,_

_THEY CALL ME JANE…_

I shot up out of bed, my forehead covered in sweat.

_Whoa. Never eat ice cream before bed again…._

I swung myself out of bed, and felt something cool in my fist.

I slowly opened my palm, and gasped.

It was the water lily from my dream.

**A/N: (banging on door) GET ME OUT OF HERE!**

**Danny: Oh yeah. She'll crack in twenty minutes.**

**Me: SHUT UP, DANIEL! AAAAAAHHH!**

**Camryn: Okay, Operation N.I.C.O, phase two, get rid of the guards.**

**Thalia: (gets amp) On it.**

_**Ten minutes of epic riffs later…**_

**Guards: (passed out from epic noise)**

**Thalia and Camryn: (climb on second story window)**

**Camryn: Okay…now, we need to find the Kane Chronicles clubhouse.**

**Thalia: It better not be nicer than ours.**

**Anubis: (looks out window) 50 miles.**

**Camryn: (facepalm) GODS!**

**Thalia: We'll have to beg for transportation.**

**Camryn and Anubis: WHAT DO YOU MEAN "WE"?**

_**I'll accept three other people to participate in Operation N.I.C.O. Tell me if you want to in a review! First come, first serve! And, obviously, I don't own "I Won't Say (I'm in Love), "That's Not my Name", or "Get Low"!**_


	30. Another AN DON'T HATE ME!

**A/N: A FEW THINGS!**

**First, IT'S OVER 9,000!**

**Everyone: (gasp)**

**Me: …VIEWS!**

**Everyone: W0000000000000000000T!**

**Me: Yes, as of yesterday, (sniff), we have 10,000 views, (sniff), it's just so beautiful…(bursts into tears) BWAAAAA!**

**All the Girls: Aaaawww….(hug A.J.)**

**Guys: (back away)**

**Girls: GET BACK HERE AND HUG THE SOBBING BLACK WOMAN.**

**Guys: (hug A.J.)**

**Me: (sniff) I'm okay…I'm okay…the other thing…(gets on knees) PLEEEEEAAAAAAAASE SOMEONE DRAW MY OCs! I think Rosie321 got busy. PLEEEEEEASE! I want to put the links on my profile! PLLLEEEEEEEEESSSSE!**

**Camryn: A.J., stop groveling.**

**Me: Shut up, groveling works. PLEEEEEEEAAAAAASEE!**


	31. Chapter 29: Jazz and Certain Doom

**A/N: (eating popcorn) Yeah…PJO…don't own it…(makes ANOTHER tally mark) 200 times. The boy flipped his hair 200 times in 5 minutes. DOES HE HAVE A NECK TWITCHING PROBLEM OR SOMETHING?**

_**Meanwhile…outside the clubhouse…**_

**Thalia: (to larkgrace and DaughterofHecate 1234) Welcome to the team, guys.**

**larkgrace (or Callie): Pleasure.**

**DaughterofHecate 1234 (or Briar): LET'S DO THIS THING!**

**Anubis: Thank GODS we got a smart person…**

**Camryn: HEY!**

**DaughterofHecate 1234: LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED, B*****S!**

**Camryn: THAT'S MY LINE! (tackles Briar)**

**Thalia: O.o Camryn….are you feeling okay?**

**Camryn: (sniff) I…I….I JUST WANT NICO BACK! WAAA!**

**Briar: PMSing PMSing RED ALERT RED ALERT!**

**Callie: (slaps Camryn) SNAP OUT OF IT!**

**Camryn: WAAAAAAA!**

**Anubis: (facepalm) Women…**

Nico POV

"Nico…Nico…."

I rolled on my back.

"Taylor?" I mumbled. "Did you come back for me?"

My vision slowly cleared to show a pair of bright amber eyes staring down into mine.

I screamed and fell off my bunk.

Camryn stared down at me, her eyes filled with amusement.

"No such luck, di Angelo. Nice boxers."

I stood up, slightly annoyed, not to mention embarrassed.

"What are doing here at…" I checked my watch. "10:00 on a freaking Sunday?"

She inhaled. "Hope's visiting Hades, Danny's on a date with his girlfriend, Jade and Pollux are making out somewhere, Alyssa, Taps, Percy, and Annabeth are filming the music video, A.J.'s writing poetry, Miranda went to her Olympus thing, Tory's trying to beat one of his cabin mates in reciting digits of pi like the nerd he is, AND I'M BORED!" She finished, breathing heavily.

"Camryn," I asked, my tone serious. "Did you have sugar today?"

She shook her head.

"Did you have MEAT today?"

She looked around suspiciously, then shook her head slowly.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What I ate today is NOT your concern, Death Boy! I! AM! BORED!"

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my iTouch and looked at my calendar.

"Well…I _am _scheduled to go to a funeral today…."

Camryn raised an eyebrow.

"…in New Orleans."

She grinned, excited, and started to crunch on a piece of bacon. "Ooh, I've heard about those kinds!"

I wrinkled my nose. "Where were you _keeping_ that?"

"You don't need to know."

"Oookay, then…"

"What time is it?"

"It's at noon. Why?"

She sat still for a few seconds, then leaped, grabbing onto my ankles.

"TAKE ME WITH YOOOOOU!"

My eyes widened. "Okay, okay, jeez."

She let go of my legs and sat on my bed while I began to remove my shirt.

I realized she was still there.

"Do you mind?"

She smiled innocently. "No."

I blinked.

"Oh! You mean…leaving…ok."

She walked to the door, smiling while biting her lip.

"Bye," she said, shooting me a quick glance before she left.

I rolled my eyes while grinning and finished changing.

I walked outside Cabin Thirteen, where Camryn was leaning against the wall. She was wearing jeans with her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and her usual Yankees cap, but her feet were bare.

"Do you have anything black?" I asked.

She looked at me, yawned slightly, and nodded.

"Meet me in the amphitheatre in half an hour," she said, pushing me.

"Why do women always take so long to get ready?" I muttered.

"Because," she said, still pushing me, "we CARE about what we look like. Now GO!"

Rolling my eyes (gods, I do that a lot around her), I walked to the amphitheatre.

_45 minutes later…_

I heard footsteps behind me.

"You're late." I said matter-of-factly.

I turned. Camryn was wearing black skinny jeans, black Converse, a black fedora with white trim, and…and…

"Is that my shirt?"

Her eyes widened as she avoided my gaze.

"Maaaaayyyybeeee…."

I facepalmed. "Camryn, you DO have black shirts. I've seen them."

She shrugged. "True. But this one looked cute."

"It's a GUYS shirt."

"It's cute."

I looked at it. It was a simple black button-front with the sleeves rolled up. Camryn had worn a white undershirt and a white tie with it. I had to admit, she did look cute.

_Wait…what?_

"Nico…" she said, tapping my shoulder. "We should be going…"

I blinked. "Yeah, sure. Chiron said we had to be back by four."

"Got it. So, are we shadow traveling there?"

I nodded. Camryn gave me a look like I had sprouted two heads.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing…"

"What did Hope tell you?"

"Oh nothing, just that you have a notorious habit of…ah…getting lost…"

"That was one time. ONE."

"You went from Long Island to Switzerland. In the middle of winter."

I gritted my teeth. Would NO ONE let that go?

"That was last year. I've been practicing, I promise."

She raised an eyebrow. "_Really_?"

I smirked. "I, Nico di Angelo, swear on the River Styx, that I will get us to and from New Orleans without getting lost."

"Or else Andromeda Phoenix will kick his ass."

"Or else Andromeda Phoenix will kick his ass."

She shrugged. "Okay then."

"Fine." I turned. "Get on my back."

"Oh HELL no. What is this, _Twilight_? We are holding hands. Period."

"Wow. Pushy much?"

She rolled her eyes (It's a wonder we haven't killed each other yet), and grabbed my hand. It always shocked me how warm hers were compared to others.

When I had asked her about it, she had only shrugged and said: "I have fire in my blood. It's a genetic thing."

I closed my eyes and concentrated, pulling the shadows around us, feeling the familiar tug in my gut. Then, clutching her hand, we ran.

I had shadow traveled many times before, but this time, it felt…_different_. It felt like there was an invisible string between us, and we were both pulling it, like a tug of war. Instinctively, I "pulled" on it, and felt Camryn's grip slacken, as if she was losing energy. Then, I felt her pull on the string, and it felt like she was literally sucking the energy out of me, like a vacuum. I slowly felt my grip slacken now, but she clutched harder, and it felt like she was _directing _us, showing where we should go.

Suddenly, we stopped.

"We're here," Camryn said.

I opened my eyes weakly and nodded. Then, exhausted, I leaned against her chest, breathing heavily.

"Uh, Nico? (ow!) Uh, why don't you, (ow!), sit down?"

I stood up shakily. We were standing in the middle of a graveyard, near a park bench. I sat down while Camryn looked down her shirt. She quickly pulled out a small baggie of ambrosia.

I blinked.

"What?"

"How many things do you have down there?"

"I don't think you want to know…"

I shook my head and quietly munched on the ambrosia. Soon, we heard somber jazz music float through the air.

Camryn looked out, and saw the faint figures of the funeral procession marching up the path.

"You okay?" She asked. I nodded.

"Come on." She stuck her hands in her pockets as we walked to join the second line of the funeral procession.

As we walked along, Camryn kept her eyes closed, focusing on the music, while focused more on the procession.

And by the procession, I meant her.

She removed her fedora, and a few stray locks of her hair fell over her face. She had recently gotten red streaks in her hair. When I looked closer, I noticed that she was wearing dark eyeliner, something I had never seen her wear before.

She turned and flashed me a grin. Like A.J. and Jade, she smiled with her gums, making her face bright up. I smiled back.

Soon, we reached the burial place, where words were said and tears were shed. We looked on, our faces sullen.

After the corpse was buried, the band struck up a merry tune. The people gave a cheer and began to march away. I started to follow them, when I realized Camryn was still kneeling by the grave.

I came up next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Camryn, are you…"

Her hand shaking, she touched the gravestone in silence. Her back tensed, as if she had been shocked.

"Edward Miller, born May 29th, 1957, died, June 1st, 2011. Reason for death, heart attack," she uttered in a monotone, as if she was in a trance.

I knelt down next to her. Her forehead was beaded with sweat, and when she turned to me, her eyes weren't amber, but dark brown, almost black, like mine.

She clutched her chest as her eyes glazed over, as if she were having a vision. I silently brushed her cheek, which was ice cold.

After a few more seconds, she woke up from her trance, breathing heavily.

"I…I…." She murmured.

"You're what?"

"I saw how…I saw how he died, Nico…." Her eyes filled with tears.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay…"

"No, it's not, Nico…"

"Does this always happen to you?"

She wrinkled her nose. "I don't…remember…"

She put her head down, tears streaming down her face.

Reluctantly, I faced her and wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. I felt her tears soaking into my shirt as she cried silently into my chest.

After what seemed like an eternity, she lifted her head. Our arms were still wrapped around each other. She leaned next to my ear, making my heart rate accelerate.

"Nico…" she murmured, her breath tickling my ear.

"Yeah?" I whispered, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"Can we try something?"

Great. After this I'm gonna need a heart transplant.

"Yeah?"

"Can we…get some cajun food?"

Blink.

Blink.

Mental facepalm.

"Uhh…sure?"

"Good." She stood, looking a little bit shaky still.

After one final look at Mr. Miller's grave, we started to leave the graveyard.

_Thirty minutes later…._

"You're impervious to fire, but you can't handle spicy food?"

Camryn looked up from chugging her third waterbottle. "Shut up. It's a fail of nature."

It was about late afternoon now. Camryn, being the…well…Camryn she was, had ordered, unknowingly, the spiciest thing in the menu. I had ordered the same thing and felt nothing.

Wait. She's on her fourth waterbottle now.

I had been filming her the whole time. This would be _serious_ blackmail material.

"And now, the _Homopisces transitiones ignis_ downs her fourth waterbottle, as she cannot quench the burning fire that Cajun food has to offer."

She wrinkled her nose. "Nicolas di Angelo, never use that documentary narrator voice EVER AGAIN."

"Aw, come on!"

"You know it sucks. Try doing an Italian accent."

"Fine. Let's-a go! I'm M-…"

She slapped a hand over my mouth. "Come _on._"

"Fine. How's this?" I said, changing to a real Italian accent.

She looked at me, smirking. "Better._ Much _better."

"Hey babe," I heard a voice call behind me.

We turned. Standing behind us was a tall blond guy with blue eyes, about seventeen. He wore dark sunglasses, with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

He strode over to Camryn, whose eye was twitching imperceptibly.

"What's a pretty girl like _you_ wearing all black on a day like this?"

She closed her eyes for a second, then stared up at him.

"We were at my uncle Eddie's funeral," she said, her voice dangerously calm. "He died last week."

"That's too bad," he said, not sounding sorry at all. He then pulled two pieces of paper out his pocket.

"I got some tickets to see Fall Out Boy **(A/N: W00T!)** for tonight, and I was looking for a lovely lady like you that would be willing to go with me. What do you say?"

"No thank you."

The smirk fell off his face for a second.

Wow, can't handle rejection much?

Then, it came back, and he stepped closer. "Don't play with me, amber eyes, you know you want to."

She raised her left knee slowly, ready to sock him in the crotch. I bumped her leg, signaling her to put it down. This guy looked like he would be dangerous is he got angry.

"No, I don't."

He put a hand on her hip, and I felt myself gritting my teeth in irritation. Who did this guy think he was? If only he was a half-blood…

I felt my hand slide to my sword sheath, hidden in my black clothes.

She shook it off and glared. He gave an impolite sneer back.

"You know, when girls say no to me, I get angry. You don't want to see me when I'm angry."

She cocked her fist. "I'd like to see it."

He grabbed her shoulders, and pushed her, making her fall. "Trust me, you don't."

As he pushed her, I could smell alcohol on his breath.

Great. A drunk guy is trying to assault my friend.

Camryn growled, a noise I had never heard before, as her irises grew brighter, and her fists started sparking. The boy stepped forward again, as if to strike her.

Then, my vision shifted to blood red. My ADHD took over, and before I could think, I socked him in the face, breaking his nose.

I stepped over him. "Hey."

He faced me, blood gushing over his face.

"Don't touch my girlfriend again, or else I'll do worse."

He scowled, then stalked off, his hand covering his nose.

Camryn stood up, her hands on her hips.

What I was expecting her to say:

"Oh Nico! Thank you _so _much for saving me! You're so brave, and strong, and handsome…"

What she DID say:

She shoved my chest.

"WHAT were you thinking, di Angelo? In case you didn't notice, THAT GUY WAS DRUNK! For all we know, he could have been ARMED! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! And…and…" She faltered, breathing heavily.

I blinked. "What?"

She shook her head. "Forget it. Uh…well…thanks for…saving me….I guess."

She then put both of her hands on my cheeks and leaned closer…until…

I felt her thumbs block our lips from touching.

She pulled away, smirking.

"What the f-…"

"BOOM! What? I _am _your 'girlfriend', aren't I?"

I blushed. "Shut up. It was just the….heat of the moment."

"Fine. I'm your girlfriend for the 'heat of the moment'. Whatever. We're not dead, so I forgive you for leading me on."

I shoved her playfully. "Shut up."

"No, YOU shut up."

"You."

"No, you."

"No, YOU!"

"_Sing hooray, for Pantsless Wednesday, it's the most magicalest pantsless day of allllllll!_"

Note to self…inspect Camryn's room for any signs of crack.

She saw my reaction, then whipped out her iTouch.

"And another check mark for today!" she said triumphantly.

"I don't want to know now, do I?"

"Probably not."

She yawned and checked the time. "Well, we better be going."

I nodded, and she grabbed my hand tightly, yawning again.

"Camryn?"

"What?"

"Get on my back."

"No."

"Camryn."

She rolled her eyes, but I knew she was secretly pleased. Grabbing my shoulders, she jumped onto my back, and I grabbed her legs.

I smiled as I felt her chest rise and fall rhythmically. She was probably asleep by now.

And with that, we melted into the shadows.

* * *

Third Person POV

"Miranda, your leg's twitching again."

"Don't test me, woman."

Becky thumped her in the head in reply. Jake, Miranda, and Becky were all sitting in the camp van, while Argus drove them over to the Empire State Building.

Early that morning, Miranda's sisters had mobbed her and dressed her in a turquoise toga with gold trim, covered her in makeup and jewelry, and curled her hair. Miranda, having lived with warrior princesses for the past year, was not accustomed to such dress, and thus, she was _not _a happy camper.

Not to mention, she was already nervous as hell.

First, because she was going to meet her father for the first time, and most importantly, Jake was there.

Argus stared at the young goddess in amusement throughout the entire trip.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the Empire State Building. Miranda got many a strange look, being dressed in Ancient Greek attire.

After getting a quick pass from the man in the front desk, they stepped into the elevator, ready to shoot up to the 600th floor.

_Meanwhile…on Olympus…_

Aphrodite panted as she dragged the large pliers over to the elevator control box.

With her daughter in mind, she quickly cut the main wire.

"Oops."

_Back in the elevator…_

Suddenly, the elevator gave a sickening halt, and the lights began to flicker.

"What was that?" Becky asked cautiously.

"I think the elevator got jammed," Jake said matter-of-factly.

Miranda facepalmed.

"But, it's okay, right? Because we're stuck in an elevator…with two immortals…that know how to teleport?"

Miranda turned. "Don't look at me, I'm new at this."

Becky blushed, and scratched the back of her neck.

"Uh…Dad hasn't taught me yet…"

"So…we're doomed?"

"Yeah."

Pause.

"Can I facepalm now?"

"Be my guest."

**A/N: Yep, cliffhanger! And, announcements! Today, 2/24, is Exene's birthday, and Friday, 2/25, is Naomi's birthday! Send them virtual presents! (and Chris Pine for Exene)! Now, BACK TO THE ACTION!**

**Camryn: (sucking on huge lollipop) Aaaahhh…**

**Thalia: Briar! WORK YOUR MAGIC!**

**Briar: On it. (closes eyes)**

**(bright flash)**

**(Everyone is dressed as the Sailor Senshi)**

**Thalia (Sailor Uranus): WTF?**

**Camryn (Sailor Mars): I don't know. I like this uniform.**

**Callie (Sailor Pallas): I feel…so…violated…**

**Anubis (Sailor Pluto): It **_**does **_**have a nice breeze….**

**Everyone: O.o**

**Camryn: You are SO lucky Sadie isn't here right now.**

**Briar: Oops!**

**(bright light)**

**(Cool minivan appears)**

**Thalia: A MINIVAN?**

**Briar: Oh let's see YOU try it! Get in!**


	32. I'M BAAACK!

Uh…hello.

You hate me. You effing hate me, don't you?

Why should you hate me?

Because I came a month late.

Now watch, as I try to explain myself.

You see, I did try to start writing the day I finished my exams, in May, but my parents didn't want me to do fanfiction because of some 'psychological problem' of 'getting addicted to the reviews.'

Which may be true, more or less.

And THEN, we left the country for the month.

And we DIDN'T. TAKE. THE. FREAKING. LAPTOP.

So yeah, that's pretty much why.

But I'm BACK. I'm back with a kajillion new ideas, a vengeance, and motion sickness.

So….let's get down to business, shall we?

**Regular Stories**

**Chronicles of a Teenage Mermaid and the Olympians: **THERE SHALL BE CAT MAULING, SINGING, AND BODY SWITCHING. And Pothena. Why? BECAUSE I SAID SO.

**CTMaO: The Ronald McDonald Incident: **This is meant to be a two shot. Next chapter: A.J. sees how pegasus babies are made, Dani and Dylan get MUCH closer than they wanted to in a bathroom, Exene's not-so-very-dark secret comes out, Naomi defeats her enemies with kisses, and the Stolls are pwned princess style.

**What Up With That: Olympus Version:** Two words: MacGrover. IT WILL BE BIG.

**Forbidden Son of Wisdom's Tide:** Okay. So, this is kind of like the FF prequel to CTMaO, so it will contain a lot about A.J. and Tory's past. This one I'm kind of apprehensive about because of the whole 'early marriage' thing. Just, don't kill me, alright?

**New Stories**

**Fighter**: Based on Christina Aguliera's song. Rachel gave up everything for him. And how did he repay her? He took another. Finally, she has had enough.

**Hero:** Perseus Jackson is a hero now? But is it what he expected?

(These two fall in line with the one shot _Warrior_. I'm thinking of making a series of them)

**Percy Jackson and the Daughter of Ouranos: ** A Percy Jackson/Sailor Moon crossover. When the Sailor Senshi win a trip to America, they expect a fun vacation. Until they meet our favorite demigods. And find out they are demigods themselves. And a certain blonde haired Senshi's father could prove to be the greatest of them all.

**The Little Mer…man?: **Percy Jackson is just your ordinary Prince of the Seas. Until he sees a grey eyed blonde on the _Princess Andromeda_. And he wants to see her. Again. Add a couple more demigods, and an enemy seeking vengeance, and you've got yourself one heck of a summer.

**Perseus: **Percy is just your ordinary kid in Greece. Until he finds out that his father is a god. And the evil Titans are rising. And he has to stop them. An Ancient Greek take on the PJO series.

Also, I'm going to get a FictionPress account so I can publish A.J.'s original story. This one is Christian themed.

**Chronicles of a Teenage Mermaid: **Jenny Michaelson thought her life sucked. But, being a black kid adopted into a white family while being harassed by a prissy rich kid can do that to you. Until the day everything changed. The day she found out she was Anastasia Jackson, heir to the Arimithean throne. The day she found out she wasn't even _human_. Follow her as she journeys through discovering true love, friendship, patience, and most importantly, God.

So, that's it. This summer's gonna be epic. See you soon!


	33. Chapter 30: Lucky Charms

**A/N: (closing eyes) I don't own PJO, and I'm not gonna keep watching…I'm not gonna keep watching….(peeks through fingers) Ooooh….It's **_**Never Say Never **_**again! YESS! (starts eating popcorn) **

_**Meanwhile…in the not-so-fashionable minivan….**_

**Callie: Briar, get your knee out of my shin!**

**Briar: (shoves Callie) Callie, get your shin out of my knee!**

**Both: THALIA! MAKE HER STOP!**

**Thalia: DO NOT MAKE ME TURN THIS MAGICAL MINIVAN AROUND!**

**Camryn: (tears well up in her eyes) But we have to save Nico…**

**Anubis: (poking Thalia) Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we…**

**Thalia: THAT'S IT! (starts strangling Anubis)**

**Camryn: AAAUGH! THALIA! DON'T KILL HIM! WE NEED HIM FOR DIRECTIONS!  
Thalia: Well, I need him to SHUT THE F-**

**Anubis: I…can't…feel…my….spleen….. (faints)**

* * *

Miranda POV

"Miranda, even though we're facing ultimate doom, I don't think it's a good idea to headwall yourself into unconsciousness…"

"Jake?"

"Yeah."

"Shut up."

Jake walked over next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey. It's okay. Someone will have to notice we're stuck _eventually_."

"It's been 20 hours."

Silence.

"True…"

Honestly, I didn't mind being stuck in an elevator. I minded being stuck in an elevator with _him_. I mean, I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, skilled in the knowledge of all things of love and beauty, and I couldn't even stay in the same place with the guy I liked.

What is WRONG with me?

I looked at Becky, who had fallen asleep in the corner, surrounded by grape vines. A line of drool snaked down her chin. I snickered in spite of myself.

"Kawaii…" I murmured.

"Huh?"

I blinked.

"Oh, my sister's a total nerd when it comes to anime. I just said she looks cute."

Jake plucked off a grape. "Mmmhm." He handed it to me, then took one for himself.

We sat down next to each other, sharing a bunch of grapes with each other, munching in silence.

After an hour of silence, Jake spoke up.

"Sooo…."

"Sooo…."

"Miranda? Can I ask you something?"

My heart started beating faster.

"Do you…do you…"

"Do I what?"

"Do you…like me…or something?"

Maybe it was nerves. Maybe it was fatigue.

But, as soon as he said those six words, I immediately turned…

…and fainted.

Tory POV

I gritted my teeth as I held on to the bedpost.

"No, no, no, no, NO! I DON'T WANNA GO!"

JT, my quarter-blood friend, yanked harder on my ankles. He was a nineteen year old quarter blood child of Aphrodite and Athena, so we hung out a lot.

Which is partly why he was pulling me out of bed at 5:30 on a Monday morning.

For. A. Freaking. Haircut.

I was going to kill him.

"Nooooo….." I whined, attempting to move my legs from his iron grip. "Can't we do this later?"

He pulled harder. "We…don't…have…any…openings…later…" He dropped my legs and stood over me. "Now get your incredibly skinny ass up and let's SHAVE UP THAT BUSH ON YOUR HEAD!"

I rolled on my back, crossed my arms over my chest, and glared.

"Over. My. Grandmother's. Dead. Body."

**TEN SECONDS LATER**

"AAAAAAAUUUGGGH! NOOOO! NO NO NO NO NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! **DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?**" I pounded my fists as hard as I could on his back.

JT stopped, pulled me from his shoulder and hung me upside down, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

"For a seventeen year old dude, you have a very shrill scream, you know that?"

I scowled. "Shut up and put me down, you ignorant ingrate."

He feigned a look of fear. "Oooooh…big words, I'm soooo scared…" With that, he threw me back over his shoulder and I resumed screaming violently.

Now, seriously, I usually DON'T act like this, with the screaming and the kicking and such…but it was like _5 in the morning_. People, you have to give me leeway for this one.

I had to get out of his grip. The problem was, the boy was twice my age AND size.

I racked my brain, which was kind of hard with the blood rushing violently to my head, and I quickly got an idea.

I sighed inwardly. Gods, I wasn't proud of this.

I grabbed his arm and pulled it under me. Then, after a quick shudder, I leaned over and sank my canines into his forearm.

He yelped in pain and tried to move his arm back, but I held on.

"Dude, let go of me," he muttered angrily.

"Let me go," I retorted.

"No."

I smirked. "Fine then." And with that I bit his arm again. And again. And again. And again. It eventually got tiresome because I had to keep spitting out blood.

After a few minutes, we stopped. JT grabbed me and flipped me forwards so we could face the cabin in front of us.

I raised an eyebrow. "Cabin Three?"

He said nothing, but knocked on the door. A heard a faint collective groan arise through a door, and a chorus of 'Go get it!' and 'No, YOU get it!'

Soon, I heard a shuffling and the door opened, revealing a disheveled and tire looking A.J. She used her middle finger to push her rimless glasses up her nose, clad in a white v-neck T-shirt and boxers. But the most surprising thing about her appearance was her hair. Instead of being streaked and straight down her back, it was curled and….an inch above her head.

"Uhhhhh…." We both said in unison.

She put her hands on her hips and scowled.

"For a seventeen year old dude, you have a very shrill scream, you know that, right?"

JT cocked his head, his blonde hair falling over his glasses.

"Annie J….why do you look like Diana Ross?" he asked.

She gave him a look that basically said 'You're lucky it's early, because I'm too tired to throttle you'. Then, she plastered on a fake smile and patted his head.

"Oh…that's because I washed my relaxer out, you _silly goose_. Now tell me what you need before I stab you and feed you to Mrs. O' Leary. 'Kay?" She still had that saccharine-sweet smile on her face.

JT took a large step back. I hoped he would put me down soon. I was beginning to feel nauseous.

"I just need Percy, alright?"

She placed a hand in her Afro, nodded and shut the door. After a few seconds we heard voices.

"PERCY? PERCY, YOU BETTER WAKE UP, YA NASTY!"

"AAAAAUGH! HELP ME! **DADDY! AAAAUGH! DAAADDYYY!**"

"**QUIET! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO RELAX!"**

Suddenly, the door burst open. A.J. held Percy out like a drowned kitten, his shirt half on, and a red mark across his cheek…and his arm….

He looked up with a pitiful expression on his face, his eyes filled with fear.

JT threw him over his other shoulder. "Come along, Mr. Jackson."

I couldn't help looking at him and snickering.

"Heh heh. SUCKER."

He raised an eyebrow and glared. "Well, at least _I'm _not the one who screams like a chipmunk. Seriously, I could hear you from all across the pavilion."

I scowled and said nothing, partly because I was close to throwing up by now. After a minute, I felt myself being dropped on a soft carpet smelling of perfume.

I winced. That was gonna leave a bruise.

Suddenly, I saw a pair of brown eyes hover over mine. A pretty Latino girl was staring over me, her eyes wide. She yanked me up to a sitting position.

"_Hiiiii,_ Dylan," she said, her voice sugary sweet.

My face paled even more. "Uhhhhhhh….hi?"

Without warning, she grabbed my cheeks and scrutinized my face. Gently, she pried open my mouth and gasped.

"Oh my gods! What's up with your teeth?"

I pulled back from her grip and rubbed my chin. "My…teeth?"

She nodded rapidly. "They're so long…and bloody…."

"That's from when he maimed me," JT mumbled as he rubbed ambrosia on his wrist.

She pursed her lips. "But, look…" She carefully put a finger on my canine. "you're teeth are…."

I put her finger down and wiggled my tooth, which was loose again. "Um. Yeah, my teeth are serrated. I'm not exactly human, you know. Now, can we get on with this? I wanna go back to…what?"

The girl stared at me like she had seen a comet hurtling towards earth. "So you're…you're….AAAAAAAUUUUGGGGHHH!"

I stood up and backed away quickly, almost tripping over Percy, who had fallen asleep again. "WHAT?"

"You're…._a vampire_?"

"WHAT?"

"FOR ONCE IT'S NOT ME!" I heard a voice scream. I turned. Taps had Nico by the scruff of his collar.

He smirked when he saw me. "For a seventeen year old dude, you have a…"

"SHUT UP!" Taps yelled, and pimpslapped Nico. She cocked her head. "Bridget, sweetie, he's a mermaid. A mermaid with a very high voice. Now cut his hair before he starts biting people again." She kicked the boy on the floor. "PERCY!"

He shot up. "I DIDN'T DO IT." Taps sad nothing, but grabbed his collar and started to drag him upstairs. Seeing as resistance was futile, I followed.

The second floor was a full blow salon. Taps shoved Percy and Nico into chairs and glared at me.

If I was right, I could still run. Just maybe….

She whipped out her spear.

I slowly backed toward the door.

She pointed it at me.

I wasted no time and bolted.

**FIVE SECONDS LATER**

"**NO! NO NO NO NO NO! NOOOO! WHY DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP DOING THIS TO ME?"**

Taps dragged me up the stairs very slowly and painfully.

"We do it because we care, sweetheart," she said, her voice like saccharine. "We expect no resistance."

She pushed me in the chair. Nico was trying best not to laugh.

"I can't feel my spleen," I mumbled.

She smiled. "Good."

Percy had finally waken up and was twiddling his thumbs rather awkwardly.

"So," he said slowly. "How's it going?"

I blinked. "We just got kidnapped so we could get our hair cut a 5 in the morning. In our pajamas. How do you _think _it's going?"

Percy nodded slowly. "Duly noted."

Meanwhile, Nico had pulled out _The New York Times_ and was reading it with interest. His eyes got wider and wider as he turned each page. Bridget, the girl who was cutting his hair, was staring at it with wide eyes too.

"Nico," Percy said, his eyebrow raised. "You're not reading the _Times_, are you?"

I smirked. "He's probably reading _Olympus Weekly_."

Nico scowled. "Am not!" Then, the cover of the _Times_ fell.

I pointed. "Ha!"

He pouted. "Hey. This stuff is juicy, okay? They caught another Pothena sighting."

My mouth dropped open and I quickly snatched the godly tabloid away from him.

Percy held out his hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the crap is a Pothena."

We all stared at Percy like he had grown two heads.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT POTHENA?"

Percy shrunk back in his seat. "Do I _want_ to?"

Taps nodded avidly. "YES."

I bit my lip. "I don't think we should tell him…."

She waved her hand passively. "Oh, gods don't have DNA. He deserves to know." She giggled. "Percy, Pothena is the couple name for Poseidon and Athena. Didn't you know that?"

Percy's mouth dropped open with an audible clunk. "You mean, my dad….and…Annabeth's…_mom_? B-but…but…they HATE each other!"

I facepalmed. "My god, you're dense," I mumbled into my hand.

Taps shook her head and grabbed a comb and began attacking my head. "Percy, Percy, Percy. Percy. _Percy_. You can't _honestly_ believe that, can you? It's only an act. Even _he_," at this she poked my head, "can see that."

Percy's eye twitched. "So…they don't hate each other."

"No. They love each other with the fiery passion of a thousand burning suns. But. They. Don't. Know. That." With each word she dug her fingers harder into my scalp. I grit my teeth.

Percy looked a faint shade of green. "And…I'm the _only_ one who didn't know this?"

Nico buried his nose deeper into his tabloid. "Yup."

Percy rested his chin in his hand and looked at Nico suspiciously. "Hey, where do you get these from, anyway?"

Nico shrugged, and sneezed as hair fell around his shoulders. "Camryn. She gets it from Will, who gets them from Apollo, who gets them from Hermes."

Percy smirked. "Of _course_ you'd get them from your _girlfriend_."

Nico's face turned a violent shade of red. "_WHAT?_ She's not my girlfriend!"

"Then why are you getting defensive?" Taps retorted.

"I'M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!" He said defensively.

Percy laughed. "You know, when you lie, your voice gets all high."

"NO IT DOESN'T!" He cried, his face turning even more red and his voice rising about two octaves. He looked at me. "You believe me, don't you?"

I smirked. "Sure. Because if you _did_ like her, I'd have to kill you, you know that, right?" I sneezed.

Nico seethed silently. A few minutes later, Percy was still laughing in his chair, and Taps said we were done. I looked up. My dark brown hair was now short and half spiked above my head. My bangs fell over my forehead, almost covering my eyes.

Wow. These people were good.

I poked Percy, who had tears running down his face from laughing so much. "Dude. We have to get to breakfast, you know."

He burst into laughter. "Nico…Camryn…so…funny…can't breathe…."

Nico hit him with his newspaper and went down the stairs. I rolled my eyes. "Well, what do _you_ want me do to? _Carry_ you?"

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

"I WAS BEING _SARCASTIC_, YOU KNOW!" I groaned as I toted the son of Poseidon on my back.

He hit the back of my head. "Shut up and mush, slave. My kingdom awaits."

I scowled. "You don't just randomly climb on people's backs for no reason! Do you know how fat you are?"

He hit me again. "It's not fat, it muscle. More than _you'll_ ever have."

"I'm not that skinny."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"YES, you are."

"NO, I'm not." Our argument was interrupted by a tugging on my leg. A little dryad, with blue eyes and brown hair stared up at me.

I smiled. "Hey, Lily." I then straightened up and "pretended" to drop Percy, with which he gave out a loud "MY LEG!" I then picked Lily up. "How's my favorite dryad?" I then blew a raspberry on he stomach, which caused her to giggle.

She clung to my neck, her chubby face alight with excitement. "I like your hair," she said softly, tangling her chubby fingers in it.

I grinned. "Thanks. Did you need something?"

The toddler's eyes went vacant, as she tried to remember something, then nodded her head.

"Annie Jen'th thwowing kniveth again," she said, her nose wrinkled. "She almost hit Auntie Juniper."

My eyes widened. "She ith? I mean, she is?" This was bad. A.J. was probably one of the worst knife-throwers in camp.

Lily nodded. "I'm afwaid she might use fiew soon, so you gots to stop her, or it will lead to ani…anili…"

"Anihilation?"

She smiled, showing off her missing front teeth. I put her on my back. "Well, I'll see what I can do. But let me change first."

A few minutes later, I came out of the Athena cabin wearing a grey T-shirt and regular jeans and Vans. I put Lily on my back, and we walked down to the archery range, while she talked about her naiad and dryad friends. Then, she asked me an odd question.

"Dylan? Why don't you kith Annie Jen a lot?"

I stopped. "Excuse me?"

"Why don't you kith Annie Jen a lot?" She repeated.

"Kith?" Oh. _Kiss. _I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. "Umm…because Annie Jen doesn't want to."

She remained silent for a few minutes, then spoke up again.

"Perthy and Annabeth kith a lot," she said thoughtfully. "Doethn't Annie Jen like kithing?"

I smirked. "Annie Jen and I have a dysfunctional relationship."

"You mean because you had to get mawwied at fifteen?"

I nodded. "Yes. Yes it…" I pulled her off her my back and held her in front of me. "Who told you _that_?"

"Auntie Juniper," she said matter-of-factly. "Auntie Juniper knows _everything_."

We got to the archery range, where then sun was still rising. "Everything, huh?"

She nodded avidly. She then looked at the female silhouette throwing knives in the distance and tried to push me towards her.

"Go get 'em," She said teasingly, then ran into the woods. I rolled my eyes and walked up the hill.

A.J. still had her hair curly, but now it was wet. She wore a white shirt that fell off her shoulders with her orange camp tank top underneath. Large hoop earrings dangled from her ears, which had her trademark Skull Candy earbuds inside. She wore dark blue short shorts, but her feet were bare, her navy blue toenails like stones in the dewy grass. Slowly, she pick up another dagger, closed her eyes, and let it fly, aiming for the target….

"_OW!_"

She quickly took out her earbuds and winced. "SORRY!" She then put her earbuds in her ears and began to pick up another.

I walked up the hill and went behind her, wrapping my arms against her waist and resting my chin on her shoulder. She yelped in surprise and dropped her daggers. She gave me a pointed glare and scowled.

"Oh." She said simply. "It's you."

I pressed my lips against her cheek softly. "Good morning to you, too." I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist. "What've you been up to?"

She shrugged. "Oh, the usual. Throwing knives. Thinking about getting a haircut. Worrying about Miranda. That sort of thing."

I smiled. "The dryads are complaining," I said pointedly. She gave an audible sigh. "Look. Throwing knives isn't easy, you know. You have to have hand-eye coordination…"

I picked up the fallen dagger.

"…precision…"

I took aim and threw it directly into the target.

"…and…" She looked at the target, then back at me, then crossed her arms over her chest. "I hate you."

I sat down on the grass casually and twirled the dagger in my hands. "You can't be perfect in everything, you know." She sat down in my lap. "You're worried about Miranda?"

She nodded. "It's been, like, two days. This assigning thing shouldn't take that long. What if something happened?"

I shrugged. "She's an immortal goddess, right? She'll be fine."

A.J. said nothing, but grabbed the dagger and moved it around in the light of the rising sun till it formed a faint rainbow through the diamond. She then stole a drachma from my pocket and said:

"O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." She then threw the drachma in. "Show me Miranda Rylan, daughter of Aphrodite and Triton."

The small image cleared to show a dark haired girl, curled up, sleeping. A loud banging was heard in the distance, like someone hitting his head on the wall, but other than that, everything looked fine.

A.J. shrugged. "I guess she's fine, then." With that, she swiped the I.M. with her hand. She then leaned back into my lap and closed her eyes. We were both silent for a few minutes, enjoying the sunrise.

Then, I spoke up.

"A.J.?"

"Mm-hm?" She murmured, her eyes still closed.

"Have you noticed that we don't…kiss…a lot?"

She turned on her side, her ear close to my heart. "Sure. Since when do you care?"

I blushed. "I was…just…wondering…"

She lifted her head and raised a dark eyebrow. "Why? Would you rather be like Percabeth?"

"Ummm…"

"Dude, do you KNOW what they did last week? They were making out on my bed. ON MY BED." She shuddered, which made me laugh in spite of myself. "And I had to disinfect it and everything." She poked me in the nose. "YOU want US to be like THAT?"

I smirked. "Not necessarily."

She smiled. "Good." She then looked at her nails and sighed. "I don't see why we need to prove anything to anyone else. I _am _bonded to you for life, after all." The gold and silver band on her finger flashed in the sunlight.

I slipped her hand into mine. "Unless there's something you're not telling me."

She tilted her head to look up at me. "Maybe there is, maybe there isn't." She smirked. "But I'm NOT going to go around with my lips permanently attached to yours to prove something." She tilted my head towards hers. "I'm much too sophisticated for that."

Before I could make a smart remark, her lips gently crashed onto mine. I felt blood rushing to my cheeks and my eyes closing. She held it for….five seconds? Ten seconds? A minute? I couldn't even tell. Soon, we both pulled away for air, her breath mixing with mine.

Almost immediately, she removed her fingers from my hair and stood up, her dagger in hand. She closed her eyes and let it fly.

It hit dead center.

She blew a curly strand from her nose and smirked, her arms crossed.

"Well, what do you know?" She stepped closer to me. "It looks like I should throw knives with you more often."

I said nothing, but leaned down and kissed her again, to the sound of giggling dryads behind us.

* * *

Jake POV

I. Was. An Idiot.

I blamed on my lack of knowledge on women. I mean, I _knew_ she liked me, the way she blushed when she saw me, or when her voice shook when she tried to talk with me, and stuff like that. But how was _I _know she would faint when I brought it up. I wanted to facepalm again.

Gods.

I traced a pattern in the omega on the elevator carpet and tried to concentrate. I pushed my glasses on my nose and looked up.

There was a small door on the top of the elevator. If I could only reach it….

I bit my lip. The main wire probably had broken. I rubbed my hands together, smiling as I generated heat. All I had to do was weld it together…and boom! Instant elevator.

Wasting no time, I woke Becky in her vine fortress and told her my plan. Soon, a large ladder made of vines and bark had erupted in the middle of the elevator. I quickly grabbed it and began to climb.

I grit my teeth as I went higher and higher. _Don't look down….don't look down…_

Sure enough, the main wire had been split. But on further inspection, I realized that the wire had not been torn, but had been cut. I shook my head. No time to worry about that now.

Tiny sparks flew from my fingertips as I welded the wire together. Seconds later, a low humming surrounded the tunnel. We were back in business.

Without warning, the elevator flew up like lightning, catching me in the process. A minute later, the door opened to the walkway to Olympus.

Miranda wasted no time. She flew out of the door like lightning, ran across the walkway, and immediately began kissing the ground.

I smiled. Hopefully, she remembered nothing.

Suddenly, a group of naiads appeared and led her to the throne room. Becky and I went to the main market to wait for her.

An hour later, she reappeared. She was now in ordinary camp clothes, but her immortal aura burned brighter than ever.

She bowed formally. "Hello. I am Kyma, Goddess of the Tides and Sea Winds."

We both clapped, and Becky gave her a hug. She gave me a hug too.

I raised an eyebrow. "So…that's it?"

She shrugged. "That's it. They made me say a bunch of crap in Greek and bathe in 'pure Styx water' or something. But, they DID give me this cool bag!" She held out a white Armani purse. Becky reached out to touch it, but Miranda slapped her hand away.

"No. Bad kitty. There are sea winds in there." She then slung her bag over her shoulder. "We ready?" She smiled at me.

I nodded. "Miranda, do you remember anything that happened before you took your…nap?"

She stopped, then paused, as if she were trying to remember. Then, she shrugged and shook her head.

"Nope."

I let out a sigh of relief, that I didn't know I'd been holding and nodded. A faint blush rose in her cheeks. We began walking down to the main entrance, when, without looking at me, Miranda grabbed my hand.

I was surprised at how small and soft it was. Her fingernails had been done in a French manicure, and they were long and graceful.

Sure, I knew she liked me.

_But do you like her back_? A voice asked in my head.

I felt my stomach fall further into my abdomen. I didn't want to answer that question now.

Before I could think about it any more, I was yanked into an alleyway. A very…clean…alleyway, but an alleyway nonetheless.

I looked up, and saw that I was face to face with a beautiful woman. Her hair was golden blonde and her eyes were striking blue. Her makeup had been applied perfectly, and her ruby red nails rested on her hips. She raised a well trimmed eyebrow at me.

"_Well_?"

I blinked. "Lady Aphrodite?"

The goddess gave me an irritated look. "That's it? Nothing happened? At all?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

She scowled. "The elevator, _vlacas_. Nothing happened. Something was supposed to happen!"

My eyes widened. "You mean…_you_ cut the main wire?"

She nodded, exasperated. "And you two didn't even kiss! I'm so disappointed."

My eye twitched. "We were stuck in that elevator for two days."

She shrugged. "You got here, didn't you? But, honestly, we all know you love my daughter. Why didn't you tell her?"

I took a step back. "LOVE her?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Well, you think she's beautiful, isn't she?"

I stared at her for a long time, then took a deep breath.

"Lady Aphrodite, your daughter _is _very beautiful. But so was your other daughter. And you know what she did? She left me for a son of Ares." I gave a weak laugh. "Funny, huh?"

The goddess of love stared at me, saying nothing. She then inhaled slowly.

"Fine then. Jake Mason, you are dismissed." I turned to leave.

"But," she began. I turned to face her. She gave a small smirk. "You had better believe that I am not done with you."

With those words hanging in the air, she waved her hand and disappeared in a shower of rose petals.

I clenched my fist and punched the wall. Great.

The love goddess was on to me.

* * *

Third Person POV

Aphrodite appeared on her throne in the Throne Room, where the Olympians were buzzing about her daughter. She couldn't help but smile, even in her frustration.

"She's so beautiful," Artemis said, her eyes glowing.

Aphrodite gave a smug smile. "She gets it from _my_ side of the family."

Athena nodded. "Rather fearless and brave too."

Poseidon gave a small cough. "(cough) She gets it from (cough) MY side (cough)…WOW is it COLD in here or what?"

All of the Olympians groaned. They all knew where _this _was going.

Athena facepalmed. "Poseidon, don't start it again. PLEASE."

The sea god feigned a look of innocence. "Start what?"

His niece gave him a look of pure vitriol. "You were gonna lead this to that Jackson boy again, weren't you?"

Poseidon glared back. "I was about to do no such thing!"

Athena rose from her throne. "Uh-_huh_. Because you_ haven't_ been doing it in all the OTHER Olympian Council meetings!"

Zeus cleared his throat. "Daughter, I…"

Athena pointed at him violently. "SIDDOWN, LIGHTNING BOY!"

Knowing that his daughter was about to start one of her PMS rants, he complied and sat back into his throne.

Poseidon rose from his throne as well. "Well, it's just nice to remind you that 'that Jackson kid' was the one that SAVED YOUR ASS two years ago every once in a while."

Athena bared her teeth. "YOUR son? MY DAUGHTER WAS THE ONE WHO DESIGNED THE THRONE ROOM YOU'RE…"

Hades sighed in annoyance. "Oh, SHUT UP, Athena, you're worse than Barnacle Beard over here." He gave a smug smile. "Besides, we all know that _my_ children dominate yours."

Demeter scowled. "Oh really? Like your son? The GOTH FREAK OF NATURE WHO WON'T EAT CEREAL? _HIM?_"

Hermes stood. "NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR CRACK-LIKE OBSESSION WITH CEREAL, OKAY? DO YOU WANT TO GET SENT TO REHAB AGAIN?"

Demeter gasped. "B-but…Zeus told me…it was a spa retreat…" Her eye twitched violently as she picked up a random box of Cheerios and hugged it close to her chest. "That's what he told me. Right. RIGHT?"

Hades gave his sister/mother in law a disgusted look. "Well, at least my kids aren't legally insane," he mumbled.

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "Your son is goth and can't hold down a woman, and your daughter has anger issues."

Hades rose from his throne. "HE'S WORKING ON IT, OKAY? There's that one girl he keeps hanging out with….ah…."

Aphrodite squealed with delight. "YES! Team Camrico for the win!"

Artemis scowled and crossed her arms over chest. "There you go, stealing perfectly good Huntresses again! Why do you keep doing this to me!"

Pretty soon, all the Olympians were fighting except Zeus and Hera, who were trying to break up Athena and Poseidon. Hermes was yelling at Demeter, who was twitching violently and murmuring sweet nothings to her Cheerios, Apollo was yelling at Hades to get his kids into therapy, Aphrodite had gotten Artemis in a violent chokehold, Hephaestus and Ares were just fighting because, heck, they were brothers, and Dionysus, being his drunken self, had gotten himself in the middle of the brawl.

Soon, Athena had broken away from her father's bonds and pushed Poseidon to the floor. Then, she slapped her elbow and tackled him violently. They scuffled for a while on the floor until a large high pitched scream echoed throughout the throne room.

Everyone stopped. Athena had pinned Poseidon, with her fist directly pressed on his….well….manhood…

Poseidon curled up in the fetal position as hot tears spilled down his cheeks. Athena stood, her hands on her hips, smirking in victory.

After a few seconds of silence, everyone shrugged and went back to fighting again, until they heard a loud: "STOP!"

Silence filled the throne room. Hestia, who had been sitting quietly at the hearth the whole time, rose, her age increased, her eyes steely with anger.

"All of you," she said firmly. "Sit. Down. NOW."

The Olympians, stunned by the sudden mood change of the goddess of the hearth, all slowly sat back down on their thrones.

She faced them all, her teeth clenched.

"This has to stop," she said calmly. "Every time we have a council meeting, it ends in a brawl. And this is the seventh time Poseidon has been hit in his Lucky Charms this month!"

Poseidon was still crying. "It…hurts…so….much…." he squeaked, his voice about the same pitch as a six year old's.

"Now, I propose we solve this with…a competition of sorts," Hestia began, her eyes twinkling.

Zeus rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "A…competition?"

Hestia nodded. "Using the demigods. Then, we can _prove_ who is better. With NO VIOLENCE." She emphasized the last part, looking at Ares. "So, does anyone have any ideas?"

Athena and Aphrodite both raised their hands.

"NO." Everyone replied.

Apollo stood up suddenly, his blue eyes alight.

"_I _have an idea."

Artemis stood up as well. "Apollo, don't say it."

"Camp Half-Blood…"

"DON'T SAY IT."

"…a…"

"Phoebus Apollo, don't you DARE say it!"

"…SINGING COMPETITION!"

Athena facepalmed. "Apollo, FOR THE LAST TIME, Camp Half-Blood is not your personal musical grounds, okay? And it gives HER an opportunity to meddle!" With this, she pointed at Aphrodite.

Aphrodite huffed. "WELL, you have to admit, it _is _less biased than a beauty pageant. Or a science bowl," She said pointedly.

Hestia smiled. "Music _is_ universal…this could work…"

Poseidon nodded. "She has a point," he added squeakily.

Hestia put her hands on her hips. "All in favor?"

Everyone raised their hands except Athena and Ares. Apollo grinned madly.

"HA! Majority rules! I win!"

Artemis glowered. "I hope you know what you're doing," she mumbled as Zeus adjourned the meeting.

Aphrodite couldn't help smiling as she walked back to her mansion.

_It's all coming together…now, it's meddlin' time!_

* * *

**A/N: TWO MONTHS! AHAHAHAAHAAA! IT TOOK ME TWO MONTHS TO WRITE THIS! I BLAME MY PARENTS! AHAHAHAAAA! Okay, spazz moment over. Okay.**

**Anubis: (in fetal position) THALIA GRACE I AM GOING TO SUE YOUR A-**

**Camryn: O.O I think we're here!**

**Everyone: (looks up to see Kane Chronicles clubhouse)**

**Thalia: Hm. So we are.**

**Callie: Hm. Hm. Agreed.**

**Briar: So…now what?**

**Camryn: (rubbing chin thoughtfully)**

_**Five minutes later….**_

**Thalia: (holding top of battering ram) ONE, TWO, THREE!**

**Everyone: (slams battering ram into door) YAAAA!**

**Thalia: AGAIN!**

**Everyone: YAAAA!**

**Anubis: -_- The door is unlocked, you know.**

**Thalia: O.o (facepalms)**

**Carter: (walks outside) What's with the battering ram?**

**Sadie: (walks outside) …oh, it's YOU.**

**Camryn: (staring at Carter)**

**Briar: Uhh…Camryn?**

**Camryn: (irises turn to hearts and starts drooling) So…you're Carter…**

**Thalia: Oh…this is bad.**


	34. Chapter 31: Kiss Me Goodbye

**A/N: (automated voice) AnastasiaPhoenix1678 cannot make a snappy remark about her lack of ownership of the series **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_**, because she has obtained a coma from Bieber overload.**

**So, we shall just show you the idiots trying to save the son of Hades instead.**

**Sadie: What are **_**you**_** doing here?**

**Thalia: O.O Um…um…**

**Callie: (using her Athena skills) Uh…we wanted a tour!**

**Sadie: (suspiciously) A…**_**tour**_**?**

**Briar: (nods) Uh huh. We just wanted to see…uh…how AWESOME **_**The Kane Chronicles **_**is…and stuff.**

**Sadie: (grabs random white cat and begins to pet it) Oh **_**really?**_** Well, I can…**

**All: NO!**

**Thalia: Uh…we can go by ourselves. But Camryn here, she gets nervous REAL easily, so she'll stay and ENTERTAIN (eye twitches) you guys.**

**Camryn: ;) Riiiiight. (turns to Carter) Hi, I'm single… O.O I mean, I'm Camryn. Camryn. But I AM single. And 14. Like you. And stuff. (drooling) Yeah….**

**Carter: Um…okay?**

**Sadie: I'm just…gonna…leave you two alone now….yeah…**

* * *

Dinnertime at Camp Half-Blood. Full of food, laughter, and….a huge line of people waiting to touch a black girl's hair.

Wait…what?

Connor and Travis stood next to A.J. at the Poseidon table, collecting golden drachmas from a growing line of demigods awaiting to touch her afro. Meanwhile, A.J. had buried her head in her hands and was screaming rather loudly.

Exene poked her with her fork and took a sip of Sprite. "Oh, come on, it's not that bad. They're giving you sixty percent of the profits."

A.J. raised her head sorrowfully. "Dude. This is embarrassing. You don't know what it's like to spend you whole life with people touching your hair!"

Exene raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" She pulled out her ever-present scrunchie from her ponytail and shook her curly ringlets out. "People do it to _me _too." As if on cue, Naomi from the Zeus cabin came and began randomly combing her fingers through her hair. "See?"

A.J. rolled her eyes and rested her chin in her left hand. She stared absently at her goblet and murmured "Root beer float", then took a long sip.

Percy smirked. "You're gonna get fat if you keep eating like that." He then poked her in the stomach, causing her to convulse in laughter. "And trust me, you do _not_ need to be gaining more weight."

A.J. responded by punching him in the shoulder, causing a loud _CLANG_.

"OW!" She grabbed her wrist. "Damn invincibility."

Percy stuck his tongue out at her and proceeded to eat his steak. Just then, a nymph came by and placed plates of lasagna in front of Exene and A.J. They both smiled and took a bite. Suddenly, their noses both wrinkled.

Dylan raised an eyebrow. "What?"

A.J. slowly swallowed her bite. "This lasagna…it…tastes weird…at least, the meat does." She shoved it to the Native American demigod. "Here. You try."

He took a bite, then shrugged.

"I think it's vegetarian lasagna," he said simply. "I think your meals got switched."

At the word _switched_, the two girls simultaneously spit out their bites of food. Exene began rubbing her tongue violently.

"You mean," she lifted up the top of the noodle to reveal the filling. "I…ate…MEAT? Oh…gross gross gross gross gross gross GROSS! I'M A STRICT VEGETARIAN!"

A.J. began chugging her soda violently. "ARE YOU KIDDING? I just ate tofu. TOFU!" She shuddered.

Exene rolled her eyes. "Oh, a little less meat would do you good anyway," she said with a wave of her hand. "I mean," at this, she stood up, "look at me," she remarked, emphasizing her slim figure, "and look at _you_." She pointed at A.J.'s more full figure. "I rest my case."

A.J. huffed. "Look, it's not MY fault that one day a shark did it with a mermaid and created our species. I NEED meat to survive. And, for _your_ information, _my_ mommy says I'm not fat at all. I just have a full figure."

Exene said nothing as she switched to the plates. She took a bite, then said: "How do you sleep at night?"

A.J. smirked. "Like a well fed baby. I mean, seriously, what do people put on their eyes when they get a bruise? A steak. What to people give to their new neighbors? MORE steak. What do people give to new parents? Even MORE steak."

Percy raised his finger. "No they don't…"

"ANYWAY, if you want to make friends, you give them steak. Or meat in general. It's not like you win friends with salad."

Dylan gave a cocky grin, stood up, put his hands on his hips, and began to sing: "_You don't win friends with sal-ad! You don't win friends with sal-ad!"_

A.J. smiled, and held his shoulders. They both began prancing around the table, singing: "_You don't win friends with sal-ad! You don't win friends with sal-ad!"_

Percy joined the conga line. "_You don't win friends with sal-ad! You don't win friends with sal-ad!_"

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

The Apollo, Dionysus and Hermes cabins had also joined the conga line around the Poseidon table. Exene had crossed her hands over her chest and was seething over her fancy vegetarian lasagna.

"One more time," she muttered. "They go around me one more time, and so help me…"

Sadly, no one got to found out what Exene would do if the conga line proceeded one more time, because a bright flash erupted at the far end of the pavilion.

Everyone gasped. Standing at the head of the pavilion were the Olympians themselves. The rest of the campers rose and bowed, while the members of the conga line, stopped, bowed, then all pointed at Dylan. "HE STARTED IT."

Hestia stepped forward, her hand raised. "Do not worry, young demigods. We…only have a proposition for you."

The campers all sat down slowly.

"Now," Hestia said, her hands placed carefully on her jeans, "as of late, it seems that the Olympians have been more prone to arguments more than usual. All of which," here she looked at Poseidon, "end in violence." The sea god winced. The goddess of the hearth gave her brother a look of sympathy, then clasped her hands together and smiled. "So, we have organized a simple competition for you demigods, in order to end these petty arguments once and for all."

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "What _kind_ of competition?"

Hestia smiled again. "A singing competition."

All of the campers raised their eyebrows. "Wha?" They all said in unison.

Hestia raised her hand calmly, then sat crosslegged on the head table.

"Now, let me explain a few things. First of all, only the children of the Olympians have to participate."

"YES." The minor demigods cried.

"…although, they can participate if they want to."

Here, the Ares cabin gave them deadly smiles and punched their hands into their fists. The whole Hecate cabin paled.

"Second, there will be 9 teams: The Big Three Cabins, Demeter and Dionysus, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hephaestus, The Hunters of Artemis, Hermes, Ares, and Athena."

The pavilion began to buzz with excitement. Then, Thalia stood up.

"Um, Lady Artemis, are you finished with your official business yet?"

Artemis cringed. She had secretly been taking a vacation from the hunt, but she was too proud to tell her hunters that.

"Uh…yes, my lieutenant. It will just be another week or two."

Apollo snickered, while Thalia raised an eyebrow suspiciously and sat down.

"And lastly," Aphrodite piped up. "The first competition begins in…" she checked her watch, "…two hours."

"WHAT?" Everyone cried.

The love goddess nodded avidly. "And the first to groups to battle are…" She pulled a piece of paper from a random envelope, "Athena and Apollo!"

The Athena cabin gave a loud groan, while the Apollo cabin cheered just as loud.

Aphrodite grinned madly. "This night's theme is musicals! So, Athena, Apollo, you have twenty minutes to decide which songs your teams will sing. And the rest of you, good luck!" She smirked. "You'll definitely need it." With that, she snapped her fingers, and all the Olympians except Athena and Apollo disappeared.

Becky rested her chin on her hand. "I wonder how long it'll take them to realize that Dad has been tagging along with them."

"And that he's drunk," Pollux added.

Five seconds later, Mr. D reappeared at the head table, his expression sour.

Becky waved cheerfully. "Hi, Daddy!"

"Don't talk to me." He grunted.

"Okay." Becky replied quickly.

Meanwhile, Athena and Apollo returned to their respective tables to begin rapid planning.

Athena pulled out a parchment and laid it flat on the table. "Okay, we're gonna hit 'em, and we're gonna hit 'em hard. Two teams will hold spears here, then a team with swords here…."

Malcom stood. "Mom, it's just singing. We're not gonna be fighting or anything dangerous like that."

Athena gave a sheepish smile. "Hey, I didn't vote for this, you know."

"Well, what song are we supposed to sing?" Annabeth asked.

Athena was about to answer, when she noticed that someone was missing.

_Let's see…five grandchildren, thirty-two demigod children…_

"Where is my godchild?" The wisdom goddess asked.

Annabeth gave a wry smile. "Michael Yew, Apollo's son, was flirting with her again. She became angry and left as soon as she finished eating."

Athena nodded and stood. "I'll go get her." With that, she rose from the table and left the pavilion.

She couldn't help smiling as she walked down the cabin area. Even though Alyssa was only under her patronage, she couldn't help caring for her as if she were her own daughter. She had learned to become more accepting of children to cross her domain after…the events…that had occurred nineteen years earlier. **(A/N: Forbidden Son of Wisdom's Tide reference!)**

She tried not to think about it too much. Suddenly, she heard faint music coming from the Athena cabin. Slowly, the goddess opened the door to find her goddaughter sitting on her bunk, her arms crossed over her chest, her head tilted upwards, as if she were looking at the sky. Actually, she was singing. Loudly.

_Spend a day in my shoes_

_Then see what the hell I go through_

_It's so rigorous_

_Doing what I do_

_Always on point_

_Always on cue_

_Life's so hectic_

_Call it a zoo_

_Think you understand_

_If you only knew_

Athena flinched. It was hard to believe that this quiet girl could sing with that much passion and severity. Alyssa stood with her fists clenched.

_I am (I am) woman (woman)_

_I am (I am) woman (woman)_

_I'm a woman_

_I'm a woman_

_Yes I am_

_Ain't nobody else can do it like we can_

_Said I am (I am) woman (woman)_

_I am (I am) woman (woman)_

_I'm a woman_

_I'm a woman_

_Yes I am_

_Ain't nobody else can do it quite like we can…_

The sixteen year old stopped, turned, and jumped.

"AAH! Uh…Lady Athena, I didn't know…I mean…"

Athena smiled. "I think we may have found our lead singer."

* * *

_Twenty five third graders sat in the elementary school's auditorium. They were about to receive the part for their class recital, and thirteen girls were bent on getting the lead part._

_Well, all except for one._

_A little maroon eyed third grader sat by herself, carefully sketching an immaculate picture of a butterfly. She preferred to be alone with her thoughts and her dreams. She gave a wry smile to herself. She would never get the lead part. She never spoke unless spoken to, and the lead part required a loud voice._

_Just then, Mrs. Karina, the music teacher, swam in. All the of the students quickly fell silent and assumed their tails, as proper protocol for school etiquette. _

_The young teacher clasped her manicured nails together and smiled. "So. Are you excited for your roles?" she asked the class._

"_YES!" Everyone cheered, except the girl in the corner._

_She nodded and pulled out a piece of paper, which had the class names on it. "Ok. The role of Galinda will be played by Ashley Brown."_

_The blond haired, blue eyed girl, who must have been Ashley cheered as a group of her friends surrounded her._

_And so it went. Mrs. Karina went down the list, calling the parts for Fiyero, Nessarose, Tree #1, Tree #2, Doctor Dillamond, the Shrub, and so on._

"_And finally, the part of Elphaba will be played by…"_

_Brielle Anderson, one of the best singers in the class, crossed her fingers desperately. She was BOUND to get the part._

"…_Alyssa Jackson."_

_Everyone rose. "WHAT?"_

_Brielle clenched her fists. "Alyssa the mute? You chose ALYSSA to play the part? HER? She never talks to anyone, only the teachers!" She raised an eyebrow. "You picked her just because she was the princess…didn't you?"_

_Murmurs rose through the class as they all slowly sat down. A few glared at the young princess._

_The music teacher's expression turned steely. "I can assure you that Alyssa's royal heritage had nothing to do with my decision. That was my personal choice."_

_Alyssa felt tiny red flames spark on her cheeks. She knew Mrs. Karina was just lying. She just knew it._

_Brielle crossed her arms over her chest and sat down, grumbling._

"_Oh, it's not so bad," Mrs. Karina told her. "You will be Alyssa's understudy."_

_Alyssa buried her head in her hands. Could this get any worse?_

_She looked up as Brielle gave her a look of pure venom._

_Oh yes, it could._

_Just then, the bell rang. "Class dismissed! Rehearsals begin on Monday!" The teacher called._

_The students filed out quickly, excited to enjoy the weekend. Mrs. Karina got her bag and was ready to leave as well, when she felt a girl poking her fish tail._

_Alyssa stared at her, her own eyes filled with tears. _

"_M-Mrs. Karina, um, did you really pick me for the lead role because I was the princess?"_

_Mrs. Karina gave the third grader a shocked look, then kneeled down to her level and gave her a warm, reassuring smile. She then poked her in the chest._

"_Do you REALLY think you can't do this part?"_

_Alyssa's eyes widened as she slowly nodded._

_Mrs. Karina tilted her head. "WELL, _I_ believe that Elphaba, AND her voice is hiding, deep, deep, deep inside here." She pointed to Alyssa's heart. "We just have to unlock it."_

_Alyssa felt her cheeks redden as a shy smile came to her lips. She gave a quick inhale. "Okay, if you say so….but only BECAUSE you said so."_

_Mrs. Karina gave her a hug. "That's my girl."_

_Weeks passed. Every day after school, Alyssa and her music teacher practiced the songs for _Wicked_ over and over again. She immediately learned the dance moves and did the acting pretty well. But it was just that one little teensy weeny little part…and the end of Defying Gravity._

_Yeeaah…._

_Finally, it was a day before opening night, and she STILL couldn't bring her voice out for the final part._

_She kicked the floor mournfully as the audition ended. Brielle sauntered over to her and smirked. _

"_Well, well, well. It seems like you're unable to perform the part. That means, as your understudy, _I _get the part." She rolled her eyes. "As if YOU could ever do it…PRINCESS."_

_Alyssa clenched her fists and felt a bubbling in her stomach. For weeks, she couldn't unlock her voice. For weeks, she had had to deal with Brielle._

_And. She. Was. Frickin'. Tired. Of. It._

_Before she could process what she was doing, she turned to her teacher._

"_MRS. KARINA!" She yelled in a voice so loud that everyone jumped. She turned towards her students, whose ears were smoking violently._

"_One. More. Time."_

_Everyone was so scared they immediately listened…._

…_and watched in amazement as Alyssa's voice soared through the bridge, the chorus, and the ending, all with a smile on her face._

_At the end of the song, she rested her arms at her sides, her face brighter, her chest heaving._

"_I…I…did it…" she whispered to herself._

* * *

"….and now I have to do it again."

Alyssa sat on a stage specially prepared for the competition next to Daniella in the stadium. The daughter of Apollo was wearing a simple yellow sundress, and her short blond hair was curled. Meanwhile, Alyssa herself was wearing a black tank top and black short shorts. The Aphrodite cabin had smeared a little green paint on her cheeks, and for the finishing touch, a black witches' hat sat atop her head. Other campers from the Apollo cabin milled around. Michael Yew sat at the grand piano in the middle of the stadium, giving her a cocky smile. She rolled her eyes. Daniella gave her a suggestive grin.

"You liiiike him, _don't you_?"

Alyssa scowled. "Shut it, Dani."

She smiled even wider. "Denial."

Just then, a smoky cloud appeared opposite the stage. Aphrodite appeared, looking flawless in a regular T-shirt and skinny jeans. A desk with three seats appeared behind her, and Apollo and Athena appeared in the seats behind them, both gods punching their hands into their fists.

Aphrodite pulled a pink, sparkly microphone out of nowhere.

"Camp Half-Blood!" She cried. "ARE! YOU! READY?"

Everyone gave her a disdainful look. "Meh."

She raised an eyebrow. "I SAID, _ARE! YOU! __**READY?**_"

Everyone flinched. "YEAH."

The love goddess smiled. "Good! Now, let me introduce our judges!"

Dani rolled her eyes. "What is this, American Idol?"

Alyssa nodded. "I know, right?"

Aphrodite pointed to the first judge, a young woman with black hair, black eyes, black makeup…basically, black everything for her pale skin.

"Introducing our first judge, the goddess of the night, Nyx!"

Nyx rolled her eyes. "Life. Sucks."

Aphrodite sauntered to the next judge, an attractive young man with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He gave a dazzling smile that made all the girls blush and swoon. Alyssa felt her hand catch on fire, and desperately tried to blow it out.

"The god of love and…uh…dirtythings, Eros!"

He shot a finger gun and clicked his tongue. "_Ladies_."

Aphrodite motioned to the last judge, another young woman, with Asian features, dressed in bright colors and bright makeup. "And finally, the goddess of discord and chaos, Eris!"

The goddess held up two 'hang ten' fingers. "WOOT! Let's get's this par-tay STARTED!"

Aphrodite stood on the judges table. "LEAD SINGERS! STAND UP, AND GET READY FOR THE **ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN**!"

Daniella held out her hand to Alyssa, while her brothers and sisters got ready with their instruments.

"Good luck, Lyss," she said, giving a genuine smile.

"You too," she said. "Gods, I don't wanna do this."

Dani crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, at least do it to prove my father and siblings wrong." She jabbed a thumb over to them. "Apollo literally asked if Athena was high when she chose you."

Alyssa raised an eyebrow. "Oh _really_?"

Daniella nodded. "C'mon. Let's go and hear you belt it, 'kay?"

Alyssa raised two fingers to her forehead in a mock salute. "Definitely." They both walked onto the stage as the lights dimmed in the setting sun. Daniella turned to Alyssa, her big curls falling over her face, and stated clearly:

[Daniella]:

_(spoken) Elphaba - why couldn't you have stayed calm for _

_once, instead of flying off the handle! _

She put her hands on her hips, and pretended to glare at her friend.

_(sung) I hope you're happy! _

She pointed at the girl in the witch hat.

_I hope you're happy now _

_I hope you're happy how you _

_hurt your cause forever _

_I hope you think you're clever! _

Alyssa raised her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips as well.

[Alyssa]:

_I hope you're happy!_

The Apollo cabin raised their eyebrows at the force of Alyssa's voice.

_I hope you're happy, too _

_I hope you're proud how you _

_would grovel in submission _

_to feed your own ambition… _

They both stood with their backs to each other.

[Both]:

_So though I can't imagine how _

_I hope you're happy right now! _

Daniella turned to Alyssa and gave a feigned look of desperation.

[Daniella]:

_(spoken) Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry. _

_(sung) You can still be with the Wizard _

_what you've worked and waited for… _

_You can have all you ever wanted… _

[Alyssa]:

_(spoken) I know. _

_(sung) But I don't want it - _

_No - I can't want it _

_anymore… _

Alyssa smiled. Her voice was high and clear, unexpected to the audience, who was expecting her to sing softly.

_Something has changed within me,_

_something is not the same, _

_I'm through with playing by the rules _

_of someone else's game _

_Too late for second-guessing _

_Too late to go back to sleep _

_It's time to trust my instincts, _

_close my eyes: and leap! _

She began to twirl with her arms outward as Michael's fingers flew over the keys.

_It's time to try_

_Defying gravity _

_I think I'll try _

_Defying gravity _

_And you can't pull me down! _

[Daniella]:

_Can't I make you understand? _

_You're having delusions of grandeur… _

[Alyssa]:

…_I'm through accepting limits _

_'cause someone says they're so _

_Some things I cannot change _

_But till I try, I'll never know! _

She felt her energy rise with her voice. She began to leap across the stage, a wide grin across her face.

_Too long I've been afraid of _

_losing love I guess I've lost _

_Well, if that's love _

_It comes at much too high a cost! _

_I'd sooner buy _

_Defying gravity _

_Kiss me goodbye _

_I'm defying gravity _

_And you can't pull me down… _

She turned to Daniella, her arms wide open.

_(spoken) Glinda - come with me. Think of what we could _

_do- together. _

[Alyssa]:

_(sung) Unlimited _

Her voice seemed to rise and fall naturally. Michael began to raise his eyebrows, impressed. He almost forgot to play the next notes.

_Together we're unlimited _

_Together we'll be the greatest team _

_There's ever been_

_Glinda - _

_Dreams, the way we planned 'em _

[Daniella]:

_If we work in tandem… _

[Both]:

_There's no fight we cannot win _

_Just you and I _

_Defying gravity _

_With you and I _

_Defying gravity _

They both twirled around like five year olds, not caring about the gods watching anymore.

[Alyssa]:

_They'll never bring us down! _

_(spoken) Well? Are you coming? _

[Daniella]:

_I hope you're happy _

_Now that you're choosing this _

[Alyssa]:

_(spoken) You too _

_(sung) I hope it brings you bliss _

[Both]:

_I really hope you get it _

They both clasped hands.

_And you don't live to regret it _

_I hope you're happy in the end _

_I hope you're happy, my friend… _

Alyssa closed her eyes and stepped forward as the song reached its crescendo. She felt like she was in third grade, staring at the audience. Excitement bubbled in her chest as she grabbed the microphone and felt her voice carry throughout the whole amphitheatre.

[Alyssa]:

_So if you care to find me_

_Look to the western sky! _

Everyone except Dani's mouth dropped open with an audible _clunk_.

_As someone told me lately: _

_"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!" _

_And if I'm flying solo _

_At least I'm flying free _

_To those who'd ground me _

_Take a message back from me_

She jumped down from the stage and began to twirl around again.

_Tell them how I am _

_Defying gravity _

_I'm flying high _

_Defying gravity _

_And soon I'll match them in renown _

She jumped onto the grand piano, where Michael had a stunned look on his face. She felt her cheeks redden as she faced the judges.

_And nobody in all of Oz _

_No Wizard that there is or was _

At this she quickly winked at Michael, who blushed in return.

_Is ever gonna bring me down! _

Her adrenaline made her body shudder as she held the note.

[Daniella]:

_I hope you're happy! _

[Apollo Cabin]:

_Look at her, she's wicked! _

_Get her! _

[Alyssa]:

_Bring me down! _

[Apollo Cabin]:

_No one mourns the wicked _

_So we've got to bring her… _

[Alyssa]:

_Ahhh! _

[Apollo Cabin]:

…_down!_

She swung her legs down from the black piano and sat down. Her body was still shaking. She inhaled and exhaled slowly. She hadn't felt this way ever since that third grade musical. So excited. So full of energy. So…

…free.

She looked up. Aphrodite, Eris, Nyx, and Apollo had their jaws dropped to the floor. Athena jumped up in the face of another victory.

"_Oh_ yeah! That's right! PUT THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT, APOLLO!"

Apollo stood up. "Uh, uh. This does NOT count. She's not even your daughter!"

Athena pressed her nose against his. "As long as she is under MY patronage, she counts as MY child. Judges!"

Nyx finally picked her jaw up off the floor. "Whoa. That…actually brought excitement to my meaningless life." She held up a scorecard. "Athena gets an eight…'cause….I felt like it, and stuff…" She held up another scorecard. "…and Apollo gets, like, a three, because…yeah." She turned to the god beside her. "Eros, are you _crying_?"

The love god was busy covering his face with a perfumed handkerchief, blubbering loudly.

"What? N-no! It was just…with the singing, and the dancing, and the piano, and the voice, and….OH! She's gonna fly!" He grabbed Nyx, big, juicy tears running down his angel-like face. "She's gonna fly, I tell you! Oh, it was so…so…BEAUTIFUL!" He burst into tears and cried dramatically for several minutes. Then he sat up, and exhaled.

"O-okay. Athena g-gets a t-ten, and Apollo gets a…a…f-five…because…I didn't hear them that much…" He burst into tears again. "Don't look at me! I SAID DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

Eris gave him a weird look, then slammed down her twenty-seventh Red Bull can in the sea of energy drink containers.

"WOOOOOOT! ATHENA GETS A _TEN_, BABY! AND APOLLO GETS A SEVEN. WHY DO I KEEP TALKING IN ALL CAPS?"

Athena gave her brother a smug look. "Hm. Hm. The jury has spoken. We win this…"

Apollo stood up. "No you don't!"

All the campers gave him a look like, "you've GOT to be kidding me."

Apollo sat back in his seat casually. "Well, since YOUR cabin sang most of the parts, this whole thing was unevenly matched, making this battle null and void." He snapped his fingers in the Z formation. "It's in the rule book."

Athena's mouth fell open. "Since when did this whole thing get a RULE BOOK?"

A large book fell from the sky onto her lap. "Since NOW."

Athena began to sputter. "B-b-b-but…"

Apollo pulled his sunglasses over his eyes. "I cannot tell a lie."

Athena's face turned a violent shade of red. "Well…well…you know WHAT? FINE! We will HAVE a rematch, okay!" She leaned in to his face. "But there's not point, because we WILL just beat you again."

Apollo smirked. "We'll see. We'll see."

He turned to the campers. "Bye kiddies!" And with a cloud of smoke, the gods were gone.

Everyone cocked their heads.

"Okay, what just happened?" Jake asked.

"I think we're stuck doing this another week." Dani replied, dazed.

Everyone groaned. Grumbles of annoyance and rants about fighting the gods' fight were heard as the demigods left the stadium.

Except for one.

He pushed his dirty blond hair out of his green eyes as he watched an African American girl glow with the excitement of being liberated at last. She looked around to make no one was watching, the cartwheeled-yes, _cartwheeled_ out of the amphitheatre. He felt his cheeks flush in spite of himself.

Maybe she wasn't just a pretty face after all.

* * *

**A/N: A few things…**

**Yeah. Alyssa's last name was pronounced as Jackson. Jackson. I'll explain it later, don't worry, but the name **_**Phoenix**_** is a pseu….a pseudi….Oh, it's a stage name, okay!**

**Also, the gods are a bit OOC, but this is supposed to be **_**humor**_**. So if I offended you by portraying your godly parents wrong, it's for the sake of comedy. No hard feelings. I mean it.**

**Also, in other news, I GOT A FIVE ON MY AP EXAM! (Which, in case you didn't know, is the highest score). I'm so happy! (cries beautifully)**

**Now, BACK TO THE ACTION!**

**Thalia: (running through the clubhouse) Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh! Did you see! That! Cat! They're probably torturing him!**

**Briar: (does a backflip for no reason) Or giving him PRUNES!**

**Callie: Or, they're probably…O.O Omigosh! (listens to random door in the hallway) Do you hear that?**

**Everyone: (listens)**

**Thalia: O_e Oh, my gosh, he's moaning in pain!**

**Briar: (breaks down into tears) We gotta get him out of there!**

**Callie: (ninja kicks the door open) We're coming….**_**Nico?**_

**Nico: (is holding Zia rather close to him with lip gloss on his face)**

**Zia: (has her lips pursed ready to kiss him. Again.)**

**Everyone: O.e**

**Thalia: (boiling) NICOLAS SEBASTIANO DI ANGELO!**

**Nico: What?**

**Thalia: What? WHAT? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME WE HAD TO GAS OUR CLUBHOUSE, TAKE A MAGICAL MINIVAN, BURST INTO **_**THIS**_** CLUBHOUSE, GET PAST THE CRAZY BRITISH KID WITH THE EVIL CAT, **_**ONLY TO FIND YOU SUCKING FACE WITH SOMEONE ELSE'S CANON PARTNER?**_

**Nico: Uhh…yes?**

**Callie: (holds him by his neck) DUDE! CAMRYN HAS BEEN IN SHAMBLES BECAUSE OF YOU! ALL SHE DOES IS CRY AND EAT CHICKEN! SHE'S PROBABLY CRYING **_**RIGHT NOW**_**!**

**Camryn: (is leaning rather comfortably in Carter's lap while he feeds her grapes)**

**Carter: You know, I don't say this to most girls, but…I think you're really hot…**

**Camryn: (jumps into his arms) Tell me more! TELL ME MORE!**

**Briar: WELL? **_**WHAT**_** DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?**

**Nico: Uh…uh…(gets platter of fruit) Cantaloupe?**

**Everyone: (silence) **

**Thalia: (pulls out Aegis) You are coming with us whether you like it. Or. Not.**

**DUN DUN DUUUN!**


	35. Chapter 32: Like a Boss

**A/N: Shadow: HEY PEOPLES! Adwoa doesn't own PJO! Look out for me later!**

**Nico: (is being dragged) NO NO NO NO NO! I DON'T WANNA LEAVE!**

**Callie: (holds dagger to his chest) OH YES YOU DO!**

**Nico: (is screaming like a girl) WAAAA!**

**Thalia: (rolls eyes) Seriously, Nico? Seriously?**

**Nico: B-but, there were hot girls, and free food, and girls, and massages, AND GIRLS! Don't take me back to the crazy woman with the flamethrower. PLEASE!**

**Briar: LOOK, di Angelo. If she can handle it, you can handle it. Besides, Camryn's so upset right know…**

**Camryn and Carter: (making out)**

**Sadie: O.o You people are gross.**

**Nico: (pouting) NO.**

**Callie: YOU'D BETTER…(holds Mythomagic set over a random pot of boiling oil) OR THE DOLLS GET IT!  
**

**Nico: O_O MY BABIES!**

* * *

Alyssa POV

The early morning sun slowly snuck up on me the next morning. Almost immediately, I woke. I was still buzzed from last night.

Swinging my feet over my bunk into my Inuyasha slippers, I slowly snuck out of the cabin into the early morning light.

I slowly inhaled. The air smelled of pine trees and dew, and it was quiet. My spirit rose. Even the way the birds sang sounded like…

Wait. _Violins_?

The faint notes of Peer Gynt's _Morning_ floated around me. Well, that seemed rather cliché for a sunrise.

Even so, I had to check it out. It was coming from the woods. Making a quick stop at the weapons shed for a spare dagger, I slowly crept into the monster infested jungle.

I winced as I felt branches scratch against my bare legs. I probably should have changed into something a little better than boxer shorts and a camp tank top.

The floating sound of the violin increased as I went farther and farther into the woods. A soft blue glow began to light my way. Suddenly, I stopped.

A small pond with a tiny waterfall sat in the middle of the clearing. Trees and foliage surrounded the teal pool, making the area more secluded.

Sitting near the pool, his legs in the water, was a boy. His blonde hair covered most of his face, but his fingers gripped the bow of his cherry wood violin tightly, the notes of the classic song floating through the air like drops of rain. He then lifted his head, letting his hair fly off his face to reveal his…

…_green eyes_?

I felt my stomach disconnect and land near my hips.

"Michael?" I murmured softly. He played? But…

…he was so…so…

_Amazing?_ A voice said in my head.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks. He _was_ pretty good. And the way he looked so calm, so serene, he was so…

Beautiful. He was actually beautiful.

I backed away to a large birch tree. "Sorry," I murmured, as I began to shimmy up the large trunk. One I reached a fairly sized branch, I swung my feet over and sat down.

He had started a new song, one I couldn't recognize. It was slightly faster, the notes holding your interest and helping you to see the long, intricate tale of the song.

My breath began to come in faster lapses, as my cheeks redden even more. The sound floated through my ears, wrapped itself around gently around my chest, and poured down to my hips. A goofy smile crept up on my face.

Wow. You know when you're a nerd when it only takes a dude playing the violin to turn you on.

I probably could have sat there for the whole day, listening to him play, when a gust of pollen floated by, causing me to sneeze.

Loudly.

Michael stopped playing abruptly. I covered my hands over my mouth, but it was in vain, for I sneezed again, and got snot over my hands.

"Ew," I whispered, wiping my hands on my shorts. Michael put his violin down and walked over in my general direction. I bit my lip.

_Please don't come here…please don't come here…._

He walked over to the birch and looked up. I quickly hugged my legs to my chest and looked up, hoping to Demeter that my dark skin would help me camoflage.

Michael gently put his fingertips on the trunk of the birch and tickled it. I felt a violent shaking in the branch below me, and faster than you could say _I will make you pay for this_, I fell out of the tree, from ten feet in the air.

I shoved my fist in my mouth and screamed, knowing I was about to become a curly haired grease spot on the forest floor, when I was caught by a pair of strong arms.

Very very slowly, I pushed a few curly strands of hair from my face and gave the son of Apollo a sheepish look.

"So….how's it going?" You could seriously cut through the awkward with a knife.

He raised an eyebrow, but I could see a small smirk twitching on the corner of his lip. He lowered me down gently, and we both stuck our feet in the small pond. After a long silence, I spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell me you could play?"

He turned to me, his cheeks red as beets.

"Uh…" He mumbled. "I don't know. I don't really tell anyone."

My jaw dropped. "Seriously? But, you're so beautiful…I mean, the way you play is so beautiful…." I wanted to facepalm. I couldn't believe I let my tongue slip like that.

Michael shrugged, his features relaxing ever so slightly. He gave me a crooked half-smile. "Well, I kinda have a reputation to maintain, you know."

I rolled me eyes. "_Sure_, your 'reputation'."

I half expected to give me his usual cocky smile, but he only blushed further and gave a tiny half-smile. I felt my insides slowly melting.

_Why couldn't he be like this more often_?

I scooted closer to him and crossed my arms over my chest. "Well, how long have you been playing?"

He looked up, as if he was thinking. "Ever since I was four."

My eyes widened. "Twelve years? No wonder you're so good!"

He shrugged again, making me giggle. "I guess you could say that, but it's not much 'cause I'm a son of Apollo." He blushed even more, if that was possible. "I have played Carnegie Hall before."

I grabbed his shoulders with a vice like grip. "_Carnegie Hall? _Like, THE CARNEGIE HALL?"

He began to back away slowly. "Uhh, yeah?"

I shook him violently. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT LIKE IT'S NO BIG DEAL? IT'S MY LIFE'S DREAM TO PLAY AT CARNEGIE HALL!" I shook my head. "If only I could play like you…"

He smiled wider. "You want to play like me? I thought you were already really good."

I poked him in the chest. "Not as good as you. Not by a long shot."

We sat in silence for a little bit, our toes playing with each other's in the clear water. Slowly, he placed a warm hand on top of mine.

"Well, if you want, maybe I could…I don't know…teach you a little bit, if you want to…" He said quietly.

I turned to him, an incredulous smile on my face. I couldn't believe he'd offer me something like that.

"I love you," I murmured. Then, my eyes widened. "I mean, I'd love to!"

He nodded, then let out a breath he had been apparently holding. He then gave me a wide grin, his teeth as bright as the sun.

"Great! I mean, good, that's cool."

I gave him a smile back. Then, we returned to the silence, this one longer than the rest.

I noticed that we were still holding hands. I hoped mine wasn't sweaty. Suddenly, Michael removed his hand from mine and placed it on my cheek.

We both looked into each other's eyes, maroon against jade. My insides jumped. The son of Apollo began to lean in, his other hand placed on my hip.

My heart began to race double-time. I pursed my lips ever-so-slightly and began to lean in, my eyes fluttering closed.

Our lips were inches, centimeters, millimeters apart. I could feel his cool breath hovering against my cheeks. My arms reached for his neck.

_This is it...just a little more…_

Then, the ground caved under my butt, and I felt myself falling for the second time that morning.

Cool water surged up my nose and into my mouth and soaked my clothes. My legs immediately formed into a tail as I pushed myself up to the surface.

Michael bit his lip, failing at trying to hold back his laughter. I smirked. There was no way he was getting away with this.

I held out my arms. "Little help here?"

He nodded, still snickering, and reached down with one hand. I gripped his hand gently….

…and pulled him straight into my arms.

He rose to the surface, spitting water in my face. "What the heck was _that_ for?"

I shrugged. "I only wanted to give you a hug."

He opened his mouth, about to retort, when the sound of a conch shell echoed in the distance. My stomach growled as I thought about breakfast.

We both jumped out of the little pool, Michael pulling me out after him. Being the ultimate clumsy person, I slipped, falling on top of him.

I felt my face tingle with heat as he blushed. I immediately stood up, scratching the back of my neck.

"So, um…" I stammered.

"…uh…yeah…so…" He replied.

"Yeah…I'll…"

"See you later?" He finished.

I nodded and began to walk away, pulling my wet hair into a ponytail. Suddenly, I felt a hand holding mine.

I turned. Michael had grabbed my hand, his eyes downcast.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He stared at me for one second, then pulled me towards him and…

…kissed…

Me.

On.

The.

Cheek.

He smiled a little more and waved. "So. I'll meet you here tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded, in a daze.

He winked at me and ran back out of the woods.

I put a hand on my cheek slowly, a stupid smile spreading on my face.

Slowly, I closed my eyes, walked towards the pool…

…and fell in.

Like a boss.

* * *

Third Person POV

Brielle brushed her hands through her hair one last time.

She was on a mission.

A serious one, at that, since it involved our favorite red-haired Oracle of Delphi. Aphrodite herself had mandated that something had to be done, since things were 'beginning to be set in motion' as she had said. Brielle, being one of the few charmspeakers in the Aphrodite cabin, had been chosen to use her skills.

She walked towards the archery range, her blonde haired target in sight.

She sighed. She really hated doing this, but it _was_ for the sake of love. She stood next to Jake, twirling a black ringlet around her finger, smiling flirtatiously.

The son of Apollo turned to her, lowering his bow. "Uh, can I help you?"

Brielle put on her signature pout. "You're Jake Michaelson, right? The son of Apollo?"

He nodded slowly, blushing.

She stepped closer to him. She never was a patient person, so she would just cut to the chase. She put her hands around his neck, causing his eyes to widen.

"Um, what are you doing?"

She smirked. "Waiting for you to kiss me," She replied, laying on the charm thick.

He blinked, his brown eyes clouding slightly, then lowered his arms to her waist, pressing his lips to hers.

_Three…two…one…_ Brielle thought.

Rachel walked up the hill to the lush archery range, ready to visit her friend. As she reached the top, she saw a shocking sight.

Jake was in the middle of an intense make-out session…with _another girl_.

The Oracle's mouth fell open. She clenched her fists. Her head told her that this wasn't a big deal, she shouldn't even care, being the virgin Oracle.

But, she secretly knew that her heart felt like it had been stabbed violently.

Over. And over. And over again.

Without another word, she turned on her heel and sprinted down the hill. She didn't stop running till she reached the big house and charged up the stairs to the attic, slamming the door behind her.

Andy raised his head lazily at the slam of the door. Rachel said nothing, but scooped the tiny cat in her arms and sat down on her bed, the feline against her chest.

Her chest heaved as she tried to regulate her breathing; she always hyperventilated when she was upset. She stared at black painted toenails and realized how cold everything seemed now.

She couldn't deny it. The boy she loved was in love with someone else.

It was beginning to be the story of her life.

She laughed to herself bitterly. Maybe her love life sucked because of her being the Oracle. It _was_ her destiny.

"But, I don't wanted to been seen as the Oracle," she said into her cat's ear. "I wanted be seen, loved, as myself. Rachel Elizabeth Dare." Her voice broke when she said her last name. Her chapped lips began to heat up as a single tear streaked down her pale cheek. She didn't even wipe it away.

Just then, she heard a knock at the door. She inhaled, trying to calm herself.

"Come in," she called.

A.J. walked in. She slipped her shoes at the door. She wore a simple outfit, a men's camp T-shirt with the sleeves cut off and basketball shorts. Rachel couldn't help smirking as she saw her friend's haircut. Her black hair had been straightened again, but her hair was cut so short that if you saw her from far away, you would have mistaken her for a boy.

The African American pointed to her hair. "You like?"

Rachel tried to manage a smile. "Definitely."

A.J. raised an eyebrow as she saw her friend's expression. She sat on the bed, crossing her legs.

"Rach, are you okay?"

Rachel tried to nod, but she eventually dropped her brave front and shook her head, another tear falling down her cheek.

A.J.'s blue eyes filled with pity as she wiped the tear away with her thumb. Then, she stood up.

"I'll be right back."

Exactly ten minutes and thirty-seven seconds later, A.J. returned with a Target shopping bag. She gave a wry smile as she sat down next to Rachel.

"Okay, buddy boy, you owe me. This cost me almost all of my drachmas."

Rachel opened the bag to reveal a giant tub of Ben and Jerry's Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream, a bag of chocolate Skittles **(A/N: They ARE God's gift), **a bag of fizzy Skittles, a can of Cool Whip, a jumbo bag of M&Ms, one bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup, Jet Puffed Marshmallows, and to top it all off, one giant ice cream scoop and one regular spoon.

Rachel couldn't help smiling as she realized A.J. was trying to revive their tradition from their middle school days.

She raised an eyebrow. "Stolls?"

A.J. nodded. "Stolls."

Rachel sighed as she grabbed the large scoop and began to work on the ice cream, while A.J. munched on the Skittles.

"So," Her friend began. "Spill it."

So, in between large bites of junk food, Rachel told her story, from her dream to the kiss between him and the Aphrodite girl.

By the end, Rachel had single-handedly eaten 2/3 of the bucket and ½ of the marshmallows. She leaned on her friend's shoulder, for she was taller than her, and placed her sweatpant covered legs over A.J.'s, their bare toes touching.

"I don't know," she finished. "It's just…maybe Aphrodite thinks it's a game, you know? Getting my hopes up for a guy, that…that's meant to be with someone else…"

A.J. pursed her lips as she squeezed some whipped cream in her mouth. "You're not just talking about Jake, are you?"

Rachel gave a bitter smile as she thought of the black haired son of Poseidon.

"I don't hate Annabeth, you know. She doesn't even hate me. It's just that Percy was…brave. He was strong. Invincible. A Prince Charming. A hero. _My_ hero." She sighed. "I got too attached. And look where it got me. Man, I was an idiot."

A.J smacked her friend across the forehead, causing her to wince in pain. "You were an idiot?" She paused for effect. "YOU were an idiot? Don't you remember when you visited me for the wedding and met Camryn and Alyssa for the first time? Huh? Now _they_," she chuckled. "_They _were idiots."

Rachel smirked as she recalled the memory of meeting A.J.'s sisters for the first time…

* * *

_The fifteen year old's green eyes had only gotten larger and large as she toured the palace with her friend. Who would have thunk that Jenny Michaelson, her cartoon obsessed friend from sixth grade, had turned out to be the long lost princess of some underwater kingdom?_

_AND she was getting married the next day. Rachel made a mental note to harass this Dylan kid later._

_After a few more minutes of walking, they reached what appeared to be Jenny's room. She only assumed that because there was a rather large portrait of her friend in royal garb next to the door._

_Jenny smiled. "So, what do you think?"_

_Rachel only grinned, her eyes still wide and her mouth open. She shook her head in disbelief._

_Jenny smirked. "Yeah. It's pretty big. But," she wagged her finger. "Don't be fooled. I've gotten lost in this place for two days once. I have to carry my cell with me at all times." With that, she opened the door to her bedroom._

_Rachel grinned. The walls of the room were a pale peach. There was a balcony with large glass doors, and a large black and pink queen bed with a canopy. A cherry wood wardrobe sat at the far end. The carpet was soft and fresh white, with beanbag chairs littered on the floor. The walls were covered with posters, mostly of Owl City and Sailor Moon, but there was one on the ceiling…_

_Rachel smirked. "Is that Logan Lerman?"_

_Jenny looked embarrassed. "Um…yes?" She gave a sheepish smile. "Look, he's hot, okay?"_

_Rachel rolled her eyes and collapsed on the canopy bed. Jenny sat next to her._

"_Miss Dare," she said, putting on a British accent._

"_Miss Michaelson," Rachel mimicked._

"_Seriously, Rach," Jenny began, raising her eyebrows suggestively. "What have you been UP TO?"_

_Rachel took the hint and blushed. "Well…there is this __**one**__guy…"_

_Jenny smiled, getting her knees. "Deets! I need deets, woman!"_

_Rachel blushed even harder. "Well, his name is Percy Jackson…"_

_Jenny's face looked like she had seen a deadly comet hurtling towards the earth. _

"_P-Percy…JACKSON?" She asked, her voice shaking. Rachel nodded._

_Jenny's eye twitched. "Okay. Does this Percy Jackson kid have…I don't know…black hair and green eyes?" _

_Rachel nodded._

_Jenny bit her lip. "And does he always carry a pen with him?"_

_Rachel nodded once again._

"_And does he call himself…oh, I dunno…the…son…of…POSEIDON?"_

_Rachel grinned. "Yeah. You know him?"_

_Jenny buried her head in her hands and muttered: "Oh…no…."_

_Just then, Rachel heard a loud rumbling from the hallway. The door burst open with a BANG._

"_DID SOMEBODY SAY PERCY JACKSON?" Two voices asked in unison._

_Jenny facepalmed. "Dear…sweet…gods…"_

_Standing at the door were two girls that looked just like Jenny, only younger. One had curly hair and reddish eyes, and the other had shoulder length hair in a braid and more golden colored eyes. The both had crazed grins on their faces._

_Rachel scooted back quickly. "Uh, Jenny?"_

_Jenny rolled her eyes. "Rach, these are my sisters, Alyssa and Camryn."_

"_President and Vice President of the Percy Jackson Fan Club of the 27__th__ district, respectively," Alyssa corrected, pushing her glasses on her nose._

"_And Percy Jackson's future wife," Camryn added._

_Alyssa opened her mouth about to argue, but Jenny leaped from the bed and slapped a hand over their mouths. _

"_OH NO YOU DON'T!" She cried, her eyes blazing. "YOU ARE __**NOT **__ABOUT TO EMBARRASS ME WITH YOUR STUPID FANGIRL CRAP AGAIN! I HAVE A REP TO MAINTAIN, OKAY?"_

_Rachel blinked. "Uh, _how_ many districts are in this country?"_

_Jenny rolled her eyes. "46."_

"_And there are 10 countries in the intersea union," Camryn piped up. "Can't forget those…"_

* * *

Rachel almost choked on an M&M from laughing too much. "Oh my gods, you're sisters had it bad, didn't they?"

A.J. swallowed more whipped cream. "I know, right?" Her eyes lit up. "Remind me to torture them with that later."

Rachel smirked. "In _front_ of the honorable Mr. Jackson?"

A.J. squirted syrup in her open mouth. "Definitely."

Rachel sat up against her bed post as Andy crawled into A.J.'s lap. A.J. looked at Rachel questioningly.

"So, how you feeling?"

Rachel felt her stomach sink slightly as she shrugged. "I dunno." She looked at her friend. "I think I need to just think a little bit."

A.J. took the hint, and got up to leave. "Okay, then. See you at dinner?"

Rachel hugged her friend. "Yeah."

After A.J. left, Rachel grabbed an ordinary sketch book lying around and began to draw absently.

_If you love someone, you have to let them go, right? I mean, Jake and I have know each other for, like, ever. _

_So why does it hurt so much? Ugh, I feel like I'm in a Taylor Swift song. _

_When did I become such a pansy? Gods, I need to get a grip. Maybe do some swordfighting classes…or something…_ She put the finishing touches on her sketch and signed it.

She bit her lip. _Aphrodite, what are you planning with me? _She looked at the sky. _What?_

She then noticed her sketch, and gasped.

It was a drawing of a boy and girl kissing in the rain. The boy's cheeks were ruddy, his clothes were soaked, and his hair was plastered across his forehead. A guitar was strapped across his back.

The girl had wavy hair, her cheeks red with delight. Her arms were clasped across the boy's neck, as his hands seemed to roam at her hips. A blade of lighting seemed to have flashed behind them.

So, what was so special about it?

The girl and boy in the picture were her and Jake.

* * *

**A/N: Nico: (is being dragged while holding his dolls) My PRECIOUSSSSS…**

**Briar: O.o Nico di Angelo, you sicken me.**

**Callie: (walks into the living room) Okay, Camryn, we're ready to-WHAT THE SHIZNITS?**

**Camryn: (is wearing a wedding dress)**

**Carter: Uhhh…this isn't what it looks like…**

**Thalia: So, you're NOT getting married?**

**Camryn: (shifty eyes) Nooo…**

**Briar: (grabs Camryn's collar) We're going.**

**Camryn: B-but….b-but…we're in love!**

**Thalia: (rolls eyes) **_**Yeah**_**, sure.**

**Camryn: (crosses arms over chest) I'm. Not. Going.**

**Briar: YOU'D BETTER…(holds Camryn's iTouch over the same pot of oil) OR THE IPOD GETS IT!**

**Camryn: O_O MY BABY!**


	36. Chapter 33: Let's Get Down to Business

**A/N: Camryn and Nico: (pouting)**

**Thalia: (rolls eyes) You know, you guys can't hate us **_**forever**_**.**

**Camryn: Oh yes we can!**

**Briar: (scoots closer to Nico) So, I understand you're depressed right now.**

**Nico: (nods pitifully)**

**Briar: Do you want me to make you feel better?**

**Nico: How?**

**Briar: (tries to kiss him but is blocked by an invisible force field) WTF?**

**Callie: (checks nails) Oh yeah, the untouchable canon force field thingy... Did I forget to mention that?**

**Camryn: That's why we couldn't let him marry McKenzie...(lightbulb) HEY.**

**Nico: What?**

**Camryn: This is all YOUR fault! If you had just been a man and married McKenzie, we wouldn't even have to be in this mess!**

**Everyone: (glares at Nico and cracks knuckles)**

**Nico: o.o Um... guys?**

**Everyone: :(**

**Nico: Oh, **_**Hades...**_

* * *

Camryn POV

"Come ON, it's good for you!" I yelled

Nico and Hope hissed as I opened the curtains in the Hades cabin. Hope gave me her signature death glare, (which was ten times scarier than Nico's) and scowled.

"But seriously? A walk? In our free time? I could be watching Naruto, not going out in..." She shuddered. "The _sun."_

I rolled my eyes. "And THAT is why we need to take a walk." I put on a puppy dog face. "Besides, I have no one to talk to..."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Then we can talk in here."

I glared at the two, then grabbed two things, Hope's laptop and Nico's iPad.

"You'd BETTER come," I said threateningly, lighting a single finger. "OR THE TOYS GET IT!"

"MY BABY!" The children of Hades cried in unison.

**TEN SECONDS LATER**

"UGH." Hope groaned, dragging her feet in the wet grass. She hadn't even bothered to put her shoes on. "It's...so...hot..."

Nico pretended to collapse in front of me. "Need...liquid...refreshment..."

I put my hands on my hips. "Hope, you have no excuse, okay? You're wearing white, and you just had lemonade like five minutes ago." I pointed to Nico. "And if YOU'RE going to be like that, then I'll have to make things easier for you, because we ARE walking."

And with that, I bent down, and pulled Nico's shirt right off him.

Hope blushed. "Wow, Camryn, feeling daring today, aren't we?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively, which caused my cheeks to redden. I hit her in the shoulder. "Look. I just wanna walk, okay? I never _was_ that patient."

Nico stood up, trying to brush the dirt off his bare chest.

"Women," he mumbled to himself. "I need more guy friends."

I ignored his comment and linked my arms through theirs.

"So," I began, trying to think about a topic. "Have you guys done much in the signing competition yet?

Hope blushed and pushed up her glasses. "Are you serious? I don't do crowds."

I pursed my lips. "Shame. You sing so well though." Hope shook her head in response.

I dragged my toe through the green. "Well, you better own up quick, cause the competition's boiling down fast."

It was true. The remaining teams that were left were Aphrodite, Apollo, Hermes, The Big Three, and Athena. The Hunters of Artemis had been knocked out by the Aphrodite cabin with "Run The World (Girls)" by Beyonce. The Big Three had gotten the Demeter Cabin out with "Hell To The No" from Glee. Everyone was mostly interested with the rematch between Athena and Apollo. I secretly hoped that Alyssa and Michael would do a duet. Man, they were so cute together...

Then, I bumped into a pole.

Nico looked over me, smirking.

"See? _See? _The outdoors is a dangerous place. Anymore of this and you'll kill the few brain cells you have left."

I kicked him in the shin. "Well, at least I _use_ my brain cells."

Hope snickered. "Geez, why don't you roll on the floor and make out already?"

We both looked at her like she had grown two heads. "EXCUSE ME?"

She put her hands on her hips. "You two act like a married couple."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I opened my mouth, only to reveal large bit of gabble, mostly from embarrassment and shock. Nico was blushing harder than I was.

_Was this the first time someone had told him that?_

I stood back up and scowled at Hope.

"Don't toy with me, woman," I muttered. "Besides, Nico's like the most wanted boy in camp. If he had better people skills he would be like P. Diddy by now."

Almost as if to prove my point, two girls from the Demeter cabin walked by, winking and waving flirtatiously to the son of Hades.

"See?" I said pointedly. "Besides, Nico's not even my type."

Nico shoved his hands in his pockets and pretended to pout. "Gee, thanks."

Hope said nothing, but gave me a suspicious look and nodded.

"ANYWAY," I began again, "after I was so RUDELY interrupted," I gave Hope a pointed look, "I was only thinking about the competition between Athena and Apollo. I really want Alyssa and Michael to do a duet."

Hope grinned. "Are they dating yet?"

I shook my head. "Nope," I replied, popping the p. "But they will soon. At least, they better..." I punched my hand in my fist.

Hope laughed in reply. "Wow Camryn, I didn't know you were such a romantic." She put a hand on her hip. "But do you know who else is cute?"

I raise am eyebrow. "Who?" _Please don't say me and Nico. Please don't say me and Nico..._

"Miranda and Jake," she said matter of factly.

I sighed imperceptibly. "Oh yeah. They are." I rolled my eyes. "It's so frustrating, though. I mean, Miranda likes Jake a lot, but he only wants to be 'friends'."

"But they flirt with each other like they're on crack.." Hope pointed out.

I couldn't help giggling at my professional friend mentioning drugs. "Ha. You said crack."

Nico rolled his eyes as he finally grabbed his shirt from me. "Geez. I have two sisters and a girl to talk to. Gods, I need more guy friends." His voice became more muffled as he pulled on his black camp T shirt.

I punched him the shoulder as we reached the dining pavilion. Jade and Hestia were sitting by the large brazier in the middle. They were both in a heated discussion in Greek.

Jade, instead of her normal camp clothes, was wearing a long Greek style toga, made of soft white cloth. Her long black hair had been pulled into a messy bun, and she wore silver cuffs shaped into snakes below her shoulders. Her face, usually pulled in a smirk, was serious. She stared intently into the fire.

Hestia, meanwhile, only smiled as she dipped her small hands into the golden flames. Brilliant light of thousands of colors erupted from the brazier. We all stepped back.

The hearth goddess then pulled an object from the fire. It was small, a stick like object. It appeared to be made of some kind of smooth wood, etched with Greek symbols that glowed a bright green. She handed it to Jade.

Jade took the stick and slowly set it to her lips. A sharp tune flowed through the air. Nico gave me a questioning look. I only shrugged as the hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end. I felt energy pulsing though the air.

Suddenly, the ground opened in front of us. We all took a large step back as bright green flames erupted from the small chasm and formed into the shape of a girl, probably my age. She wore a simple Greek chiton, her feet bare. She then turned and knelt before Jade before melting into the ground again.

My older sister inhaled, then began to tilt forward, ready to collapse. I hurried over and wrapped my arms around her from behind, keeping her upright.

Hope shook her head, her dark brown hair flying over her glasses. "What...was that?"

"A fire spirit," Hestia replied simply. She pushed back strands from Jade's sweaty forehead. "Atalanta has just attempted her first summoning with her flute."

I grimaced as I gently patted her cheek. "It sure takes a lot out of her, doesn't it?"

Hestia nodded. "That it does, Andromeda. It will take her some time to get accustomed."

"Need...taco..." Jade mumbled.

Nico snickered behind me. I was about to give him a sharp retort, when Alyssa barreled from the woods up to us.

I looked her up and down. She was wearing a rather revealing blue striped bikini and she was wearing a lot more makeup than usual. The strange thing was that she looked terrified. Like 'I'm about to die' terrified.

Her jaw dropped when she saw us.

"CAMRYN?" she asked incredulously. "Seriously, what are guys doing here?" She grabbed my arm and began to pull. "We...have...to...go!"

Jade snapped out of her taco trance. "Wait...what?"

Alyssa slapped Jade across the face. "ARE YOU HIGH? It's today!"

Jade's eyes widened as she slowly realized. "Wait...IT'S TODAY?"

Alyssa's nodded avidly.

I looked around, still not understand what the Hades was going on.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS SWEET AND GOOD AND INNOCENT IS TODAY?" I yelled.

Jade and Alyssa both pimpslapped me across the face. "_IT'S _TODAY, _VLACAS!_"

After a few seconds of blank staring, I remembered.

"AAAUGH! It's TODAY? I THOUGHT IT WAS NEXT WEEK!" I shrieked.

Alyssa shook her head, her dark ringlets flying.

I bit my lip. My heart began to race.

"Um," I stammered, trying to think. "Okay. Okay. You two go ahead, I'll meet you there." Alyssa and Jade ran off.

"AND DON'T FORGET A.J.'S WIG!" I yelled after them.

I then pointed at Hope and Nico. Closing my eyes and snapping my fingers, I quickly summoned two pieces of paper and shoved it in their faces.

Hope raised an eyebrow. "A liability waiver? Camryn, what the heck is..."

"NO TIME!" I yelled. "JUST GIVE ME YOUR WEAPONS!"

Nico summoned his sword and Hope pulled off her bracelet. I then threw them up and concentrated on keeping them in subspace.

"Okay, meet me at the small lake by Zeus' Fist in twenty minutes. I'll explain everything there."

Nico held up his hand in the 'time out' position. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Camryn, what the heck are you talking about?"

My face darkened as I looked down. I could only whisper two words.

"She's coming."

* * *

Annabeth POV

"And WHY are we friends with her again?" I asked as I struggled with the ropes lashed around my waist.

Percy smirked. "Because she has fame, power, and she can help us with college funds?"

A.J. flicked Percy in the forehead. "I heard that." She then knelt down in front of me. "Is my wig on ok?"

I scrutinized the dark, wavy highlighted wig and nodded. She gave a sigh of relief. "Good."

"A.J.," Miranda called, brushing a few knots out of her hair. "You know you're gonna get docked points for not wearing a two piece bathing suit."

A.J. rolled her eyes in disgust. "Well, EXCUSE ME for not having a tiny waist, okay?" She stared into the compact mirror she had borrowed from me, her blue eyes crossed. I couldn't help laughing.

Jade turned around, since she had been sitting near the water. "How much time left?"

Alyssa checked her watch. "Five minutes."

Everyone sighed. "Well, we better get ready, then..." A.J. mumbled.

"Ready for _what?_" I asked for the twenty-seventh time.

A.J. ran a hand through her hair -I mean wig-, and pursed her lips.

"It's our biannual siren assessment," she said simply. "We thought we were gonna get out of it, since we were at camp, but Mom said that she was sending our instructor over here."

I nodded understandingly. "Okay...but," here I struggled against my bonds. "Why did you take our weapons and tie us to trees?"

She gave me an apologetic look. "Ooh. Yeah. Sorry about that, but you know how you met the Sirens in the Sea of Monsters? Well, all mermaids have a little Siren blood in them. So we all have to be formally instructed in the art of siren singing." She stood up and began to pace around the tree. "It's an intricate process, really. It's all about trying to get inside your head, trying to pull out your desires, your fears. So, mermaids rely on music a lot in battle." She stopped. "Basically, for each assessment, there must be test subjects. They must sign waivers, and then they must be subdued for their own safety." She then smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "And also, you guys were kissing on my bed again."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Your bed's comfortable."

She laughed. "You're sick."

"One minute!" Alyssa called, looking at her watch.

A.J. groaned and gave me a weak smile. "Wish me luck." She then dragged Camryn away from Nico and Hope, who were having an intense conversation about white chocolate being better than regular hot chocolate. The five of them lined up near the edge of the small pool, facing Zeus' Fist.

All of a sudden, the water churned and frothed. A small figure stepped out. My stomach churned when I saw her.

She was old. Really old. And _not_ in the sweet 'she could be my grandma' kind of way.

Her gray hair was short in a boyish cut. Her skin was full of wrinkles, some caked with many clumps of foundation. Her face had been painted extravagantly, her lashes dark and long and her eyes wide and green. She wore a simple outfit, jeans and a T-shirt with orthopedic shoes, and she clutched a plain clipboard in her hand. Her face looked like it had a permanent scowl etched in it.

The five girls turned and faced forward, standing at attention. The woman started to walk past the girl, the scowl deepening. She stopped at A.J.

"Miss Anastasia," she said, her voice clipped in a thick European accent. "You are not wearing the proper attire." She quickly made a mark on her clipboard. "Ten points!"

A.J. flinched. Miranda rolled her eyes as if to say, _I told you so._

"And don't think that you'll get off easy just because you lit a silly fire!" She continued. "You only did it because you were born to!" She shook her head, clucking her tongue. "Honestly, you should be at home, studying the workings of our country, but here you are. Wasting some time at a silly camp."

A.J. closed her eyes. I thought she was about to yell, but instead she only whispered: "I apologize, Ms. Beaumont, but the gods mandated that I spend the summer here. My mother and father agreed."

Ms. Beaumont only sniffed and made a rude sucking sound with her teeth. Meanwhile, anger surged through my veins. How could A.J. let that woman talk to her like that? Didn't she overpower her? Outrank her?

I looked at A.J. She stood, her spine rigid, eyes forward, then barest trace of emotion in her face. She probably had to deal with this woman all the time. I vaguely remembered her complaining about siren lessons the first day we met.

Was this why?

Ms. Beaumont had left A.J. alone by now and began to pace in front of the five slowly.

"Girls!" She called. "Recite to me the proper protocol of siren singing!"

"Pitch, poise, and posture all contribute to a proper presentation," they repeated robotically.

She nodded. "Good, good. Now, what is the thing we emphasize most in our presentation?"

"Our assets," they replied. I couldn't but blush. I would be mortified if I had to practice an art like that.

She nodded again and turned. "That's right. Use...your assets...well!" At the word 'we'll' she actually smacked A.J.'s breasts, causing her to flinch. "You don't present yourself well and the whole process is ruined. Remember, the object is to invade the mind, inflict control! And with that," she stopped pacing. "Let's begin."

Everyone closed her eyes, secretly moving their lips and praying not to be picked. A.J. seemed to be praying more fervently, causing her to be picked first.

The instructor sat down next to my tree, causing me to scowl and began to write furiously on her clipboard.

"And what will you be performing today?" she asked, looking up.

A.J. bristled. "_Rolling in the Deep _by ADELE, to create the illusion of infidelity between a couple."

"Your test subjects?"

She bit her lip. "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." She then looked at us and mouthed: _I am so so so sorry._

Ms. Beaumont nodded. "Very well. Begin."

A.J. then closed her eyes, raised her arms over her head, and bent over backwards into a handstand, flipping herself in the water.

Music began to float through the air from a boom box that appeared at the instructor's side. My friend pushed her body out of the water, swung her orange tail over a nearby rock and began to brush her hair slowly with a silver brush. Her eyes remained closed as she opened her mouth and began to sing softly:

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark_

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare_

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch_

_And it's bringing me out the dark... _

The odd thing that I noticed about her voice was that it seemed to rise and fall gradually, the crescendo and decrescendo more emphasized than in a normal song. Nothing seemed to happen at first, but soon enough, I felt my stomach churn and my forehead erupt in pain. Then, the pain disappeared as soon as it came, and my whole body seemed to shut down. Tears began to trickle down my cheeks from anger and pain. I actually began to believe that Percy had cheated on me...with the girl singing in front of me. Unlike encountering the Sirens, though, a small part of my brain remained free from the spell, which was probably what kept me from leaping from my bonds and throttling her...or Percy, for that matter.

As soon as the song ended, A.J. slumped off the rock and let her body fall into the water. I felt my bonds being loosened. I turned to see Miranda giving me a small smile.

"S'okay, Annabeth, we don't need you any more."

I was secretly relieved. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"You okay?" Percy asked?

I nodded weakly and wiped my face. "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

I let go of his embrace to see A.J. sitting on the bank, her legs splayed out. Ms. Beaumont scrutinized her clipboard accordingly.

"Well," she began. "Your presentation was adequate, due the the reactions of the test subjects, and your voice was controlled well..."

A.J. raised an eyebrow, as if to say _all right, what's the catch?_

"But, you were not convincing enough?" She finished. "With that, you get a B!"

A.J. pumped her fist and whispered: "Yesss..."

Wow. Low standards, much?

The teacher wagged her pen, her expression full of disapproval.

"Hmph. You shouldn't be happy! Every time we have an assessment, it's the same thing: you always hold back. And _why_?" She shook her head. " 'But I don't want to hurt her!' You think too much, always with the thinking! You are a princess, you do not need to think!" She then pointed to Miranda, causing the rest of the girls to give the girl pointed glares. "Why don't you act more like her? All of her subjects, they are moved to tears!"

A.J. crossed her ams over her chest. "Lady, she's a daughter of Aphrodite, okay?"

The woman looked surprised that her student had actually responded. I gave her a thumbs up.

A.J. raised an eyebrow. "Can I go now?" When faced with silence, she shrugged and began to walk away. She grabbed my shoulder on her way out.

"Walk with me, Chase," she said simply. I had no other choice to comply.

We walked out of the woods, me with my hands in my pockets, the girl beside me pulling on jeans and a camp T-shirt, wiping the makeup off her face and pulling off her wig and stuffing it in her towel.

We reached the amphitheater, where she sat down on the stage and motioned me to sit down next to her. I shoved away the cords from the speakers and microphones and crossed my legs, slipping my sandals to the ground.

"So..." A.J. said after a few seconds of silence. "She's a character, isn't she?"

I smirked. "Why didn't you rip her head off?"

A.J. shrugged. "Well, for one thing, she's terrifying, another, she's been instructing members of my family for generations, and lastly, I don't work like that. Why do think I don't stay in the Ares cabin, like I'm supposed to?"

I rolled my eyes. "But, she shouldn't be allowed to talk to you like that! I mean, doesn't she know who you are?"

A.J. shrugged again. "Well, sure. But what can I do, throw her in the dungeon?"

I bit my lip. "I guess..."

A.J. gave a small smile. "Besides, she is right about one thing. I like to think a lot. I'm just a right brain person. I like to write, listen to obscure music. I like to see, smell hear, taste." She held out her hands, as if she was talking to the sky. "Is that so wrong?"

I shook my head. We then sat in more silence for a little bit. I hugged my legs to my chest. Sometimes I didn't understand the girl next to me. She was a princess, actually a queen, basically stuck in a relationship for life, and she acted like it was no big deal. It was unnerving.

"What's it like?" I blurted out, my ADHD talking.

She lowered her head from the sun and pursed her lips. "Hmm?"

I felt my cheeks redden as I brushed a curl from my face. "What's it like...you know...doing what you do?"

She stared at me for a long time, her blue eyes piercing, making me regret ever asking the question. She then inhaled slowly and began to braid my hair.

"You've been to Olympus before, right?"

I fluffed my curls as she pulled the scrunchie out from my ponytail. "Sure."

"You've seen the thrones?"

I nodded.

She began to work her fingers between my locks. "Imagine sitting in your mom's throne, just as you are. Imagine looking all around you, seeing how small you are compared to everything else, yet everyone wants you to act like, no, _be _your mom. That, in a nutshell, is what it's like." She sat back on her haunches, her expression sullen. "Basically, after I turned fourteen, I was treated like I was twenty. Being forced to get married, having to study the history, economy, public sectors of Arimithea? It was scary."

She laid back on the stage as I laid on stomach, causing her to giggle. "Hee hee...Annabeth, don't do that! I'm trying to make you feel sorry for me!"

I pushed my head into her stomach. "Don't worry...I do, I do...now, finish story time!"

A.J. laughed again. "Well, yeah, as I was saying, it was scary. Especially getting married. I met a lot of boys. I got my heart broken a lot..." At this, her voice shook slightly. "Yeah. Even now, it's still a touchy subject...between us. It's just seems more complicated. Sometimes, it just feels like we're just friends, you know?"

"Friends that live together?" I asked, playing with her ring.

She inhaled, making her stomach rise. "Well, yeah, I guess, but we don't really live together, he lives close by." She laughed softly. "You know we haven't even slept together?"

I sat up abruptly. "You WHAT?"

She nodded simply.

"So you're still a..."

"Yup."

"And you've never..."

"Nuh-uh."

I grabbed her shirt. "ARE YOU INSANE? You've been given the opportunity that most perverted teenagers dream for, and you never took it? Why? WHY, I TELL YOU?"

She blinked. "Uh, I don't wanna get pregnant?"

I smacked her upside the head. "What about PROTECTION?"

She crossed her arms over her chest as her eyes became shifty. "Don't trust it. Never have. Never will."

I couldn't help laughing at her exaggerated reaction. "A.J., you are so weird."

She smirked. "Thank you for noticing." She then paused, and bit her bottom lip.

"Annabeth?"

I turned. "Mm-hm?"

"You are so lucky, you know that?"

I raised an eyebrow. "How?"

She shrugged. "Well, for the basics, you're blonde (blondes statistically get the better part of everything: pay, men, treatment, etc.), you're skinny..."

"But I have to deal with blonde jokes," I cut in. "And," I stared disapprovingly at my 32B cup. "I have no curves."

A.J.' s face seemed to redden slightly as she stared at her own D cup chest and broad hips. "Well, the Aphrodite cabin says that mine are fake. And _you _can go out without a bra."

I nodded, seeing her point. "Okay, then. Continue."

"You're white..."

"Excuse me?" I blushed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's easier for you to get into college. Stuff like that. Even though I wouldn't trade my skin for anything, you still have an advantage." She inhaled and resumed her list.

"You're pretty..."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You're smart..."

"Have you _met _my mother?"

"She's like my grandmother in law." She shuddered. "Anyway, you're dating Percy Jackson..."

"And half the mermaid race wants me dead..."

She ignored that comment. "You can make something of yourself," she said wistfully. "You get to choose your own future, call your own shots."

I rolled my eyes. "Assuming I live that long."

She slapped my arm. "Pessimist much?"

"Realist, actually."

"And finally," she finished. "Annabeth, I think you're really brave. You don't seem to get fazed by anything. You're probably one of the best fighters I've ever met."

I felt my face turn cherry red.

"A.J., shut up. Just shut up." I shook my head. "Trust me, I get scared of a lot of things."

She closed her eyes. "Like what?"

I felt my face turn even more red. I sighed.

"Well," I began. "I don't tell many people this...but...I have stage fright. Like 'I puke in front of an audience' stage fright."

A.J. raised an eyebrow in genuine shock. "The great Annabeth Chase has _stage fright_?" She asked incredulously after a few seconds of silence.

I buried my face in my arms. "Don't rub it in."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry...it's just...you're one of the last people I would suspect, you know?"

I gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah. Not so perfect now, am I?"

She stood and helped me up so we stood on the stage. "Trust me. If you put us side by side, people would think you were an angel."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Are you sure? Annabeth Alexandra Chase compared to Anastasia Fiera Phoenix. Who would win?"

Her eyes widened with pure delight as she doubled over with laughter. With tears running down her face, she pulled out her iPad and opened a photo, showing it to me.

"You," she said simply.

I squinted as I read what appeared to be A.J.'s birth certificate. Thankfully, it was in Greek.

"Anastasia Marie Jackson?" I asked. "That's your real name?"

She nodded. "We use the surname _Phoenix _in public to create the illusion of a pure bloodline, but, the strange thing is, a male has never been born in the family. So, the name got tainted a couple thousand years ago with the first royal marriage. My middle name, on the other hand, is a pseudonym. The media got it wrong about a few years back, so that's what people think my middle name is. Only my friends know it, really." She then looked a little embarrassed. "I mean, I don't know if you consider me your friend, but, I want to be your friend..." She shook her head. "I mean...if you don't want to be, that's okay, considering you have a lot..."

I burst into laughter and pulled her into a hug, considering she was shorter than me.

"What are we, in kindergarten? Of course you're my friend!"

She looked rather shocked, and pulled her full lips into a small smile.

"T-thank you..." She murmured, her voice barely audible. Then, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and assumed her usual playful manner. She grabbed my hand and led me to the stage.

"Wait, what are we doing?" I asked, confused.

A.J. grinned, showing off her dark gums. "Helping you with your fear, silly." She grabbed my shoulders. "We gotta get you pumped up, girl! You pumped up?"

I looked around. "Uh...n-no?"

She stopped, landing on her toes. "Good!" She then pointed at me dramatically and began to...to...

Oh no.

[A.J.]

_Let's get down to business_

_To defeat the Huns_

She then began to dance around the stage, making extravagant hand motions, while I stared like she had two heads.

_Did they send me daughters_

_When I asked for sons?_

Considering I was the only girl there, yes, yes they did.

_You're the saddest bunch_

_I ever met_

She wagged a finger at me.

_But you can bet_

_Before we're through_

She walked up to me until our noses were touching and poked me in the chest. A smile began to twitch at the corner of my lip.

_Mister, I'll make a man_

_out of you_

_Tranquil as a forest_

_But on fire within_

A.J. kicked and punched and kicked at invisible Huns like she was Jackie Chan or something. I began laughing at her mock serious expression.

_Once you find your center_

_you are sure to win_

_You're a spineless, pale_

_pathetic lot_

"Hey!" I cut in, still laughing.

_And you haven't got a clue_

_Somehow I'll make a man_

_out of you_

Somehow, I opened my mouth tentatively and began to sing along.

[Annabeth]:

_I'm never gonna catch_

_my breath_

_Say good-bye to those_

_who knew me_

A.J. nodded, as if to say, _now you're getting it. _She then sang:

[A.J.]:

_Boy, was I a fool in school_

_for cutting gym_

I put a hand on my hip, twisting my body, and wagged my finger.

[Annabeth]:

_This guy's got 'em_

_scared to death_

We both joined in for the soprano.

[Both]:

_Hope he doesn't see_

_right through me_

[A.J.]:

_Now I really wish that I_

_knew how to swim_

She then pumped her fist dramatically for the chorus.

_(Be a man)_

I stepped forward with the same amount of drama, my arms over my head.

[Annabeth]:

_We must be swift as_

_the coursing river_

[A.J.]:

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force_

_of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength_

_of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the_

_dark side of the moon_

[Annabeth]:

_Time is racing toward us_

_till the Huns arrive_

_Heed my every order_

_and you might survive_

_You're unsuited for_

_the rage of war_

_So pack up, go home_

_you're through_

_How could I make a man_

_out of you?_

_(Be a man)_

_We must be swift as_

_the coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force_

_of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength_

_of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the_

_dark side of the moon_

_(Be a man)_

_We must be swift as_

_the Coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force_

_of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength_

_of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the_

_dark side of the moon!_

I then walked to the edge of the stage and raised my leg in a ninja kick. "HI-YAH!"

Then, I totally realized what I had done. And, I didn't fell scared as I looked over the edge of the stage into the non existent audience.

I inhaled and exhaled slowly. "How...did you do that?"

A.J. looked up and around, and shrugged.

"I...really don't know. I just...really like that song. It's a good montage song, you know."

I shook my head, smiling. A.J. was a character. A character with some hidden intelligence, but a character, nonetheless.

"A.J.?"

She stood up, since she had been trying to make a handstand. "Yeah?"

"I have a lot of friends," I stated simply. "And all of them usually have something to give me." I pointed to her. "You, A.J., give me something that is very important. You give me insight."

A.J. raised an eyebrow. "_I _give a child of Athena insight?" She shook her head, smiling. "You are so weird."

I threw an arm around her shoulder. "Thank you for noticing."

* * *

**A/N: Awwww...friend moment! That is so cute!**

**WE INTERRUPT THE USUAL RAMBUNCTIOUSNESS OF THE DISCLAIMER SHOW FOR AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE**

**Okay, so if you could tell me your favorite OC in a review, and tell me why, that would mean so much to me! Please and thank you!**

**A.J.: (shoves me out of the way) Pick me because I'm the main character!**

**Tory: Pick me because I'm sane!**

**Jade: (shoves him) Pick me because I'm rich!**

**Alyssa: (shoves her) Pick me because I'm the smart one!**

**Camryn: (shoves) Pick me cause I'm the adorable one!**

**Jake: Pick me cause my dad's hot!**

**Leo: (pops out of nowhere) Pick me cause I'm awesome!**

**Everyone: O.o**

**Me: Uhh...Pick me cause I'm actually IN this story!**

**Camryn: You're the author!**

**Me: And I've appeared in at least two chapters and almost every episode of the Disclaimer Show. I SO count.**

**Jade: (coughs) Narcissist (cough) much?**

**Me: I HEARD THAT!**


	37. Chapter 34: Girl's Got a Love Like Woe

**A/N: Thalia: (pulling up to the clubhouse) Well, this is it...**

**Nico: (is sobbing in a corner of the van after being beaten up mercilessly)**

**Callie: You're so screwed.**

**Thalia and Camryn: WHAT?**

**Briar: Well, everyone's gonna be kinda ticked when they realized that you gassed the clubhouse and put the author in a coma only to get Nico back...**

**Thalia: But...aren't you coming with us?**

**Callie: Psh. **_**Please. **_**We have **_**lives **_**to get back to. Don't worry, it's been fun...**

**Briar: ...but, it really sucks to be you guys right now.**

**Both: See ya! (poof away in a cloud of smoke)**

**Camryn: Psh. Don't worry. They can't get THAT mad, right?**

**A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

**Me: You WHAT?**

**Everyone: (cracks knuckles)**

**Thalia: (whispers) You said they wouldn't get mad...**

**Camryn: I said that they wouldn't get THAT mad...**

**Me: (boiling) YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU RENDERED ME UNCONSCIOUS, GASSED THE CLUBHOUSE, KNOCKED ME OUT FROM BIEBER OVERLOAD, ALMOST KILLED TWO OF MY REVIEWERS, BROKE INTO THE KANE CHRONICLES CLUBHOUSE, AND ALMOST GOT MARRIED, **_**JUST SO YOU COULD GET NICO DI-FREAKING ANGELO BACK?**_

**Camryn: Uhhhh...yes?**

**Me: (glares) ROCHELLE!**

**Rochelle: (poofs in) Im'ma slap them into next week. (gives me her wig) Hold ma wig.**

**Thalia and Camryn: o.o Mommy.**

* * *

Michael gently pressed his fingers under Alyssa's chin. "Lift it a little higher. It helps your upper back."

Alyssa complied and closed her eyes as she began to play her Mozart piece again. Michael couldn't help smiling. She was so beautiful, and vibrant.

At least, when they were alone.

When they practiced with each other, early on weekday mornings, he didn't have to act like his brothers anymore. He could just...shut up for once, and listen to _her _instead.

Whenever she talked, her eyes would sparkle. She would rattle on about things for such long periods of time, knowing small bits of trivia about the stupidest things, talking about her latest drawings, her plans for pictures she wanted to take...everything that came to her mind, she told him.

But, outside the woods, they were polar opposites. Her soft lips only moved when needed, and he would be the son of Apollo he was expected to be: attractive, arrogant, a flirt...everything he hated.

And he knew she hated it too. Every time he made the slightest pass at her, she would give him an icy glare so fierce it could shame Artemis herself.

He had felt the anger most at the rematch. The song was simple: _Starstrukk _by 3OH!3 featuring Katy Perry. He hadn't thought much of it when his cabin chose him to sing, really,

Until he had seen _her_.

Black high heels. Short white skirt. Cherry red tank top, the neckline plunged low. Blood red lipstick. Thick layered mascara. Pin straight hair.

He had almost tasted the lipstick. She had been brutal, leading him in a fierce, complicated dance, her heels toying with his simple Converse.

The words had hurt. She had meant every lyric she sang.

His victory was bittersweet.

After that, they never spoke in public again. Their only conversations were entertained the the woods, in the company of naiads, dryads, and satyrs.

He sighed, the dirt of the bank oozing into his fingernails. He was sick of hiding. Sick of playing the part he wasn't casted for. Sick of Alyssa's sickening glare.

It was going to end.

Today.

It was a stupid idea, really. One that would probably publicly humiliate him and make Alyssa curse his name forever.

He smirked to himself. _Perfect._

Michael then felt a tapping on his shoulder. Alyssa had stopped playing and was giving him a questioning look, only raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Hey. You okay? You were staring into space again."

He stared, then nodded. "Oh yeah, I'm fine." He then ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "It's Apollo v. Aphrodite today, right?"

Alyssa nodded. "Yeah."

Michael grinned. "Good."

* * *

Miranda slapped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. She had just snorted in her laugh.

Again.

Jake laughed as he kicked a rock with sneaker. Miranda blushed.

"Wow, I laugh like a nerd, don't I?" The young goddess said sheepishly.

Jake rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses on his nose. "Are you serious? I'm like, the ultra nerd and _I _don't laugh like that. Fail. Fail, right there."

Miranda punched him in the gut. "Quiet, you," she said playfully, her brown eyes shining. "Gods, you're so mean."

The son of Hephaestus looped an arm around her waist. "You don't mean that," he whispered playfully in her ear. They played this game with each other so often now.

Miranda laughed and tried to wriggle out of his grip. "Yes I do! Now...let...me...go..."

Jake held on her tighter, trying to not to laugh as she tickled his stomach in a futile attempt let her go. Then, Miranda stopped.

"Do you hear that?" she whispered. She finally pushed herself out of his grip.

Jake closed his eyes. "It's sounds like a pegasus." His long eyelashes blinked rapidly as he ran towards the stables, Miranda following close behind.

After locating the stall, he threw the door open to a scary sight. A tan colored mare was pacing frantically, her coat matted with sweat and dirt, and liquid seeping out between her legs.

Jake felt his heartbeat quicken. Miranda rushed forward, her camp shirt sweaty and her hair plastered to her forehead.

She gasped. "Is she..."

Jake nodded. "Definitely. The foal should be dropped soon."

Miranda closed her eyes. "I don't like the way she's acting." She chewed her bottom lip. "Get her out of the stable. Something's not right."

Jake opened the latch, stroking the mare's cheek, leading her out slowly. Once they had enough room, they both looked between the pegasus' legs.

Jake shook his head. "The foal's body is twisted."

Miranda pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Luckily, it's not that far. We'll to get it out manually."

Jake raised an eyebrow, impressed that a daughter of Aphrodite was willing to get her hands dirty. "Okay then. I'll reach up there first, and then I'll call you for help."

Miranda flashed him a smile. "Got it."

Jake felt a blush rise to his cheeks, but tried to ignore it. He pushed his glasses on top of his nose, yet again, and inserted his hands in the birth canal.

It was pretty slimy and gross, but he was used to working with horses, with all the summers he had spent at his aunt Martha's farm. After ten painful minutes, he had pulled the foal's legs in and turned it partially. He then motioned for Miranda to help, and she dove in with no hesitation. The two both tried not to blush as their fingers touched on more than one occasion.

After what seemed like ages, the foal finally dropped. Jake sat back and sighed as the mare nuzzled her child. Miranda smiled in fascination as the foal trotted over weakly and licked her face, causing her to giggle.

Jake stared at the girl in front of him. Her jeans were ripped with dried food stains. Her shoes were covered in sharpie. Her camp T shirt was rumpled and less than flattering, and her hair was uncombed, lying flat against her face, and her hands were covered in amniotic fluid.

He had never seen a girl look more beautiful in his life.

Miranda turned and flashed him another one of her winning smiles. "She sure is beautiful, isn't she?"

Jake put a sticky hand on hers. "Yeah." He smiled softly at the girl next to her. "But I've seen prettier things,"

Miranda smirked. "Oh, really?" She leaned in, so their noses were touching.

He smiled. "Definitely."

Before he could stop himself, he placed a hand on her sweaty cheek and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss.

His heart felt ready to explode out of his chest. He feared she would push him away, and he would feel the bitter taste of rejection once again. But Miranda instead smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Jake felt his lips form into a small smile just before they broke apart, breathing heavily.

Their faces both resembles the distinct color of Hot Tamales as the turned away from each other.

"Uhh..." Jake stammered, struggling to make the situation less awkward.

"That...was..._amazing..._" Miranda whispered, an idiotic smile spreading on her face.

Jake nearly choked on his spit. "Huh?"

Miranda realized what she had said, and scratched the back of her neck.

"Well...uh...sure...you're a...good...kisser..." She dug her fist into the ground, frustrated. She grabbed Jake's collar, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"Dude. Let's stop this, okay?" She poked him in the chest. "Look. I like you, and you like me. But, you're scared of me, because you think I'm fickle and air headed, and I'll leave you once a cuter guy comes along, just like my half sister did last year, right?"

Jake bit his lip in embarrassment. "You...remembered when I told you that?"

Miranda smiled and whacked him playfully in the forehead. "You think what you tell me goes in one ear and out the other?" She shook her head. "I'm not like that. Just because you can't control me doesn't mean I'm unfaithful."

Jake smiled in spite of himself. "So...you actually _want _to go out with me?"

Miranda leaned in and kissed him again. "Does that answer your question?"

Jake smirked, knowing that somewhere in Olympus, Aphrodite was screaming _I told you so, _and replied his girlfriend's question with no words, but a kiss of his own.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" JT asked Michael for the seventeenth time.

Michael slammed his head against the white and black keys of the piano. "YES. Yes. I'm. Sure." He waved his hand dismissively. "Every time you ask only makes it worse, Josh."

The quarter blood winced at the use of his full name. "Fine, fine." He shrugged. "I'm just saying, it's pretty stupid..."

Aphrodite's chirpy voice over her sparkly megaphone cut him off. He then nodded at a few fellow campers, who ran off to retrieve their special guest.

Michael took a deep breath as the love goddess yelled for the competition to begin.

_It's now or never..._

His fingers began to fly over the piano keys as he leaned into the microphone and began to sing. His fellow campers and some Aphrodite campers coalesced around the piano, frozen in position, ready to dance.

Oh yeah. They stepped it up.

[Everyone]:

_Woe oh, oh, oh!_

The campers clapped and stepped to the beat with methodical rhythm.

_Woe oh, oh, oh!_

[Michael]:

_I kinda feel like it don't make, like it don't make_

_Feel like it don't make sense_

_I'm thinking baby you and I are undeniable_

_But I'm finding out love's unreliable_

_I'm giving all I got to make you stay_

_Or am I just a roadblock in your way?..._

Gods, he hoped she would come soon.

Meanwhile, Alyssa sat in the doorway of the Athena cabin, drawing a quick profile sketch of Annabeth with a charcoal pencil. Suddenly, Miranda ran up, breathing heavily.

She grabbed her sister's hand. "Come on!"

"Wait, where are we going?" The sixteen year old cried. She then noticed Miranda's hands were wet. "And what the Hades is on your hands?"

"Pegasus liquids," she replied matter of factly.

"Ew!" Alyssa shrieked. "Ew, ew, let go of me!"

Miranda smiled. "Okay." She then twisted her arm and spun Alyssa straight into Taps.

"Hey!" The daughter of Aphrodite greeted Alyssa cheerfully. "Did I tell you about what happened to me last night? So, I was just minding my own business, and _blah_, blah blah blah, blah blah blah..."

Alyssa began to back away slowly in order to escape from what she thought was a rather dull conversation, when she suddenly tripped and fell into something not so soft.

Daniella smiled down at her. "Hey. So, how's it going?"

Alyssa gave her a look as the thing she was in began to move. "I don't know," she replied sarcastically. "How do _you _think it's going?"

Daniella laughed and continued pushing the wheelbarrow until she reached the amphitheater and shoved it forward, causing Alyssa to roll rather ungracefully into the middle of the Apollo and Aphrodite battle.

Even so, she couldn't help smiling as she heard Michael singing. She tried to dust herself and leave, but she realized that large groups of people were blocking her way.

_Something is seriously up... _She though. Since she was blocked, Alyssa could only stand, listen to the music, and wait for a way to get out.

[Michael]:

_...'Cause I got some intuition_

_Or maybe I'm superstitious_

_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down_

_To counter this addiction_

_You got me on a mission_

_Tell me darling can I get a break, some how_

_Could I say no?_

Everyone stopped an pointed at Alyssa. Michael grabbed the microphone and stood on top of the piano, making Alyssa's mouth drop open and her sketchpad drop to the floor.

_She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_(Ba da da)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_Because you're bringing me in_

_And now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense_

_Because you're bringing me in_

_And then you're kicking me out again_

Alyssa blushed. _Wow, he's actually singing to me. ME! Wow, fan girlish much? Hm. I never noticed how empty my head sounds. Hello. Helloooo... _

_Wow. Fail at trying to distract yourself..._

Michael grinned. His plan was actually working. JT gave him an encouraging nod and took the microphone.

[JT]:

_It's like a hurricane_

_Speed train_

_She's a moving car_

_Go catch her in the fast lane_

_Oh I gotta know_

_Can I keep up with her pace?_

_Kickin' into gear when I see that face_

[Michael]:

_You can take up all my time 'cause you're the only one_

_That can make a storm cloud break_

_Pulling out the sun_

_And I can't get caught in the rain_

_Can I get your lips to speak my name?_

He jumped down from the piano and began to walk towards the girl in front of him, his heart beating wildly. Alyssa's heart, meanwhile was ready to throw itself out of her ribcage.

[Both]:

_'Cause I got some intuition_

_Or maybe I'm superstitious_

_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down_

_To counter this addiction_

_You got me on a mission_

_Tell me darling can I get a break, some how_

_Could I say no?_

A smile began to spread across Alyssa's face as Michael winked at her.

_She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh_

_(Ba da da)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_'Cause you're bringing me in_

_And now you're kicking me out again_

He then grabbed her hand and twirled the girl as if they were doing a tango.

_Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense_

_Because you're bringing me in_

_And then you're kicking me out again_

Michael then looped his hands around Alyssa's and pressed his forehead against hers, making Alyssa's breath catch in her throat.

_Because we only have one life_

_The timing and the moment_

_All seem so right_

_So would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)_

_Would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)_

Alyssa stood on her tiptoes, tempted to give him a peck on the lips, but could only press her forehead to his.

_She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_(Ba da da)_

_I gotta feel like it don't make sense_

_'Cause you're bringing me in_

_And now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense_

_Because you're bringing me in_

_And then you're kicking me out again_

Michael grabbed Alyssa's hand and led her to the piano and sat next to her, holding her hand for all to see.

_She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_(Ba da da)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_'Cause you're bringing me in_

_And now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense_

_Because you're bringing me in_

_And then you're kicking me out again _

Everyone cheered as the song ended. Aphrodite had a giddy smile on her face, waiting to see what would happen next.

Michael cleared his throat, his hands shaking from nervousness, and put the microphone to his lips. Alyssa gave him a crooked smile.

He inhaled. "Alyssa," he began. "I...I..."

He couldn't think of any words to say. But somehow, that was enough for the girl sitting next to him, for she simply placed a finger over his lips.

"Ah, ah, ah," she said into the microphone. "You talk too much as it is, and I don't think you need to say anything else, since you practically sang to me in front of the whole camp." She shook her head, her lips forming a smirk. "No, it's _my _turn."

With that, she grabbed into the son of Apollo's collar and pulled him into a kiss. Wolf whistles and cat calls echoed throughout the whole amphitheater as Michael kissed her back with equal force.

As soon as the two broke apart, Alyssa slid down from the piano and gave Michael a cocky smile.

"Well, are you coming?" she asked simply. "We never finished our violin lesson this morning."

A few of the Apollo campers gave Michael weird looks, but at this point he couldn't care less. He didn't need to put on an act anymore.

"Definitely," he replied, and, not waiting to hear the scores, and grabbed Alyssa's hand, laughing as they both ran to the woods.

* * *

Night had fallen. The air was warm and sticky.

Jake sat on the shore of Long Island Sound, his bare toes floating in the water, his sandy blonde hair covering his chocolate eyes.

He bit his lip. Rachel had been avoiding him lately, as if he had done something wrong. He wished he knew.

All he knew was, it hurt.

As the summer had gone by, Jake had been feeling a need to be with Rachel more and more. He liked the way she wasn't fazed by much, he liked her marker stained jeans, the bridge of freckles across her nose...

And her smile. How it seemed so perfect on her paint splotched face, with her chipped front tooth only making her cuter.

He sighed. Gods. Rachel had been his best friend for a long time. A.J. had always joked that the two would get together one day, but...

He stuck his fist in the sand, the tiny grains digging into the spaces under his fingernails.

"Sure is hard, isn't it?"

Jake whirled around to see his father sitting next to him, leaning casually on a sand dune. He twirled his trademark Ray-Bans around his finger, a soft smile across his lips.

"Father," Jake murmured, his tongue about the same consistency of sandpaper.

Apollo waved his hand passively. " 'Dad' will do just fine, thanks."

Jake felt his cheeks redden. He still wasn't very open to the fact that the man he had been living at home with for eighteen years wasn't actually his dad, but this...boy...who could pass for his brother _was_.

Eighteen years was a long time to keep a secret.

Apollo raised his hands as if in a mock surrender. "Sorry about that. Do you want me to look older?"

Jake nearly choked on his spit. "How did you..."

Apollo shrugged. "Hey, I'm a god. I do that kind of thing." He then set his sunglasses on his forehead and grabbed a clump of sand. "So," he said as the sand ran through his fingers, "I hear you have problems with my Oracle."

Jake bristled. "She's also my best friend, who's been avoiding me, thank you very much."

The sun god raised an eyebrow. "Does it have anything to do with a kiss with a certain daughter of Aphrodite?"

Jake blinked. His head suddenly hurt as he remembered the incident.

"Oh, gods..." He shook his head slowly, his cheeks heating up.

Apollo nodded. "That is the dangerous power of charmspeaking." He shuddered. "Children of Aphrodite can be more vicious than they look."

Jake bit the inside of his cheek. "But, that would mean...I mean...if it made her that upset..." His heart thudded in his chest. "Rachel...she...she..."

Apollo shook his head again. "We're not talking about Rachel now," he said simply. He then stared into his son's eyes. "Why does it hurt so much when she avoids you?"

Jake stared into his father's sky blue eyes, the truth sinking in like poison. He looked down, embarrassed.

"You are the god of prophecy," was all that the demigod could answer. "You already know." He then raised an eyebrow. "Did Aphrodite put you up to this?"

Apollo smirked. "I have to be involved with anything that concerns my virgin Oracle."

Jake winced at the word _virgin_.

"Why must the Oracle of Delphi remain a virgin, anyway?" he asked, slightly irritated.

Apollo sighed, blowing a strand a hair from his face.

"Men are distracting," he replied. He then raised an eyebrow at his son. "But, when a prophet is involved..."

Jake's heart began to race. "What exactly are you getting at?"

Apollo grinned. "The reason I came here." He then sat straight up. "Jacob David Michaelson, one of my many numerous sons, I give you permission to date the Oracle of Delphi." Here, he smirked. "You're welcome."

Jake stared at his father for a full minute, dumbfounded, then burst into laughter.

Apollo blinked. "What?"

Jake grinned for the first time that evening. "No...no...it's just kind of ironic...you kind of act like Rachel's your daughter..."

Apollo nodded, then began to form a ball of light in his hands.

"Most things in life are," he replied as he pressed the light into his son's hands. The glow died to reveal a new iTouch with blue Skull Candy earphones.

Jake blinked. "What..."

"It's name is Thunder," Apollo said, grinning. "Double click the home button."

The boy replied, and in a flash of light, he held a bright celestial bronze bow in his hands, a leather quiver at his back filled with arrows of Stygian ice.

Jake's mouth fell open. "Whoa..." He looked at his father with gratitude. "Thank you."

Apollo stood up, ready to leave. "No prob," he said nonchalantly, then began to walk away. Then, he stopped and turned.

"Jake. You know I care about you, right?"

Jake paused, and felt a small smile twitch on his lips as he nodded slowly.

Apollo smiled. "Good."

And with that, he dissipated into laurel leaves, leaving his son with a new Apple device, a weapon, and a choice.

* * *

**A/N: Awwww! Father/son moment!**

**And I'm really really sorry, but I SUCK at romance. Especially the kissing scenes.**

**Aphrodite: (singsong) Because she's never been kissed before...**

**Me: (hits Aphrodite with an anvil while sobbing) WHY MUST YOU CURSE MY LOVE LIFE SO MUCH? ARE YOU RACIST OR SOMETHING...I...mean...Psh! I d-don't need a boyfriend...to feel...loved...or anything... OH WHO AM I KIDDING! (sobs)**

**Piper: O.o Uh...yeah, so if you guys...could...leave her some romance writing tips...that would be great...geez, this is awkward...(tries to comfort me) Oh, it's okay...**

**Me: -_- You have a boyfriend. Don't talk to me.**

**Piper: Oookay...**

**And also, if you could leave some ideas for the Disclaimer Show, that would be great! Peace!**


End file.
